A Place to Rot Español
by Sasha545
Summary: Una historia oscura pero linda de amor entre Ulquiorra y Inoue Orihime la cual se desarrolla en el arco de Hueco Mundo -completado- y el arco de Karakura -en progreso-. Versión en español de "A place to Rot". Rate M por lenguage más que nada hasta ahora.
1. Introduciendo a Inoue Orihime

**CAPITULO UNO**

**INTRODUCIENDO A INOUE ORIHIME**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"… **No te refieras a mí como lo harías con un humano. Llámame Ulquiorra."**

Las palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de Inoue. Su expresión reflejaba la tristeza que sentía, no por que estuviese en esa habitación fría y oscura, sino porque todo a su alrededor parecía de esa manera, desolador. Todo estaba en penumbras, la vida social entre ellos era distante y completamente formal. La habían tratado como una invitada, asegurándose que todas sus necesidades estuviesen cubiertas, pero no por ello ella se sentía más cómoda en ese lugar.

Al menos, alrededor de sus amigos estaba en confianza y podía actuar como una boba. Ellos la querían por cómo era, no porque en algún momento la pudiesen usar.

_** Nunca quise a molestarlo, pero lo hice de cualquier forma. También me molestaría un poco si alguien me despertara, después de todo… él estaba durmiendo… o debería decir "eso estaba durmiendo"… no le gusta que piense en él como si fuera una persona… **_

Sus parpados cayeron decaídos en una mirada de tristeza. Lo que más extrañaba del mundo real dentro de esa lujosa celda, era hablar y sonreír. Habría dado cualquier cosa para hablarle a alguien en aquella horrible oscuridad, incluso si se tratase de Ulquiorra o ese terrible Grimmjow. Pero, esa era la forma en que se trataba a una captiva, aislándola de cualquier persona o cosa a su alrededor.

_** No, no soy una captiva ni su prisionera. Yo elegí esto. Estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad. **_

– **Voy a entrar**. – No sucedió nada por algunos segundos. Siempre hacía eso, anunciándose como si ella pudiese haber estado desnuda o algo por el estilo. Al menos, era educado.

Sus ojos se agrandaron en sorpresa, pensando que podría quere él de ella ahora. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar e intentó de todas las formas posibles poder controlarse. Pensó lo mucho que había estado deseando por horas ya la compaía de alguien para poder conversar y ahora que de hecho había otro ser ahí, sólo deseaba que se fuera…

¿Será otra prueba? ¿Otra humillación? ¿Tal vez me toque un baño? ¿Comida? ¿Aizen me necesitará? ¿Estarán mis amigos bien? ¿Los estarán atacando de nuevo?

Pero aparte del sonido de la puerta abriéndose, ninguno de los dos arrancar le dirigió si quiera una palabra. Ulquiorra permanecía en silencio en el borde de la puerta mirando todo con indiferencia. Lo seguía el mismo hollow empujando un pequeño carrito de comida con una bandeja plateada sobre él. Inoue se preguntó a si misma como tenían ese tipo de cosa en un lugar donde no se cosechaba ni creaba nada más que arena y desolación.

– **Tu cena.** – Dijo Ulquiorra, sus manos estaban dentro de sus bolsillos sin mirarla realmente. – **Come.**

– **Gracias, Ulquiorra-k...** – _**Oh no casí le digo Ulquiorra-Kun nuevamente… **_Trató de dirigirse a él en el tono más formal que pudo. Siempre había sido educado con ella, sin importar la crueldad de su indiferencia. Podría haber sido mucho peor, como por ejemplo, si Grimmjoy hubiese sido designado para su cuidado.

Se sentó en el sofa mirando la bandeja. Sobre ella había un plato de uvas, manzanas y frutillas junto con lo que podría haber sido leche dentro de un vaso. Una cena suave era justo lo que necesitaba, pero deseó de alguna manera que la leche hubiese estado tibia, de esa forma habría podido dormir más fácilmente.

Tomó una sola frutilla y le dio un mordisco mientras Ulquiorra se aseguraba que de hecho estuviese comiendo.

**-¿Es de tu agrado, **_**mujer**_**?** – Le preguntó Ulquiorra, sin expresión alguna como siempre. _** ¿Te importaría si dijera que no? **_

– **Sí.** – Su voz parecía tan desolada pero aún así, sonrió agachando un poco su cabeza ante él en un signo de agradecimiento. – **Agradécele al Señor Aizen por mí, por favor. No merezco tanta amabilidad de su parte. **

– **En ello estamos de acuerdo.** – Dijo Ulquiorra mientras se retiraba de la habitación caminando hacia la puerta. Inoue lo miró hacerlo, se veía siempre tan calmado y suave en su proceder, pero era también un sujeto muy cruel. De pronto, se dio la vuelta justo bajo el marco de la puerta. - **¿A quién sirves, **_**mujer**_**?**

– **A Lord Aizen.** – Lo respondió sin si quiera dudarlo un momento, preguntándose a sí misma si realmente lo creía así o lo había dicho porque pensase que era verdad.

– **No lo olvides.** – Ulquiorra la miró con algo de severidad. **– Tu cuerpo y alma le pertenecen a Lord Aizen ahora.** – Pero su voz era tranquilizadora y pausada, no como si le estuviese dando una orden sino un consejo o requerimiento. **– Será más fácil para ti si realmente crees en lo que estás diciendo, mujer.**

– **Soy la humilde sirviente de Lord Aizen. No lo olvidaré**. – Inoue miró hacia abajo. Era difícil para ella poder mantenerle la mirada a Ulquiorra después de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

Ulquiorra se retiró de la habitación sin mirarla dos veces seguido del otro hollow sin rostro. Una vez mas, estaba completamente sola en ese lugar consumiéndose, solo esperando. El tiempo la estaba matando.

_**Kurosaki-Kun… Sado-Kun… Ichida-Kun… **__**Tatsuki-san… Kuchiki-san… Abarai-Kun … **__**Mientras ustedes esten a salvo no me importa estar en este lugar. **_

Bajó su mirada al plato de comida. Realmente no sentía nada de hambre.

_** Kurosaki-Kun… **_ Sintió un horrible dolor en su pecho al pensar en él.

Pronto, las hermosas uvas estuvieron cubiertas en lágrimas.


	2. Introduciendo a la Cuarta Espada

**CAPITULO 2**

**INTRODUCIENDO A LA CUARTA ESPADA**

Esa amabilidad mesclada con su tristeza lo irritaba profundamente. Parecía siempre tan agradecida hacia todos ellos sin si quiera considerar que si se lo ordenaran, cualquiera le hubiese quitado la vida en un segundo.

_**Debería estar llena de rabia u odio. No amabilidad. **_

Ese habría sido el sentimiento humano normal para una situación como la que ella estaba viviendo. En cambio, sonreía todo el tiempo tratando de crear lazos con ellos como si criaturas de su tipo pudiesen crear algo con otros.

_**Es sobrevivencia. Está tratando de pretender que esta cómoda en esta situación para poder sobrevivir aquí.**_

Al menos, tenía algo de instinto. En ese aspecto, cada ser vivo se parecía. Incluso ellos.

Caminó por el pasillo mientras los ecos de sus pasos rebotaban contra las paredes. Todo estaba en silencio y quietud y agradeció por ello a su propio modo. Yammy podría haber sido designado para cuidar a esa mujer junto a él y todo ese ambiente tan tranquilo se habría ido al infierno. No habría dicho que disfrutaba de la compañía de Yammy, pero al menos no le molestaba su presencia. Ese no era el caso con los otros Espadas.

Entendía la razón del por qué se le había asignado cuidar a aquella mujer. De todas las Espadas, era el único que no podía ser sobornado por basura emocional.

Halibel era una mujer y tenía era extraña relación con aquellas tres insignificantes fracciones. Era más que obvio a un ojo agudo que podía adquirir algún tipo de simpatía por su _"invitada"_ y todo el escenario de tensión que Aizen había creado se habría desperdiciado.

Starkk era demasiado perezoso para habérselo pedido si quiera. Ulquiorra no tenía duda de que era el tipo de ser que hubiese sido la mejor compañía para la mujer. Al menos, mejor que la compañía que él mismo le podía dar. Pero en aquel mismo sentido, Aizen había arreglado la situación para que ella se sintiera en peligro, no segura. Starrk le habría dado un sentido de falsa seguridad que ella no necesitaba.

Y después estaba Barrigan, y bueno, él simplemente no podía ser confiado con una labor así. De hecho, Ulquiorra pensaba que no se le podía confiar en lo absoluto. Tanto Starrk como Halibel tenían una cierta "deuda" con Aizen, pero ese no era el caso de Barrigan. Ulquiorra conocía la forma en que se había unido a los Espadas y era una certeza que eventualmente, el Rey de Hueco Mundo iba a intentar recuperar su corona, de una forma u otra.

Así que, eso lo dejaba a él, quien la había llevado hasta Hueco Mundo en primer lugar. A veces pensaba que Aizen quería que aprendiese de las habilidades tan extrañas pero fascinantes que poseía esa mujer. Él había sido el primero en notar que sus poderes no eran simplemente sanar a otros, sino que se trataban de rechazar el tiempo y el espacio. Era una habilidad casi divina y algo así, era necesario observar con calma. Por ello, no le molestaba completamente cuidar de esa mujer. Otras veces, pensaba que cuidar de ella era algo que simplemente se debía hacer.

De cualquier forma, pasar tiempo con alguien tan distinta a él mismo no era una situación que buscara con mucho entusiasmo todo el tiempo, especialmente cuando ella lo miraba con esos enormes ojos grises intentando descifrarlo.

_**Ulquiorra-Kun. Ugh… **_

Aun estaba irritado por ello. Lo había llamado de esa manera tan vulgar, como si él fuera uno de sus inútiles amigos. No estaba ahí para consentirla ni mimarla. Apenas estaba a cargo que no escapara hasta que los planes de Aizen estuviesen completos. Además, si él no hubiese estado cerca para cuidarla para ese entonces habría estado muerta.

Aquello no era una presunción, sino que un hecho.

Había sentido a Menoly y a Loly alrededor de la habitación de la mujer. Aquello no podía traer nada bueno consigo. Si aun no habían hecho nada para lastimarla nuevamente, era básicamente porque él se había quedado cerca todo el tiempo. Esa era la razón por la cual se había quedado dormido en el sofá la noche anterior. No podía abandonar a esa mujer a su propia suerte. Si él estaba cerca de ella, entonces basuras como Menoly y Loly no lo estarían. En un momento pensó en matarlas, pero cuando lo meditó bien, si se mata a una hormiga aparecen siempre cinco más buscando venganza. Matemática simple. Era la naturaleza de basuras como ellas cuando se sentían amenazadas, y honestamente, él no estaba buscando motivos para comenzar a luchar contra todos y cada uno de los nuevos arrancars del ejército de Aizen.

Antes de que esa mujer hubiese llegado a las noches, tanto Loly como Melany se habían convertido en arrancars. Ulquiorra había observado como Aizen usaba el Hougyoku para quebrar sus mascaras Hollow.

"_Díganme sus nombres, mis queridas Arrancars._

_Loly…._

_Menoly…_

_Son muy queridas e importantes para mí. Son esenciales para mis propósitos. Desde hoy en adelante, van a aprender a cuidar a un ser humano." _

Ellas pensaron que Aizen las tenía cerca para servirle porque eran especiales. Pensaron que eran sus favoritas porque estaban cerca de Gin, Tousen y el mismo Aizen. Pero se habían equivocado. Las caras de ambas se cayeron de vergüenza y humillación al momento en que escucharon que todo ese entrenamiento había sido sólo para que se ocuparan de ser las criadas de Inoue Orihime, la nueva aliada de Aizen.

Cuando Ulquiorra vio sus caras al escuchar la noticia, supo de inmediato que esa mujer nunca estaría a salvo alrededor de ellas. Aizen también debió pensarlo así, de otro modo no le habría encomendado la tarea de cuidarla personalmente. Sin embargo, nunca anticipó que las cosas iban a salir tan mal tan pronto.

Había pasado justo después de que la mujer sanara el brazo de Grimmjow. Él la había guiado a su nueva habitación seguido de Menoly y Loly. Al llegar a su destino le había dado instrucciones a ambas de bañar y alimentar a la mujer. Después de eso se marchó sin adivinar (un error que pasaba por su mente con frecuencia por no haber anticipado dicha situación) que Inoue Orihime se negaría a comer. Esa fue la última gota para Menoly y Loly.

"_**El único trabajo que dos pedazos de basuras como ustedes deben seguir, es asegurarse de que esa mujer este viva cuando vuelva a verla. Fracasen en ello y Lord Aizen las convertirá en polvo."**_ – Les había dicho mientras salía de la habitación con su habitual despreocupación.

Cuando volvió, encontró a Loly y a Menoly espiando a la mujer a través del agujero de la llave, intentando ver que estaba haciendo Inoue.

–**¿Comió?** - Preguntó, parándose atrás de ambas. Debió haberlas asustado porque ambas saltaron lejos del agujero.

– **Sí.** – Respondió Menoly. – **La forzamos a que comiera.**

– **Hum…** - Entonces lo entendió. – **¿Aun así comió?**

– **Sí.**

"_**Debí caerme mientras dormía…" **_– Inoue Orihime le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, dándose vuelta para que Ulquiorra no le viera la cara. El sabía que había mentido. Estaba cubierta en frazadas, recién deportándose, y aun así trataba de ocultarle su cuerpo para que Menoly y Loly no se metieran en problemas.

_**Que mujer tan extraña. **_

"_**No te preocupes por favor, no es nada. Deberé tener más cuidado la próxima vez. No estoy acostumbrada a una cama tan grande y debí darme muchas vueltas y finalmente caer…" **_

No le importaba en lo absoluto las heridas en la mujer. En la posición de Menoly y Loly él habría hecho lo mismo, pues tenían la orden de que comiera. Su trabajo era precisamente alimentarla, no consentirla para que lo hiciera. Aun así, esa mujer era propiedad de Aizen y sin sus instrucciones explícitas para poder golpearla, nadie podía tocarla. Eso estaba muy claro para todos ellos para ese entonces.

Tan pronto como cerró la puerta dejando atrás a Inoue Orihime con sus moretones y tristeza, expulsó a Menoly y Loly por su bien, haciendo la existencia de esas dos en Hueco Mundo algo sin sentido. Les prohibió volver a entrar en ese cuarto nuevamente. De cualquier forma la puerta nunca se abría a menos que fuera él quien estuviese entrando. No se le permitía a nadie verla, ni si quiera a otras Espadas. Inoue Orihime nunca supo que Ulquiorra estaba dentro de su habitación con tanta frecuencia por su seguridad (no es que le importase o incluso gustase estar ahí), le habían ordenado que la cuidara.

De cualquier forma, era difícil para Ulquiorra poder entender cómo funcionaba la mente y el cuerpo de un humano. Por su parte, no tenía la necesidad de comer, dormir o incluso bañarse. No envejecía. No sentía de la misma forma que un humano sentía. No creía en nada que no fuese reflejado en sus propios ojos. Usaba su tiempo caminando y caminando… años habían venido y se habían ido sin que nada interesante pasara excepto sobrevivir en Hueco Mundo y su constante lucha por supremacía, siempre sabiendo a quien evitar.

Pero la mujer necesitaba comer, dormir, bañarse y usar el sanitario. Tenía la necesidad de agua (la cual era muy difícil conseguir en Hueco Mundo sino imposible). Y también estaba la parte que a él no le interesaba, su constante tristeza. Era muy buena ocultando sus pensamientos, pero no podía ocultar sus lágrimas cuando caían por sus mejillas en la mitad de la eterna noche. Ulquiorra no necesitaba sentir ni entender la tristeza, pero sus ojos si podían ver las lágrimas de Inoue. Podía verlas, aunque para él las lágrimas no tuvieran significado alguno. La tristeza era el único sentimiento humano que podía ver claramente sin equivocarse en ello.

Sus pensamientos finalizaron súbitamente tan pronto como alcanzó la gran puerta blanca que estaba buscando. Las habitaciones de Lord Aizen estaban justo detrás de ellas. Cada tres comidas, Ulquiorra caminaba para darle su informe sobre Inoue Orihime. Ya le había dado cinco.

– **Ulquiorra, por favor, entra.** – Dijo con su tan usual amabilidad. Estaba sentado en un trono en la parte más alta de la habitación.

– **Aizen-Sama.** – Respondió Ulquiorra haciendo una reverencia. – **Se le ha alimentado tres veces, una cada ocho horas. Después de la tercera comida dormirá por alrededor de ocho horas más antes de comer nuevamente. **

– **Siento que estas excluyendo algo, ¿no?** – Le preguntó tomando un sorbo de su taza de té.

– **También quería que le agradeciera por su amabilidad. **

–**¿Eso es todo? Ya veo.** – Se puso de pie. – **Así que todo esta marchando de la forma que pensé. **

– **Lo está, señor. **


	3. Dime Ulquiorra

**CAPITULO 3**

**DIME ULQUIORRA**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Él estaba guiando el camino y esta vez, sólo eran él y ella. Inoue lo seguía obediente como siempre con su cabeza un poco agachada mirando sus propios zapatos. En ocasiones cuando él la había llevado de un lugar a otro, más arrancars los seguían. Esta vez era diferente, no había nadie más ahí con ellos. Ulquiorra permaneció silencioso todo el tiempo que caminaron juntos, en frente de ella, Inoue siguiéndolo. Su ropaje blanco se movía como si tuviera alas blancas en su espalda baja y el suave vaivén llamó la atención de Inoue mientras lo seguía. Pensó que la forma en que Ulquiorra caminaba mostraba cuan refinado era, sin creer que fuera posible que hubiese Espadas tan vulgares como Grimmjow o tan lentos de pensamiento como Yammy.

_**Son todos diferentes, cada uno de ellos. Sin importar que sean hollows tienen su propia voluntad y personalidad, justo como los humanos. **_

Caminaban a través de pasillos que nunca antes había visto en su estadía en Las Noches, el enorme castillo donde los Espada y sus Fracciones vivían. Pero Ulquiorra no paró para ver si ella lo seguía o no, sin importar lo distraída que iba por mirar todo a su alrededor.

Los blancos pasillos estaban completamente vacíos en cuanto más se alejaban de su habitación a esta nueva torre. De pronto, empezaron a bajar a través de una escalera. La luz se volvió más escasa y todo el ambiente comenzó a enfriarse. Pronto se encontró tiritando bajo su sweater del colegio; no había sido una elección muy inteligente ir a Hueco Mundo con su uniforme escolar.

Algunas antorchas estaban colgadas en las paredes, pero no era lo mismo que cuando la luz de la luna iluminaba los pasillos. Se abrazó a si misma tratando de recobrar un poco de calor pero le fue imposible, y pronto vio su propio aliento en forma de vapor saliendo por su boca.

_**¿Acaso no puede sentir que tan frío es este pasillo? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde me está llevando? **_

–**¿Dónde vamos?** – Preguntó finalmente un poco asustada. _**Me van a llevar a algun calabozo, una celda oscura y húmeda sin ventanas, sólo con hongos y barrotes**_… No habían pronunciado una sola palabra desde que salieron de la habitación de Inoue, sólo le había ordenado que lo siguiera. **– Hace tanto frío aquí. **

– **Estoy llevándote a tu sala de baño.** – Ulquiorra le respondió sin parar ni dándole a Inoue más explicaciones que eso.

_**¿Acaso huelo mal? Oh… esto es tan vergonzoso, no me he bañado en días… ni si quiera había pensando en ello. **_

–**¿Sala de Baño? **

– **Sí. Todo está arreglado para que tomes un baño, como normalmente harías. **

– **Pensé que no había agua en Hueco Mundo. **

Inoue era completamente ignorante en asuntos de que había y que no había en Hueco Mundo, que cosas podría encontrar y que cosas no. Nunca había visto agua corriendo naturalmente en ninguno de los lugares que visitó en Las Noches. Lo único que siempre se podía ver era arena, arena y más arena. A veces, pequeños animales hollows se arrastraba fuera de la arenisca, pero aparte de eso y aquellos árboles tan extraños que parecían hechos de hueso… no había nada más.

– **No la hay.** – Respondió cortante mientras daba la vuelta hacia la izquierda y abría una puerta que los introdujo a otro largo y alto corredor.

– **Entonces, ¿**_**Cómo**_**….?** – Ella preguntó imaginando en su cabeza a un pequeño Ulquiorra llevando baldes de agua a través del desierto. Después, aquella imagen se transformó en un pequeño Ulquiorra escavando en la arena buscando agua.

– **Tenemos nuestras formas.** – Respondió interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. – **Abrir una **_**garganta**_** y traer agua de la tierra es una de ellas.**

– **Uhmmm…** - La imagen dentro de su cabeza volvió a cambiar y vio a un pequeño Ulquiorra arrastrando miles de botellas de agua en su espalda mientras peleaba con el peso de ello. **– Eso suena como una cantidad horrible de trabajo y esfuerzo sólo para que yo me ba…**

– **No te halagues de esa forma, mujer.** – Le respondió interrumpiéndola. Paró de caminar y la miró justo por encima de sus hombros. Lucía algo ofendido, como si ella le hubiese dicho algo malo. – **No te estoy llevando al salón de baño porque me importe tu higiene. Lord Aizen me ordenó que lo hiciera.**

– **Yo… yo no quise decir que tú…** - Se puso nerviosa, tan nerviosa con esos enormes ojos verdes mirándola. - **… Yo no quise decir que te importase tanto como para pasar por toda esa molestia, Ulquiorra-Ku **– _**Oh no…**_ - **Kun…**

– **Pensé que ya habíamos discutido la manera adecuada para que te dirijas a mí. **

Se volteó completamente esta vez, caminando en su dirección. Inoue permaneció inmóvil, ni si quiera se atrevía a respirar. Le temía cuando la miraba de esa forma. Pensó que en un segundo, su mano podría haber estado apretando justo sobre su cuello ahorcándola. En cambio, sólo vino un horrible silencio. Él ni si quiera pestañó. Ella tampoco lo hizo.

_Silencio._

_Silencio._

_Silencio._

Ni una sola palabra se pronunció. Había tanta quietud entre ambos que Inoue podía escuchar su propio corazón latiendo y las llamas de las antorchas consumiéndose.

– **Dime Ulquiorra.** – Dijo finalmente. – **Sólo Ulquiorra.**

– **Yo… lo siento…** - Inoue miró hacia un costado. No podía soportar la forma en que él la estaba mirando.

– **No soy un humano.** – Sentenció, irritado con ella. Parecía que le tocaba una cierta herida cada vez que ella confundía las cosas entre ellos. Era notable por el tono en su voz que compararlo con un humano lo hacía sentir insultado. – **No estoy aquí para ser tu amigo. No busco que sientas que me preocupo por ti. No puedo ni quiero entender la mayoría de las cosas que haces y dices. **

– **Yo…**

– **Me irritas. Eres sólo un instrumento para ser usado cuando el momento oportuno llegue, nada más, nada menos. **

– **Por favor… no sigas…** - susurró, pero Ulquiorra no estaba ni cerca de terminar de hablar.

– **Y si llega ese momento en que tú seas inservible para nosotros.** – Dio un paso más hacia ella. – **Créeme, no me importa si vives o mueres.**

_**Inservible. Siempre he sido una inútil. Aquí. Alrededor de mis amigos. Nunca he sido capaz de hacer las cosas sola, defenderme o pelear. Siempre he dependido de otros para que peleen por mí. Kurosaki-kun ha sido herido tantas veces tratando de cuidarme y aun así, incluso aquí lejos de él, lejos de todos… no soy más que una inútil. Pensé que podía volverme más fuerte en la Sociedad de Almas con la ayuda de Kuchiki-san, y … aún cuando di todo de mi para volverme más fuerte ese mes, quedé completamente indefensa cuando él vino por mí. Lo mejor que pude hacer por los que amo fue desaparecer. Desearía que tuviese tu fuerza, Kuchiki-san. **_

– **Esta bien. Si Lord Aizen quiere deshacerse de mi cuando entienda mis poderes, estoy de acuerdo con ello. Sé que no tengo la suficiente fuerza para serle útil durante más tiempo que ello.** – Dijo, respirando profundamente para que sus ojos no se llenaran de lágrimas. Entonces, para la sorpresa de Ulquiorra, Inoue sonrió. – **No voy a volver a llamarte de esa forma.** – Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, sus manos se entrelazaron una con la otra intentando controlar fuera lo que fuera que estaba pasando por su mente. En aquel momento, abrió los ojos mirándolo con calidez. _**Me rehuso a ser inútil. Pelearé, justo como Kuchiki-san me dijo que hiciera**__._ – **Siempre y cuando tú comiences a llamarme por mi nombre. **

Los parpados de Ulquiorra subieron un poco, sorprendido por su respuesta. Nunca hubiese esperado que ella lo desafiara de esa forma, con actitud pero al mismo tiempo con gentileza.

– **Es Inoue, Orihime Inoue. No mujer. No niña.** – Se rió nerviosa. – Mis **amigos me llaman Orihime-san o simplemente Inoue. No estoy diciendo que seamos amigos, pero apreciaría que me llamaras por mi nombre. Es Inoue… Inoue Orihime. **

Ulquiorra no le respondió. Se quedó ahí mirándola en silencio con esa mirada vacía. Cuando aquello sucedía, y se perdía en si mismo mirándola, Inoue se sentía desnuda como si él pudiese ver justo a través de ella y sin importar donde mirara, no había un lugar para esconderse de él. Se había defendido a sí misma, y ahora, era posible que tuviese que escuchar otro sermón de cómo no tenía derechos ni podía pedir nada de él. Pero, no le dijo una palabra de vuelta.

– _**Pff…**_ - Repentinamente Ulquiorra se volteó, con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos y continuó caminando.

El resto del camino al salón de baño fue en completo silencio. El corazón de Inoue latía cada vez más rápido con cada paso en sigilo que daban. De pronto se detuvieron, justo afuera de una puerta de madera blanca.

– **Entra. **

Y así hizo entrando a un salón blanco con una única bañera y una silla pequeña a su lado. Sobre la silla vio los típicos instrumentos de higiene que cualquier persona usaría al darse un baño. Pudo notar también vapor subiendo desde el agua que había dentro de la bañera.

– **Hay agua caliente, jabón y shampoo para tu uso.** – Dijo sin si quiera mirarla. Inoue sabía que seguía molesto con ella por la conversación que habían sostenido en el pasillo. – **También hay dos toallas para que te seques con ellas cuando termines. Hay un cepillo para que te peines el cabello y otros productos de índole femenina que podrías necesitas. **– En ese momento, sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente. - **¿Necesitas algo más?**

–**¡No! ¡No! Eso es más que suficiente.** – Respondió sonriendo, un poco incómoda con toda la situación entendiendo que tendría que entrar al agua con él sentándose a su lado. - **… es más que suficiente. **

– **Bien.** – Dijo volteándose y caminando hacia la puerta una vez más. –**Llamaré a Loly y a Menolý para que te asistan. **– Los ojos de Inoue se agrandaron y sin si quiera pensar dos veces lo que estaba pidiendo, simplemente suplicó.

– **Por favor no lo hagas. **

Ulquiorra permaneció quieto, sin voltear a mirarla. Algunos segundos pasaron en completo silencio mientras el vapor se movía alrededor de su figura.

– **No puedo permitir que te ahogues. **

– **No me ahogaría en una bañera.** - ¿Realmente estaba diciendo lo que ella pensó que decía? ¿Acaso pensaban que era tan vulnerable que se suicidaría ahí? – **Yo… **

– **No puedo tomar la posibilidad de que lo hagas o no. Mientras Lord Aizen lo siga ordenando de esa forma, eres mi responsabilidad. **

– **Por favor.** – La mera idea de esas dos viéndola desnuda, golpeándola, molestándola mientras se limpiaba a sí misma la hacía tiritar. –** Te doy mi palabra. **

–**¿Tu palabra? ¿Puedo ver tus palabras? ¿Puedo tocarlas? ¿Puede acaso tu palabra traerte de vuelta a la vida si mueres? **

– **No.** – Miró hacia abajo, realmente no tenía nada que ofrecerle para que la dejara bañarse sola. – **Pero palabras son lo único que tengo para ofrecer en este momento.**

El silencio los cubrió nuevamente mientras los ojos de Ulquiorra la miraban fijamente. Eran tan grandes y brillantes que incluso se podía ver a si misma reflejados en ellos. Sus parpados cayeron algunos milímetros mientras la miraba. Dentro de su pecho, Inoue suplicaba que le permitiese estar ahí sola.

– **Has lo que gustes entonces.** – Dijo Ulquiorra finalmente moviéndose hacia el marco de la puerta. – **Estaré esperando afuera hasta termines. Dejaré la puerta abierta pero nadie entrará. **

– **Gracias, Ulquiorra.** – Inoue le sonrió, sus mejillas se sonrojaron de felicidad. Se sentía como su primera victoria en Hueco Mundo. Por primera vez, le confiaban que hiciera algo por su propia cuenta. – **No tardaré demasiado.**

– **Toma el tiempo que necesites. Nunca te apresures a nada.** – Justo cuando se iba, se quedó parado bajo el marco de la puerta como si no estuviese completamente seguro de dejarla sola. – **Inoue Orihime.** – Sólo sus ojos se movieron en su dirección, el resto del cuerpo de Ulquiorra permaneció quieto.

–**¿Sí?**

– **Personalmente mataré a cada uno de tus amigos si te ahogas o te lastimas a ti misma de cualquier forma. Piensa en ello mientras te bañas. **

Inoue suspiró mientras Ulquiorra la dejaba. Miró su reflejo en el agua caliente. Su ropa comenzó a caer mientras se desvestía para entrar a la bañera.


	4. Cazadores y Presas

**CAPITULO 4**

**CAZADORES Y PRESAS**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El tiempo pasaba lentamente en ese lugar. Inoue se estaba acostumbrando a mirar la luna afuera de su ventana llena de barrotes. Podía decir con certeza cuando había pasado un día de ese modo. Cuando la luna estaba apareciendo entre las lejanas dunas de arena, significaba que era hora de dormir. Cuando la luna estaba justo en medio de aquel cielo oscuro, significaba que era hora para comer alguna cosa. Cuando la luna empezaba a desaparecer y su cuarto se volvía oscuro, entonces, sabía que eventualmente Ulquiorra aparecería por su puerta para ver como estaba.

_**Ulquiorra… **_

No lo había visto en dos días lunares. Cuando le preguntó a ese extraño arrancar que le llevaba la comida (a quien llamaba Creepy-san) no le respondió. En algún momento, dudó si aquel sujeto tendría lengua pues nunca hablaba.

Grimmjow había ido a verla cuando la Luna estaba saliendo, entrando a su habitación sin si quiera golpear la puerta con su usual irreverencia. Había sido la primera vez desde que le había sanado el brazo que lo volvía a ver. Por lo general, nadie excepto Ulquiorra y Creepy-san entraban a su cuarto. Si realmente se ponía a pensar sobre el asunto, aparte de ellos dos, Menoly y Loly, ningún otro arrancar había entrado a verla. No estaba segura si Grimmjow estaba ocupando el lugar de Ulquiorra, pero nadie parecía querer decirle dónde estaba el Espada de ojos verdes.

Se volteó cuando escuchó los pasos. Eran muy diferentes a los que daba Ulquiorra. Grimmjow era despreocupado y caminaba de una forma rápida y pesada. Ulquiorra en cambio tenía una cierta elegancia cuando se movía que a Grimmjow le faltaba.

–**¿Qué tal?** – Preguntó mientras caminaba en su dirección, con una sonrisita engreída en el rostro. –** Tengo algo para ti.**

–**¿Para mí?** -Preguntó de inmediato, asustándose. Dio un paso atrás, no confiaba en Grimmjow.

– **Aff… No luzcas tan asustada.** – Dijo sonriendo mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá y le tiraba algo suave a Inoue, envuelto en un papel café. **– Cualquiera diría que es la primera vez que recibes un regalo mujer retrasada. **

–**¿Un…un regalo?** – Lentamente se volteó para mirarlo. Apenas y alcanzó a agarrar fuera lo que fuera que estaba envuelto en esa bolsa de papel café. Se sentía suave entre sus manos. _**¿Ropa?**_ - **¿Es de parte de Lord Aizen?**

–**¿Quién diablos sabe?** – Respondió Grimmjow mirando al plato de comida que Inoue no había tocado. Tomó el tenedor y pinchó el bistec y lo comenzó a morder como si fuera realmente un animal. **– Para ser la mascota de Ulquiorra, comes bastante mejor que el resto de nosotros. **

Inoue dejó de prestarle atención a las palabras de Grimmjow mientras desenvolvía su regalo. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras que cientos de pensamientos distintos comenzaron a cruzar su mente sobre el contenido de éste. Se le había tratado con tanta amabilidad últimamente que realmente tenía miedo de que se estuviesen comenzando a arrepentir de ello y comenzaran a mandarle las pertenencias de sus amigos como forma de recordarle el porqué estaba ahí.

_**Por favor dios, no permitas que todo esto sea una cruel broma hacia mi. **_

Tan pronto como desenvolvió su regalo, vio algo que no esperaba para nada: ropaje blanco con líneas negras, justo como el uniforme que utilizaban todos los Espadas y Arrancars. Junto con las piezas de vestir, venía un par de botas bastante peculiares que se sentían como suave seda negra pero tenían suelas duras. El resto estaba hecho de una tela extraña que nunca antes había visto. Se sentía suave, fresca y tibia a la vez.

– **Esto es demasiado.** – Suspiró sosteniendo el vestido frente a ella. – **No puedo aceptarlo.**

– **Ahhh relájate.** – Grimmjow dijo pasando el bistec que se había devórate con un sorbo de limonada. – Póntelo.

– **Qu-que?**

–**¿Eres sorda o algo?** – La miró irritado. - **¿Bueno?** – Se puso de pie desde el sofa, parecía que había crecido un metro de altura con esa presencia tan amenazadora que se acercaba a Inoue. – **Dije, que te lo pusieras.**

– **Estoy bien con mi propia ropa.** – Respondió temblorosa. Ella conocía a Grimmjow. No era tan calmado como Ulquiorra pero podía ser igual de cruel o incluso peor. Cada vez que se acercaba a alguien no era porque los quisiera intimidar, sino porque los estaba cazando, como si fuera un verdadero animal buscando presas todo el tiempo. – _**Por favor…**_

–**¿Ahhh? **

Ni si quiera lo vio venir. La próxima cosa que supo era que su propio sweater y parte de su falda estaban en el piso y la mitad de su piel desnuda estaba al descubierto. Grimmjow sujetaba su espada con el brazo derecho, no había una sonrisa en su rostro esta vez. No lo había hecho porque lo quisiera (si hubiese dependido de él, la cabeza de Inoue habría estado separada del resto de su cuerpo para ese momento), le habían dado instrucciones para hacerla ponerse esa vestimenta incluso si había que forzarla a ello, tal como lo que había pasado con el asunto de la comida, tal como había pasado con cualquier cosa que ellos quisieran que hiciera.

Su propia cabellera naranja cayó hacia adelante y cubrió parte de su pecho y estómago. Su falda tenía un corte que le llegaba a la cadera. Aun así, no estaba sangrando, de hecho la espada de Grimmjow no la había cortado en lo absoluto.

–**¿Por…por qué?-** Preguntó sonrojándose y muy asustada aún.

No estaba segura si le estaba preguntando el motivo por el cual había arruinado su ropa, o, por que no la había lastimado mientras lo hacía.

_**Te sané… sané tu brazo, el mismo brazo que le atravesó el pecho a Kuchiki-san, la misma mano que sostenía la espada que lastimó a Kurosaki-kun… yo te sané…. **_

–**¿Por qué? … ¿Realmente me estas preguntando el por qué? ¿Crees que vine a este lugar a chacharear contigo?** – Le preguntó tomando los restos de su sweater con sus manos y tirándolo de su cuerpo como si hubiese sido basura. La mayoría del torso de Inoue quedó desnudo, mientras ella caía al suelo de rodillas por la fuerza con que Grimmjow la había agarrado. – **Póntelo.** – Le ordenó sin si quiera mirarla. – **Ahora.**

Pero eso había pasado un día lunar atrás y en ese momento mientras miraba fuera de su ventana vestida de blanco como un arrancar, el silencio era su compañía.

_**Silencio y la Luna… Me pregunto que estarán haciendo todos. Si es domingo probablemente están comiéndose un gran helado de Chocolate. Ishida-kun de seguro habrá ido a entrenar con su papá. Sado-kun debe estar trabajando de repartidor y me habría dejado comer todos los dulces y panes que quisiera de su trabajo. Tatsuki-san debería estar en el Dojo golpeando algunos tipos y después de eso me iría a ver para que ambas cenáramos juntas… y… Kurosaki-kun… **_

Su rostro mostraba lo mucho que le dolía pensar en la persona a quien se le había permitido decirle adiós.

_**Debí besarlo. Es otra cosa más de la que terminaré arrepintiéndome el resto de mi vida. Soy una cobarde. Ni si quiera pude ser fuerte al final. Al menos ahora, no lo lastimarán. **_

Sonrió pensando todas las cosas que sus seres amados estarían haciendo en ese momento en que se encontraban lejos y seguros. Había cambiado su vida por la de ellos. No le importaba cuantas humillaciones y lágrimas le costara aquello, no tenía precio sentir que por primera vez en más de un año, todos ellos estaban seguros.

Se volteó, mirando a su enorme y vacía habitación decidiendo ir al sofá, sentándose sobre este. Nada había pasado por demasiado tiempo ya. Nadie había entrado. Estaba una vez más sola, tal como lo había estado toda su vida.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cuando giró la manilla de la puerta se dio cuenta que estaba abierta y sin candados. No recordaba haber dejado ninguna instrucción acerca de ello. Tal vez alguien había pensando que en su ausencia era mejor dejarla ir y venir a su antojo. De cualquier forma, al ver la puerta abierta se adentró. Se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta por algunos segundos, mirando desde la distancia la silueta de la mujer. Estaba parada justo frente a la ventana, mirando a la luna en silencio mientras el viento soplaba afuera.

La luz brillaba en su largo pelo naranja. Todo su cuerpo se veía definido por esas ropas blancas y ajustadas que estaba utilizando. En esa luz, era la visión más cercaba a la belleza que Ulquiorra había visto en su existencia, aparte claro de aquel nido desde el cual crecían esos árboles blancos de hueso. De hecho, Inoue Orihime se veía como si fuera un árbol blanco ella misma, cada día que pasaba, sus sentimientos y emociones humanas se estabas desvaneciendo. Ya casi no lloraba, pero tampoco sonreía. Ella sólo obedecía lo que se le mandaba, cuando se le mandaba.

Se preguntó cómo iba a reaccionar una vez que le diera las noticias que traía. ¿Intentaría irse? ¿Aceptaría su nuevo destino? ¿Abandonaría su nuevo credo?

– **Inesperadamente, te sienta bien esa vestimenta.** – Se le escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiese retractarse de lo dicho.


	5. Sólo un Juego

**CAPITULO 5**

**SÓLO UN JUEGO**

"_**Así que… ¿Vinieron a este lugar sólo a salvarme?**_

_**Sí, eso es correcto. Pero aquello ya no significa nada para ti. Usando esa ropa ya no eres la persona que solías ser. Eres una de nosotros ahora, en cuerpo y alma. Esa es la realidad, Orihime Inoue. **_

_**Sí. **_

_**Dime, ¿A quién pertenece tu cuerpo y corazón ahora? Quiero escucharte decirlo en voz alta. **_

_**Pertenecen… pertenecen a Lord Aizen y son para sus usos y propósitos. "**_

Ulquiorra continuó pensando en sus palabras una vez que Nnoitra lo dejó tranquilo. Ese sujeto era tan irritante además estúpido. Implicar que él haría cosas de ese tipo a aquella mujer, era repugnante. Que la llamara _"mascota bajo su servicio y voluntad" _no era muy brillante tampoco. Aun así, no era la primera vez que escuchar el término "mascota" cuando se referían a la relación que tenía con ella. Lo había escuchado antes de Menoly y Loly, además de Grimmjow y ahora de Nnoitra. Eso lo molestaba, pero como todas las cosas, simplemente no le importaba lo suficiente como para decir o hacer algo al respecto.

Esa mujer no tenía nada que ver con las Espadas o inclusive con Hueco Mundo, ella era de Lord Aizen y sus planes. No era la prisionera de Ulquiorra ni prisionera del resto de los espadas como Nnoitra había dicho: Inoue Orihime era la rehén de Aizen.

Era bastante sencillo para cualquiera que hubiese podido razonar: ella era tan sólo un juego para Aizen. De hecho, Ulquiorra sabía que ni si quiera tenía la necesidad de tenerla en ese lugar. Todo lo que Aizen había hecho desde el momento en que había abandonado la Sociedad de Almas eran meros juegos también. Con su fortaleza, Ulquiorra no tenía duda alguna que podría haberlo hecho todo completamente solo y aun así habría triunfado. Sin embargo, Aizen necesitaba aquel juego, formar estrategias y también sus soldados innecesarios. Haber ido a Hueco Mundo y creado sus Espadas no había sido un acto por necesidad de aliados, era una simple forma de permanecer fuera del radar hasta que el Hougyoku estuviese en el estado necesario para ser utilizado. Mientras tanto, sus nuevo aliados peleaban por él y distraían a la Sociedad de Almas, haciendo que aquellos Shinigamis perdieran tiempo y esfuerzos en cuanto Aizen se hacía más fuerte con cada día que pasaba.

Ulquiorra no era estúpido. Sabía que los estaban usando, a cada uno de ellos. Pero esa era la manera natural en que sucedían las cosas cuando un ser más fuerte tenía la aspiración de liderar y gobernar sobre los más débiles. Era sobrevivencia del más fuerte y el más apto, lógico por lo demás.

Antes de que Aizen lo uniera a sus fuerzas, Ulquiorra nunca se había encontrado con un Hollow, Adjucas o incluso un Vasto Lord que lo pasara en fuerza. De hecho, los Vasto Lords eran criaturas solitarias que mantenían su distancia con los demás debido a su fuerza. Ese era el caso con la mayoría de ellos, excepto por Barrangan quien gobernaba sobre Las Noches y Hueco Mundo, el rey del castillo sin techo. Era precisamente por culpa de Barragan que los otros Vasto Lords se mantenían lo más lejos posible los unos de los otros.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, Ulquiorra recordó algunas confrontaciones con los sirvientes de Barragan. El también había sido un Adjucas en su momento, con su cara completamente cubierta por una máscara de Hueso.

_**Todo, excepto mis ojos. **_

No había sentido dolor mientras peleaba por sobrevivir en el desierto. Nunca sintió nada cuando tuvo aquella máscara puesta. Ese día un grupo de los Adjucas de Barragan lo habían divisado caminando por las dunas y lo habían intentado comer.

Intentado y fallado en el intento.

Era la primera vez que veía sangre, roja, cubriendo sus brazos blancos. Entendió en ese momento que jamás podría descansar, que nunca tendría compañía, que era distinto de todos los demás en ese lugar. Había sido entonces, justo cuando los Adjucas se volvían polvo, que entendió que no había nada dentro de él, sólo vacío. No podía escuchar sus palabras, no pudo olerlos venir, no pudo sentir su angustia y sus gritos mientras morían bajo sus alas negras, ni si quiera había sentido las heridas que cubrían su propio cuerpo. Estaba condenado a ello, por toda la eternidad. No había nada ahí, sólo vacío alrededor de todo lo que sus ojos podían ver. Nada tenía sentido para él.

Finalmente llegó al lugar al que se estaba dirigiendo, el cuarto de Lord Aizen. Empujó la puerta con suavidad para verlo en el balcón cuya vista de Hueco Mundo era grandiosa.

– **Ulquiorra. Pasa.** – Dijo, sin darse vuelta desde su asiento.

– **Lord Aizen.** – Ulquiorra respondió, inclinando su cabeza respetuosamente como siempre.

–**¿Le diste las noticias? **– Le preguntó dirigiéndose preciso al punto de conversación. Estaba mirando el Hougyoku, o al menos eso le pareció a Ulquiorra desde su posición.

– **Lo hice. Su voluntad no ha cambiado**. – Eso no era del todo cierto. Tenía que decirle toda la historia y todo lo que tenía en su mente de lo contrario sabría que le estaba mintiendo y… sólo había una cosa que Aizen nunca podía enterarse que Ulquiorra no le había dicho. **– Dudó por un momento. Sin embargo, dijo que era suya. **

– Me pregunto si debiera poner eso a prueba. – La voz de Aizen sonaba maliciosa, sin embargo calmada y amable.

Ulquiorra permaneció parado en silencio. Ya había adivinado lo que estaba a punto de decir Aizen, y por algún motivo, sus ojos se agrandaron en sorpresa. No pudo encontrar palabras que decir y tampoco le habían pedido que dijera nada. Pero dentro de su cabeza, podía presentir que algo estaba mal.

–**¿Qué pensarías si la enviara a pelear contra sus amigos?** – Volteó su rostro para poder ver la expresión de Ulquiorra. – **Pareces sorprendido, sin embargo, ya sabias que lo estaba considerando. Lo supiste desde el momento en que te mandé a darle las noticias.**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ulquiorra se quedó sin palabras.

– **No serás capaz de usarla si está muerta.** – Dijo Gin con un tono de voz ligero, como si nada de aquello tuviera importancia.

Ulquiorra nunca pensó que sus amigos pudieran pelear contra ella. Era mero instinto: si estaban peleando, alguno de ellos tendría que morir. Esa mujer no era tan fuerte como los tres shinigamis y el Quincy, tal vez si era tan fuerte como el Ryoka, pero ella era sin duda la más débil del grupo y si hubiese tenido que pelear contra ellos, de seguro terminaría gravemente herida o incluso muerta.

– **Si Lord Aizen quiere que esos intrusos sean vencido, con gusto iré y los mataré señor.** – Dijo finalmente, después de escuchar la forma en que Gin reía. **– Si manda a esa mujer, probablemente morirá. **

– **Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices. La necesito viva.** – Respondió Aizen, aun sonriendo. – **Pero eso no significa que la necesite completamente ilesa. Tal vez una buena batalla la ayude a despertar esas habilidades más rápido. ¿Qué piensas de ello, Ulquiorra? **

– **Si es una pelea lo que quiere, yo puedo…**

– **Ulquiorra**. – Interrumpió Aizen. – **La matarías si ustedes lucharan. Esta dentro de tu naturaleza no tener misericordia.** – Su sonrisa se iluminó suavemente. **– Tenerla aquí es sólo el primer paso. El segundo vendrá después de que derrote a la Sociedad de Almas.** – Hizo una pausa, Gin estaba a algunos metros riendo. – **Dime algo, Ulquiorra. ¿Qué piensas de Inoue Orihime? ¿Qué piensas realmente de ella? **

– **Hará lo que se le ordene.** – Respondió la cuarta espada. –** No tiene espíritu de lucha dentro de ella. Piensa que es débil, y lo es.**

– **La fuerza y la debilidad pueden ser medidas por diferentes parámetros. Sus poderes están mucho mas allá de ser físicos, en eso estamos de acuerdo. Pero si fuera completamente inútil no habría pasado por la molestia de pedirte que la trajeras aquí.** – Se puso de pie mientras que el Hougyoku desaparecía frente a él. – **Pero su aflicción debe llegar a un punto en que este forzada a utilizar sus habilidades completamente. Hacerla pelear por su vida podría ser una forma. Ver a sus amigos al borde de la muerte podría ser otra. **

– **Se hará como lo ordene, Lord Aizen. **

– **Que sus amigos vengan a rescatarla podría lograrlo.** – Dijo Gin, acercándose a ellos. Por alguna razón Ulquiorra se sentía incómodo bajo esos ojos de serpiente. – **Pero no los subestimes. No son **_**tan**_** débiles como aparecen ser. **

– **No los necesito muerto, aún**. – Interrumpió Aizen, mirando directamente a los ojos inexpresivos de Ulquiorra. – **Entre más sufran, mejor.**

La sonrisa de Aizen creció. Ulquiorra sabía que todo ese asunto de la estrategia le daba un extraño placer. Pero si lo que realmente quería era tener a Inoue Orihime bajo una presión insostenible le tendría que haber ordenado que la humillara, que la golpeara, que la hiciera suplicar por su propia vida. O al menos eso fue lo que había pensando los primeros días en que la llevó a Hueco Mundo.

El tiempo había cambiado dicho pensamiento. La conocía mejor para ese entonces. Entendía que ninguna de esas cosas habría funcionado con ella. Golpearla le habría dado más voluntad de seguir ahí, pensando que merecía ese castigo por traicionar a sus amigos. Humillarla la habría hecho pararse con orgullo y valor nuevamente, pensando que tenía que soportar todo eso por la seguridad de los que decía amar.

La única posibilidad para lograr algo con ella, era poner a sus amigos en peligro y era eso exactamente lo que había logrado Aizen. La parte más brillante del asunto era que los había hecho venir a Hueco Mundo bajo su propia elección. Ningun Arrancar había ido a la tierra a provocarlos. A los ojos de Inoue, sus amigos estaban ahí por culpa de ella, era ella nuevamente quienes los había puesto en peligro y era justamente esa la idea que debía reforzar para quebrarla a usar sus habilidades.

– **Sí, Lord Aizen.** – Dijo mientras inclinaba su cabeza nuevamente. – **Los Privaron Espada serán más que suficientes para jugar con ellos. Los mandaré de inmediato.**

Se dio la vuelta, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y caminó fuera de la habitación. Mientras pasaba por la puerta, justo afuera de la recamara de Aizen observó que Loly y Menoly estaba mirándolo con odio. Normalmente ni si quiera las miraba dos veces mientras pasaba, pero estaba vez algo lo detuvo.

–**¿Quién le dio a Inoue Orihime la vestimenta que está usando? –** Ni si quiera se volteó a mirarlas, sólo hizo la pregunta con la vista perdida al frente.

–**¿Por qué te diríamos eso? **– Le respondió Loly dándose la vuelta. – **No te debemos ningún tipo de explicación, Ulquiorra. **

Fue entonces que la Cuarta Espada volteó su rostro y le dio una de esas largas y silenciosas miradas, llena de crueldad, dejando fluir su energía espiritual completamente. Era tan sobrecogedor que Menoly comenzó a gritar mientras que Loly se descompuso y cayó de rodillas al piso.

**Fue… Fue Grimmjow.** – Indicó Menoly.

Comenzó a caminar nuevamente, sus manos dentro de los bolsillos. Se veía indiferente, pero en esasfalta de interés había una determinación desconocida para él. Nadie estaba autorizado a entrar a la habitación de esa mujer sin que él supiera de ello. Lo habían mandado lejos por órdenes directas de Aizen, pero aun así, nadie podía entrar en esa habitación.

Los días en que había faltado su presencia en esos pasillos Ulquiorra los utilizo para viajar por Hueco Mundo en búsqueda de miembros del grupo de los 10 espadas que Aizen le había indicado. Después de volver exitosamente de su misión con todos los miembros de las Espadas, una reunión se celebró con ellos y Aizen en la cual se les había informado sobre la invasión de esos niños que venían en búsqueda de la mujer.

Justo cuando terminó esa reunión se había dirigido a la habitación de Inoue para darle las noticias, encontrándola usando las vestimentas que los arrancar utilizaban dentro de Las Noches. Aún recordaba el estúpido comentario que le había hecho sobre lo bien que se veía con ese atuendo y la forma en que ella había reaccionado gritando sorprendida al escucharlo desde atrás.

"_**No hagas un escándalo por todo. Es irritante."**_ – Recordaba haberle dicho luego de que el cumplido se le había escapado.

Abrió la puerta del salón de trono de Aizen con una patada. Estaba bastante molesto aunque su rostro no lo demostrara. Aun así, en ningún momento mientras caminaba hacia allá se preguntó el por qué de ello. Sólo asumió que alguien había pasado por encima de sus atribuciones y eso no lo hacía feliz.

Vio a Yammi en las sombras con un dedo dentro de su oído. Desde que había perdido uno de sus brazos y se lo habían vuelto a coser, no actuaba de la misma forma. Parecía más cansado que nunca y las cosas lo molestaban con más facilidad. Pero, nuevamente, Ulquiorra estaba muy absorto para notar o incluso importase con Yammy.

Harribel estaba encima de unos pilares con sus insignificantes fracciones. Todas se quedaron quietas mientras Ulquiorra pasaba frente a ellas, mirándolo desde las sombras. Los ojos de Harribel estaban sobre él, lo podía sentir, pero ni si quiera la miró de vuelta. No estaba en ese lugar para hablar con ella.

Justo cuando se acercaba al trono, sobre los pilares a la izquierda, vio a Grimmjow sentando. Estaba alrededor de 8 metros sobre el nivel del piso, en la parte más alta, sentado con sus piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra. Ulquiorra lo miró directamente y Grimmjow hizo lo mismo.

–**¿Fuiste tú quien le dio vestimentas como las nuestras a esa mujer?** – Le preguntó. Grimmjow subió una ceja aburriéndose de inmediato de fuese lo que fuese de lo que le estaba hablando Ulquiorra, aun así, no le respondió. – **Te hice una pregunta. ¿Fuiste tú quien le dio vestimentas como las nuestras a esa mujer?**

–**¿Y qué si lo hice?** – Le preguntó, levantando los hombros amenazadoramente.

– **No vuelvas a entrar en su cuarto nuevamente, Grimmjow.** – Le ordenó lentamente, para que un completo imbécil como él lo pudiera entender. – Lord Aizen me ha confiado con su cuidado. Ella es mi responsabilidad.

– **Chúpalo, Ulquiorra. No toqué a tu pequeña mascota. **– Sonrió, sabiendo que en un modo le había dado un golpe en algo que le molestaba. Odiaba que dijeran que esa mujer era su mascota aunque no lo mostrara. Irritar a Ulquiorra era muy difícil y conseguirlo, lo hizo sonreír.

– **Si de hecho la tocaste o no, me tiene sin cuidado. Pero mientras Lord Aizen tenga interés en esa mujer, no te le vueltas a acercar. No mientras este bajo mi cuidado. **

– **Me importa una mierda esa perra, no la toque.** – Grimmjow se puso de pie, una enorme sonrisa ansiosa en su rostro. – **Mi espada lo hizo**.

–**¿Qué?** – Los parpados de Ulquiorra descendieron un poco mientas lo miraba.

– _**Jajajajajajajajajaja**_**… Corte su ropa en pequeños trocitos. **– Estaba provocando a Ulquiorra, cualquiera lo podía haber notado. –** Se negó a cambiarse por sí misma, así que tuve que darle una mano. **

– … - Pero Ulquiorra vio justo a través de la provocación. Grimmjow siempre buscaba excusas para pelear contra cualquiera sin considerar antes sus propias limitaciones.

– **Tu mascota desnuda se ve bastante bien eh, me pregunto si ya te la has fo… **

– **Lo diré una vez más, Grimmjow. No vuelvas a entrar en su habitación**. – Ulquiorra se dio la vuelta, con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, listo para irse, cuando repentinamente su cabello negro fue impulsado hacia atrás por una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Grimmjow había utilizado Sonido y estaba justo frente a él.

– **No actúes como si fueses el jefe…¡Ulquiorra**! – Gritó mientras una brillante luz roja cubría toda la habitación.


	6. Recuerda Respirar

**CAPITULO 6**

**RECUERDA RESPIRAR**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Al menos ya no tenía frio. Esas ropas era muy cálidas, pero la forma ajustada en que se apegaba a su torso dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. La verdad, no le molestaba. Se sentía cómoda en esas vestimentas blancas, más de lo que había estado en el atuendo de shinigami negro que había pedido prestado en la Sociedad de Almas.

Aun no podía creer que todos sus amigos estaban ahí por ella, la habían ido a buscar. Se sentía bastante triste al respecto, había hecho un sacrificio tan grande cuando decidió dejarlos e ir a Hueco Mundo con Ulquiorra. Ahora, ellos habían ido por ella. ¿Acaso no podían ver que había hecho aquello para que estuviesen a salvo? Agachó la cabeza en tristeza, pero aun así, sonrió. La iban a rescatar. No iba a estar en ese lugar por siempre para morir sola. Sólo tenía que aguatar un poquito más, Kurosaki-kun iba por ella, tenía que hacerlo. El siempre protegía a todos a su alrededor.

_**Kurosaki-kun, creo en ti. Creo en todos. **_

Sintió un sonido atrás de ella, una pisada suave. Volteó el rostro pensando que tal vez Creepy-san había ido a la habitación para llevarle la cena. Por el contrario, encontró a Ulquiorra mirándola en silencio.

_**¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado allí?**_

No le dijo una palabra, pero podía notar que había algo que no estaba bien por la forma silenciosa en que ambos permanecieron. Volvió a voltear y miró por la ventana nuevamente. Si él no quería hablar, no lo iba a forzar. Tal vez, su deber ahora era sólo pararse ahí y mirarla, o quizás… también se sentía triste y solitario.

_**No, eso es imposible. Alguien como él no sabe lo que significa la compañía. **_

– **Supe lo que Grimmjow te hizo.** – Dijo lentamente.

Los ojos de Inoue se abrieron en sorpresa, quedando sin palabras para responder mientras soltaba un respiro contenido. No le había dicho a nadie lo que la sexta espada había hecho, lo único que deseaba era olvidarse de aquella humillación. La habían puesto de rodillas casi desnuda mientras le gritaban una y otra vez que se pusiera aquella ropa. Nunca le hubiese dicho a nadie sobre eso, menos a Ulquiorra que había afirmado en tanta maneras y ocasiones que no le importaba lo que le pasara, sino que estaba ahí sólo porque se lo habían ordenado.

– **Sus acciones fueron innecesarias y no solicitadas.** – Continuó. Sonaba bastante lejano, como si se tratara de un extraño en ese momento. Lejos de ser el cruel Ulquiorra que solía ser, había algo gentil esa vez en su voz junto con el viento que sonaba afuera de la habitación. – **No te volverá a molestar.**

Pasos nuevamente. Uno, dos, tres pasos. Lo escuchó marcharse. Podría haberse quedado ahí quieta y dejarlo ir, eso habría sido la cosa inteligente que hacer en un caso como ese. Era grosero y cruel, siempre buscando una oportunidad para hacerla sentir más triste de lo que ya se sentía. Le había dicho en varias ocasiones que iba a lastimar a aquellos que ella amaba, y aún así, no podía dejarlo ir sin si quiera agradecerle. Era la primera vez que sentía una especie de calidez entre ellos en el tiempo en que había estado en Hueco Mundo, lo cual hizo que por un instante se olvidara lo miserable que se sentía ahí.

–**¡Espera!** – No se había movido de su posición. – **Yo sólo…**

– **Desobedeció las órdenes de Lord Aizen.** – La interrumpió. Estaba frente a la puerta, mirando hacia afuera y no hacia ella. – **No tenía autorización para estar cerca de ti. No te des una impresión equivocada. **

_**Dijiste que yo no te importaba ni te importaba lo que me pasara. Pensé que me odiabas tanto como el resto de ellos. **_

– **Gracias, Ulquiorra.** – Le dijo, dándose vuelta para mirar en su dirección, tomando sus propias manos una con la otra para poder controlar la ansiedad que sentía. Se dio cuenta entonces que Ulquiorra estaba a punto de salir de la habitación y aun así, no había cruzado la puerta quedándose inmóvil. Si le hubiese podido ver el rostro, se habría dado cuenta que por un segundo, Ulquiorra Cifer estaba sorprendido de lo que escuchó. Esas eran las palabras más sinceras que había escuchado en su vida como Hollow. Y la sinceridad era algo que asociaba con crueldad, no la amabilidad.

– **No estoy aquí para…**

–**¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé!** – Lo interrumpió mirando su espalda, sintiendo algo parecido al afecto por él. – **No estás aquí para consolarme ni consentirme. Sé que no te importa si vivo o muero después de que Lord Aizen termine conmigo. Sé que no te importo lo suficiente como para que te preocupes por mí y si te sigo irritando probablemente matarás a mis amigos.** – Su sonrisa se amplió. Sabía que Ulquiorra podía seguir repitiendo las palabras las veces que quisiera, y aun así, la estaba cuidando de una forma de la cual ni si quiera se daba cuenta, fueran cuales fueran las razones para hacerlo. A ella no le importaba si tenía la orden de Aizen para ello o no, en ese momento, se sentía a salvo teniéndolo cerca, justo como le sucedía cuando Kurosaki-kun estaba a su lado. – **Aun así, ¿Te gustaría tomar el té conmigo? **– Se sonrojó mientras le preguntaba. No pensó que fuera un asunto fuera de lugar ni importante, aún así, sus mejillas se volvieron rojas. **– Creepy-san acaba de traer algunos pastelitos y te. ¡Podemos compartirlos!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

–**¿Creepy-san?** – Preguntó Ulquiorra sin saber a quién se refería la mujer. Volteó su cabeza lentamente sobre su hombro mirando en su dirección, viendo que se encontraba parada frente a la mesa, justo atrás de la silla.

– _**Creepy-san**_** es el que me trae la comida.** – Respondió sonriendo amablemente. – **Le digo Creepy-san porque me da miedo. Nunca habla, ¿Sabes? **

Había una razón por la cual Jikerhaj no hablaba. Ulquorra le había cortado la lengua cuando se le asignó que le llevara la comida a Inoue Orihime. No confiaba que otro arrancar/hollow, ni si quiera en Jikerhaj cuya cara estaba casi completamente cubierta en una máscara de hueso. Una lengua significaba que podía hablar y relacionarse con esa mujer. Eso iba en contra de los planes de Aizen. El único que tenía permitido hablarle era él y sólo sobre los asuntos que Aizen decidía.

– **Ridícula forma de llamarlo.** – Aun no le respondía si la iba a acompañar o no. No se había movida del lugar en que estaba parado, sólo su cabeza se había volteado en su dirección. El resto de su cuerpo estaba listo para irse. **– Es débil. No deberías temerle. Con los poderes que posees no debería ser una amenaza para ti. **

Ulquiorra se dio la vuelta completamente entonces. Sus manos estaban escondidas dentro de sus bolsillos mientras que su cabello negro caía por su rostro. Sus ojos verdes se concentraron en el te sobre la mesa, preguntándose si esa mujer realmente había sido sincera sobre su invitación.

–**¿Qué te pasó?** – Le preguntó preocupada con una expresión empática en el rostro. Ulquiorra no entendió lo que quería decir por eso y no le respondió. - **¿Estás bien?**

Entonces entendió: sus ropas. Había estado involucrado en una disputa con Grimmjow en el salón del trono. De hecho, se habían disparado ceros el uno al otro y no se detuvieron hasta que Ulquiorra utilizó su caja negación en Grimmjow. No había habido la necesidad de sacar espadas, pero se habían acercado mucho a ello. Hasta Harribel se involucró de cierta forma cuando le dio un sermón por mandar a Grimmjow a otra dimensión. Ese sin duda era un motivo fuerte para hacer enfurecer a cualquier espada, pero al menos le daba a la sexta espada más que tiempo suficiente para enfriarse. No tenía instrucciones de matar a Grimmjow, todavía, aunque no le faltaban ganas.

– **Estoy bien.** – Le respondió. – **No hagas un escándalo por algo tan insignificante. Es irritante. **

Desde donde se paraba, vio como los ojos de Inoue se llenaban de lágrimas.

_**Oh, ya veo.**_

No estaba preguntando porque le importara su bienestar. Estaba preocupada que él se hubiese involucrado en una batalla con sus amigos. Ella ya sabía que estaban dentro de Las Noches, lo que no sabía era que estaban en laberintos bastante lejanos que Gin había creado para ellos. A la vista de Ulquiorra, Gin se sentía como un niño pequeño todo entusiasmado por jugar con insectos.

– **Tus amigos están todavía vivos, al menos por ahora. **

– **Yo no estaba… -** Permaneció en silencio por algunos segundos, sus ojos evitaban los suyos. – **Entonces, ¿Con quién peleaste?**

– **Grimmjow.** – No había motivo alguno para mentir sobre aquello. Sin embargo, presintió que aquello haría que la mujer se sintiera más importante de lo que realmente era. No había luchado contra Grimmjow por ella.

_**Lo lamentara sí si quiera lo implica… **_

– **Entiendo…** - Sus cejas se fruncieron por tristeza. _**¿Esta triste por que pelee con él?**_ - **¿Esta muerto? **– Preguntó con melancolía.

Grimmjow le destrozó la ropa, la hizo llorar y suplicar. Y aun así, su rostro esta tan triste por él como lo estaba al momento en que le dije que sus amigos venían por ella.

– **No te entiendo. ¿Por qué te importaría si él está vivo o muerto? **

– **Lo sé. Soy una tonta por preocuparme por todos, todo el tiempo, ¿No?** – Lágrimas. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Tal vez también se había dado cuenta lo que pensaba Ulquiorra sobre ello, que dentro de su pecho aquellos sentimientos solo la hacían más débil de lo que ya era. – _**Tú…**_ **¿Estas herido? **

– **Sólo arruinó mi ropa. Las cambiare cuando me retire. **

Inoue suspiró mientras se sentaba a la mesa, sola, con Ulquiorra mirándola. No parecía tener intención alguna de unirse a ella. Además, solo había una silla. Se quedó parado cerca de la puerta, sin hablar, mirándola mientras se tomaba su te y comía uno que otra bocado de los pastelillos.

– **Nunca te he visto comer.** – Dijo Inoue, mientras le daba un mordisco a un panqueque. – **Siempre pensé que los hollows se alimentaban exclusivamente de almas hasta que bien a este lugar.**

Era lógico que ella pensara de esa forma. Antes de que viniese a Hueco Mundo, no debió haber sabido casi nada de hollow, adjucas, menos, vasto lords y los nuevos creados arrancars.

– **No somos realmente hollows cuando quebramos nuestras mascaras. Al menos no en el sentido que tú piensas.** – Dijo, caminando algunos pasos más cerca de la mesa donde ella estaba ubicada. – **También necesitamos comida, como cualquier ser viviente normal, aunque sea en pequeñas cantidades.**

– **No sabía eso**. – Dijo Inoue mientras sus ojos se agrandaban en sorpresa, tomando un sorbito de té. – **Como dije, nunca te he visto comer.**

– **No necesito comer. **

–**¿Por qué?**

– **Mi mascara se rompió en una forma distinta a la de los arrancars que has visto. **

Él ya se encontraba en esa forma cuando Aizen lo había hallado sumergido en lo más profundo del vacío, el nido de los arboles de hueso.

– **Pero…¿Puedes comer?**

– **Poseo cada órgano necesario para hacerlo.**

–**¿Sabes lo que deberías probar si algún día vamos a Karakura?** – Le preguntó Inoue con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. – **Un gran tazón de cornflakes cubierto en mayonesa, miel y algunas anchaos. ¡Delicioso! **

–**¿Si nosotros vamos a Karakura?** – Preguntó Ulquiorra, mientras su rostro se volvía severo nuevamente. – **Patético.** – Por un momento le había seguido su conversación para hacerla sentir más cómoda, pero ese último comentario hizo que se diera cuenta y abriera los ojos a la situación. Tomó conciencia entonces lo que esa mujer realmente estaba intentando hacer, soñando en su propio cautiverio. Nunca vería nuevamente su hogar, estaba condenada a quedarse en Hueco Mundo hasta el momento en que muriese. - **¿Olvidas acaso la razón por la cual estás aquí? Lord Aizen va a destruir Karakura. Nunca verás ese lugar nuevamente. Nunca. Va a ser completamente borrado de la faz de la tierra junto con todas las personas que viven ahí. Todas las personas que conoces van a morir. Mas te vale que empieces a borrar esos pensamientos de tu cabeza, la vida que tenías ya no existe, mujer. **

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación de Inoue, sin poder ver las lágrimas que había provocado en ella con su crueldad.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_Muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de ir leyendo este fic. ^^  
>No se preocupen, queda fic para rato pues voy en la versión en inglés por el capitulo 18 xD<br>_

_Quiero tomarme el tiempo para agradecer la lectura de 'Un Sujeto' y 'Orihime No Miko'. Gracias por sus comentarios, animan a seguir publicando =) _


	7. La Suerte de Aporro

**CAPITULO 7**

**LA SUERTE DE APORRO**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Ulquiorra había evitado entrar a la habitación de Inoue Orihime desde su última conversación. Ni si quiera cuando la comida le era llevada él mostraba su presencia ante ella. Después de todo, no estaba ahí para hablarle a menos que se necesitara o se le ordenara. Cosas mucho más interesantes que una mujer encerrada en una habitación estaban sucediendo en Hueco Mundo. Batallas había comenzado cerca de las recamaras de los Privaron Espada y aunque las habilidades de esos arrancars fueran bastante inútiles, aun así era interesante ver como esos niños avanzaban a través de los pasillos haciéndose un problema mayor cada hora que pasaba. Aizen parecía disfrutarlo bastante, ver en acción en qué consistía sus aliados, y tal vez, incluso deshacerse de aquellos que no tenían la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarse a la Sociedad de Almas cuando la verdadera batalla comenzara.

Ulquiorra vio estoy como una muy buena oportunidad para permanecer fuera del radar y observar. No entendía realmente por qué se estaba haciendo un alboroto de esa envergadura por unos simples humanos y shinigamis. Si Aizen los quería muertos, sólo tenía que decirlo y las primeras 5 espadas lo habrían hecho para él. Eso sólo significaba que esas batallas desarrollándose en Las Noches eran una forma para divertirse. Aparte de Kurosaki Ichigo, el resto de los invasores eran basura. Incluso Kurosaki Ichigo era insignificante comparado con Las Espadas. Lo había sabido por bastante tiempo, considerándolo un enemigo que no era una amenaza de ningún tipo a Lord Aizen ni para sus planes. Esa había sido la mayor razón del porqué no lo había matado en su primer encuentro. No representaba ninguna molestia para Aizen ni lo que planeaba hacer.

Aun así, Lord Aizen tenía una extraña fascinación con el chico, por lo tanto Ulquiorra sabía que hacerlo pelear contra ellos era una forma de obligarlo a entrenar sus habilidades de la misma forma en que quería que Inoue Orihime amaestrara las suyas. En ese sentido Ulquiorra admiraba el genio de Aizen. Tenía que decirse que como estratega era brillante. Esa era la razón por la cual había accedido a seguirlo en primer lugar.

Por lo tanto, Ulquiorra no se había cruzado en el camino de Ichigo Kurosaki. Aun así, se sentía irritado por la idea de que todos estuviesen peleando pensando que podía llegar a Inoue Orihime y llevarla de vuelta con ellos. Ese pensamiento de los humanos, esa esperanza sumada a la falta de poder que poseían lo confundía. Había sido una pérdida de tiempo ir a Hueco Mundo sabiendo que todos ellos morirían de cualquier forma, y aun así, ninguno dudaba en seguir adelante.

De alguna forma, la idea de Kurosaki Ichigo llegando a la mujer lo molestaba, pero… descartó de inmediato de su mente ese pensamiento cuando Yammy apareció en sus aposentos abriendo las puertas de su habitación. Su gigantesca figura se veía más excitada que de costumbre mientras entraba a la morada de Ulquiorra y caminaba hacia él.

–**¡Ulquiorra!** – Gritó haciendo un gran escándalo.

– **Yammy.** – Le respondió con la típica suavidad de su voz.

– **Vaya vaya… Tuve que buscar más de cinco horas para encontrar tus habitaciones, Ulquiorra. **– Dijo con su tan típica voz, fuerte y estridente. – **Estuve a punto de romper cada pared de las noches hasta llegar aquí.**

– **Estoy sorprendido que de hecho hayas encontrado mi habitación.** – Realmente lo estaba. A Yammy le faltaba en cerebro lo que le sobraba en fuerza.

–**¿Supiste lo que pasó?** – Preguntó, sentándose frente a Ulquiorra.

– **Sí. **

Ulquiorra estaba sentando en una silla bastante simple, mirando a la mesa frente a él que contenía en su superficie una taza de té y una tetera con agua caliente. A pesar de no tener la necesidad de comer, desde que Aizen llegó a Hueco mundo, había encontrado relajante tomar una taza de té de vez en cuando mientras se encontraba solo, descubrió que hacerlo le aclaraba la mente y sus pensamientos.

– **Dardonii Alessadro del Socacchio derrotado. Debería ir allá y matar a todos esos insectos.** – Yammy sonrió con tanta confianza que Ulquiorra no tuvo más remedio que establecer lo obvio.

– **Tu brazo aun no se recupera totalmente. Sólo conseguirías que te maten si vas en su encuentro. **

–**¿Aaahh? ¡Podría matarlos con un brazo si así lo quisiera!** – Era arrogante, sí, pero no era como Grimmjow. Yammy podría haber vencido prácticamente a cualquiera que se pusiera frente a él, pero necesitaba de tiempo para madurar sus poderes.

– **Imbécil.** – Dijo cerrando los ojos y tomando otro sorbo de su té caliente. – **Fue Kurosaki Ichigo el que te corto el brazo en primer lugar. **

Yammy permaneció en silencio por un momento, gruñendo palabras incomprensibles para Ulquiorra. Cada vez que le recordaban de aquello se ponía de pésimo humor. Ulquiorra estaba casi seguro que estaba alegando de que quien lo había vencido fue Kisuke Urahara. No había sido una lucha muy justa para Yammy por no haber sido uno contra uno, sino que aparecieron más insectos para interferir cuando estaba a punto de vencer, sin embargo, Yammy había sido vencido al menos moralmente por subestimar a sus oponentes.

Ulquiorra se puso de pie, su tiempo de paz había acabado y había cosas que necesitaban hacerse. La presencia de Yammy en ese lugar se lo había recordado. Necesitaba presentarse frente a Aizen por aquellos nuevos eventos para saber que ordenes iba a dictar para afrontar la situación.

– **Szayel Aporro usó los Exequias para conseguir el cuerpo de Dardonii Alessandro del Socacchio.** – Yammy se rascó la cabeza. Generalmente no decía muchas cosas útiles, no sólo eso, pero la mayoría de las cosas que salían de su boca eran sumamente estúpidas. Sin embargo, esta vez había dicho algo que valía la pena conversar. **– Lo vi en su laboratorio, con el cuerpo completamente abierto. Aporro estaba disfrutándolo como nunca antes en su vida… ¡QUE SUERTE! **

–**¿Acaso Lord Aizen le permitió que hiciera algo así?** – Ulquiorra preguntó, parándose a unos cuantos metros de Yammy.

– **Uhmm…¿Cómo podría yo saber eso?** – Yammy respondió casi gritando. – **Está haciendo algunos experimentos y recolectando el reiatsu de esas basuras.**

–**¿**_**Esas**_** basuras?** – Por lo que sabía, sólo el Privaron Espada nº 103 había sido vencido, entonces…- **¿Qué otro reaitsu consiguió?**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Era definitivamente un gran día para ser él. No sólo había analizado el reiatsu de aquel extraño niño que todos llamaban Ichigo Kurosaki, además estaba a punto de conseguir los reiatsus de Shinigamis un Quincy y… el de _ella_.

De los cuatro, era el reiatsu de Inoue Orihime el más atractivo. A veces había perdido horas de sueño buscando formas de acercarse a ella, formas de tener al menos algunos momentos a solas para poder experimentar con la mujer.

Le había suplicado a Lord Aizen en varias ocasiones que le permitiera hacer estudios sobre la habilidad de la mujer de rechazar el tiempo y el espacio. Lord Aizen nunca parecía ponerle mucha atención a su súplica, y peor aún, había designado a Ulquiorra como su guardián. Con la Cuarta cuidando de ella, era casi imposible entrar a esa habitación. Aunque, escabullirse dentro no era algo que deseara realmente, sabía a la perfección lo que pasaba con aquellos que desobedecían a Aizen.

Pensó que tal vez, podía estudiar su reiatsu examinando el brazo de Grimmjow. Un día, fue hacia él con el suficiente equipo para medir cada detalle, cortar piel, analizar sangre, contar cicatrices y finalmente para conseguir cualquier rastro del reaitsu de esa chica. La idea de extraer el reiatsu de cualquier modo del brazo de Grimmjow era algo que lo había mantenido con esperanza. Pero como era de esperarse, la Sexta Espada se había rehusado de manera violenta, diciendole a Aporro que le lamería el escroto antes de dejar que se acercara a su brazo.

_Mala suerte… solo un poco de mala suerte. Pero hoy, conseguiré cambiar eso. _

Su fortuna había cambiado justo cuando apostó todo lo que tenía y mandó a los Exequias por Alessandro del Socacchio. Necesitaba su cuerpo para hacer más experimentos y pruebas sobre el reiatsu de ese chiquillo y también saber más de sus habilidades. No había anticipado que a Lord Aizen le importara y por ello, había tenido que caer de rodillas suplicándole su perdón y aceptando cualquier castigo que le pudiese dar. Tenía una gran boca, era cierto, y podía seducir la mente de casi cualquiera por ello, excepto la de Aizen.

"_No me molesta, mientras tengas una razón suficientemente buena para hacerlo, no lo consideraré un crimen."_

Había apostado. Había ganado. Le habían dado una autorización indirecta para recoger cualquier objeto que ayudara en su investigación. Ahora, podía ir por el mayor de dichos premios: _Inoue Orihime. _

Szayel Aporro Grantz era alto, esbelto y atractivo. Su cabellera rosa caía justo sobre sus hombros mientras que sus ojos color miel estaban cubiertos por lentes que lo hacían lucir intelectual. No sólo eso, él se consideraba un gran actor y mientras que todas las cosas que hacía las creía honestas para sí mismo, no había forma de saber cuándo Aporro estaba actuando y cuando no. Era meticuloso cuando se trataba de cada uno de los detalles que lo rodeaban, incluyendo su apariencia. Por lo cual, cuando llegó el momento de ir por Inoue Orihime estaba más que listo para ello.

Caminó por aquellos altos pasillos, ambas manos juntas atrás de su espalda. Tres grandes arrancars lo seguían con parte de sus instrumentos. Iba a medir todas la variables dentro de la habitación en que ella se había estado quedando, tomar cualquier tipo de residuo que hubiese dejado y de ser posible, iba a comenzar su interrogación personal ahí mismo, antes de que el resto de su instrumentaría fuera traída.

Estaba maravillado. Había estado esperando un espécimen como ella por mucho tiempo. El hecho de que estuviese viva era solo un bono extra.

Vio la puerta de la habitación en donde estaba quedándose Inoue Orihime y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Se quedó parado frente a la puerta y alzó la mano para intentar alcanzar la perilla y abrirse camino hacia dentro. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tocarla, una pálida mano le tomó la muñeca con una cantidad ridícula de fuerza evitando que pudiera hacerlo.

–**¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Szayel Aporro?** – La Octava espada levantó los ojos y encontró esos grandes orbes verdes observándolo con severidad.

–**¿Qué tal, Ulquiorra?** – Dijo sin una gota de felicidad dentro de él.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Todo un ciclo lunar había ido y venido. No tenía noticia alguna de sus amigos pero podía sentirlos. Estaban muy lejos, pero estaban en ese mundo, cerca de ella. Esperó todo el día por que Ulquiorra abriera la puerta y le trajera malas noticias y le dijera que estaban todos muertos. Esperó todo el día por que la puerta se abriera y ahí estuviera Kurosaki-Kun diciéndole que la iba a llevar de vuelta a casa. El día lunar había estado lleno de altibajos, sonrisas y lágrimas. Aún así, había sido un día silencioso.

Suspiró. Tal vez Ulquiorra tenía razón y nunca iba a volver a casa.

Creepy-san le había llevado un plato de panqueques tibios cubiertos en jarabe con un vaso de jugo de naranja. Alrededor de seis horas de silencio habían pasado nuevamente y volvió trayéndole un bol de sopa de fideos con galletitas de soda. Tomó un poco de jugo, un mordisco de los panqueques, algunas cucharas de esa sopa y una o dos galletitas. No podía comer sabiendo que sus amigos estaban peleando para sacarla de ahí. La culpa estaba haciendo catástrofes dentro de su corazón.

De pronto, escuchó la puerta cerrarse con mucho ruido. Se volteó para ver quien había entrado ahora con tanta rapidez y con tan mal humor y se sorprendió de ver a Ulquiorra observando en su dirección como si ella no hubiese estado ahí. Algo era diferente esta vez. No había comida, ni saludos, ni palabras. Ulquiorra estaba parado ahí con su Hakana cubierta en sangre justo sobre su brazo izquierdo.

–**¿Cómo te pasó e…? **

– **Silencio. **

Ni si quiera pudo terminar su pregunta. Los ojos de Ulquiorra eran inflexibles esta vez. Su tono de voz no tenía nada de misericordia y distaba mucho de su voz calmada y confortante. Caminó hacia ella con su brazo extendido hacia el suelo, haciendo visible que estaba completamente inutilizable.

– **Sánalo.** – Le ordenó. Se quedó callada y caminó en su dirección.

–**¿Puedo preguntar qué te sucedió?** – Por alguna razón, verlo herido la hacía sentir preocupada y triste.

– **No puedes.** – Le respondió. – **Sánalo.**

– **Souten Kisshun.** – Susurró mientas estiraba sus manos en dirección a Ulquiorra.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

¿Cosquilleaba? ¿Ese calor era realmente la habilidad que bordeaba el campo divino que poseía Inoue Orihime?

Podía sentirlo. Podía sentir el calor de Inoue. Sus ojos se mostraron sorprendidos mientras experimentaba la extraña sensación sobre toda su piel haciéndolo tiritar. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron a aquellos días en que caminaba solo, sin poder sentir nada más que el enorme vacío de su alma.

¿Eran entonces aquella calidez lo opuesto al vacío? Era electrizante sin duda, lo hacía temblar y preguntar por qué alguien como ella tendría ese tipo de habilidades y poderes. No eran normales, no era algo que un humano debía poseer. Entendió entonces la razón por la que Aporro quería poder comprenderlos con tantas ansias.

"_¿Qué tal ella? ¿Es basura? _

_Sí. Es basura. _

_Souten Kisshun_

_¿Cómo eres capaz de sanar a ese tipo? De hecho, ¿Cómo es posible que aún viva? Bastante testarudo si me lo preguntas…"_

Su mente derivó al día en que la vio por primera vez, considerándola inútil, y aun así, aquellas habilidades le habían llamado la atención mucho más que los "supuestos" poderes que poseía Ichigo Kurosaki. Fue en ese entonces la primera vez que se dio cuenta que no estaba sanando el brazo de ese sujeto, lo que estaba haciendo era rechazar el tiempo y el espacio. La habilidad de esa mujer en ese momento le pareció extraña e incluso siendo la primera vez que veía algo así, no le importó si ella moría o vivía. Su indiferencia había ido a tal punto en que todo a su alrededor carecía de significado.

" _¿Qué quieres hacer con ella Ulquiorra? Tal vez deberíamos llevársela a Aizen y mostrarle esta habilidad tan rara para sanar que posee. _

_¡Espera! ¿Aizen? _

_No. Eso no será necesario. Sólo mátala Yammy…."_

Debió haberla matado en ese entonces. Hubiera sido una muerte mucho más limpia y sencilla para ella. Eso habría sido el acto misericordioso en vez de traerla a ese lugar para que se pudriera. En ese instante, sintió el deseo de desenvainar a Murcielago y cortarle la garganta justo ahí. En cambio, antes de que Yammy la pudiese matar, ese niño apareció para protegerla.

Y ahora, el mismo niño había ido a ese lugar para llevársela de vuelta con él, al lugar dónde probablemente pertenecía de cualquier modo. Hueco Mundo no era un sitio para los seres como ella.

– **Tu brazo está prácticamente destruido.** – Murmuró gentilmente Inoue, tan cerca de su cuerpo que podía sentir su cálido aliento contra sus mejillas. - **¿Cómo pasó? **

– **No fue luchando contra tus amigos, si es eso lo que te preocupa. **

Sintió que el reiatsu de la mujer fluctuó unos segundos. Tal vez el mero pensamiento de que él matara a los que habían ido por ella hiciera que sus habilidades se volvieran irregulares e inestables. Aun así, el hecho de que estuviese sanándole el brazo, dándole esa extraña sensación de cercanía a otro ser vivo, lo hacía sentir muy incómodo. No podía quedarse en ese sitio por más tiempo. Sintió la necesidad de salir de ahí y rápido. Esa calidez le irritaba hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Le raspaba y hería justo dónde se encontraba su agujero hollow.

Entonces, en ese segundo en el cual Ulquiorra sentía que ya no podría resistirlo, ella terminó. Su brazo estaba completamente sanado.

Silencio.

Quietud.

El único sonido entre ellos era el viento del desierto que corría fuera. Se quedó parado ahí por algunos segundos, sin saber si debía irse o quedarse, ni si quiera estando seguro si quería estar lejos o cerca de ella. Inoue era extraña; siempre lo irritaba con esa extraña bondad suya.

¿Por qué no estaba hablando como siempre? ¿Por qué no intentaba decir algo, cualquier cosa? ¿Por qué no se movía alejándose de él?

Entonces, después de una larga mirada, se dio la vuelta y se alejó él sin una segunda mirada. Esa calidez irritante seguía recorriéndole el cuerpo haciendo que se preguntara acerca de la verdadera naturaleza de esa mujer. Entonces, justo cuando se paraba frente a la puerta, se detuvo antes de abrirla. Sólo supo que las palabras se le escapaban entre los labios.

– **No eres basura, **_**mujer.**_

Otro paso y estaba fuera una vez más en esos altos pasillos. Cerró la puerta tras de sí mirándose el brazo que ella había sanado.

–**¿Lo hizo? **

– **Sí. **

Los ojos de Ulquiorra no estaban enfocados en nada, sus párpados cayeron e inexpresivo sacó una de sus manos de los bolsillos. Con ella, desenvainó a Murcielago y apretó su puño alrededor de ella por algunos segundos. Entonces sucedió en un pestañeo, Ulquiorra Cifer se cortó su propio brazo.

Cayó justo en frente de los pies de la Octava Espada, golpeando el concreto oscuro con fuerza mientras que la sangre se desparramaba en varias direcciones por la severa herida.

– **Maravilloso… simplemente maravilloso.** – Aporro dijo arrodillándose para tomar el brazo de Ulquiorra y mirándole de distintas posiciones. – **No es tan bueno como si hubiese sido el de ella, pero bastará. **

– **Ahora lárgate.** – Ulquiorra sentenció, mirándolo amenazadoramente a los ojos.

– **No seas tan sensible, Ulquiorra.** – Aporro le respondió mientras le pasaba el brazo a una de sus grandes Fracciones quien lo pusó en un contenedor curvo de vidrio. En ese preciso momento vapor de hielo lo cubrió y el artefacto congeló el brazo de Ulquiorra. – **Cuando termine mi investigación no olvidaré la colaboración que has hecho. **

Ulquiorra permaneció callado, se le estaba agotando la paciencia. Había cumplido su parte del trato. Había seguido las órdenes de Aizen al punto de perder su propio brazo antes de fallar en mantenerla a salvo. Habían negociado con Aporro y el precio que tuvo que pagar fue ese, su brazo.

No lo había hecho por la mujer, sino para seguir los deseos de Lord Aizen. Se lo dijo a si mismo tantas veces que terminó convenciéndose de que esa era la verdad del asunto y paró de preguntarse si todo aquello tenía algún otro significado que no pudiese comprender.

– **Bien.** – Dijo Aporro finalmente haciéndole una reverencia a Ulquiorra mientras se retiraba, dándole una última mirada y volteándose para emprender su retirada de ese lugar. – **Esto es todo lo que necesitaba de cualquier manera.**

– **Aporro.**

–**¿Sí?**

– **No vuelves a acercarte a esta habitación nuevamente. **


	8. Sin Noticias, Malas Noticias

**ADVERTENCIA:**

_Una parte de este capítulo y tal vez varios más de los que vengan van a ser con diálogos exclusivos del Manga de Bleach. En este caso, del Capítulo 262. Espero que no piensen que es falta de creatividad. Esta parte de la historia y también la que viene es fundamental para establecer los cimientos de las relaciones y personalidades de los personajes. La historia será más o menos canónica hasta el capítulo 15, en donde la autora toma completa creatividad de lo que ocurrirá. Espero que no se aburran y me tengan paciencia. _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**SIN NOTICIAS, MALAS NOTICIAS**

_**Esta angustia, es de Kuchiki-san. **_

Su mano estaba justo sobre su pecho intentando reconfortar su propia alma. Sentía que su corazón estaba siendo destrozado en ese momento al sentir el lamento en el reiatsu de Kuchiki Rukia. Inoue podía sentir que su amiga estaba luchando con todo lo que tenía.

_**No es sólo ella. Ishida-kun y Sado-kun están peleando por sus vidas también. No debieron venir aquí. Debieron quedarse en Karakura y vivir a salvo, sin preocuparse por alguien tan inservible como yo. **_

No se sentía como para llorar aún. Tantas lágrimas habían caído por sus mejillas esos últimos días lunares que sentía que su alma ya no tenía más sollozos para desperdiciar. Había llorado lo que una persona normal lloraría en su vida completa dentro de ese lugar y ahora, sentir el dolor de Rukia era mucho peor que ello.

"_No eres basura, mujer."_

Bajó su rostro en tristeza y recordó la forma en que Ulquiorra había pronunciado esas palabras hacia ella justo después que le sanó el brazo. Le había mostrado por esa vez en qué consistían sus poderes y él había dicho, que no estaban_ mal_…. Al menos en su propia forma. Tal vez si tenía la voluntad de hacerlo, se podía escapar de esa habitación para ayudar a sus amigos y pelear a su lado.

Pero, había fallado desde el comienzo cuando se trataba de luchar. Justo cuando todos sus amigos estaban probando sus propias fuerzas, ella había perdido la fe en ellos y se había rendido a Ulquiorra en el Senkaimon. No había confiado en que podían ganar sin importar lo que pasara. Se sentía como una cobarde y una traidora. Definitivamente, alguien como ella no merecía que nadie sufriera y mucho menos que tuviera que pasar por semejante esfuerzo.

_**Cuando entramos a la Sociedad de Almas para liberar a Kuchiki-san, confiamos el uno en el otro; sabíamos que pasara lo que pasara teníamos que salvarla y volver vivos a casa. Confiaron en mí para que luchara a su lado. Y aun así, cuando tuve que hacer lo mismo por ellos, les fallé, a todos. ¿Por qué no mantuve mi confianza en ellos hasta el final en vez de venir aquí? Debí haber mantenido la creencia que no importara lo que pasara ellos iban a ganar. **_

Pero entonces lo recordó, la forma en que encontró a Ichigo en su cama la noche que se le permitió decirle adiós a una persona. Aunque él no podía verla ni sentirla, ella si lo había visto a él. Vio lo que la batalla le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo y su corazón le dolió por ello. Deseó en ese instante que todo el dolor que Kurosaki-kun había sentido lo pudiera soportar ella por él.

Atrapada en su cuarto en Las Noches, sabía que todos ellos estaban siendo heridos una vez más. Lo que lo empeoraba todo era el hecho de que estaban ahí por ella, para salvarla, estaban pasando por todo ese dolor por su culpa. El pecho de Inoue estaba punzando por ello. Ella había ido a ese lugar para evitar que los lastimaran y aun así, ellos habían ido a Hueco Mundo para llevarla de vuelta a casa, o al menos eso había dicho Ulquiorra.

Entonces lo sintió, el reiatsu de Sado-kun había desaparecido casi por completo.

_**No… por favor Dios… por favor… no lo dejes morir. **_

Sus manos empezaron a temblar preguntándose si había ocurrido o no. ¿Estaba muerto? Inoue empezó a tener problemas para respirar, el aire se le escapaba ante la duda de lo ocurrido. La angustia invadía cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Miró la Luna a la invertida, deseando con todo su corazón, suplicando por la vida de Sado. No podía estar muerto, se rehusaba a creer en ello.

– **Voy a entrar. **

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, deseó que no lo hiciera. Lo miró sobre su propio hombro, deseando que se fuera de su habitación. Se veía tan despreocupado como siempre, indiferente a lo que estaba pasando con ella. Por primera vez en su estadía en Hueco Mundo, miró a Ulquiorra con resentimiento. Después de todo, él había sido el causante de que llegara a ese lugar y por ende, de que sus amigos estuviesen en peligro.

– **Así que lo has notado.** – Dijo lentamente caminando hacia ella. – **Ese idiota de Nnoitra se impacientó. Le habían ordenado que no abandonara sus recamaras. **

– **Sado-kun, no está muerto. **

Su voz sonaba melancólica, pero aun esperanzada. Ulquiorra evitó mirarla y dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado de la habitación, evadiendo confirmar o rechazar sus palabras. Por alguna razón, le pareció a Inoue que no la estaba mirando porque le quería evitar el dolor de saber con certeza lo que le había ocurrido a Sado.

– **No lo está. - **Se repitió a sí misma con energía para que Ulquiorra supiera que ella confiaba en Sado-kun. Tal vez si lo repetía una y otra vez con la suficiente fuerza, podría volverse realidad. Tenía que ser así. Él no podía estar muerto.

A pesar de todo lo que habían hecho para intentar aplastar su corazón y espíritu, nunca podrían destruir la confianza y el amor que tenía por sus amigos. Ellos eran lo único que tenía. Mientras sintiera aunque fuera el más mínimo de los reiatsus, eso significaba que Sado estaba ahí peleando por su vida y por la de ella. No iba a deshonrar su confianza pensando que lo habían derrotado y matado.

Ulquiorra lentamente movió sus ojos en su dirección y por un segundo, Inoue pensó que sentía lástima por ella. Justo entonces, Inoue evitó mirarlo. No podía soportarlo. Si un ser como Ulquiorra la estaba mirando con compasión eso sólo podía significar que…

_**No está muerto. No lo está. **_

– **Entra.** – Ulquiorra ordenó y Creepy-san caminó hacia la habitación empujando un pequeño carro de comida.

Los cubiertos hicieron bastante ruido mientras las ruedas raspaban contra el suelo de concreto oscuro. Inoue no sabía por qué de todos los momentos posibles, tenían que ir en ese, en que se sentía miserable y lo único que deseaba era estar sola y en silencio. Ulquiorra se paró a algunos metros de ella, sus manos dentro de los bolsillos evitando mirar en su dirección. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, ni una sola palabra sería pronunciada de él para ella. Inoue pudo sentir como aumentaba la tensión entre ellos. ¿Acaso estaba incómodo estando ahí sabiendo lo que sabía?

_**No está muerto. No puedo estarlo. Siento como su corazón late, lentamente, pero sigue latiendo. **_

La luna brilla sobre ella, haciendo que su tristeza fuera mucho más visible. Aún así. Nadie la estaba mirando. Creepy-San acomodó la comida sobre la mesa, la tetera con agua caliente, los utensilios y una taza. Todo estaba listo y preparado para que ella comiera. Hizo una reverencia en dirección a Ulquiorra cuando terminó sus labores y se marchó de la habitación.

Ahí tienes tu comida. – Ulquiorra permaneció parado en la misma posición con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, indiferente a su dolor como siempre. – Come.

¿Cómo me puede pedir que coma en un momento como este?

Inoue levantó el rostro mirando en su dirección, sin creer que él sólo estuviese preocupado de que ella comiera cuando todos sus seres queridos estaban luchando, siendo lastimado y incluso, quizás, muriendo.

Inoue Orihime era una chica gentil, siempre animosa, cuidando y preocupándose de todos, incluso sus enemigos. Pero esta vez, su corazón se sentía pesado y lleno de resentimiento. Se sentía irritada hacia Ulquiorra, hacia Aizen y hacia sí misma.

– **No la quiero.** – Los ojos de Ulquiorra se abrieron y se dirigieron a la posición en que Inoue estaba parada.

– **Hasta que Lord Aizen diga lo contrario, permanecer viva es también una de tus obligaciones.** – Sus ojos la miraban con severidad nuevamente, obviamente no estaba acostumbrado a que le desobedecieran cuando ordenaba algo. Después de todo, él era una de las Espadas, uno de los seres más poderosos de Hueco Mundo, y aun así, estaba siendo reducido a labores tan insignificantes como cuidar de su comodidad y seguridad. Aizen le había ordenado que Inoue Orihime permaneciera con vida y Ulquiorra se iba a encargar que así fuera. - ¡Come!

_**¿Acaso… levantó su voz? **_

Inoue estaba sorprendida. Nunca lo había escuchado hablarle en ese tono. No le había gritado pero tampoco había usado ese tono tan suave que tenía para dirigirse a todo sin preocupación alguna. Tal vez estuviese harto de ella. De hecho, había dicho cada día que no estaba ahí para ser amable con ella, ni para que se hicieran amigos. Había sido tan educado como había podido, pero ahora, mientras la guerra entre Hueco Mundo y la Sociedad de Almas avanzaba, su bondad estaba desapareciendo, o al menos ella pensó que su crueldad podría tratarse debido a ello. Nunca cruzó por su cabeza que Ulquiorra Cifer estaba forzándose a ser cruel porque sentía que estaba volviéndose demasiado suave alrededor de ella.

Inoue no respondió. Ni si quiera se movió, confirmando que no iba a comer. Pero los ojos de Ulquiorra eran demasiado severos para seguir mirándolos, por lo cual bajó su rostro y oró en su corazón para que él se fuera.

–**¿Debería forzarte a comer? ¿Obligar a que baje por tu garganta**? – Ulquiorra preguntó como si esa amenaza no significara nada para él. Volteó su rostro hacia ella, su cuerpo parecía tenso, pero Inoue no levantó la cara para mirarlo. Estaba evitando sus ojos a todo costo. **- ¿O preferirías que te amarre y te diera los nutriente intravenosamente? **

Las palabras la golpearon como un puño en el estómago. Lo único que podía hacer en una situación así era rodearse a sí misma con uno de sus brazos, cubriendo su estómago. Pensó que iba a enfermarse en cualquier momento y perder el control.

– **Sado-kun, no está muerto.** – Siguió repitiéndolo, no iba a dejar de decirlo. Odiaba la manera en que Ulquiorra la miraba, odiaba estar ahí en vez de peleando al lado de sus amigos. Era demasiado doloroso hacerla pasar por algo así, tal vez sus poderes fueran insignificantes, pero hubiese preferido morir peleando a su lado en vez de seguir un minuto más en esa habitación.

Su corazón se estaba pudriendo.

_**No está muerto. No puede estar muerto. Yo confío en él. **_

– **Me estas irritando.** – Ulquiorra le dijo con amargura. – **No importa una cosa u la otra. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? … **

Inoue pensó en la pregunta por un momento. ¿_Qué _quería que le dijera? Si alguien le hubiese preguntado que necesitaba, hubiese dicho que necesita un abrazo, alguien que la sostuviera con fuerza mientras llorase culpándose del destino de todos aquellos a quien amaba. Ulquiorra había sido el ser más cercano a ella en Hueco Mundo, y aun así… aun así… no le importaba en absoluto lo que le pasara a ella. Sabía que no podía pedirle nada y la mera idea de que alguien tan frío como él la abrazada y le permitiese llorar contra su pecho, le parecía imposible.

– … _**¿'No te preocupes, estoy seguro que está vivo'?**_** Patético. No estoy aquí para consolarte. **

Aquellas palabras la hirieron profundamente, le dolieron tanto como la idea de que Sado-kun estuviese muerto. Le dolieron tanto como el día en que no pudo besar a Kurosaki-kun. Tanto como el día en que su hermano había muerto. Le dolieron, tanto, como el día en que Urahara-sama le dijo que se mantuviera fuera de esa batalla contra Aizen porque era demasiado débil para ella.

_**¿Por qué? **_

¿Acaso ella _quería _que_ él_ la consolara? ¿Quería que le dijera algo amable? Sus párpados cayeron mientras miraba al suelo. Dolía. Realmente le lastimaba el corazón saber una vez más que a Ulquiorra no le importaba nada sobre ella. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, todo su cuerpo se sintió cerca de colapsar por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, pero… ¿Era por Sado… o… por las palabras de Ulquiorra?

– **No te entiendo. ¿Por qué te importa tanto si vive o muerte?** – Preguntó Ulquiorra.

La pregunta la tomó con la guarda baja. Se volteó para mirarlo, lista para quebrarse ante él. ¿Cómo podía preguntarle algo así? ¿Acaso no la conocía en lo absoluto después de todo ese tiempo que ambos habían conversado y se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro? Él la había llevado a Hueco Mundo, sólo, y sólo, porque ella no quería que sus amigos resultaran lastimados. Si estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por ellos, ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarle por qué le importaba si vivían o morían?

– **Antes de que esta batalla termine, todos tus amigos estarán muertos de cualquier forma. ¿Qué importa si uno resulta muerto un poco antes de lo planeado? Debieron haberse dado cuenta que esto pasaría desde el principio. **

Sus ojos eran tan fríos, pero eran hermosos también. Nunca había visto ojos tan verdes como los suyos. El problema, era que estaban vacios. Tal vez siempre estarían vacios y sin importar lo mucho que se empecinara, siempre iban a ser extraños para ella. Cuando pensó en ello, no soportó seguir mirándolo. Se dio la vuelta una vez más, evitándolo. Ya no tenía la fuerza de seguir escuchando todo eso. No era sólo por Sado, era más que eso.

– **Detente…** - Le suplicó en un susurro triste y débil.

– **Y si no se dieron cuenta, entonces fueron estúpidos. **

Todo su cuerpo saltó con esa afirmación. Gimió en su dolor dándose cuenta que Ulquiorra estaba llevando las cosas muy lejos ya. ¿Acaso estaba intentando provocarla a propósito? ¿Quería que colapsara ante él y se pusiera a llorar? No lo lograría. Esos días en Hueco Mundo le habían enseñado más que sólo obediencia, había aprendido a pelear de vuelta.

– **Deberías ser capaz de reírte de todo esto si piensas que son unos imbéciles por venir aquí. ¿Por qué no puedes hacer eso? **

_**Para de hablar… para…para…para… ¡Para!...¡Cállate!...¡No hables sobre ellos! **_

– **Yo estaría enojado por su estupidez al venir a Hueco Mundo sin considerar primero el límite de sus fuerzas. **

Su cuerpo se movió un paso hacia adelante, luego su mano. El sonido del golpe en el rostro de Ulquiorra hizo eco en toda la habitación. Inoue estaba respirando con dificultad mirándo la forma en que su fuerza en ese instante había logrado darle vuelta el rostro. Su mano estaba temblando de dolor, las mejillas de Ulquiorra eran tan duras que sintió que había golpeado una pared de cemento o algo incluso peor. Aún así, la fuerza de su corazón lo había hecho moverse. No bajó el rostro esta vez, lo siguió mirando, esperando que su zampakutoh la cortara en dos.

Ya no le importaba si lo hacía o no. Estaba satisfecha consigo misma en ese instante, todo su cuerpo se agitaba con el dolor que su corazón sentía. Si sus amigos estaban luchando, también comenzaría ella a luchar.

Ulquiorra miraba la pared, justo en donde la mano de Inoue había movido su rostro. Por algunos segundos no reaccionó, y luego, lentamente, sus ojos estuvieron sobre los de ella de nuevo. Inoue se sintió desnuda, pequeña y débil pero no miró hacia abajo, no corrió ni escapó de ello. Incluso con el dolor que sentía en la mano, incluso con su corazón roto, nunca más evitaría su mirada ni bajaría el rostro. No le temía. No le temía en lo absoluto.

Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio. Nunca antes sintió algo como eso en toda su vida. Fue por lejos el momento más intenso que había vivido y… por primera vez, sintió que el que estaba desnudo en esa ocasión era Ulquiorra. Sentía que podía ver justo a través de aquellos ojos verdes.

_**¿Está enojado? ¿Está herido? ¿De verdad, hice que sintiera algo… cualquier cosa? **_

Entonces se movió y caminó hacia la puerta sin voltear a mirarla.

– **Volveré en una hora. Si no has comida para entonces te amarraré y te forzaré la comida por la garganta. Ten eso en mente. **

Tan pronto como Ulquiorra cerró la puerta, tomó su mano que temblaba sin creer que lo había golpeado. Lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas mientras sentía como su mano latía de dolor. Pero, lejos, lo que más dolía era su corazón.


	9. Para que tú lo Notes

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**PARA QUE TÚ LO NOTES**

_Pero por ahora miraré anhelante, esperando_

_Que tú me desees_

_Que tú me necesites_

_Que tú me notes a mí_

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

No lo había esperado en lo absoluto. Estaba fallando. Por primera vez en su existencia estaba fallando en comprender algo. Sus ojos le permitían ver una mujer frágil y devastada, enterrándose cada vez más profundamente en la verdad de sus palabras, pero en vez de quebrarse, se había levantado volviéndose más fuerte y lo había golpeado. No sólo eso, el había sentido esa bofetada a través de su_ hierro_ y para alguien que estaba usando sus manos desnudas, eso era imposible de lograr. Ni si quiera Yammy tenía la suficiente fuerza para volver su hierro inefectivo.

Nadie había dicho nada acerca de las habilidades físicas de esa mujer. De hecho estaba seguro que carecía de ellas. Pero, justo en el momento en que su mano le golpeó el rostro, ella era tan fuerte como cualquier espada.

Al menos estaba reaccionando de la forma en que él había anticipado que lo haría al comienzo. Pero estaba fallado al no poder concebir cómo, cuando el final se acercaba, ella tenía fuerza para pelear contra su cautiverio.

_**Que mujer tan extraña…**_

Estaba cansándose de pensar en ella. Estaba fracasando al momento de sacársela de la cabeza mientras caminaba a una batalla que seguramente iba a terminar con uno de los contrincantes muertos. Estaba volviéndose difícil para él no intentar analizarla incluso en ese momento, después de todo, ella era el mayor misterio que se había encontrado en su existencia. No sólo su mente era un misterio para él, sino que todo ese concepto del _corazón_ en que creía con tantas fuerzas. Él por su parte, fracasaba en entenderlo. Se preguntó mientras caminaba a su destino, si estaba yendo en esa dirección por ella.

Descartó de inmediato dicho pensamiento por considerarlo irracional. No creía en semejante estupidez.

En vez de eso, se concentró en las cosas que estaban pasando en Hueco Mundo. Cirucci Sanderwicci y Gantenbainne Mosqueda habían sido derrotados por esos niños también. Supo de ello justo alrededor del momento en que se dirigió al cuarto de control de los pasillos y encontró a Gin jugando con los caminos que estaban siguiendo esos niños. Después de una conversación bastante trivial, supo que Kurosaki Ichigo estaba cerca de las recamaras de los Espadas también.

Mirando a las pantallas, se dio cuenta que cerca de las recamaras de la novena espada, una Shinigami llamada Kuchiki Rukia había encontrado a Aaroniero Arruerie. Sabía que Gin había planeado que ello ocurriera pero carecía del conocimiento del porqué lo había hecho. ¿Entretenimiento para él, quizás?

_**¿A quién le importa?**_

Esa shinigami iba a morir de una u otra forma de cualquier manera, ya fuese si encontraba a Aaroniero, Nnoitra, Halibel o incluso a él mismo. Su destino había sido la muerte desde el momento en que pisó Hueco Mundo con la ridícula esperanza de poder rescatar a Inoue Orihime.

De cualquier forma la orden era quedarse quietos en sus recamaras y él había obedecido. Se quedó cerca de la habitación de Orihime Inoue que estaba justo a unas cuantas de la suya. Había permanecido sereno y silencioso, esperando que ellos llegaran. Pero su paciencia se estaba agotando… era tiempo de mostrarle a esa _mujer_ la veracidad de sus palabras. La mejor forma de hacerlo, era matando a ese niño llamado Kurosaki Ichigo.

Con un extraño sentimiento aun persistiendo en su mejilla, sabía lo que necesitaba hacerse si quería que Inoue Orihime olvidara su vida humana y se uniera a ellos, dándole completamente su poder a Lord Aizen para que hiciese con ella lo que se le diera la gana.

Ese chico, por otro lado, lo comenzaba a irritar. Le había dado la oportunidad de vivir en la tierra perdonándole la vida… y ahora había ido a Hueco mundo buscando morir. No, era aún más patético que eso, había ido a Hueco Mundo intentando llevarse a esa mujer de vuelta con él.

_**Él fue el sujeto de quién se despidió. **_

Aún así se preguntó si tenía suficiente tiempo para matar a Kurosaki Ichigo y volver a ver si esa mujer había comido. Le había dado una hora y si volvía a su habitación y su plato estaba intacto realmente la iba a amarrar y obligarla a comer. Tal vez una forma más efectiva de hacerla hacer cualquier cosa que ellos quisiesen habría sido llevándole los cuerpos muertos de sus amigos para que los pudiera ver, o dejarlos vivos y agonizantes para que se pudrieran en lo más profundo de Hueco Mundo mientras ella los veía suplicar por sus vidas.

Fracasaba en entender por qué estaba pensando en ella con tanta frecuencia. Estaba rumbo a una batalla y aun así, la única cosa en la que podía pensar era en como su cabellera rojiza anaranjada le había rozado la mejilla gentilmente el día anterior cuando le sanó el brazo. La misma mejilla que luego había bofeteado con todo su _"corazón". _

"_Estás tatareando. _

_¡Oh! ¡Lo estoy! No me había dado cuenta. ¿Acaso te desperté? _

_¿Por qué estas tatareando, mujer? _

_Mi madre solía cantarme esta canción cuando era sólo una niñita. Usualmente me la cantaba cuando me caía y me hacía un raspón en la rodilla, para que parara de llorar. Fue justo antes de que muriera. Pero… No recuerdo las letras que van con la melodía. ¡Qué tonta soy! _

_Eres rara. Hueco Mundo no es un lugar para canciones…" _

Su voz, su suave tatareo, era algo que debía removerse de la cabeza si quería matar a Kurosaki Ichigo rápidamente. Caminó con calma con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos, viendo que el corredor se acababa y unas escaleras comenzaban hacia abajo, conduciendo a un nivel inferior. Usó _pesquisa_, y sintió al muchacho allá abajo.

Pero al mismo tiempo, información le llegó. La Novena Espada, Aaroniero Arruerie había sido derrotado. No, para ser más especifico la información que le había llegado a través de _sincronización instantánea_ era la muerte mutua de Kuchiki Rukia y Aaroniero Arruerie. La novena espada tenía una especial habilidad para informarle al resto de las Espadas acerca de los enemigos con los cuales se encontraba. El reporte tomó a Ulquiorra un poco por sorpresa, estaba convencido que el reaitsu de esos niños no podría haberse comparada con el de una Espada. Ahora, todas sus creencias estaban siendo puestas a prueba. Ya no tenía más tiempo que perder. Iba a acabar con el problema desde su raíz.

Usó sonido para moverse más rápido al punto en que veía a Kurosaki Ichigo moverse. Finalmente, llegó al punto más alto justo desde el cual se veía el piso inferior. Ambos pisos estaban conectados por una larga escalera como todas las torres de Las Noches. Abajo, en el piso inferior, lo vio. Ichigo Kurosaki estaba parado en ese lugar, mirándolo paralizado. Obviamente había sentido la misma información que tenía Ulquiorra en ese momento. Su amiga estaba muerta.

– **Así que lo has notado.** – Kurosaki Ichigo se volteo lentamente para mirar a Ulquiorra que estaba parado en el nivel superior. **– Estaba convencido que eras todo fuerza y nada de cerebro.** – Kurosaki Ichigo no se movió. Pero, se veía aterrado de haber encontrado a Ulquiorra en su camino. – **Sorprendentemente, parecer ser que tienes capacidades sensoriales decentes.**

– **Tú eres…**

– **Ha pasado un buen tiempo, Shinigami. **

_Que tú me desees_

_Que tú me necesites_

_Que tú me notes a mí_


	10. Monumento a la Soledad

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**MONUMENTO A LA SOLEDAD**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_Este sótano es un ataúd_

_Estoy enterrada viva._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Su comida estaba delante de ella pero no se había atrevido a probarla aun. Sabía que Ulquiorra iba a entrar en su habitación de un momento a otro. La idea de tener el plato intacto frente a ella la aterraba, pero no tanto como la idea de que sus amigos murieran. Aun podía sentir el reiatsu de Kuchiki-san, estaba peleando con todo lo que tenía, pero estaba rodeada de una desesperación que Inoue nunca había sentido antes, tal vez Kuchiki lo ocultara muy bien y no lo pudo notar antes. Se preguntó qué podría haber gatillado esa angustia en el corazón de Rukia para que se sintiera de esa manera.

_**¿Por qué nunca me dijo que se sentía de esta forma? ¿Contra quién está luchando que su corazón se está quebrando? **_

Inoue estaba completamente quieta con su cabeza agachada, miró el plato de carne con papas doradas sin sentir hamnre en lo absoluto. Suspiró tomando el tenedor y decidió que necesitaba comer si quería tener la oportunidad de preguntarle a Ulquiorra si le podría permitir salir de esa habitación. Sin embargo, cuando el utensilio tocó la comida, la única cosa que pudo hacer fue moverla alrededor de su plato.

_Moriré aquí sólo para estar a salvo._

_Moriré aquí sólo para estar a salvo._

_**Tal vez… si me escondo detrás del Sofa no lo note. No. Aun ahora puedo sentir sus ojos mirándome, vigilando cada uno de mis movimientos… sus ojos… **_

Suspiró una vez más. Le resultaba a veces imposible sacarse los ojos de Ulquiorra de la mente y sobre todo de sus pensamiento cuando estaba sola en esa habitación. Esa mirada que le había dado cuando lo bofeteó la iba a perseguir el resto de su vida. Se tocó la mano un momento, mirándola con cuidado recordando lo que había ocurrido. Le dolía, le ardía y al mismo tiempo sentía que cosquilleaba en ansiedad.

_**¿Qué me pasa? **_

Incluso en ese momento de desesperación podía cerrar los ojos y recordar el día en que lo encontró durmiendo y lo observó durante un largo tiempo mientras lo hacía. Se sentía muy avergonzada de pensar en ello. Él estaba durmiendo con tanta calma, sin emitir sonido alguno y luego ese deseo imprudente vino a ella… quería cubrirlo con una de sus mantas. Tan pronto como caminó hacia él, arrodillándose a su lado para taparlo y acomodar el plumón… sus ojos se abrieron. Por un segundo, sintió que no era una amenaza para ella, sólo por un momento, sintió que él le tocaría el rostro para ver cómo se sentía su piel contra la de él. Pero había fracasado, estaba tan sorprendida de que hubiese despertado que había soltado un pequeño grito y para pedirle perdón por ello lo había llamado "Ulquiorra-kun". Había sentido la forma en que él se había alejado desde ese día. Y justo entonces, sentanda en frente de aquel plato de comida sin tocar, no podía evitar preguntarse si había habido un tiempo en su estadia en que a él de hecho le hubiese importado ella.

_Porque tú te fuiste._

_Yo obtengo nada._

_**Claro que no. ¿Por qué le importaría? Sólo soy una carga para él, una orden que debe seguir. Y… lo bofeteé. Probablemente me odie ahora. Desearía que Kuchiki-san estuviese aquí. Desearía que Kurosaki-kun abriera esta puerta… **_

Deseó poder saber qué estaba pasando. Sólo podía sentir la forma en que Kuchiki-san estaba llevando su alma al límite luchando. El corazón de Inoue dolió. Deseó que alguien la pudiera abrazar, realmente lo deseaba en ese momento.

_**Soy tan débil. Necesito que alguien esté aquí conmigo en vez de poder pelear por mi cuenta. Soy tan débil… me avergüenzo tanto de mi misma. **_

El tenedor se le deslizó por los dedos hasta caer al suelo mientras que su corazón se saltaba un salto. Justo entonces, el reiatsu de Kuchiki-san desaparecía. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos mientras las lagrimas aparecían y caían a la mesa sin si quiera tener la necesidad de pestañar.

– **Kuchiki-san…**__

Todo aquello era demasiado para su corazón, ya no podía aguantarlo más. Empezó a respirar pesadamente, se estaba ahogando viva.

–**¡Kuchiki-san!** – Gritó con angustia mientras lanzaba lejos la comida con un movimiento instintivo de su mano y corría hacia la puerta. Intentó abrirla, girar la manilla con toda la fuerza que tenía, pegándole energéticamente con ambos puños. - **¡Déjenme salir!** – suplicó golpeando la puerta una, dos, tres y todas las veces que se necesitaran, hasta que sus puños le comenzaron a doler. - **¡Por favor! ¡Déjenme salir!** – Gritó una vez más, gritó hasta que su voz se agotó en su garganta. Pero todo aquello era inútil, no había nadie ahí, nadie iba a ir a buscarla. Sus amigos estaban muriendo uno a uno y todo lo que ella podía hacer era sentarse ahí y mirar como pasaba desde la lejanía. – **Dejen…me…** - Ya no tenía la fuerza en su cuerpo. – **No… no puede ser…** - apenas se mantenía de pie mientras se inclinaba hacia la puerta. – **Kuchiki-san…** - Su corazón se estaba quebrando. – **No puedo… no puedo más… no puedo soportarlo.**

_Y tú te vas con apenas una señal._

_Nunca te dije "Adiós"._

Golpeó la puerta algunas veces más, gritando para que la dejaran salir pero todo parecía inútil.

–**¡Tsubaki!** – Gritó finalmente, dándose por vencida con lo demás. – _**¡Koten Zanshun!**_ – Era la única manera que tenía para liberarse de esa habitación. - **¡Lo rechazo! **– Una fuerte luz dorada golpeó la puerta, pero además de que ésta temblara un poco, no se movió. - **¡Lo rechazo!** – gritó una vez más entre lágrimas mientras Tsubaki iba contra la puerta sin causar daño en ella. - **¡LO RECHAZO!** – Tsubaki hizo que la puerta temblara con fuerza y algo de polvo cayó desde el techo hacia ella, pero nada pasaba. Aizen se había asegurado de que no pudiera salir de ese lugar con sus poderes. – **Lo…Lo…Rechazo…** - Pero Tsubaki ni si quiera atacó la puerta esta vez. Su voz era tan débil que sólo volvió a su lugar. Era inútil.

Caminó hacia el sofá. Ya no podía permanecer de pie por más tiempo. Tembló mientras forzaba sus piernas a que se siguieran moviendo, todo su cuerpo tiritando sin control por el dolor que su alma estaba soportando. Apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del sofá, colapsó sobre sus rodillas, llorando. Podía sentir las últimas palabras de Rukia directamente en su corazón… _"Estoy en camino…Inoue…"_ Más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras gemía en agonía… _"Estoy en camino…Inoue"_

_**Todo esto es mi culpa. Están aquí por mí. **_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, arrugando toda la cara mientras que hundía el rostro contra los suaves cojines del sofá, sentándose en el piso. No tenía la fuerza ni si quiera para llorar o gritar o intentar golpear la puerta. Apretó los cojines entre sus manos, intentando controlar su cuerpo, pero todo era inútil.

_**Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-kun y Abarai-kun todavía están en camino. Kuchiki-san y Sado-kun aun podrían estar vivos… tengo que ser fuerte. Podrían necesitar que los sane. No puedo darme por vencida ahora y perder mi esperanza en ellos. Nunca dejaré de creer en ellos. Kuchiki-san dijo que venía en camino. La esperaré con una sonrisa, no con lágrimas. **_

Justo en ese momento, sintió que todo su cuerpo era rodeado por algo. Era el reiatsu de Kurosaki-kun. Suspiró mientras sentía esa esencia familiar abrazando su cuerpo. Era él… el hombre que ella amaba intentando protegerla incluso a la distancia. Su ropaje blanco ondeó hacia arriba con la energía, haciéndola tiritar. Era_ él_, no tenía duda sobre eso.

Y la energía desapareció tan repentinamente como apareció, dejándola preguntándose sobre ello.

– **Kurosaki…kun…**

Silencio. No había nada dentro de ella ahora, sólo soledad y desesperación. Incluso podía sentir el viento soplar afuera mientras que una tormenta de arena se acercaba a Las Noches.

–**¡NO!** – Gritó inclinando todo su torso contra el sofá. No lloró esta vez, tal vez porque estaba confundida por la energía o quizás porque no quedaran más lágrimas en ella. – **Primero Kuchiki-san, y ahora Kurosaki-kun… no puede ser. **

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello. Un ruido vino desde la puerta. Alguien estaba forzándola para abrirla con una llave o algo así, era un ruido raro.

– _**Ulquio…**_

Y entonces se abrió, sin que pudiera ver quién era por la luz brillante que venía desde el pasillo ocultando la presencia de fuese quien fuese que estaba entrando.

–**¿Lo ves? La princesa está completamente sola.** – Risa femenina, voz femenina. No, no era sólo una, eran dos. La puerta se abrió un poco más y ahora si podía ver quién era con certeza: Menoly y Loly. Instantáneamente temió por su vida. Tal vez, ahora que sus amigos habían sido derrotados, no tenían necesidad de que ella viviera. – **Orihime-chan… ¿Juguemos un juego? **


	11. No es un Cuento de Hadas

**CAPITULO 11**

**NO ES UN CUENTO DE HADAS**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Vaya que estaba furioso cuando la dimensión a la cual Ulquiorra lo había mandado finalmente colapsó por su poder y cayó de vuelta al cuarto del trono. Esa rata miserable no sólo lo había mandado a perderse y morir en esa dimensión por horas y horas que parecieron como días y meses y años enteros, ahora tenía la osadía de ir tras su presa. Aquello era inaceptable y Ulquiorra pagaría el precio por ello.

_**¿Quién carajos se cree Ulquiorra que es para interferir en mis asuntos con Kurosaki? Los mataré a ambos. Pero primero, tengo que arreglar a ese Shinigami. **_

Sintió a Ulquiorra en sus propias habitaciones, pero tendría tiempo luego para patearle el trasero. La única razón por la cual aun no lo había hecho era porque ese imbécil en un acto deshonro y tránsfugo había usado su _caja negación_ en él. Era un movimiento miserable y lleno de bajeza usado por un cobarde que temía morir. Pero lo primero era lo primero. Kurosaki tenía que estar vivo para poder pelear contra él y luego matarlo, él era el destinado a matarlo, no un pedazo de mierda como Ulquiorra.

Sus pies lo llevaron rápidamente a la habitación donde sus problemas encontraban solución, el lugar donde habitaba esa mujer. Si ella había sido capaz de hacer reaparecer su brazo del limbo, también podría arreglar a su amiguito o morir intentándolo. Grimmjow no iba a tomar un no por respuesta ni un fracaso de parte de ella. Pero a medida que se acercaba al cuarto de la mujer, sintió que dentro había dos presencias con ella. Eran reiatsus débiles y mierdosos, aun así, se estaban agrupando contra ella.

_**¿Dónde está esa basura cuando tiene que hacer su trabajo? **_

Sonrió ante la idea de Aizen matando a Ulquiorra por perder de vista a Inoue Orihime. De cualquier forma no le interesaba mucho aquello por el momento, podían golpear a esa mujer todo lo que se les diera la gana luego, primero tenía que sanar a Kurosaki.

Se paró justo fuera de sus habitaciones mirando la puerta. No tenía tiempo que perder averiguando la forma en que Ulquiorra la había cerrado, por lo cual en vez de ser calmado y abrirla con presión, simplemente la pateó con fuerza haciéndola estallar en pequeños pedazos. Caminó entre los escombros flotando en el aire, marcando su presencia dentro de esa habitación.

_**Se acabo la fiesta, perras. **_

Menoly estaba parada a unos pocos metros de la entrada, Loly estaba al otro lado de la habitación sosteniendo con fuerza a Inoue Orihime. De seguro la estaban golpeando. La primera cosa que pudo notar fue el rostro de la mujer cubierto en sangre mientras que uno de sus ojos se había hinchado tanto que podría habérsele salido. Se veía como un completo desastre, le habían deformado el rostro a golpes.

**- Grimm…jow…** - Menoly susurró, obviamente asustada. Temerle era la actitud correcta.

**- Que tal.** – Se sentía bastante indiferente en ese momento, caminando dentro de aquella habitación con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, despreocupado. Sabía que podía matar a golpes a aquellas dos antes de que pudieran si quiera preguntar qué había pasado. – **Dos lombrices se arrastraron a esta habitación mientras que Ulquiorra no estaba. –** Su sonrisa se amplió. – **Y para colmo, se divierten como nunca, ¿eh?** – Loly mantenía la cabeza de Inoue alzada tirando de su cabello. La cara de la mujer era casi irreconocible mientras que apenas podía abrir uno de sus ojos para mirar a Grimmjow llena de angustia. Había perdido por completo ese brillo único en ella, era como si esperara a morir.

**- Maldición…** - Menoly murmuró mientras Grimmjow pasaba justo por su lado caminando lentamente hacia la dirección en que Loly e Inoue se encontraban.

**-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Deja de hacerte el listo conmigo! ¡Esto no te incumbe! ¡Piérdete de mí vista Grimmjow!** – Loly le gritó, pero mientras Grimmjow se acercaba, era visible que la arrancar se encontraba petrificada. - **¿Qué piensas que estás ha…?**

Ni si quiera pudo terminar su oración. Grimmjow la pateó justo en el estómago bajo sus costillas mandándola volando a través de la habitación.

**- Nunca lo viste venir, ¿eh?** – Le preguntó a Loly parándose justo al lado de Inoue. Miró a la arrancar con repugnancia. La pobre golpeó el suelo tan fuerte que se lastimó instantáneamente quedándose en esa posición tosiendo y retorciéndose.

**-¡Grimmjow!** – Justo en ese segundo Menoly vino corriendo hacia él desde su espalda lista para lanzarle un _cero_. Pero era demasiado lenta y débil. Grimmjow sostuvo su mano y lanzó un _cero _propio antes de que ella pudiera concretarlo. Sonrió mientras lo hacía, sin creer lo estúpida que esas dos eran.

**-¡MENOLY!** -Gritó Loly impactada al contemplar la escena desde su posición.

La mitad del cuerpo de Menoly simplemente se desintegró por la explosión mientras que lo que quedó de ella caía pesadamente al piso. Inoue se veía asustada pero sobre todo triste por lo que estaba ocurriendo, como si estuviese realmente herida por todo ello. Loly aun estaba en el suelo, sangrando, mirando a Grimmjow con odio.

**- Lord Aizen… no va a quedarse…callado… sobre lo que…nos has hecho.** – Aparentemente le era difícil hablar, considerando que la patada había sido sobre su estómago. La expresión de Grimmjow se volvió aun más severa. No era la primera vez que Inoue veía esos ojos en él, los había visto en Ulquiorra también, pero a diferencia de éste último Grimmjow no era el tipo que se quedaba quieto mientras alguien lo desafiaba. – **Estas muerto…Grimmjow… estás…¿Qué haces? **– Grimmjow se agachó y le tomó una de las piernas. **- ¡Espera! ¿Qué vas a ha…?** – Luego le llegó de golpe la respuesta. - **¡No! ¡Detente! ¡Detente Grimmjow!** – Le gritó horrorizada. – **Mira… si tú paras…** - Le sonrió nerviosamente. – **Mantendré esto como un secreto, nadie tiene que saberlo. **

Indiferente a sus suplicas, Grimmjow le rompió la pierna en dos y luego la removió de su cuerpo. El grito que se escuchó fue insoportable. Loly le gritó todo tipo de insultos y maldiciones, mientras que él sólo podía sonreír a la vista de lo que había hecho.

**-¡Te mataré! ¡Estás muerto Grimmjow! ¡Lord Aizen tendrá tu cabeza por esto! **– Cuando no cerró la boca, Grimmjow la miró con apatía aburriéndose de su chachareo y le estampó su pie contra la cara. Fue el final de sus gritos.

**- Perra estúpida. Como si Lord Aizen fuese a levantar si quiera un dedo por mierdas como tú. **

Permaneció callado, visiblemente irritado. Luego recordó la razón por la cual estaba ahí. Movió su mirada en dirección a la mujer y vio que tan jodida tenía la cara. Inoue estaba temblando aún, probablemente pensando que ella sería la siguiente en morir en esa habitación.

**-¿Por…Por qué?** – Le preguntó Inoue aun de rodillas, mientras sangre le escurría sobre el ropaje blanco que Grimmjow le había forzado ponerse.

**- Para pagarte por mí brazo.** – Grimmjow respondió indiferentemente.

**-¿Ah?** – Grimmjow ya no iba a perder más tiempo. Sólo la agarró del pecho y la tiró hacia él, levantándola completamente del piso. La examinó en un segundo, mirándole el cuerpo y asegurándole que aun estaba en condiciones para moverse. Su rostro estaba completamente demacrado y sangrando, pero sus manos estaban (que era lo que le importaba) ilesas. - **¿Qué…qué haces?**

**-¿Qué qué hago?** – preguntó sonriendo una vez más. – **¿Realmente pensaste que vine a este lugar **_**sólo**_** a salvarte? Que ingenua. ¿Dónde crees que estas, niña? Esto no es un cuento de hadas y yo no soy el puto príncipe azul. **– Además, ella tampoco se veía como una princesa, su cara estaba magullada, sangrando, uno de sus ojos hinchados, su labio cortado. Ya no era esa hermosa pequeña dama que Aizen había llevado a Hueco Mundo para que le calentara la cama a Ulquiorra. – **Mi deuda contigo ha sido pagada así que no voy a aceptar ninguno tipo de estupideces de tu parte. Habiendo aclarado eso, necesito tu ayuda con algo.**

Grimmjow la miró un poco más en esa posición. Había algo en esa mujer que le llamaba la atención, incluso pensó que si no hubiese sido la mascota de Ulquiorra la habría pedido para él mismo. La dejó caer gentilmente al piso y le tomó el rostro con algo de brusquedad para examinárselo más de cerca. Pudo sentir como Inoue temblaba por su tacto.

**- No te voy a lastimar mujer retardada. Te necesito viva.** – Suspiró, en una forma esa mujer no se merecía toda la mierda que le estaba sucediendo. – **Sana esas heridas en tu cara.** – Le ordenó, pero sonó más bien como si se lo estuviese pidiendo. Lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, no podía dejar que se desangrara hasta morir. – **No tengo interés en caminar con una mujer con el rostro jodido de esa forma, así que arréglalo, ahora.**

Pero justo cuando le estaba permitiendo que lo hiciera, la mujer corrió hacia Loly que estaba temblando en el piso, sangrando por su pierna a un punto ridículo. Movió sus manos en dirección a ella y cayó de rodilla intentando sanarla.

**-¡Ey!** – Grimmjow gritó, pero eso no ayudó en nada. Por ello, se paró ahí con las manos dentro de los bolsillos mirando desde la distancia, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. Iba a sanar a Loly.

_**¿Qué le pasa? ¿Es estúpida o algo así? La estaban golpeando a muerte y aun así, ahí está sanándola… **_

**-¿Qué…qué estás haciendo?** – Loly preguntó aun temblando de miedo y dolor.

_**- Ayame…Shun'ou.**_ – Susurró mientras que las joyas en su cabello brillaban. – _**Souten Kisshun.**_

**-¡Te pregunté qué diablos estás haciendo! **

Loly cerró el puño y golpeó con fuerza contra el rostro de Inoue. No fue algo agradable de ver. No solo el rostro de la chica estaba completamente demacrado, sino que ahora, su labio estaba dejando caer una fina línea de sangre hasta el suelo. Sin embargo, eso no la detuvo. La pierna de Loly volvió a su lugar sanándose por completo el tajo que la había separado de su cuerpo.

Luego llegó el turno de Menoly. La mitad de su cuerpo había desapareció, parte de su torso, carecía de un brazo completo y la mitad del otro, desde la mitad de su cintura hacia abajo no había nada, su cuerpo había desaparecido en ese lugar. Inoue se quedó parada ahí mientras Grimmjow y Loly la miraban en silencio y en algunos segundos, el cuerpo de Loly fue reconstruido completamente. Inoue comenzó a llorar mientras miraba a Menoly, sus lágrimas dejaron un fino camino limpio en rostro ensangrentado. La escena era desgarradora.

**- Bien. Esta lista. Arréglate el maldito rostro ahora.** – Grimmjow se estaba impacientando.

Inoue lo obedeció y Ayame le cubrió el cuerpo limpiando y cerrando sus heridas, haciendo que sus ojos volvieran a su estado normal y sanando el corte que tenía en el labio. En sólo segundos su rostro volvió a lo habitual, pero la luz que hasta entonces había desprendido su cara había desaparecido, realmente no había esa chispa de vida en sus hermosos ojos grises.

**- Mujer… es fácil sorprenderse cuando tus dos parpados están cosidos y no te dejan ver. **

**-¿Perdón? **

Grimmjow no respondió sino que dejó caer lo que sostenía bajo su brazo izquierdo…cadenas.


	12. Robado

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**ROBADO**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_La señal__es sublime__  
><em>_Pasamos__lo suficientemente cerca como__para tocarnos__  
><em>_Sin preguntas, sin__respuestas__  
><em>_Sabemos para ahora__decir lo suficiente__  
><em>_Con sólo__palabras sencillas__  
><em>_Con sólo vueltas sutiles __  
><em>_Las cosas que__sentimos el uno hacia el otro_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Su mano estaba empapada en sangre, pero aquello no significaba nada para él. Esa era la vida que había escogido cuando se convirtió en una de las espadas de Aizen. Sin embargo lo que le irritaba sobre la batalla en que había participado, era la forma en que su ropa había sido arruinada por ese niño. En cierta forma, sentía que lo había sobreestimado, pensando que tal vez podría darle batalla; dicho pensamiento había sido erróneo, Ichigo Kurosaki resultó ser basura e Inoue Orihime nunca se iba a ir de Hueco Mundo con él.

Estaba en su recamara, necesitaba verse presentable una vez más y para darle el reporte de su batalla a Aizen. Se retiró su ropa chamuscada y cortada y se puso un traje idéntico, pero limpio y nuevo. Se tomó el proceso con bastante calma, nunca se apuraba a nada. Mientras se lavaba las manos retirando la sangre de Ichigo Kurosaki, pensó que tenía suficiente tiempo para ir con Aizen luego y darle el reporte de cómo lo había vencido.

Pero su paz fue interrumpida abruptamente al escuchar un ruido que venía del otro lado del pasillo. Era el sonido de un _cero_.

_**Vino de la habitación de esa mujer. **_

No sólo sonaba como un _cero_, sino como que alguien había disparado un _cero_ realmente poderoso y eso era imposible. Ninguno de Las Espadas sería tan estúpido como para disparar un cero dentro del palacio, menos para entrar a la habitación de esa mujer sin su permiso. ¿Podría ser que aquel sonido proviniera de áreas continuas, o incluso fuera del palacio? En ese caso, tal vez una de esas basuras había llegado a Las Noches y algún Espada al encontrarlo pensó que sería divertido empezar a lanzar ceros por todos lados.

De cualquier forma, el reporte que le iba a dar a Lord Aizen tendría que esperar. Terminó de ponerse la ropa, sin apurarse en ello. Nunca se apuraba cuando se trataba de hacer algo. Su punto de vista sobre ese asunto era que si uno se apuraba en sus actos sin analizarlos, usualmente se dejaba espacios para errores.

Dejó su habitación y caminó por el pasillo hacia la recamara de Inoue Orihime. Era sólo cosa de caminar hacia el final del pasillo, tan sólo seis o siete cuartos de distancia del de él. Inmediatamente vio que había escombros estáticos en el aire, una nube de polvo que no bajaba. Caminó lentamente y pausando con las manos dentro de los bolsillos entrando a la habitación a través de la puerta rota. Alguien la había volado.

La primera cosa que notó fue la presencia de Menoly y Loly, y por supuesto, el hecho de que Inoue Orihime no estaba ahí. Pero sí había sangre por todo el piso, mostrando que dentro de la habitación había ocurrido una especie de batalla. Estaba oscuro, sólo la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana. Tanto Loly como Menoly lo miraron petrificadas mientras entraba a la habitación. Tenían razón al estar asustadas, ellas eran débiles y sabían que tan fuerte era él comparado con ellas.

–**¿Qué significa esto?** – Preguntó escuchando la forma en que ambas gimoteaban de miedo. – **Ustedes dos no deberían estar aquí. Pensé que había sido bastante claro respecto a eso. **

Ninguna respuesta fue dicha, pero no perdió su calma. Caminó pasando justo por en medio de ambas, mientras examinaba la habitación buscando alguna señal de lo que había pasado. Obviamente, había sido alguien fuerte. Su reiatsu permanecía por todo el lugar tanto como esa calidez de Inoue Orihime.

–**¿Quién hizo esto?** – Preguntó sin voltearse, mirando el punto de la habitación en donde Inoue le había sanado el brazo.

Loly suspiró de miedo nuevamente. No le importaba que lo hiciera, sus ojos estaban enfocados en el punto en que el suave cabello de la mujer le había rozado el rostro y donde luego su mano le había bofeteado con fuerza una mejilla. El recuerdo de ello, lo hizo sentir nada. O tal vez, lo que sintiese fuese vacío. Sin embargo, a pesar de que no sintiese nada, ahí estaba Ulquiorra pensando en esas cosas, pensando en ella cuando nunca antes había pensando en otro ser.

– **Grimmjow…** - Finalmente respondió Menoly.

Me había olvidado por completo de su existencia.

– **Ya veo.** – Dijo, volteándose.

Extrañamente, ese vacío que sentía hasta hace ese instante se volvió en irritación, y esa irritación se convirtió en rabia.

Dejó a Menoly y a Loly detrás. Luego tendría el suficiente tiempo para saber exactamente qué estaban haciendo dentro de esa habitación luego de que les había dicho específicamente que no se acercaran a ella. En ese momento no tenía importancia. Su mente estaba fija en recobrar a esa mujer sobre cualquier otra cosa.

Sin embargo, fuera lo que fuera que estaba sintiendo era desconocido para él. ¿Un sentimiento de propiedad tal vez? ¿Sentir que había sido robado? No. El sabía que esa mujer era de Lord Aizen para hacer con ella lo que le diera la gana. ¿Entonces qué estaba haciendo que se sintiera tan enojado y traicionado dentro de su cuerpo? No le importaba dicha mujer, y aun así, estaba apresurándose en recuperarla.

_**Se me confió con su cuidado. Eso es todo. Eso es todo lo que importa. **_

Uso_ pesquisa_ y encontró a Grimmjow. Estaba justo en el lugar en que había dejado a Kurosaki Ichigo para que se muriera. La mujer estaba con él.

Entonces, por primera vez en su existencia perdió su paciencia. En vez de caminar, uso sonido para apurarse en llegar a dicho lugar.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Itsygo**_

Sus grandes ojos oliva miraban la escena mientras trataba de protegerse de algún modo. Estaba agarrada con fuerza contra el hombro de esa hermosa chica. Ulquiorra la asustaba y estaba dejando que aquello se mostrara presionando sus pequeñas manos contra la tela blanca. Su rostro pálido, casi blanco por completo, esos grandes ojos verdes felinos mirándolos como si fueran su presa, la manera en que su mirada severa traspasaba a esa mujer, todo lo hacía demasiado aterrador para que Nel lo pudiera soportar. Podía sentir la tensión entre ambos y también, entre Ulquiorra y Grimmjow.

_**¿Es acaso la novia de ambos? ¿Por qué la quieren con tanta fuerza? **_

En su mente de niña, todo aquello parecía como una pelea de amantes. Sin embargo, esa hermosa chica estaba sanando el cuerpo de Itsygo y si Ulquiorra se la llevaba, iba a permanecer muerto. La mera idea de aquello trajo lágrimas a sus ojos e hizo que su nariz empezara a gotear.

_**Itsygo…Por favor… no te mueras Itsygo. **_

Ulquiorra caminó hacia ellos, haciendo que Nel se escondiera aun más abajo en la espalda de la niña para escaparse de los ojos de la Cuarta Espada. Aun así, escondida, podía escuchar su conversación.

– **Te estoy haciendo una pregunta**. – Ulquiorra dijo. - **¿Por qué estas sanando intencionalmente a un enemigo que yo ya derroté?**

Sintió como la piel de esa chica temblaba con la voz de Ulquiorra, por lo que se dejó caer, quedando justo al lado de Itsygo y detrás de esa niña. Espió la escena atrás de las piernas de la chica esperando que pasara desapercibida. Sabía que si Ulquiorra lo quería, podría matar nuevamente a Itsygo.

–**¿No vas a responder?** – Preguntó Ulquiorra mientras que Grimmjow le sonreía con irreverencia a su interrogación. Nel entonces notó la forma en que Ulquiorra estaba mirando a la chica bonita sin si quiera pestañar. Era una mirada tan intensa que Nel se preguntó como esa niña podía quedarse ahí en silencio sin decirle si quiera una palabra, sólo temblando bajo sus ojos. – **Como sea. Sin embargo, Aizen-sama me ha confiado con el cuidado de esa mujer. Entrégamela. **

– **Chúpamelo. **

–**¿Perdón? **

–**¿Qué pasa? Estas bastante hablador hoy, ¿No… Ulquiorra? **

Se sintió indefensa mirando la forma en que dos poderosos espadas estaban luchando. Grimmjow había rehusado entregarle esa chica a Ulquiorra y lo había atacado. Ulquiorra no había acatado dicha acción en silencio respondiendo con un _cero_. Grimmjow apenas lo había podido detener y ella vio la forma en que todo su brazo se quemaba al intentar frenar el reiatsu de Ulquiorra. Permaneció junto a la niña esperando ser daño colateral en una batalla entre Espadas. Se cubrió la cabeza con ambos brazos y no pudo ver el resto. Sin embargo, cuando pasaron algunos segundos y no vio nada, y nada cayó sobre ella, abrió los ojos aun temblando de miedo y vio que estaba atrás de un escudo de energía dorada.

_**Itsygo…¡Por favor despierta! ¡Nel lo siente!**_

Sin embargo todo aquello estaba saliéndose de control y el edificio completo explotó por el _cero_ rechazado que Ulquiorra lanzó hacia Grimmjow. La Cuarta Espada desapareció atrás de algún extraño poder que Nel nunca antes había visto. Estaba temblando detrás de esa chica alta, aferrada a su pierna. Sabía que tan poderosos eran Las Espadas. Si Grimmjow había llegado al punto de mandar a Ulquiorra lejos con esos poderes, entonces, todas las reglas del juego estaban fuera.

_**Itsygo… por favor despierta… por favor Itsygo. **_


	13. Más Fuerte que Palabras

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**MÁS FUERTE QUE PALABRAS**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

– **Hombre… esto apesta.** – Dijo sentando sobre todas las almohadas que había reunidas alrededor de él rascándose la cabeza. - **¿Por cuánto tiempo he dormido?** – Bostezó sin prestar mucha atención a ninguna cosa alrededor de él.

–**¡Demasiado tiempo Starrk!** – Una almohada voló a través de la habitación y lo golpeó justo en la cara. Starrk levantó su mano y la llevó al rostro para ver si estaba sangrando.

– **Vaya vaya…** - Volvió a bostezar, mirando esos cojines y almohadas que se veían tan cómodos. Eran demasiado tentadores. **- ¿Estas segura que dijo que yo tenía que ir por ella Lylinette? ¿No es esto algo que Ulquiorra debería hacer? **

–**¡**_**Argh **_**Starrk!** – La pequeña niña a su lado comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza con uno de sus almohadas. - **¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?** – Estaba bastante enojada, pero, ese era su humor habitual. A Starrk no le molestaba. – **¡El trasero de Ulquiorra recibió una caja Negacion! Lord Aizen dijo específicamente que tú tenías que ir a buscarla.**

– **Relájate, sólo quería estar seguro. **

–**¡Estoy segura imbécil!** – Tomó nuevamente una almohada y comenzó a sofocarlo poniéndola sobre su cara y empujándolo contra los suaves cojines. - **¡Levanta tu trasero de esos malditos cojines!**

–**¡Bien! ¡Bien!** – Le gritó después de que rodaron por el piso, intentando recuperar el aliento. La pequeña arrancar era muy fuerte y siempre demasiado juguetona en lo físico. – **No hagas un escándalo tan grande sobre todos estos asuntos Lilynette. Exageras. **

– **Oye Starrk.** – Su tono de voz se suavizó mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto a él.

–**¿Sí?** – No la miró, pero pudo sentir exactamente lo que iba a decir.

– **Todos a nuestro alrededor se están muriendo. **

– **Lo sé. **

Permanecieron en silencio y se consintieron un momento para lamentarse. Aaroniero, Grimmjow, Aporro, Zommari y Nnoitra habían caído ya vencidos por los Shinigamis que estaban invadiendo Hueco Mundo y no había nada que él pudiese hacer al respecto. Lord Aizen lo estaba reservado para algún tipo de misión especial de la cual no le había informado con mucho detalle aun.

Suspiró. Se sentía impotente ahí sin poder hacer nada mientras todo el resto estaba muriendo peleando.

– …**.** – Los ojos de la niña estaban en el piso llenos de tristeza. - **¿Por qué no has hecho algo al respecto?**

–**¿Qué podría hacer?**

–**¡Pelear!** - Sintió que el sermón venía, desde que se habían separado era Lilynette la que aun tenía la pasión por las cosas, él era bastante más pacífico y desinteresado. **- ¡Estamos en guerra Starrk! ¡Necesitamos luchar de vuelta y golpearlos duro antes de que si quiera se den cuenta qué les pasó!**

Se paró con su zampakutoh en la mano y empezó a lanzar golpes al aire con ella. Él por su parte dejó también el suelo y le tomó la mano, asegurándose que no fuera a ocupar su espada contra él en una ráfaga de violencia como siempre lo hacía.

– **No me gusta pelear.** – Dijo bajándole lentamente la mano.

–**¡Eres un completo cobarde Starrk!** – Cerró su puño libre y le golpeó el rostro haciendo que su nariz sangrara esta vez. – **¡Entonces déjame ir a mí y yo les pateare el trasero de vuelta a la Sociedad de Almas! ¡**_**Arggghhh**_** están matando a nuestros camaradas!**

– **Lo sé.** – Dijo Starrk presionando su nariz mientras la sangre le pasaba justo entre los dedos.

De cualquier manera, podía sentir el luto dentro del pecho de Lilynette. El también lo sentía pero lo expresaba de otra forma. Permanecieron en silencio una vez más, mientras que los ojos de ella atravesaban los suyos. Se sintió desolado ante la memoria de la existencia que ambos habían tenido hasta el día en que Aizen había llegado a ellos. Les había dado a ambos esperanza, les había dado compañeros que no caían muertos alrededor de ellos y por eso, estaban agradecidos.

– **Ya no quiero volver a estar sola, Starrk. **

– **Yo tampoco. **

Puso su mano sobre el hombro de la pequeña. Por un segundo, ella le permitió que lo hiciera, después de todo, siempre habían estado juntos sin importar qué. Pero el momento pasó y ella se corrió, frunciendo el ceño. Starrk la miró con tristeza, sabía que se estaba sintiendo de la misma forma que él.

– **Bueno, me voy.** – Dijo finalmente. – **Odio involucrarme en este tipo de problemas, ¿Pero qué se le va a hacer? Espera aquí Lilynette. Nuestra verdadera misión vendrá muy pronto. **

Caminó lenta y despreocupadamente por el pasillo, abrió la puerta de sus recamaras en la torre y sintió la tibia brisa golpearle su pálido rostro en la terraza. Su largo cabello café ondulado se movió tan pacíficamente que le fue difícil si quiera concebir que había una batalla ocurriendo alrededor de ellos.

_Sonido. _

La próxima cosa que supo, era que estaba parado justo en frente de esa chica. Era tan hermosa, inocente y adorable. De seguro ella no se merecía lo que le habían hecho en un lugar como Hueco Mundo. Estaba corriendo justo en su dirección y cuando lo vio parado en la mitad de su camino, se mostró aterrorizada. Sabía que tenía motivos para estarlo después de todo lo que le habían hecho pasar ahí. Si hubiese dependido de él, su trato en Hueco Mundo habría sido mucho mejor, después de todo no era culpa de ella que una guerra como esa hubiera ocurrido.

– **Siento hacerte esto…** - Puso la mano en el hombro de la chica y le habló al oído. Realmente sentía cada palabra que estaba saliendo de su boca. – **La verdad es, ni si quiera me gusta hacer este tipo de cosas. Me molesta un poco. Demasiado problemático si sabes a que me refiero. **

Y justo mientras Starrk aparecía, Kenpachi Zaraki e Ichigo Kurosaki sacaron sus zampakutohs listos para atacarlo. Starrk los miró, despreocupado y aburrido.

– **La tomaré prestada. **

Precisamente antes de que lo cortaran por la mitad, desapareció con Inoue utilizando _Sonido._ Todo lo que quedo en el lugar donde estaba parado fue una nube de arena que Ichigo y Zaraki levantaron al golpear el suelo.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"_Bienvenida nuevamente, Orihime. ¿Qué sucede? Luces tan asustada. Por favor, sonríe, cuando el sol no está brillando todos se deprimen. Todo lo que debes hacer es sonreír y esperar sólo un poco más."_

Él siempre había sido un perfecto caballero con ella, nunca la había tratado con palabras fuertes, por el contrario, en cada ocasión que hablaron le dijo alguna cosa perfecta y encantadora que la hizo sentir extraña. Y ahí estaba ella ahora, esperando, preguntándose por qué la habían alejado nuevamente de sus amigos llevándola a la quinta torre si ya no tenían ni la necesidad, ni un uso para ella. Simplemente no era lógico en lo absoluto, si a él realmente ya no le importaba ella, ¿Por qué no la dejaba en paz?

O mejor aún, ¿Por qué no la había matado? ¿Por qué? Incluso había intentado matar a esa adorable chica llamada Hinamori Momo cuando vio que le era inservible y para ese entonces ellos tenían una relación de capitán y vice-capitán que habían mantenido por años. De seguro, su relación era mucho más cercana que la que tenía con Inoue. ¿Entonces por qué seguía viva?

Dijo que sus habilidades eran maravillosas y que sobrepasaban lo que un humano debería poder hacer, y sin embargo, ya no tenía ningún uso para ella. Agregó que desde un principio nunca había deseado sus habilidades, sólo la estaba usando como carnada para atraer a sus amigos a Hueco Mundo. Sin embargo, aquello no tenía sentido en la cabeza de Inoue.

Aizen sabía que la Sociedad de Almas la consideraba una traidora, por eso no había forma de que él estuviese esperando la llegada de los capitanes que iban a salvarla o atacarlo a él, para simplemente encerrarlos en ese lugar. Si sus verdaderas intensiones eran sellar a Ichigo y sus amigos ahí, entonces podría haberlo hecho desde el primer momento en que llegaron y haberse evitado toda la batalla que se había desarrollado y también, no habría perdido valiosos y poderosos aliados como lo eran Grimmjow y Nnoitra.

Sin embargo, su angustia aun no terminaba. Justo frente a ella estaba el único ser en Hueco Mundo a quien había aprendido a temer.

Estaba caminando en su dirección, lentamente, calmado como siempre. Aparentemente estar atrapado en ese lugar al que Grimmjow lo había enviado no lo habían cambiado en nada. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en ella y por un segundo, estuvo segura de que su corazón estaba latiendo más rápido, aunque no se explicaba la razón de ello.

_**¿Le tengo miedo? O tal vez… ¿Estoy ansiosa por verlo nuevamente? ¿Por qué se acelera mi corazón de esta forma? **_

No era sólo su corazón, todo su estómago se le revolvió apenas lo vio. Incluso llegó a suspirar cuando apareció al lado del trono de Aizen, como si durante todo ese tiempo, hubiese estado justo al lado de ella esperando volver.

_**Ya no tiene la orden de cuidarme…¿Ira a matarme…? **_

"_Eso no será necesario. Sólo mátala, Yammy…._

… _Y cuando llegue el momento en que nos seas inútil… créeme, no me interesa si vives o mueres."_

Ulquiorra paró a menos de un metro y medio de ella. Tan cerca, que Inoue podía sentir su respiración contra la piel. No tenía prisa alguna, se notaba que no temía que nadie viniera a ellos o al menos era esa la expresión que reflejaba su rostro. Sin embargo, siempre tenía la misma expresión en su rostro. Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio por largo tiempo, Inoue sintió que minutos completos pasaron. Sus ojos eran realmente hermosos, pero tan fríos. Aquello la hacía sentir triste.

–**¿Tienes miedo?** – Preguntó finalmente quebrando el silencio entre ellos.

_**Pensé que era miedo lo que sentía cuando te vi nuevamente… pero no es eso. No te temo. No es temor lo que siento. **_

– **Lord Aizen ya no tienen necesidad de ti. Eres inútil para él.** – Sujetó sus manos una contra la otra para evitar temblar, dándose cuenta que no era miedo lo que sentía alrededor de él y entendiendo que era algo más lo que le daba esa extraña sensación de paz. – **Ya no queda nadie para protegerte. Estás sola. Es tu final. Morirás aquí sin que puedas aferrarte a nadie.**

Tenía razón, no había nadie que se pudiese interponer entre la espada de Ulquiorra y su corazón. No había nadie a quien le pudiese decir lo tonta que había sido en ir a Hueco Mundo en primer lugar. No había ni una sola persona que pudiese ver esa triste pero calmada expresión en su rostro. Era de verdad su final e iba a morir a manos de él, estaba lista para ello.

Sus amigos se habían enfrentado a todo tipo de peligros sólo para llegar hasta ella, salvarla y llevarla de vuelta a casa. No iba a deshonrar sus esfuerzos ahora temiendo a su propia decisión. Estaba lista para fuese lo que fuese que él planeara hacerle. Estaba lista porque en esa luz suave, no veía una amenaza en esos ojos verdes.

– **Te pregunté si tienes miedo. **

_**No te temo Ulquiorra. No importa cuando has intentado alejarme y cuando miedo has intentado impregnar en mi corazón… soy yo quien puede ver a través de ti ahora. No temo tus palabras ni tu espada… mis amigos están conmigo, sin importar lo que pase. **_

– **Yo… no tengo miedo.** – Los parpados de Ulquiorra subieron por la sorpresa que le provocó la respuesta de Inoue. Obviamente no estaba esperando que la mujer dijera algo así. – **Todos han venido aquí a rescatarme. Mi corazón ya está… con ellos.**

_**Así que incluso si intentaras traspasar mi pecho con tu mano como lo hiciste con Kurosaki-kun y destruirlo en el intento, no lo obtendrás. Ya no está dentro de mi pecho, esta con mis amigos. No puedo temerle a la muerte sabiendo aquello. **_

–**¿Qué tontería es esa?** – Ulquiorra preguntó sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. - **¿No temes porque tus amigos han venido por ti? No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Realmente crees que tus amigos pueden salvarte?**

Lucía irritado pero también sorprendido e intrigado de escucharla hablar de esa forma. Era obviamente algo que no entendía.

– **Lo creo, absolutamente. **– Inoue respondió con confianza. – **Cuando me dijiste que mis amigos venían a este lugar por mí, al principio me sentí feliz, pero también me hizo sentir muy triste. Después de todo, la razón por la que vine a este lugar fue para poder protegerlos. Pensé, ¿Por qué tienen que venir aquí? ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de hacer?**

Recordaba el dolor de su pecho las últimas doce horas que había pasado en la tierra, la angustia latente de decidir a quien le iba a decir adiós mientras caminaba por la ciudad de Karakura sin que nadie se diese cuenta que si quiera estaba ahí.

– **Pero, cuando sentí el dolor de Kuchiki-san, y vi a Kurosaki-kun peleando con todo su corazón, entendí que nada de ello importaba. Y aun así, no podía soportar ver la forma en que Ichigo estaba lastimándose. Quería desesperadamente que todos ellos estuviesen a salvo. Y entonces lo entendí, ellos debieron sentirse de la misma forma que yo. Quiero decir, si uno de ellos repentinamente desapareciera de la forma en que yo lo hice, no hay duda de que habría hecho exactamente lo mismo por ellos. **

– **Ridículo.** – Dijo irritado al ver su mirada llena de esperanza. Inoue podía verse a sí misma reflejada en sus ojos. – **Ya sabemos lo que te espera a ti y a tus amigos. Que ellos hayan venido aquí no cambia el hecho de que todos ustedes morirán. **

_**Todos mueren eventualmente, lo que marca la diferencia es la forma en que morimos. Lo que las personas temen no es la muerte en sí misma, si no, no saber cómo o cuándo va a ocurrir. Ahora yo lo sé. No tengo una razón para temerle. **_

– **No hay forma de cambiar aquello. **– Ulquiorra continúo. – **Al compartir sus sentimientos con sus amigos antes de morir ustedes humanos son capaces de consolarse. Es un instinto que les previene de caer en un agujero de miedo y desesperación.**

Los ojos de Inoue cayeron al piso sorprendida de lo que Ulquiorra estaba diciendo. Tenía razón en cierto modo. Estaba compartiendo su propio corazón y confiándoselo a sus amigos para tener paz en ese momento en que la muerte se veía tan cercana. Sin embargo, no le importaba si era instinto o no, si era para prevenir quebrarse frente a él y llorar. Ya no tenía más lágrimas que desparramar por Hueco Mundo. La habían tratado como si fuese una animal, le habían gritado, la habían abusado, la habían golpeado, incluso aun en ese momento podía sentir los dedos de Nnoitra dentro de su boca en ese juego que realizó con ella mientras Ichigo los miraba a ambos.

Si todo iba a acabar, no le importaba que acabara con su propia paz, sin importar la forma en que ella la consiguiese.

– **En la realidad, es imposible para las personas compartir realmente sus sentimientos.** – Dijo Ulquiorra. – **Es sólo una desilusión humana llamada empatía.**

Suspiro. Pensó en Kurosaki-kun. Nunca había sido capaz de compartir su amor por él y sabía que era más que posible que él no se sintiese de esa forma hacia ella. Había entrelazado sus manos con las de él esa noche y se había inclinado para besarlo, pero eso no había ocurrido tampoco. Ella era muy cobarde para compartir sus sentimientos verdaderos con él y ahora iba a morir sin que Kurosaki-kun pudiese saber la forma en que se sentía por él. Había tenido la oportunidad de confesarlo, y la había arruinado.

– **Tal vez eso es cierto.** – Dijo llena de tristeza, pensando en Kurosaki-kun. – **Puede ser imposible que todos nosotros compartamos los mismos sentimientos el uno por el otro.** – Ella sabía, que tal vez, Ichigo no la amaba de la forma en que ella lo amaba a él. – **Pero cuando las personas realmente se preocupan una por la otra sus corazones se acercan tanto que no se pueden diferenciar uno del otro. **

Entonces recordó la forma en que Nel le había dicho que Kurosaki-kun eran tan sólo un humano y luego se había transformado en un Shinigami, y ahora se estaba poniendo esa máscara para pelear por ella. Estaba lastimando su cuerpo por ella. Estaba sangrando por ella.

Justo en ese segundo, entendió que incluso si él no la amaba de vuelta o si jamás le decía que la amaba incluso sintiéndolo, le importaba lo suficiente como para pasar por todo eso por ella. En ese sentido, él entendió su corazón y ella estaba más cerca de él. Recordó el sentimiento del momento en que Kurosaki la miró, sonriendo, y entendiendo que las lágrimas que Inoue estaba derramando eran de alguien que lo amaba. Recordó la forma en que sostuvo su mano después de vencer a Grimmjow y la promesa que le hizo de llevarla de vuelta a casa. Su corazón estaba en paz por ello, porque no tenía la necesidad de palabras o pruebas del amor que sentían el uno por el otro, por su amistad o confianza. Ella lo sentía, ella sabía que él también lo sentía y eso era suficiente.

– **Eso es lo que debe significar cuando dicen… que dos personas comparten un solo corazón. **

Inoue sonrió con ternura y calidez. Estaba lista para enfrentar lo que venía.

Entonces se hizo el silencio, como si Ulquiorra estuviese analizando con esfuerza las palabras que había dicho intentando comprenderlas. ¿Pero cómo podría entenderlas? Su corazón había desaparecido el día en que murió. Era un _hollow_, se alimentaba de almas humanas para llenar el vacío que la falta de un corazón había dejado en él, y cuando las almas humanas no eran suficientes, los hollows se alimentaban de otros hollows, de shinigamis de cualquier cosa para no sentirse vacíos. ¿Cómo podría una criatura así comprenderlo?

Aun así, cuando vio la tristeza de Starrk por tener que llevársela lejos de sus amigos, entendió algo vital. No todos los Hollows tenían corazones vacíos. De hecho, entre más se acercaban a comprender las emociones humanas y entre más sentimientos comenzaban a experimentar, más poderosos de volvían. Harribel tenía un corazón también. Sabía que ella tenía un corazón por la cantidad de cosas que habían conversado en ciertas ocasiones. Ella era demasiado amable y noble como para no haber tenido un corazón. Y Nel-chan, ¿Quién podría haber dicho que alguien como Nel no tenía un corazón y sentimientos?

¿Había entonces… esperanza para Ulquiorra?

–**¿Tu corazón, dices? Ustedes humanos tiran esa palabra con tanto descuido y frecuencia, como si se tratara de cualquier cosa que se pudiese sostener en la palma de las manos.** – Caminó unos pasos en su dirección, aunque ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella. – **Pero mis ojos lo ven todo. No hay nada que exista que yo no pueda ver. Por lo cual si no lo puedo ver, entonces no existe. **

Permaneció en silencio ahí parado frente a ella. Recordó entonces la forma en que Ulquiorra siempre hablaba de ver cosas y sólo ellas existían. Recordó esas largas conversaciones en la noche mientras comía en las cuales él le explicaba lo que pensaba de las emociones humanas.

–**¿Qué es un corazón?** – Se acercó a ella y levantó el brazo en su dirección. No lo estaba haciendo realmente como una amenaza, por lo cual Inoue no sintió temor. Entonces ocurrió… Ulquiorra la _tocó_. La chica sintió que todo su cuerpo tuvo un escalofrío. Sus dedos estaban justo en medio de su pecho sobre el corazón. ¿Estaba planeando matarla entonces? - **¿Podría verlo si abro tu pecho? **– Su mirada era tan intensa. La estaba _tocando_, no podía creer que algo así estaba ocurriendo. Ulquiorra no tocaba a nadie a menos que estuviese peleando con ellos y siempre se aseguraba de mantener una distancia con todos los que lo rodeaban. Entonces, movió sus dedos nuevamente y los colocó justo entre sus ojos tocando su piel. Era la primera vez que podía sentir el contacto con la piel de Ulquiorra y ello la hizo suspirar. - **¿Podría verlo su te rompiera el cráneo?**

"… _Lo que está reflejado en mis ojos no tiene significado. Lo que no se puede reflejar en mis ojos no existe. "_

_**¿Está intentando ver mi corazón en un intento desesperado? ¿Realmente quiere creer con tanta fuerza en el corazón? ¿O … sólo está siendo cruel?**_

El suelo tembló. Una increíble cantidad de Reiatsu estaba haciendo que todo alrededor de ellos temblara. Hasta Ulquiorra lo sentía porque removió sus dedos de la piel de Inoue y se volteó para mirar el punto en que una gran explosión había ocurrido. Justo ahí en medio de la nube de polvo y escombros, Ichigo Kurosaki apareció.

_**Kurosaki-kun…**_

Tanto Ulquiorra como Ichigo se miraron con intensidad aceptando el desafió. El primero que pestañara sería el perdedor o al menos así le pareció a Inoue.

–**¡Kurosaki-kun!** – Inoue gritó llamándolo, más sorprendida que aliviada de verlo.

– **Alejate de Inoue.** – Le ordenó a Ulquiorra con su espada en la mano.

– **Muy bien.** – Dijo Ulquiorra dándole la espalda a Inoue. – **Mi trabajo es proteger Las Noches hasta que Lord Aizen vuelva. No se me ha ordenado matar a esta mujer, aún. La dejaré vivir hasta que se me ordene lo contrario. **

_**Si no tenía intensiones de matarme, ¿Por qué me hizo pasar por todo esto? ¿Cambio de parecer de un momento a otro?**_

– **Pero tú eres un cuento distinto. Matarte y proteger Las Noches van mano en mano. **

Entonces lo imposible ocurrió, Ulquiorra sacó su zampakutoh de la vaina y apuntó en dirección a Ichigo. Inoue suspiró moviéndose algunos pasos más atrás.

– **Morirás.** – Dijo Ulquiorra. – **Por mi espada.**


	14. El Mundo Completo Desaparece

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**EL MUNDO COMPLETO DESAPARECE**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Estábamos buscando amor, y estábamos coqueteando con el desastre_

_Mientras el mundo desaparece_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

– **Tal vez soy capaz de leer tus movimientos porque me he vuelto un poco más como un Hollow…o… tal vez… porque tú te has vuelto más humano.**

–**¿Qué yo me he vuelto más humano? **

_**No debió decirle eso…**_

El reiatsu de Ulquiorra fluctuó por todo el lugar. Inoue sabía que compararlo con un humano era como echarle sal a una herida. Ella sabía _muy bien _sobre eso para entonces. Sintió miedo por Kurosaki-kun, era una cosa cuando ella le decía algo como _"Ulquiorra-kun",_ y sus ojos querían matarla pero sus manos no se movían. Entonces, le repetía a ella y casi a él mismo que estaba siguiendo órdenes de Aizen al cuidarla y que realmente no le importaba si moría o vivía. Otra cosa sin embargo, era que su enemigo lo insultara en esa manera. Inoue sabía que las palabras de Ichigo no iban a pasar desapercibidas por Ulquiorra.

– **Ya veo. Pareces bastante entusiasmado de poder estar a la par con habilidades de tan bajo nivel. **

Fue entonces que Ulquiorra liberó su reiatsu, dejando de limitarlo. Ichigo miró a Inoue, temiendo que la presión espiritual pudiese destrozarla. A Ulquiorra no le parecía importar lo que le pasara a ellos, estaba enfadado y lo mostraba al destrozar todo lo que había frente a él. La realidad era, que toda la Quinta Torre estaba temblando y sucumbiendo, ese era el reiatsu de Ulquiorra, algo muy distinto y distante de lo que habían mostrado Grimmjow o Nnoitra. Ichigo se preguntó a sí mismo como era posible que la diferencia entre sus reiatsus fuera tan sobrecogedora.

La velocidad de Ulquiorra aumentó, sus movimientos se volvieron precisos y su espada se volvió invisible a los ojos de un humano. Lejos, protegida por el _Santen Kesshun _Inoue apenas podía ver las acciones que estaban sucediendo. Podía observarlos cuando paraban a hablar uno al otro, pero aparte de eso eran sólo chispas colisionando en el aire, aplastándose la una a la otra. Pero lo que sus ojos fallaban al ver, podía sentirlo a través del reiatsu que emanaban. Ella sabía que Ichigo estaba sucumbiendo a Ulquiorra, era demasiado rápido e Ichigo no estaba esperando todo lo que estaba siendo dirigido a él. Y aun así, no había sacado su máscara. ¿Sería tal vez que estaba asustado de que Inoue no pudiese soportar tanta presión espiritual si se combinaba la de él y la de Ulquiorra? Sin embargo, no utilizar su máscara era un gran error en ese punto. Cuando detenía un golpe, Ulquiorra estaba justo atrás de él listo para dispararle un cero o justo sobre él para cruzar espadas.

Cuando Inoue sintió que Ichigo estaba perdido en el último golpe y que eventualmente podía ver la forma en que se había defendido de Ulquiorra y este había aparecido en la dirección opuesta listo para cortarlo en dos, era más que suficiente para ella, no se podía quedar quieta sin hacer nada.

–**¡Santen Kesshun!** – susurró con fuerza.

Por un instante, Ichigo fue protegido por ese escudo dorado. Se rompió fácilmente y aun así le dio más que tiempo suficiente para poder escapar de la zampakutoh de Ulquiorra y distrajo a la cuarta espada para que la batalla tomara una pausa. Por un segundo, sus amenazadores ojos verdes miraron en la dirección de Inoue, parecía sentirse traicionado o incluso… _¿Herido?_ Inoue suspiró, sintiendo efectivamente que había sido desleal con Ulquiorra.

_**¿Desleal? Está tratando de matar a Kurosaki-kun… Nunca podría ser leal a alguien que amenace de esta forma a mis amigos… nunca… nunca… ¡Concéntrate! ¡Concéntrate! No dejes que sus ojos te quiebren el espíritu. Él es un enemigo, no mi amigo. Lo dijo miles de veces. **_

Ulquiorra permaneció inmóvil y bajó su zampakutoh distraído o indiferente a la batalla. Su completa atención estaba en ella.

–**¿Qué estás haciendo?** – No estaba enojado y aquello la sorprendió. Su voz era demasiado suave para ello. Era tan difícil para Inoue poder saber que estaba sintiendo Ulquiorra o si sentía cualquier cosa. Se miraron uno al otro algunos segundos, pero las palabras simplemente no podían salir de su boca. –** Te pregunté, ¿Por qué lo ayudaste?**

–**¿Por qué? Bueno… porque…** - ¿Podía si quiera encontrar en ese punto una razón para ello? No, no podía. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando cuando se dio cuenta. Estaba pensando con fuerza sobre la razón por la cual había detenido el ataque de Ulquiorra pero nada le venía a la mente. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Qué estaba mal en ella? ¿Era cierto lo que Ulquiorra había dicho sobre que ella ya era una de ellos?

–**¿Porque es tu amigo?** – Ulquiorra preguntó. – **Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo protegiste desde mi primer ataque? ¿Por qué esperaste? **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

La Quinta Torre estaba llena de escaleras. La pelea estaba ocurriendo en alguna parte en el sector más alto de ella, incluso más alto que el salón del trono. Loly estaba avanzando cada paso con sigilo, lentamente, como si estuviese asustada de que alguien las encontrara haciendo aquello. Pero no tenía una razón para estar atemorizada ahora, Aizen lo había dicho él mismo, Inoue Orihime le era inservible. Ergo, ella podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana con ese monstruo y no ser castigada por ello.

Menoly la seguía, aunque no mostraba mucho entusiasmo en seguir e incluso lo había dicho fuerte y claro mientras subían. La única respuesta que Loly le había dado por ello fue golpearla en el rostro y ordenarle que mantuviera su compostura.

_**Es nuestra única oportunidad de matar a ese monstruo… **_

Estaban cerca. Era notorio por la cantidad de presión espiritual que su cuerpo estaba experimentando. Escombros estaban cayendo desde el techo, la escalera estaba temblando con fuerza. No le importaba a Loly, tenía que deshacerse de esa mujer que le había quitado todo: Aizen, Ulquiorra y hasta el respeto por sí misma. Incluso le había quitado la lealtad de Menoly. No podía vivir después de eso, la mujer tenía que morir.

Finalmente vio una luz al final del pasillo de las escaleras. Inoue estaba ahí, podía sentirla por ese asqueroso reiatsu que se había adherido por todo el lugar. Miró a Menoly y su hermana le movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Se escabulleron por la puerta en silencio cubiertas por las sombras. Justo ahí, escondidas en la oscuridad de la habitación, pudieron ver su cabello rojizo anaranjado desde atrás. Se veía tal como Loly la recordaba, asustada, esperanzada, temblorosa. Sus manos estaban unidas una a la otra como si estuviese rezando a sus dioses.

– **Kurosaki-kun...** – Susurró llena de tristeza.

_**¿Está triste? Esa perra… están peleando por ella y aun tiene tristeza de que su amiguito este peleando contra Ulquiorra. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que Ulquiorra no tienen necesidad ni razón para pelear contra ese Shinigami, sino que sólo está peleando para que no se la lleve? ¿Qué tan estúpida y ciega puede ser esa aberración de la naturaleza? **_

_**Yo conozco a Ulquiorra. Todos lo conocen. Se veía como un humano incluso antes de que Aizen nos rompiera las máscaras, y aún así, nunca se cruzó en nuestro camino, evitando matarnos por la diversión de ello como tantos otros Vasto Lords hicieron. Rompió su máscara por sí mismo, así de poderoso realmente es. Él es un verdadero Vasto Lord y nunca peleó con nadie que no significara una verdadera amenaza. Nunca peleó contra otro Vasto Lord, siempre estaba en las sombras de la soledad y evitó hablarle a cualquiera. Esa mujer… lo cambió. Nunca lo vi pelear de la forma en que lo está haciendo ahora, como si le importara pelear por algo, luchar por algo… la odio… la odio tanto. **_

Mientras tomaba a Inoue Orihime pensó en esa vez en que Menoly y ella habían visto a Ulquiorra Cifer solo, en medio de ese vacío que había creado a su alrededor. Las miró desde la distancia y ellas pensaron que estaban muertas pues su reiatsu era sobrecogedor. Sin embargo, Ulquiorra sólo se volteó dándoles la espalda, en silencio, y caminó lejos de ellas. Ese era el tipo de ser que era, solitario, silencioso, indiferente a todo.

Esa mujer le había quitado eso.

–**¡Te atrape!** – Le dijo Loly sonriendo y riéndose mientras se acercaba a su rostro. - **¿Te acuerdas de mí? Probablemente no ¿Ah?, Ja. ¿Por qué un monstruo como tú se molestaría en notar a una chica común y corriente como yo? Pero tu tiempo de sentarte en la cima del mundo se acabó. Vas a pagar por todo lo que me has quitado. **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

¿Estaba tan enfocado en esa insignificante batalla que había fallado en sentir a esas dos basuras acercarse? Ese era un error que no podía creer haber podido cometer. O… tal vez… estaba tan enfocado en no pelear cerca de esa mujer que había evitado pensar en sus alrededores. Lo que fuera. De cualquier forma, ¿Por qué le iba a importar ahora? Lord Aizen ya no tenía necesidad de ella, ¿Qué importaba si la mataban? No significaba nada para ellos ahora.

–**¡Inoue!** – Kurosaki Ichigo gritó mirando en su dirección. Que imbécil era, haciendo un escándalo tan grande por alguien como ella.- **¿Quién eres tú?**

Dejó el sitio en que estaban luchando yendo directamente hacia ella. ¿Era un completo imbécil? ¿Acaso no podía prever lo que su accionar iba a provocar en ellas? La respuesta natural era que se defendieran y eran tan débiles que la única manera de lograr aquello era amenazar con lastimar o matar a la mujer si se les acercaba. Las cosas pasaron exactamente como las pensó, parado lejos de todo el asunto.

–**¡Quédate ahí!** – La mano de Loly estaba justo alrededor del ojo de la mujer. **– Un paso más y le sacaré el ojo. **

_**Esperable de basura como tú. **_

Aun así, a ese niño le faltaba cerebro o algo, pues no se detuvo. Eso sólo significaba que esa mujer iba a pagar las consecuencias de su estupidez.

¿Y qué si le sacaba un ojo a esa mujer?... aun tendría el otro. ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo esa urgencia y necesidad de intervenir? No, no sólo la estaba sintiendo…él… lo hizo sin si quiera darse cuenta que sus pies se habían movido utilizando _sonido_. Ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello y analizar sus acciones. Se detuvo justo en frente de Kurosaki Ichigo, evitando que diera si quiera un paso más en dirección a Inoue Orihime abriendo sus brazos, impidiéndole el paso de una forma u otra. Si se le acercaba, esas dos idiotas iban a lastimar a Inoue Orihime.

_**¿Por qué? ¿Me importa si la lastiman? No. No me importa. Estoy deteniéndolo porque nuestra batalla aun no ha acabado. Sólo eso. **_

–**¿Ulquiorra?** – Loly preguntó, confundida.

– **No me mal interpretes. No lo hago para salvarlas a ustedes dos. **– Sus ojos se enfocaron en Inoue y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. Estaba sin daño aparente. Ni si quiera permitió que la espada de Ichigo interrumpiera su mirada, evitándola sin importarle lo suficiente para mirar a su adversario.

Si no lo estaba haciendo para salvar a Menoly y a Loly, entonces… ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? ¿Para salvar a esa mujer? Miró en su dirección, podía ver que al menos Loly la había soltado y estaba de rodillas en el piso. Estaba segura, por el momento. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era matar a Kurosaki Ichigo y después terminar con esas dos. Loly no la dañaría si no sentía la necesidad de evitar que la mataran a ella. Esa era la forma en que los insectos pensaban, sobrevivencia; el instinto la iba a hacer realizar cualquier acción para vivir. Si mantenía a ese Shinigami lejos, Inoue…

–**¡Muévete!** – Le gritó el Shinigami.

– **Muéveme. **

_**No estoy haciendo esto para que ella permanezca sin daños. ¿Me importa acaso si muere? No tiene ningún propósito ni significado para nosotros ahora. Está acabada. Lord Aizen lo dijo así. **_

Continuó repitiéndose a él mismo aquellas palabras. Se lo repitió tantas veces, que terminó creyendo que era la verdad. Continuó peleando contra ese chico hasta que escuchó la forma en que Loly le hablaba a Inoue Orihime. No le importaba si le destrozaba la ropa, le tiraba el cabello o incluso si la golpeaba nuevamente. Todo eso podía sanarse o repararse. Necesitaba vencer a ese Shinigami rápido.

El chico le disparó esa porquería de _Getsuga_ y él se limitó a detenerla con su zampakutoh. Sin embargo, pensó que podía pasar por su costado mientras Ulquiorra se distraía deteniendo el ataque.

_**Que ingenuo. **_

Justo cuando pasaba a su lado, Ulquiorra lanzó un _cero_ que mandó a Ichigo Kurosaki volando lejos. Pero eso no lo mató, sino que se paró una vez más listo para enfrentarlo y tratar de sacarlo de su camino. Pero Ulquiorra no se iba a mover. ¿Acaso no lo entendía? Si se acercaba más a Inoue Orihime, Loly la iba a matar. ¿Qué tan estúpido podía ser?

–**¡Te dije que te movieras!** – Le gritó a Ulquiorra.

– **Si prefieres pelear contra otro oponente, tendrás que matarme primero.**

–**¡Cállate! ¡Muévete! – **Su desesperación por 'salvar' a Inoue Orihime era palpable, pero eso no conmovió ni alteró a Ulquiorra.

Loly estaba avanzando amenazadoramente hacia Inoue y pudo notar la forma en que su reiatsu se salía de control. Tal vez tendría que intervenir antes de tiempo después de todo. No podía dejar que Lord Aizen perdiera la habilidad de esa mujer antes de que pudiese comprenderla por completo. Si la quería muerte, lo habría dicho.

–**¡Detente!** – Ichigo gritó al ver la forma en que Loly golpeaba a Inoue.

Pero justo cuando la mano de Loly iba a golpear a Inoue una vez más, la Quinta Torre empezó a temblar con fuerza. La presión espiritual era tal que para alguien débil habría sido difícil respirar.

–**¿Qué es eso?** - Preguntó el Shinigami.

_**Ese idiota. ¿Se ha sanado completamente entonces? **_

Las baldosas del piso explotaron por todo el lugar y en la mitad de la nube de polvo y escombro que se levanto, Yammy apareció luciendo tan feliz como siempre lucia cuando una batalla tenía curso. Se había quedado en sus recamaras suficiente tiempo ya, había comido lo suficiente y ahora estaba listo para luchar. Se veía monstruosamente grande, mucho más grande que la última vez que Ulquiorra lo había visto.

–**¡Ulquiiiiorra! ¡Vine a aportar!** – Gritó, sonriendo y mirando a Ichigo.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_Hola a todos! Gracias por leer este fanfic. Como podrán haber notado hasta este punto mi historia ha seguido más o menos el canon del Manga de Bleach con algunos toques personales. Eso ya no ocurrirá después del capítulo 15 y esta historia tendrá su propio enfoque. Sé que debe ser un poco aburrido leer algo que ya saben que pasó, pero se hizo así para que se entienda el trasfondo de cada uno de los personajes y lo próximo que ocurra en la historia no aparezca que vino de la nada. Amo hacer buenas bases antes de empezar a joderles la vida emocionalmente a mis personajes. _

_El próximo capítulo es más largo de lo habitual, por lo cual espero poder traducirlo pronto. Gracias por leer, no estaría traduciendo esto si no hubiese visto tanto entusiasmo de parte de ustedes en seguir la historia. Muchas gracias =) _


	15. Pagué el Precio con mi Alma

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**PAGUE EL PRECIO CON MI ALMA**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_There's things I know I should have mention sooner_

_But I didn't know how_

_**Corre… **__**No mires atrás, sólo corre. Tiene que tiene estar bien. Va a estar bien. **_

La arena bajo sus pies le hizo difícil poder correr tan rápido como deseó haber podido hacerlo. Pero eso no la detuvo. Podía sentir sus músculos ardiendo por la fuerza que sus piernas estaban usando. Sus pulmones se quemaban con cada paso y sentía que le faltaba el aire. La presión espiritual de Ulquiorra era masiva; se sentía como haber estado corriendo contra agua, tal como si tuviese que correr en el lecho del mar. Era denso y pasado, tan espeso que sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba pagando el precio de correr a él. Era una sensación tan sobrecogedora que por un segundo, Inoue pensó que moriría antes de llegar a ellos.

Le suplicó a su cuerpo que no se rindiera. Tenía que vencer aquello. Era una mujer fuerza, había aprendido a defenderse a sí misma en Hueco Mundo. Nada le detendría el paso hacia él.

Las torres estaban siendo destruidas en pedazos a la distancia. La luna estaba brillando en medio de ese cielo oscuro y le dio a todo eso la sensación de haber estado soñando. Pero estaba bastante despierta para entonces, y aquello no era un sueño, estaba viviendo una pesadilla.

Justo cuando pensó que estaba acercándose, una densa ráfaga de arena la detuvo. Su cabello flotó en el aire, su ropa se movió en todas direcciones por el viento. Algo estaba mal, muy mal, y entonces lo comprendió; Lo que la había golpeado no era el viento, era una cantidad gigantesca de reiatsu que venía de _él_. Podía sentir que provenía de él.

_**Es devastadoramente poderosa… que dios nos salve a todos. **_

Entonces cuando la arena se dispersó y la visión volvió a ser clara, justo sobre la parte más alta en una torre frente a ella, vio la silueta oscura de dos figuras delante de la una enorme luna. Uno de ellos era Kurosaki-kun, y el otro… no lo sabía con certeza. Tenía que ser Ulquiorra pero se veía completamente diferente. Tenía alas oscuras y hasta una cola. En la distancia en que Inoue estaba parada, se veía como un demonio, o más bien, un ángel que perdió su rumbo. Aun en ese lugar, tan lejos de ambos, Inoue tenía la sensación de que Ulquiorra estaba mirando en su dirección mientras que uno de sus dedos apuntaba al pecho de Kurosaki.

_I'm sorry I lost you_

**- Kurosaki-kun… -** Susurró temblando, pudiendo anticipar lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Estaba aterrada. Lo que estaba sintiendo su pecho en ese instante iba más allá de miedo. No era por Ulquiorra, o miedo a perder su vida, pero la sensación en su pecho era demasiado para soportarla. Ulquiorra iba a matarlo sólo para que ella lo pudiese ver haciéndolo, como un castigo sádico por el hecho de que ella se hubiese querido ir de Hueco Mundo.

_**Por favor detente… por favor… Si tienes una gota de misericordia por favor no lo mates… **_

La luna estaba tan brillante y aún así todo lo demás era completa oscuridad. Sabía en su corazón que no importaba que hiciera o gritase, no había ninguna posibilidad de que Ulquiorra parara. Al final de cuentas, Ulquiorra había tenido razón, todos iban a morir de una forma u otra y había sido estúpido de parte de ella pensar que no iba a llevar a cabo sus amenazas. Era el final de toda la esperanza.

Una tremenda cantidad de reiatsu se juntó entre el pecho de Kurosaki y el dedo índice de Ulquiorra. Era de un color verde con vetas negras y parecía consumir todo alrededor de ellos. Se estaba preparando para lanzar un_ cero_ a esa distancia, cruel como siempre, sin mostrar emociones al respecto.

**-¡DETENTE!** – Gritó Inoue desde la base de la torre.

Exclamó desesperadamente con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitieron, suplicando por piedad. Pero si Ulquiorra escuchó su suplica, la ignoró. Una gigantesca detonación se vio en el techo de la torre y así, todo terminó.

_I never thought that this could come between us_

_I know it's water and bridges now_

Lo que le siguió fue silencio. Los ojos de Inoue se abrieron de par en par sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Todos sus esfuerzos, todas sus memorias, todo lo que habían compartido…todo se había vuelto nada. Ulquiorra le había destrozado el corazón a Kurosaki con un_ cero_, dejando un agujero enorme justo en medio de su pecho. Estaban en guerra, había sido estúpido de parte de ella pensar que en las guerras no moría gente.

_**Si nuestros corazones eran uno… entonces, nos mató a ambos. **_

**-¡Noooooooooooooo!** – Gritó histérica, sintiendo que su corazón se estaba quebrando en pedazos ahora que podía ver el cuerpo sin vida de Kurosaki cayendo hacia el suelo. Ulquiorra lo había mantenido sujeto con su cola por el cuello pero ahora lo dejaba caer.

Kurosaki no se movía. No reaccionaba. Inoue no podía sentir su reiatsu ni su corazón. Se había ido. Sus prendedores de cabello brillaron y fueron a atraparlo antes de que tocara el suelo en la forma de un escudo. Corrió hacia él. Tal vez aun había alguna manera de traerlo de vuelta, quizás aun podía salvarlo. Tenía que haber una forma, tenía que encontrarla sin importar lo que pasara. Ese hombre que veía ahí cayendo muerto había ido a Hueco Mundo y había muerto por ella, literalmente. Si había una forma de hacerlo vivir de nuevo, Inoue la iba a encontrar.

Lo vio aproximadamente a 10 metros de distancia tendido en el piso, muerto. No necesitaba acercarse para saber eso. Su respiración estaba agitadísima mientras corría, pensando que su corazón se detendría en cualquier segundo. Era demasiado doloroso. Sin embargo, la carrera se detuvo abruptamente cuando Ulquiorra apareció de la nada justo frente a ella. Había usado _sonido_, pero era mucho más rápido que esa técnica, era como si se hubiese tele transportado desde la torre a ese punto de un segundo a otro.

_But what's the sense in carrying around_

_This weight these words are tearing me apart_

**- Es inútil.** – Dijo Ulquiorra con calma. Sus palabras no se sentían como si estuviese amenazándola, más bien como si le estuviese dando un consejo para que no hiciera algo de lo cual luego se iba a arrepentir. No mostraba intension de lastimarla. – **No importa que tanto desees ayudarlo, tu insignificante poder no podrá salvarlo de su destino.**

**- Kurosaki-kun… Kurosaki-kun...** – Parecía que finalmente había perdido toda compostura y sentido de la realidad. Ya no podía seguir controlándose. Todo el dolor que había experimentado su alma los días anteriores había hecho que finalmente perdiera la cordura y su autocontrol. Estaba devastada, temblado, perdida.

**- Tal vez no fui claro… es inu…** - Dijo.

Pero justo en ese instante Ishida lo interrumpió lanzándole una de sus flechas. Ni si quiera lo miró, sólo rechazo el proyectil con su ala sin dejar de mirar a los de Inoue. Mientras volteaba el rostro para ver quien le había lanzado esa energía tan irritante, Inoue corrió esquivándolo. Antes de que pudiese alcanzarla, miles de flechas estaban volando en su dirección. Inoue no se detuvo para mirar si la estaba siguiendo o no. Sólo tenía una cosa en mente, tenía que llegar a Ichigo.

Nunca fue buena corredora, siempre todos la dejaban atrás como sucedía con todas las cosas que hacía en su vida. Pero esta vez corrió como si hubiese alas en sus pies para poder llegar lo antes posible al hombre que amaba que estaba tan sólo a unos cuantos metros más allá. Sus prendedores de cabello brillaron nuevamente y se dirigieron a él cubriendo su cuerpo muerto dentro del escudo que producía el _Shun Shun Rikka_. Iba a rechazar lo que le había sucedido sin importar lo que costara, incluso si ella misma tenía que morir en el proceso.

**-¡Kurosaki-kun!** – Gritó y entonces, al verlo tan cerca de ella, se dio cuenta que tan mal estaba la situación.

No sólo tenía un hueco en el pecho, pero el motivo por el cual no estaba respirando era porque no tenía ni pulmones ni corazón. El _cero_ había arrasado con todo frente a su paso. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero sin vida, estaba ahí, muerto. Muerto. Estaba muerto. Ella lo había llevado a su muerte. Si no hubiese sido por ella, él todavía estaría vivo y podría haberse dado el tiempo para cuidar de sus dos hermanitas. Ahora, todos ellos probablemente estaban condenados a morir.

_And that's enough for the back to break_

_And that's an awful lot to take_

Cayó de rodillas, sin saber qué hacer. Su corazón no era tan fuerte como para sopórtalo, por lo cual lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar. Una lágrima solitaria cayó por sus ojos sin que si quiera tuviese la necesidad de llorar, y otra la siguió, y mientras caían las lágrimas por sus mejillas podía sentir como su propia alma estaba siendo destrozada a pedazos dentro de su pecho y se escapaba de su cuerpo a través de sus ojos.

_**¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? Siempre creí que Kurosaki-kun estaba bien, que ganaría sin importar lo que pasara. Y porque tenía tanta fe en él me cegué hacia todo lo demás. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer?**_

Mientras se tomaba el rostro desesperada moviendo de adelante hacia atrás, sin saber de qué forma podía rechazar un reiatsu tan poderoso desde el hueco en el pecho de Kurosaki, Ishida apareció justo junto a ella. Estaba gravemente herido y un golpe lo había lanzado en su dirección.

–**¡Ishida-kun!** – Gritó.

– **No te preocupes por mí.** – Pero Inoue podía ver el rastro de sangre que había en la arena y todo eso guiaba hacia él y… la falta de su brazo izquierdo. Había perdido el brazo en batalla y estaba sangrando gravemente. – **Ya tomé analgésicos y hemostáticos. Inoue-san, cuida de Kurosaki.** – Tomó una de esas flechas especiales que colgaba de su cinturón y con la única mano que le quedaba corrió hacia Ulquiorra.

–**¡Ishida-kun!** – Se sentía desolada.

Mientras miraba en dirección de Ishida y Ulquiorra, estaba segura que algo dentro de los ojos del Vasto Lord cambiaba. ¿Acaso sentía lástima por todos ellos? ¿Era ese el sentimiento que sus ojos estaban mostrando? ¿Acaso toda la escena lo hacía sentir tristeza o estaba irritado de que seguían intentando pelear una y otra vez sabiendo que era inútil y al hacerlo lo único que iban a conseguir era la muerte?

_But I've paying for it since I drove my girl away_

_And that's a sign of a solemn man_

Se sentía indefensa observando la forma en que Ulquiorra mandaba volando lejos a Ishida con un golpe de su cola y la forma en que uno de sus mejores amigos estaba en el piso, tendido, sin más armas para pelear contra alguien que estaba fuera de su liga. Ishida ni si quiera se molestó en volver a pararse. Tanto Kurosaki como Ishida habían sido vencidos por Ulquiorra y ella estaba completamente sola intentando sanar a Ichigo y traerlo de vuelta a la vida.

_**¿Qué debo hacer Kurosaki-kun? ¡No sé lo que debería hacer! **_

Mandó a su _Saten Kusshun_ frente a Ishida pero fue inútil, Ulquiorra lo rompió fácilmente usando su cola. Era demasiado frágil para ser utilizado en una situación así.

_**Yo no sé… Yo ya no sé nada. **_

Las lágrimas estaban cayendo por su rostro mientras miraba la forma en que Ulquiorra caminaba hacia el caído Ishida. Entonces en esa situación de desesperanza total, entendió la verdad en las palabras de Ulquiorra durante todo ese tiempo, haciendo que abriera los ojos sobre sus propias limitaciones, acerca de estar enojada con sus amigos por haber ido a Hueco Mundo por ella, acerca del hecho que todo ellos iban a morir de cualquier modo, acerca de serle inútil a Lord Aizen ahora. Ella era inútil. Realmente lo era. No había nada que pudiese hacer excepto ver como Ishida Uryuu era el próximo en morir.

_**Yo…yo simplemente no se qué hacer Kurosaki-kun… Kurosaki-kun… Kurosaki-kun….Kurosaki-kun….Kurosaki-kun…. Sálvanos… **_

–**¡Sálvanos Kurosaki-kun!** – Gritó desgarradoramente en pánico - **¡Sálvanos! ¡Kurosaki-kun! **

Mientras que su voz se rompía un fuerte, extraño y devastador reiatsu rojo comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo muerto de Ichigo, haciendo que de la nada su cabello naranja comenzara a crecer. Todo su organismo empezó a arquearse y sus dedos a retorcerse. El cuerpo muerto se levantó del piso como si una extraña fuerza lo pusiera de pie. Era extraño ver a alguien tan cercano para ella cubierto por eso. La energía alrededor de él era del mismo tono que su Getsuga. Comenzó a cubrir determinadas áreas de su cuerpo y de pronto desapareció, y todo lo que quedó ahí fue un sujeto extraño cubierto por una máscara hollow que Inoue nunca antes había visto. Toda su piel se volvió blanca y se cubrió por extrañas líneas negras, sus muñecas y cuello fueron rodeados por un pelaje rojizo y el ser comenzó a gemir y gritar como un animal bajo esa mascara completa de hollow.

Inoue estaba en shock mientras lo miraba, aun llorando y arrodillada en la arena. Ese no era el hombre que ella amaba ni el amigo que había conocido toda su vida._ Eso_ era algo más. Gimió una vez más, sorprendida y asustada sin saber si esa cosa los iba proteger o los iba a matar a todos.

El ser hollowficado que usaba el cuerpo de Ichigo estiró su brazo y su zampakutoh que estaba enterrada en la arena voló hacia su mano. La blandió a un costado y el movimiento fue tan fuerte que mando a volar toda la arena a su alrededor. Inoue salió disparada arrojada por esta increíble fuerza, gritando sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, aterrizando varios metros a la distancia. Habría golpeado la torre si no hubiese sido por que Ishida la sujetó justo a tiempo.

La presión espiritual entre Ulquiorra y ese otro hollow era asombrosa. Era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que el piso temblara y la arena levitara. El ser hollowficado que usaba el cuerpo de Ichigo gritó en furia una vez más mientras que Inoue e Ishida observaban la escena estupefactos desde la distancia. Luego, dos _ceros_ chocaron, uno verdoso y el otro brillante y rojo.

_I'll make the best of the best I can_

_And I'll be better for it if I ever get my chance_

Los _ceros_ colisionaron y explotaron arriba de ellos en llamas sobre la arena. El cabello de Inoue se movió con fuerza hacia atrás producto de la onda expansiva que había provocado el choque de los _ceros_, mientras que Ishida a su lado la sostenía para que la fuerza no los enviara volando lejos. Una gigantesca explosión siguió justo sobre ellos mientras Inoue levantaba los ojos intentando poder ver que estaba sucediendo. Pero todo era demasiado rápido, apenas y podía sentir lo que pasaba desde la distancia en que estaba. Las edificaciones a sus alrededores estaban colapsando por la pelea de esos dos gigantescos reiatsus y la cantidad de ceros que se estaban disparando el uno al otro.

En su distancia, finalmente vio a Ulquiorra emerger de las llamas y a ese otro ser. La cuarta Espada acababa de perder un brazo y el hollow en posesión del cuerpo muerto de Ichigo le lanzaba el miembro cercenado gritando nuevamente como si fuera un animal.

_That face, I know exactly what you're thinking_

_But I'm certain this time is different_

_**No…**_

– **No… no puede ser.** – Dijo, temblorosa aun por todo lo que estaba pasando arriba de ellos. **– ¿Es ese realmente Kurosaki-kun? **

Ulquiorra había caído desde el cielo y estaba parado en el piso, sangrando y respirando con dificultad. Al parecerse también estaba sorprendido del enorme nivel que ese ser tenía. Pero si Inoue había aprendido algo de Ulquiorra del tiempo en que habían estado juntos, era el hecho de que nunca perdía su calma. Tan pronto como recuperó el aire, extendió el muñón en donde su brazo había solido estar y uno nuevo le volvió a crecer.

Tanto Inoue como Ishida gimieron en sorpresa al ver lo que había ocurrido. Inoue nunca había visto dicha habilidad de parte de Ulquiorra y no sabía que él la podía realizar. A esa distancia, ella podía decir que había parado de pelear porque Ulquiorra estaba hablando, pero no podía escuchar lo que decía. De pronto vio una brillante lanza verde aparecer en las manos de Ulquiorra y éste la lanzó al ser hollowficado. Pero la esquivó o al menos le pareció aquello a Inoue cuando una explosión inmensa ocurrió a lo lejos. Era por mucho la cosa más poderosa y destructiva que Inoue había visto en su vida. Incluso Ishida parecía sorprendido cuando todas las torres cerca de la explosión fueron deshechas y vueltas polvo. Apenas podían resistir el viento y el polvo que voló hacia ellos, gimoteando por la falta de control que tenían de toda esa situación.

_**Oh dios… ¿Qué está sucediendo? Ambos son ridículamente poderosos. Van a matarse el uno al otro y a nosotros en el proceso. **_

La batalla física recomenzó mientras desaparecían de la mira de ambos. Pero Inoue podía sentir las cosas que estaban ocurriendo.

– **Son tan rápidos que ni si quiera los puedo seguir con la mirada.** – Dijo Ishida mirando las chispas de energía que chocaban por todo el cielo oscuro de las Noches. Inoue se quedó en silencio, temiendo que si le decía que ella sí podía verlo se sintiera ofendido.

– **Kurosaki-kun… **

_**¿Quién es? ¿Es realmente mi mejor amigo? **_

Chispas en el cielo. Explosiones. Arena volando en todas las direcciones posibles. Lo estaba mirando todo, rezando por que se acabara rápidamente. Estaba sintiendo mucha angustia, su corazón estaba en tanto estrés que el tiempo parecía no tener significado alguno.

Entonces ocurrió. Todo estaba finalizando. Por fin había terminado. El hollow poseyendo el cuerpo de Kurosaki cortó el cuerpo de Ulquiorra justa a través de su pecho, en una línea limpia que iba desde su hombro hasta la costilla, dejando una herida importante y rompiendo uno de los cuernos en la cabeza del cuarto espada. Ulquiorra cayó al piso y no se movió. Inoue levanto a más no poder lso párpados sin poder creerlo, mientras recordaba que ese era el mismo Ulquiorra que había sido su única compañía en Hueco Mundo, sintiéndose… desolada por la congoja. Pero ahí estaba él, inmóvil, derrotado por algo que ninguno de ellos podía entender.

_**Lo siento… Siento tanto que esto tenga que suceder de este modo, Ulquiorra-kun. **_

_And that's why I can't pretend that everything is mended_

_I know I've tried to for too long now_

– **Adelante. No tengo una razón para vivir ahora que me has vencido.** – Escuchó Inoue que Ulquiorra decía y su pecho dolió.

¿Realmente no tenía un motivo para vivir? Eso era la cosa más triste que ella había escuchado en toda su vida. Alguien que no tenía motivos para vivir debió haber pasado cada día, uno atrás del otro, en completa desesperación. Miró en otra dirección. No podía verlo, así que sólo escuchó el último cero que se disparaba sin piedad.

_**Desearía que tu existencia hubiese sido diferente Ulquiorra-kun. Que hubieses nacido bajo un cielo lleno de luz del sol y no en el foso más profundo de la oscuridad. Tal vez entonces… habrías encontrado una razón para vivir. **_

_But what's the sence in carrying around_

_This weight, these words are tearing us apart_

La explosión fue tan enorme que tuvo que proteger a Ishida y a ella misma con su escudo. La arena voló para todos lados y escondió la figura del ser y la de Ulquiorra. Volteó para ver si había terminado todo ello, sintiendo un pesó horrible en su corazón. Había un cráter enorme debajo de ese ser utilizando el cuerpo de Kurosaki; estaba sosteniendo lo que quedaba de Ulquiorra por una de sus alas sólo para lanzarlo lejos como si se tratara de basura. Inoue sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al ver aquello, pero no se lo permitió. No iba a deshonrar a sus amigos llorando en ese momento porque su enemigo había muerto.

Miró en otra dirección cuando se dio cuenta, que ese ser, iba a despedazar la cabeza de Ulquiorra. Quería decir algo, cualquier cosa para hacer que ese dolor en su pecho se detuviese, pero no podía, por lo cual sólo apretó los ojos mientras los cerraba. La oscuridad era mucho mejor que tener que ver a Ulquiorra finalizar de esa forma.

_And that's enough for the back to break_

_That's and awful lot to take_

_But I've been paying for it since I drove my girl away_

"_Eres extraña. Hueco Mundo no es un lugar para canciones…_

_Sería más fácil para ti si realmente creyeras en lo que estás diciendo, mujer._

_¿Tu palabra? ¿Puede ver tu palabra? ¿Puede tocarlas? ¿Pueden acaso las palabras traerte de vuelta a la vida si es que mueres? _

_Toma el tiempo que necesites. Nunca te apresures a nada. _

_Inesperadamente, te sienta bien esa vestimenta._

_Eres una de nosotros ahora, en cuerpo y alma. _

_Supe lo que Grimmjow te hizo. Sus acciones fueron injustificadas. No te volverá a molestar. _

_Es débil. No deberías temerle. Con los poderes que posees no debería ser una amenaza para ti. _

_Sánalo. _

_No me sucedió peleando contra tus amigos si es eso lo que te preocupa. _

_No eres basura, mujer. _

_Hasta que Lord Aizen diga lo contrario, mantenerte viva es también uno de tus deberes. ¡Come! _

_Aizen-sama me ha confiado el cuidado de esa mujer. Entrégamela. _

_¿Tienes miedo? _

_¿Realmente piensas que tus amigos pueden salvarte?_

_Al compartir sus sentimientos con sus amigos antes de morir, ustedes humanos son capaces de consolarse. Es un instinto que los previene de caer en un poso de miedo y desesperación._

_¿Qué es el corazón?_

_No tengo órdenes de matar a esta mujer, aun. La dejaré vivir hasta que se me ordene lo contrario. "_

_**No lo hagas. Detente. No lo mates. Todo lo que hizo fue protegerme mientras estuve aquí. Era el único que me cuidaba… no lo mates… déjalo vivir Ichigo… **_

¿Por qué estaba sintiendo esa angustia? ¿Sería posible que después de todo sí hubiera algo que los unía? No iba a parar a pensar en ello en ese momento, pero realmente deseó con todo su corazón que no muriese. Era demasiado cruel.

Y como si su corazón hubiese sido oído, Ishida detuvo que el hollow le cortara la cabeza al cuerpo demacrado y destruido de Ulquiorra. Inoue lo observó pasmada.

– **Ya es suficiente, Kurosaki.** – Dijo Ishido agarrándole la mano por la muñeca. – **La batalla terminó. Era nuestro enemigo pero no hay necesidad de hacer una carnicería de su cuerpo.** – No hubo respuesta de parte del ser, pero Ishida no se rindió. – **Dijo que es suficiente, Kurosaki, ¿Me puedes escuchar Kurosaki? ¡Detente!¡Si lo haces ya no serás humano! ¡DETENTE KUROSAKI!**

Fue como si Ishida estuviese hablando todo lo que ella iba pensando. No podía creer que Ishida estuviese diciendo cada una de las palabras que ella estaba sintiendo.

Pero lo imposible ocurrió, el ser apuñaló a Ishida en el estómago o tal vez su pecho, Inoue no podía verlo. Sólo pudo observar que luego de dicha acción Ishida volaba lejos de ellos con la zampakutoh de Kurosaki clavada en él.

–**¡Ishida-kun!** – Gritó horrorizada sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. Kurosaki nunca habría lastimado a Ishida, sin importar lo que pasara él siempre protegía a sus amigos. ¿Quién era ese ser? Ese ser no era Ichigo, no podía ser el Kurosaki-kun con el que había crecido y aprendido a amar.

– **Salvaré.** – Dijo la criatura, la voz debajo de esa máscara era la de Ichigo. **– Yo la salvaré…salvaré…salvaré… yo la salvaré. Yo te salvaré. **

_**Es mi culpa. Kurosaki-kun está tratando de salvarme porque le pedí que lo hiciera cuando murió. ¿Por qué? No quería ser un estorbo para él así que entrené. Quería protegerlo así que vine a este lugar sola. ¿Entonces por qué?… ¿Por qué siempre termino dependiendo de Kurosaki-kun al final? **_

Miró petrificada mientras Kurosaki caminaba hacia Ishida quien se encontraba en el suelo con la espada aun en su pecho. Su corazón… su corazón se estaba deshaciendo por la crueldad de la situación. Estaba viendo la cosa más horrible que se podía ver entre dos amigos, ella había causado aquello, era su culpa que Ichigo se levantara de la muerte para salvarla y ahora no podía razonar. Era por culpa de ella, que él no podía descansar en paz. Era por culpa de ella que Ulquiorra quien había sido gentil en su propio estilo, ahora estaba muerto. Y… también iba a observar como Ishida moría.

–**¡Espera Kurosaki-kun!** – Gritó desesperada. - **¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Kurosaki-kun!** – El _cero_ estaba formándose justo entre los cuernos de la máscara hollow.

Entonces, algo sorprendente ocurrió. Ulquiorra la escuchó gritar, con los ojos vacios por la duda que expresaba. Aun habiendo sido derrotado y estando al borde de morir, faltándole la mitad de su cuerpo, no pudo soportar escucharla gritar en esa agonía. Con lo último de fuerza que le quedaba en el cuerpo, utilizó sonido y apareció atrás de Ichigo cortándole uno de los cuernos, evitando de esa forma que pudiese completar el cero. No podía creer que lo estaba haciendo, pero no podía soportar escucharla gritar así.

_**¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Acaso él… de verdad… nos ayudó? **_

Miró a Ulquiorra y el la miró de vuelta, ambos en silencio, no había nada que pudiesen decirse. Se protegió de la explosión del _cero _con sus manos desnudas, éste había salido de control pero al menos no había desintegrado a Ishida.

_And that's the sign of a solemn man_

_I'll make the best of the best I can_

_And I'll be better for it if I ever get my chance_

La máscara que cubría el rostro de Ichigo se rompió en pedazos, revelando su piel pálida y muerta. Cayó pesadamente al suelo sin vida después de ello. Inoue corrió en su dirección para ver si estaba bien mientras que Ulquiorra observaba la escena a la distancia. Con dificultad había regenerado parte de su cuerpo para pararse, pero era sólo una sombra de lo que solía ser. Se sintió desolado por alguna razón mientras la lanza de reiatsu verde desaparecía en sus manos.

–**¡Kurosaki-kun!** – Lo llamó Inoue.

Podría haber sido porque el mismo Ulquiorra no sabía la razón por la cual los había ayudado, o tal vez porque esa mujer iba directamente al encuentro de Ichigo mientras que él estaba ahí, solo… pero, supo enseguida que la había perdido ante Kurosaki. Tenía que dejar que se marchara de Hueco Mundo. Ella nunca iba a volver a él. Su tatareo, su sonrisa, la calidez de su reiatsu y la sensación que sintió cuando su cabello rozó su mejilla, todo aquello se iría con ella. Podía sentirlo aún, podía sentir su reiatsu raspando el lugar en donde su agujero hollow estaba localizado. Lo podía sentir.

_Oh save me from a gray life_

–**¡Kurosaki-kun!** – Gritó, pero él no se paró. Estaba muerto.

Ulquiorra se dio la vuelta evitando seguir mirándola. Si se iba a ir, entonces que lo hiciera rápido. Él también estaba muriendo y no quería que ella lo viera, quería morir solo tal como había sido toda su existencia. En un sentido sentía una extraña sensación de liberación, no iba a estar ahí para extrañar su ausencia o si quiera notarla.

Fuese lo que fuese que le ocurrió a Ichigo Kurosaki, no era una simple muerte. Era mucho más que eso y era algo que Ulquiorra no podía razonar. Lo había visto, y no podía entender el significado de ello. Él era un humano, que se convirtió en un hollow por completo y no un hollow común y corriente sino que en un Vasto Lord, el Vasto Lord más fuerte que Ulquiorra había visto en su existencia. Era simplemente imposible y aun así, lo había visto. No había motivo para negarlo.

Sin embargo, de pronto algo extraño comenzó a ocurrir alrededor del cuerpo muerto de Kurosaki, iniciando por su cabello que volvió a su longitud original. De la nada, una cantidad enorme de energía fue liberada desde su cuerpo hacia el aire, girando a su alrededor, y para la sorpresa de todos ellos, el reiatsu volvió al agujero, cerrándolo.

–**¿El agujero se cerró?** – Ishida preguntó dudando que lo que sus ojos estaban viendo fuera verdad.

–**¿Acaso eso fue regeneración de alta velocidad?** – Ulquiorra también preguntó, atónito de ver que un humano se estaba sanando a sí mismo como lo hacía un hollow.

–**¿Kurosa…ki…kun?** – Inoue lo llamó aun arrodillada a su lado.

Fue como si Ichigo la hubiese escuchado por que de un segundo a otro comenzó a moverse. Inoue soltó un respiro sorprendida por la forma en que Kurosaki se paraba de la arena sin daños en su cuerpo. Estaba sudando, nervioso, sin entender lo que le estaba pasando, y aun así, el corazón de Inoue se sintió aliviado de ver que estaba vivo. No importaba la forma en que se hubiese sanado, estaba vivo. Nadie había muerto por su culpa y ahora, todo había terminado.

– **Yo…** - Ichigo dijo sujetándose con fuerza el pecho. - **¿No tenía un agujero aquí?**

– **Kurosaki-kun…** - Dijo, agradecida y sonriéndole tímidamente. Estaba vivo, no había muerto por su culpa. Habían luchado y habían ganado, no tenía que decirle adiós ni culparse sobre el destino de su mejor amigo.

– **Inoue, ¿Estás bien?** – Le preguntó mirándola, buscando heridas o algo que le indicara si la chica estaba lastimada. Por supuesto que estaba preocupado por ella, después de todo, había ido a Hueco Mundo con el mero propósito de salvarla.

Ulquiorra los observó desde una distancia prudente, sintiendo su estómago revolverse. No lo lograba entender. Sí, él era el enemigo, un Hollow, un ser que en los ojos de un humano era un monstruo o quizás aun peor. Sin embargo, muy dentro de su cuerpo en un lugar que no sabía que tenía, deseó… deseó que ella hubiese estado preguntado si él estaba bien. Miró la escena con melancolía, preguntándose por qué los humanos eran tan extraños. Todo lo que habían hecho con su presencia en Hueco Mundo era alterar la forma vacía en que vivía. Miró hacia la arena, bajando el rostro, no había un motivo para seguir razonando sobre ello. ¿Qué importaba si finalmente lo entendía o si estaba aun lejos de entender porque esa mujer lo fascinaba? Al menos, podía admitirlo para ese momento, ella había cambiado la forma en que enfrentaba su existencia y por eso… resentía con fuerza el hecho de que ella no estuviese a su lado preguntándole si estaba bien, llenando y sanando ese vacío dentro de él.

_Oh save me from a gray life_

– **Ishida…** - Kurosaki lo miró aterrorizado al ver que su propia espada estaba en medio del pecho del quincy. Inoue podía ver que no tenía idea de cómo esa espada había llegado a ese lugar, pero que podía presentirlo. Se le notaba en los ojos.

– **Volviste a tu estado normal…** - Ishida dijo, aliviado de ver a su viejo amigo de vuelta.

–**¿Acaso yo te hice eso?** – Kurosaki preguntó.

Ulquiorra ya había tenido suficiente. ¿Qué le importaba a él si aquellos humanos estaban teniendo un momento sobrecogedor o una reunión de amistad en un momento como ese en que se estaban jugando sus vidas? Iba a acabar con todo ello de una vez por todas. Tenía pocas posibilidades de vivir por culpa de las heridas que su cuerpo había tomado pero si iba a morir lo mínimo que podía hacer era terminar con la labor que se le había encomendado. Después de todo, esa era la única razón que tenía para existir en ese segundo, lo demás estaba todo perdido.

– **Eres bastante insistente.** – Ulquiorra dijo a la distancia. Si estaba frustrado, sólo lo mostraba en su voz. Su rostro permanecía inflexible sin mostrar emoción alguna. Y en cierta medida tenía razón de estar hastiado con la situación, no sólo había matado una vez a ese niño, sino que dos.

–**¿Ulquiorra?** – Ichigo preguntó, mirando el estado devastador en que se encontraba el cuerpo de la Espada.

_Sonido._ La Cuarta Espada se paró justo frente a Ishida y le retiró de golpe la espada de Ichigo sin importarle si ese Quincy se moría desangrado. Era sólo daño colateral en la batalla principal. Le servía de lección por pelear con alguien que lo sobrepasaba en fuerza e inteligencia.

Le lanzó la zampakutou a Ichigo y ésta se clavó en la arena justo frente a él, esperando que su dueño la portara nuevamente.

– **Tómala y terminemos esto.** – Ulquiorra dijo. Tenía que finalizar. Todas las batallas debían tener su fin de una forma u otra y si su destino era ser eliminado entonces estaba listo para ello.

–**¿Fui yo el que apuñalo a Ishida?** – Ichigo preguntó asustado de escuchar la respuesta.

– **Como si me importara. **

–**¿Y fui yo el que te cortó la pierna y el brazo? ¿Fui yo también? ¡En ese caso córtamelos también! **– se veía perturbado. Ulquiorra no lo entendía. Si él estaba a la mitad de sus capacidades, ¿No le daba eso a Kurosaki mejores probabilidades de ganar? ¿Por qué Kurosaki estaría alterado por algo así? Ese sujeto era muy frustrante.

–**¡Kurosaki-kun!** – Inoue no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Acaso tenía una idea del dolor que le había traído a Ishida y a ella misma peleando a ese punto? ¿Cómo podía querer pelear en una condición que podría matarlo?

– **Hasta ahora, he estado peleando contra ti en un estado hollowficado e inconsciente de lo que sucedía. ¡El que estaba peleando contigo no era yo! Si vamos a terminar con esto, entonces no será hasta que esté en las mismas condiciones en que estás ahora. **

–**¡Kurosaki! ¿Acaso entiendes lo que estás diciendo?** – Ishida gritó, probablemente compartía el punto de vista de Inoue sobre la situación.

Los párpados de Ulquiorra subieron en sorpresa una vez más. Inoue lo miraba, suplicándole con sus ojos que detuviera esa batalla. Pero Ulquiorra estaba completamente concentrado en la petición de ichigo. Estaba tan sorprendido como el resto de ellos.

– **Está bien.** – Contesto Ulquiorra, listo para moverse hacia Ichigo y cortarle el brazo y la pierna izquierda. – **Si ese es tu deseo enton…**

Pero era demasiado tarde. Todos vieron como la única ala que quedaba en el cuerpo de Ulquiorra se empezaba a volver cenizas, la forma en que los hollows morían cuando eran derrotados al romperles sus máscaras. Los ojos de Inoue permanecieron muy abiertos, sin poder creer que él desaparecería. Por su parte, Ulquiorra miró su ala, entendiendo que estaba a su límite y su cuerpo estaba pagando por ello. Había dado toda su energía para seguir en esa batalla y al final, ésta lo había consumido y su tiempo había llegado.

– _**Tsk**_**… ¿Tan mal eh?** – Miró a Ichigo una vez más. Se había definido todo, él era el ganador. – **Mátame. Rápido. Ya no poseo la fuerza para caminar. Si no me matas ahora, entonces esta batalla quedará pendiente para siempre. **

– **Me rehúso.** – Ichigo miró a Ulquiorra al borde de las lágrimas. No era sólo Ulquiorra el que lo había dado todo de sí para ganar, pero Ichigo incluso había engañado a la muerte sin saber lo que su cuerpo muerto estaba haciendo. - **¿Es acaso esta una forma de ganar?**

Los ojos de Ulquiorra que hasta entonces habían sido amarillos y todo su cornea negra volvieron a la normalidad, con ese verde esmeralda en sus iris, el mismo color de ojos que había tenido desde el momento en que había nacido en el medio del vacío y la oscuridad, rodeado de otros hollows que se estaban dando un festín. En ese entonces no tenía nada, sólo sus ojos… no sentía nada, no escuchaba nada, no podía morder nada, no olía nada. Estaba sólo y no podía descansar ni dormir.

Todo aquello se había terminado ahora. Toda su existencia de años y años caminando solo a través de la arena de Hueco mundo se había terminado.

– **Pfff… frustrante hasta el final**. – Dijo, moviendo sus ojos para enfocarse en la única persona que quería ver antes de desaparecer, la persona que había hecho la diferencia en ese mundo de oscuridad, confundiendo el punto donde estaba su hueco hollow. Las cenizas lo rodeaban, las veía flotar… sabía que no le quedaba mucho. La miró con melancolía, preguntándose si tal vez podría haberla entendido si tan sólo hubiese tenido un poco más de tiempo, haber finalmente comprendido el significado de que tuviera esa deseo incesante por todo lo que significaba ella. **– Y aquí estaba yo, finalmente interesándome en todos ustedes. **

No tenía lógica que un ser como él quisiese la compañía de otros, especialmente de alguien como ella. Pero en toda su existencia, ella había sido la única compañera que había complementado su soledad y silencio. No era lógico, no podía verlo, y no tenía ningún significado para él… y aún así…

–**¿Me tienes miedo, **_**mujer**_**? **

Inoue estaba parada cerca de él, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas al ver que se estaba deshaciendo, volviéndose cenizas. ¿Realmente estaba llorando por él? La miró sorprendido por ello y sin darse cuenta, levantó su brazo en su dirección, estirando su mano hacia ella para alcanzarla. No podía ya caminar, no tenía fuerza para ello… pero si podía al menos intentar alcanzarla. ¿Era eso lo que había negado por tanto tiempo? ¿Estaba buscando consuelo al compartir su corazón con ella al borde de la muerte?

– **No te tengo miedo.** – Su voz se quebró mientras que las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

_**No mueras Ulquiorra-kun… **_

Su mano estaba buscando la de ella. Él estaba esperando reamente tocarla mientras moría, si tan sólo tenía una cosa más que hacer, era esa. El corazón de Inoue le estaba doliendo con fuerza una vez más mientras que sentimientos inexplicables de angustia y desesperanza sobrecogían su pecho.

Levantó también su brazo, intentando alcanzar esa mano solitaria y pálida, esos ojos verdes llenos de tristeza que miraban los de ella. Pero era demasiado tarde, pues al momento en que sus dedos tocaron su piel, se volvieron polvo. Pero no le importó a Ulquiorra, que miró en su dirección con melancolía mientras su cuerpo desaparecía. Finalmente había entendido donde estaba el corazón: justo en sus manos sosteniéndose la una a la otra. Sus corazones, aunque fuese por una pequeña fracción de segundo, habían sido uno. Estaba en paz.

_I paid the price with my soul_

_Oh save me_

Inoue lo observó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras comenzaba a sollozar con fuerza. Tanto Ishida como Ichigo miraron confundidos la reacción que estaba teniendo porque un enemigo moría. ¿Acaso no había sido él quien la había llevado a ese lugar horrible en primer lugar? ¿No había sido él quien le había cortado el brazo a Ishida y había dado muerte a Kurosaki dos veces? Y aún así, estaba con el corazón roto llorando por su partida.

And that's enough for the back to break

That's and awful lot to take

But I've been paying for it since I drove my girl away

_**Por favor no mueras…¡Ulquiorra-kun!**_

Ulquiorra volteó el rostro, mientras sentía como la mayoría de su ala ya había desaparecido y su cabeza seguía. No quería ver su expresión cuando aquello ocurriera.

Sin embargo, no era un guerrero frío quien estaba parado al lado de Ulquiorra, sino que se trataba de la dulce chica que había sentido tristeza cuando supo sobre Grimmjow y él batallando, era la chica que había sanado a Loly y a Menoly mientras ellas hacían de su rostro una masa irreconocible, era la chica que había llorado con todo su corazón por las personas que estaban en camino a rescatarla.

Inoue ni si quiera tuvo que decir las palabras. Las pequeñas joyas de su cabellera brillaron y volaron en dirección de Ulquiorra. Cuando aquello ocurrió, levantó el rostro y la miró, estupefacto de que Inoue Orihime lo estuviese sanando, intentado por todos los medios de que no desapareciera.

–**¿Qué estás haciendo?** – Le preguntó. – **Es inútil. No serás capaz de rechazar esto. Es mi destino desaparecer. Mi tiempo se ha terminado. **

– **Yo te sanaré. No dejaré que también tú mueras.** – Dijo obstinadamente cerrando sus ojos con fuerza mientras más lágrimas caían. – **Todos a mí alrededor mueren. No quiero que también tu mueras… ¡Ulquiorra-kun! **

–**¡Inoue!** – Gritó Ichigo a su lado, sorprendido y enojado. Ishida miraba en silencio, y pareció rendirse ante el cansancio o la situación dejando su cuerpo caer en la arena. Entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, ellos no había estado cerca de Inoue por mucho tiempo ya y ese hollow sí. Era innegable que ella sentía cosas por él tan fuertes como por ellos. -** ¡Nos intento matar a todos! ¿Por qué lo estas ayudando?**

Inoue no habló. No podía hacerlo simplemente porque no tenía una respuesta para la pregunta de Ichigo. Ni si quiera ella estaba segura del por qué intentaba rechazar la muerte del cuerpo de Ulquiorra pero tenía que intentarlo. No podía quedarse ahí parada sin hacer nada.

– **Eres una**_** mujer**_** extraña.** – Dijo Ulquiorra mirando en su dirección. – **Sabes que no serás capaz de salvarme y aún así…**

–**¡Te salvaré! **

– **Nunca dejas de intrigarme.** – Ulquiorra no podía quitar sus ojos verdes de los grises de Inoue. - **¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me estas sanando? ¿No puedes entender que traté de matar a tus amigos? Fui yo el que te forzó a venir a Hueco Mundo y fui yo el que te estaba forzando por todos los medios a quedarte. Deberías odiarme y estar feliz con mi muerte. Esa sería el comportamiento humano racional. **

_And that's the sigh of a solemn man_

_I'll make the best of the best I can_

– **Tienes mucho que aprender sobre los humanos.** – Inoue le respondió, irritada por su falta de fe. **– ¡A veces la conducta humana racional es ser irracional!** – Inoue no podía explicarlo. No había dicho las palabras para rechazar ese evento, pero ahí estaba. Su corazón le ordenaba al Shun Shun Rikka que fuera a sanarlo. – **Yo no… ****¡Yo no quiero que mueras Ulquiorra-kun!**

_And I'll be better for it if I ever get mi chance_

– **Pensé haberte dicho que no me llamarás de esa forma. **

– **Lo hiciste…** - Gimió, llorando incluso más fuerte mientras veía el hombro de Ulquiorra desaparecer. Su técnica no estaba funcionando. – **No me dejes… ¡Por favor no te mueras Ulquiorra-kun!**

Dio un paso más hacia él sin estar consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Levantó ambos brazos casí instintivamente y apuntó sus palmas hacia él intentando sanarlo aún con más fuerza que antes, o al menos, intentar que se detuviera lo que le estaba pasando. Esa desmedida presión espiritual estaba aun cubriendo su cuerpo y era tan espesa como la que había tenido que rechazar la primera vez que Ichigo murió. Era tan gruesa y fuerte que pudo notar como todo su cuerpo temblaba para poder sostenerse.

Ulquiorra estaba cubierto por esa fina capa de energía en forma e escudo esférico, mirándola con melancolía, sin entender por qué a ella le importaría lo que le sucediera. Fue justo entonces que su brazo lentamente comenzó a aparecer de vuelta, y para la sorpresa de ambos, cuando llegó el turno de que su mano apareciera estaba sosteniendo la mano de Inoue. Ambos se miraron completamente perdidos en los ojos del otro.

– **Imposible.** – Ulquiorra vio su reflejo en los ojos de Inoue y se dio cuenta como las líneas de su rostro desaparecían, pudo sentir como el agujero en su pecho iba siendo cubierto por piel. -** ¿Qué me has hecho? –** Con su mano libre tocó el punto en donde su agujero hollow había estado, y no lo sintió ahí. Había algo más en ese lugar… algo que latía.

– **Ulquiorra-kun…** - Inoue dijo sonriendo y dejando que cayera una lagrima más desde sus ojos. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, se sentía realmente feliz.

Lágrimas. La tristeza era la única emoción humana que Ulquiorra podía distinguir sin fracasar. Inoue podía fingir una sonrisa y pretender estar feliz, pero nunca había podido esconder sus lágrimas cuando lloraba en medio de la noche porque extrañaba a sus amigos.

– **Así que estás triste. ¿Lo estas porque me has sanado? **

–**¿Por qué estaría triste?** – Inoue preguntó sonriendo mientras lloraba. – **Todos están aquí conmigo. **

– **Las lágrimas son la forma en que el corazón humano expresa la tristeza. **

– **No estás lagrimas…** - Respondió suavemente. – **Ulquiorra – kun. **

Él ni si quiera le respondió. No había necesidad de palabras en ese momento. Inoue podía sentir la forma en que sus amigos le gritaban afuera del escudo, pero sus gritos no tenían ningún significado para ella en ese momento, eran sólo palabras que se las llevaba el viento de Hueco Mundo. Por una vez en la vida, sólo pensó en ella misma.

Y entonces lo sintió, algo que hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido: Ulquiorra le apretaba con firmeza pero suavidad la mano, sin intenciones de soltarla.

_If I ever get my chance_

– **El corazón.** – Dijo lentamente con algo de suspicacia. - **¿Siempre estuvo en tu mano? ¿Es este el motivo por el cual ustedes los humanos mueren? ¿Esta es la razón por la cual tus amigos vinieron por ti? ¿Es por ello que perdí contra Kurosaki? **

_If I ever get my chance_

– **Sí, lo es.** – Ella respondió.

– **Ya veo. Ahora lo veo… Antes no había nada ahí así que no tenía nada que perder. No había nada ahí. Entonces, no tenía nada que perder, hasta ahora. ¿Es éste el corazón entonces?** – Inoue afirmó con su rostro cubierto en lágrimas. **– Dijiste, que cuando dos personas realmente se preocupan una por la otra, sus corazones se acercan tanto que no se podían diferenciar el uno del otro. Que significaba que…**

– … **Que dos personas compartían un sólo corazón.** – Respondió Inoue interrumpiendo y sonriendo mientras se sonrojaba. El peso que hasta ese momento había tenido que sostener su alma había sido retirado. Sabía que todo aquello había terminado, toda esa pesadilla había concluido. Tal vez no había podido ayudar a nadie al volverse más fuerte entrenando, o al haberse ido de Karakura. Pero, lo había ayudado a él al quedarse en Hueco Mundo; le había dado un corazón. En ese caso, todo ese dolor había valido la pena.

–**¿Acaso tú…?** - Dijo interrumpiendo sus palabras, sin estar completamente seguro de lo que iba a preguntarle a esa mujer. Se acercó a ella, mientras que su mano iba desde su pecho a la mejilla de Inoue. Sus cuerpos se juntaron. - **… ¿Acaso tu compartiste tu corazón conmigo, Orihime Inoue? **

_If I ever get my chance_

Inoue estaba tan enfocada mirando a los ojos de Ulquiorra que ni si quiera se percató de que el Shun Shun Rikka que hasta entonces había sido esférico alrededor de ellos se transformaba en algo muy distinto, en una especie de estrella que se comenzó a agrandar y voló por el cielo de Hueco Mundo desapareciendo en un gigantesco flash de luz.

Entonces despertó. Eran las 5.56 AM. Estaba completamente sola una vez más en su propia habitación dentro de su departamento.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_**NOTA DEL AUTOR**_

_**Arco de Hueco Mundo Terminado.**__ Lo que sigue a continuación es el Arco de Karakura en Invierno. Espero que hayan disfrutado del primer arco de mi historia y que me sigan acompañando a mí y a estos maravillosos personajes de Tite Kubo. _

_La canción de este capítulo se llama "Water and Bridges" Y es interpretada por Dashboard Confessional por si algún día quieren escucharla, es muy bonita y va palabra por palabra para este capítulo. _

_Una vez más, gracias a todos por leer. _


	16. Cinco Vidas Distintas

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**CINCO VIDAS DISTINTAS**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_**¿Dónde estoy? **_

Se preguntó a sí misma en medio de la oscuridad de su cuarto, sin poder entender porque había pestañado y en el momento en que abrió los ojos estaba en un lugar completamente distinto. Se sentó sobre su cama y se miró las manos buscando alguna pista sobre su reiatsu. Esa era la última cosa que recordaba, estaba tomándole la mano mientras miraba sus enormes ojos verde esmeralda.

Suspiró, pensando que probablemente todo aquello se debió tratar de un sueño, uno más en la larga lista de sueños tristes y trágicos que había tenido durante su vida. Sólo que esta vez, en la soledad de su habitación, no se sintió como que aquello hubiese sido un sueño. La felicidad que sentía en su corazón era real, las memorias de todo lo que había pasado mientras soñaba eran vividas. Pero debía ser un sueño ya que estaba en su propia residencia, en su cama, despertándose agitada y sudorosa. Tenía que ser sólo un sueño, toda lógica apuntaba a eso.

Se acurrucó en su cama abrazando con fuerza su almohada en forma de conejo, cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

_**Soy tan tonta… fue sólo un sueño. **_

Intentó pensar que había hecho el día anterior, pero no podía recordarlo. Se preguntó qué día era, pero no le importó lo suficiente como para sentarse y buscar su celular para ver el calendario. Se seguía tocando la mano con la punta de sus dedos, buscando la mano que la sostenía en su sueño, pensando cómo era posible que esa sensación tan cálida hubiese sido tan sólo su imaginación.

Se levantó cerca de las 7 A.M. La luz comenzaba a entrar por su ventana, aun más brillante de lo que recordaba que pudiera ser la luz del sol. Abrió las cortinas y hasta la ventana para dejar que el aire fresco del invierno entrara a su departamento. Quedó bastante sorprendida al ver que toda la ciudad estaba cubierta en nieve, eso hacía que se viera hermosa pero, también que se sintiera muchísimo frío.

_**¿Qué día es hoy? **_

Todavía en su pijama, fue a su closet y buscó por todas partes su celular. Lo encontró justo bajo algunas prendas de vestir. Miró la pantalla y vio que la fecha era domingo 7 de enero. El celular se le resbaló por los dedos mientras suspiraba. Eso no podía ser correcto. La última cosa que recordaba del invierno era el tiempo que había pasado con Kuchiki-san en la Sociedad de Almas. Había vuelto a la tierra el día 2 de Enero, justo cuando todos se estaban preparando para la batalla con Aizen.

_**Pero en mi sueño, nunca llegué a la ciudad de Karakura… En mis sueños él me encontró antes… **_

La sociedad de Almas había puesto fecha para la batalla contra Aizen, anticipando que el Hougyoku estaría listo para ser usando alrededor de esa fecha. ¿Acaso la batalla aun no había ocurrido?

_**¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada de lo que pasó en las vacaciones de invierno? **_

Caminó lentamente a la cocina y tomó un bol. Se sirvió algo de cereal con leche y comenzó a revolverlo con una cuchara mientras miraba la mezcla con melancolía. La última memoria que tenía con claridad era que estaba cruzando el Senkaimon con dos Shinigamis, y luego todo se volvía borroso, un espacio en negro dentro de su memoria. Sin embargo pensó acerca de la posibilidad de haber sido herida durante la batalla y haber sufrido algún tipo de pérdida de memoria. Tal vez estaba exagerando sobre todo ese asunto y lo único que necesitaba era comer, dormir y sanar y el resto vendría solo a ella de un momento a otro.

Cubrió su avena con azúcar, pasas, frutas y polvo de ají. Lo olfateó con una gran sonrisa, pensando que nada podía vencer un desayuno como ese. Estaba feliz de estar en casa, aunque parte de su memoria todavía estuviese en las sombras. Se sentía como un domingo por la mañana mientras se comía el desayuno cerca del monumento en honor a su hermano. De esa forma, dejando el bol de lado, prendió las velas frente a la foto de Sora Inoue.

– **No creerías el sueño que tuve, fue tan perturbante**… - Le dijo sonriente a la foto de Sora. - **Creo que debí golpearme la cabeza con alguna cosa porque no recuerdo que he hecho los últimos cinco días…**

Mientras le hablaba a la fotografía de su hermano, sintió que había alguien golpeando su puerta. Se preguntó quién podría ser a esa hora y fue a abrirle.

– **Buenos días Orihime-san.** – Le dijo Sado, un chico que bordeaba los dos metros de altura, fornido y moreno. – **Me alegra ver que estas completamente despierta.**

–**¡Sado-kun!** – Sonrió, aliviada de verlo bien, recordando la pesadilla que había tenido. Todo aquello sólo había sido su mente jugando trucos con ella. - **¡Pasa por favor! Estoy tomando desayuno. ¿Quieres acompañarme? **

– **Debo irme. Estoy atrasado para el trabajo.** – Dijo dándole una bolsa de papel café. – **Biscochos, leche y analgésicos que Yoruichi me pidió darte en caso de que tuvieses algún tipo de dolor. **

–**¿Por qué estaría adolorida?** – Preguntó Inoue, confundida.

– **Inoue…**

–**¿Qué pasó para que yo estuviese adolorida? –** Insistió. Su rostro mostraba lo asustada que estaba de escuchar la respuesta, no recordaba nada en ese momento que la podría haber dañado, excepto los hechos que ocurrieron en su sueño.

– **Te iba a preguntar lo mismo.** – Sado suspiró, sabiendo que ahora si iba a llegar atrasado a su trabajo. Pero no podía dejarla ahí sin explicarle lo que había ocurrido.

–**¿A qué te refieres? **

– **Desapareciste justo en el momento en que Aizen, Gin y Tousen atacaron. Te encontramos ayer, dos días después de que la batalla terminó. **

– **Yo…¿Desaparecí? **

¿Qué había ocurrido entonces? Si había desaparecido, ¿Por qué estaba en su propio hogar a salvo? Para empeorar todo aun más, la batalla contra Aizen había terminado y ni si quiera había tenido la oportunidad de pelear al lado de sus amigos, ¿O sí?

– **Yoruichi-san cree que de algún modo te perdiste dentro del Senkaimon. Tuviste suerte de que Aizen rompiera el Koutotsu o te habría matado. Estuviste inconsciente hasta ahora.**

– **Yo… yo no recuerdo que eso pasara. **

Bajó sus ojos hacia sus propias pantuflas. Realmente no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando Sado-kun. De pronto sintió que sus grandes manos se posicionaron sobre sus hombros intentando consolarla de alguna forma. ¿Estaba acaso mintiendo? No, Inoue lo conocía muy bien para entonces. Él no le habría hecho algo así. Por lo cual si realmente había desaparecido y Yoruichi-san la había encontrado, ¿Qué había pasado? Intentó recordarlo y su rostro mostró el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para acordarse de todo lo sucedido en su tiempo de ausencia, pero era inútil, todo estaba en negro.

– **No te preocupes de ello. Estas a salvo ahora. –** Removió su mano de ella mientras que calmadamente esperaba que la confusión de Inoue pasara. – **Yoruichi-san dijo que sólo estabas durmiendo así que te dejó aquí en tu casa mientras solucionábamos lo demás, después de la batalla. Es normal que las personas pierdan el sentido del tiempo dentro del Senkaimon, no tienes nada que temer. Tal vez estuviste ahí una hora y para nosotros pasaron cinco días. Ya sabes cómo funcionan esas cosas. Descansa, todo volverá a ti eventualmente. **

–**¿Qué le sucedió a Aizen?** – Preguntó levanto el rostro para mirar a Sado. Sabía que Aizen era real, el era un capitán traidor de la Sociedad de Almas, al menos de eso estaba segura. Ella había estado en la Sociedad de Almas entrenándose para pelear contra él en primer lugar.

– **Ichigo lo derrotó.** – Sado respondió brevemente. **– Por lo que sé, estaba esperando su juicio en la Sociedad de Almas, no nos quedamos por mucho tiempo ahí, volvimos inmediatamente para buscarte. **

–**¿Kurosaki-kun se encuentra bien?** – Ichigo… ni si quiera había pensando en él durante todo ese día. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

– **Sí. Lo está… aunque… **

–**¿Qué?** – Interrumpió a Sado ya que sentía que no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad sobre el asunto.

– **Perdió sus poderes Shinigami en el último ataque que derrotó a Aizen. **

¿Sin poderes? Eso era algo que realmente no estaba esperando escuchar. Aparentemente muchas cosas habían sucedido mientras ella dormía durante la batalla. Sus mejillas se comenzaron a sonrojar en frustración mientras pensaba lo mucho que se había esforzado para formar parte de esa lucha y luego había fracasado en presentarse.

–**¿Qué tal esta Kuchiki-san? ¿Ishida-kun? ¿Abarai-kun? ¿Todo ellos están bien?** – Preguntó Inoue.

– **Sí. Todos están bien. Kuchiki-san y Abarai están siendo tratados por la cuarta división con todos los demás que resultaron heridos en batalla. Ishida estaba en el hospital de su padre pero lo iban a dar de alta hoy. Ichigo esta… bueno ya conoces a Kurosaki. Está en su casa en cama intentando sanar sus heridas sólo con su propia fuerza de voluntad. Pero no te preocupes por él, está bien. **

–**¿Y tú Sado-kun, te encuentras bien? **

Ya que notó que sus brazos estaban cubierto por ropa manga larga y ni los estaba mostrando. Pero podía sentir que había un tipo de dolor en esa área de parte de Sado. Siempre pudo saber cuando alguien cercano a ella estaba herido, incluso antes de que el Shun Shun Rikka despertara.

– **Lo estoy, son sólo raspaduras, Inoue-san. **

–**¿Quieres que te sane?**

– **No, deberías descansar. No uses tu energía aun. **

– **Esta bien. Muchas gracias por los biscochos y la leche de chocolate. **

Sonrió con melancolía, más confundida que antes por toda la información que había recibido. Había estado durmiendo por cinco días, y se había perdido dentro del Senkaimon, sólo para volver a aparecer sin ningún tipo de daño. No era sólo eso, Aizen había roto el Koutotsu… toda esa información le resultaba demasiado extraña para procesarla en esos cortos momentos que tenía.

– **Sólo no te sobre esfuerces, recuerda que la vuelta a clases viene pronto.** – Las clases, tenía razón. Debían volver a clases para terminar el penúltimo año. Las vacaciones de invierno iban a terminar pronto. – **Entra ahora, hace demasiado frio para que estés aquí solo usando pijamas.**

– **Haré eso…** - Respondió sonriente con un poco de vergüenza por el ultimo comentario.

– **Adiós Inoue-san. El trabajo me espera.** – Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo listo para irse. Toda la calle estaba llena de nieve y él apenas y usaba una camisa. De seguro era alguien muy fuerte.

– **Sado-kun… ¿Recuerdas cuando nos atacaron Yammy y Ulquiorra?** – Ella le preguntó sacando su cabeza por el marco de la puerta. – **Tuve un sueño demasiado extraño sobre ellos.**

–**¿Yammy y Ulquiorra?** – Sado se volteó para mirarla justo sobre su hombro. - **¿De qué estás hablando?**

– **Ese día que nos atacaron cerca del parque y…**

– **Inoue…**

– **No lo recuerdas, ¿Verdad? **

Ella sí lo recordaba. Sabía que aquello no había sido un sueño. Aun podía ver la forma en que a Sado lo habían azotado lejos cuando Yammy lo golpeó con su puño y la forma en que el brazo de Sado se había quebrado. Podía ver a Ulquiorra mirándolos con indiferencia desde la distancia. Esos dos Espadas eran reales, al menos sabía eso. ¿Por qué Sado no lo recordaba?

– **Creo que realmente necesitas descansar.** – Dijo Sado mirándola con lastima.

– **Yo…**

–**¿Estás segura que te encuentras bien? Puedo faltar al trabajo si necesitas que me quede aquí contigo. **

–**¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy bien! No necesitas preocuparte por mi Sado-kun.** – Sonrió y con eso esperó que todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaran. No iba a dejar que Sado se preocupara por ella más de lo necesario. Ya había sido lo suficientemente amable trayéndole comida y medicamentos.

– **Si necesitas cualquier cosa, tan sólo llama. **

Se fue y ella entró a su pequeño departamento. Suspiró una vez más mirando la foto de su hermano. Realmente no lo entendía. ¿Por qué Sado no recordaba a Ulquiorra o a Yammy? ¿Acaso eso también había sido solo un sueño? ¿Eran ellos sólo parte de su imaginación?

El domingo transcurrió sin mayores noticias ni eventos. Estaba sola una vez más junto con la memoria de sus hermano y las cosas que nunca habían ocurrido. Pero estaba viva, a salvo y en casa. El domingo era un gran día después de todo. Nunca entendió por qué las personas odiaban tanto el día domingo, ella lo amaba. Podía recorrer todo su departamento en pijamas, comer todo lo que pudiese comer y luego salir y divertirse, ir a visitar a Tatsuki-san, comer incluso más y luego tener una gran noche durmiendo después de ver alguna película. Y lo mejor era ir al colegio la mañana siguiente, ver a todos sus amigos la hacía feliz.

Se recostó en la cama por unos segundos luego de tomar una ducha rápida, se quedó ahí tendida mientras miraba el techo. Estaba enrollada dentro de una toalla y esperaba mirando la azotea mientras el tiempo pasaba. Su cabello estaba mojado y eso la hizo temblar rápidamente, después de todo, la ciudad completa estaba cubierta en nieve. Entonces recordó que sus joyas de cabello no estaban puestas en su pelo como usualmente lo estaban. Se tocó esa zona de la cabeza sólo para asegurarse que efectivamente no estaban ahí. Eso era extraño. Miró a su alrededor y luego se dio cuenta que ambas joyas estaban justo sobre su mesa de noche. Pero mientras más se acercaba a ellos, pudo percatarse que algo estaba mal. Sus prendedores habían cambiado. Ya no eran una flor azul de seis pétalos, sino que, se encontró con una estrella de 6 puntas. Se veía justo como aquellas estrellas que cuelgan por todos lados durante la navidad. Y ya no eran azules tampoco, en vez de eso tenían un brillo dorado muy particular.

_**¿Cuándo sucedió esto?**_

Confundida sobre todo el asunto, los tomó y corrió a la sala de estar para mirar cada una de las fotos que ella tenía, y mientras las iba observando no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Cada una de las fotos desde que ella una niña hasta esa edad mostraba una estrella dorada de seis puntas en su cabello, en vez de los prendedores en forma de flores.

–**¡Shun'o!** – Gritó llamando a uno de los espíritus que Vivian dentro de los prendedores, pero no obtuvo respuesta. - **¡Ayame! ¡Lily! **– Nada. - **¡Baigon! ¡Hinagiku!-** Aun nada. - **¡Tsubaki! **

Silencio. Sus prendedores apenas brillaron un momento, pero nada más. Preocupada por ellos, los puso enganchados en su sweater antes de vestirse. Tal vez también estuviesen durmiendo por lo sucedido los últimos cinco días.

_**Ichigo perdió sus poderes… tal vez yo también los haya perdido. **_

La mera idea de ello la hizo temblar. Si no podía utilizar su Shun Shun Rikka, entonces estaba completamente indefensa contra un enemigo que quisiese lastimarla. No era como si Ichigo pudiese seguir protegiéndola. Suspiró, apretó su mano sobre los prendedores en forma de estrella y salió por la puerta una vez vestida.

Tan pronto como salió al pasillo la brisa helada le golpeó el rostro. Vivía en el cuarto piso así que, que el viento azotara por el corredor era normal en esa época del año. Sin embargo cuando llegaba el verano era el mejor lugar del mundo para observar el atardecer. Corrió rápido a las escaleras, podía ver como su propio aliento formaba pequeñas nubes de vapor a su alrededor. Pero el resto de ella estaba bien, estaba con ropa apropiada para el evento.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el Dojo con la esperanza de ver a Tatsuki-san entrenando. Tatsuki era su mejor amiga y a quien había conocido por más tiempo (aparte de Kurosaki-kun). Siempre estuvo ahí para ella desde que su hermano había muerto, brindándole compañía cuando los otros niños en el colegio se burlaban de ella, la golpeaban e incluso le cortaban su hermosa cabellera rojiza anaranjada. La envidia en los niños podía hacer cosas terribles y abusar de una niña dulce como Inoue era fácil. Tatsuki le había dado confianza y amor, una amistad más allá de cualquier expectativa. Pero su mejor amiga no se encontraba en el Dojo, por lo que tomó su celular e intentó llamarla pero tampoco le contestó.

Caminó de vuelta a casa por la calle principal, mirando los ventanales de los negocios. Se detuvo en un Candyshop y se compro gomitas para comerlas por el camino de vuelta. Sabía que ese dinero era para comprar víveres para cocinarse la cena, pero no tenía mucha hambre, todo el asunto del Shun Shun Rikka le habían hecho revolver el estómago.

Pasó justo por fuera de la Panadería en que trabaja Sado-kun como repartidor y suspiró al no verlo en la caja registradora. Probablemente estaba llevando algunos panecillos calientes a alguna familia afortunada. El mero olor de ellos la hizo revisar si tenía suficiente dinero para al menos comprarse un pan caliente. Mientras entraba y empujaba la puerta, escuchó que una campana sonaba anunciado su llegada.

–**¡Ey! ¡Un segundo!** – Escuchó que la voz que gritaba provenía de dentro en el lugar donde estaban los hornos. Aquella voz la hizo tiritar. Conocía esa voz despreocupada. Se paró completamente quieta en el marco de la puerta mientras que la bolsa de gomitas en sus manos se caía desparramando los dulces por todo el piso. – **Maldición, yo no voy a limpiar ese desastre.**

–**¿Grimm…jow? **

El sujeto en un delantal blanco ni si quiera pareció sorprendido de escuchar su nombre.

– **Si estas buscando a Sado no está aquí. Fue a repartir unos pasteles en el distrito de…**

–**¿¡Grimmjow?** – Gritó sin poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

–**¿Qué?** – Preguntó confundido, sin saber por qué esa chica estaba haciendo un escándalo de la nada.

–**¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?** – Estaba tan asustada. No había sido un sueño y ahora él estaba ahí para lastimarla, humillarla, destrozarle la ropa y tirarle el pelo para que se pusiera de rodillas, obligándola a volver a Hueco Mundo.

–**¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?** – Preguntó levantando una ceja. – **Estoy trabajando.**

– **Esto no es posible… **

–**¡Oye relájate Inoue! ¿Qué demonios te sucede viniendo a mi lugar de trabajo y comenzando un showcito como este de la nada? **

Inoue retrocedió sin importarle los dulces que habían desparramados por el piso, estaba muerta de miedo. No era un sueño. Ella lo conocía. Ella lo conocía. Ella sabía exactamente quien era.

–**¿Estás bien? Tu rostro está haciendo expresiones bastante graciosas. **

Ni si quiera respondió, sólo corrió y corrió y corrió hasta que estuvo sin aliento. El cemento resbaloso hizo que se cayera al piso no sólo una sino que dos veces. Ahora estaba segura que todo aquello no había sido un sueño. Ella conocía a ese sujeto en la panadería.

_**Me llamó por mi nombre. Me llamó Inoue y no estaba sorprendido de verme en lo absoluto. ¿Acaso sabrá quién soy yo también?**_

Después de ese pensamiento su correr se volvió más lento y comenzó a caminar, llegando al banco del río justo a dos cuadras de su casa. En el verano, Tatsuki y ella iban a ese lugar a ver los fuegos artificiales, pero ese día el agua estaba congelada y las escaleras llenas de nieve. Lo miró todo, confunda y a punto de llorar. Todo en su vida no tenía sentido ahora. No sabía tantas cosas que otros parecían conocer con seguridad, y aquello la estaba matando por dentro, pensando que tal vez todo lo que estaba pasando era su culpa, o tal vez, se estaba volviendo loca.

– **Pensé que te encontraría aquí. **

Se volteó para ver quién era pero no tenía necesidad de hacerlo. Sabía que era Kurosaki-kun, podría haberse olvidado de cualquier cosa, pero nunca de su voz ni de la calidez que sentía cuando él estaba cerca. Ichigo sonrió al verla ahí, o al menos eso es lo que Inoue pensó era el motivo de su sonrisa.

–**¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de la cama Kurosaki-kun? Estás herido. **– Le preguntó volteándose por completo mirándolo a unos pocos escalones más arriba que ella. Tenía una venda en una de sus brazos como si éste estuviese roto y también parches en su frente y en la nariz. – **Déjame sanarte.**

–**¿Esto? No te preocupes por ello. No es nada.** – Inoue suspiró, Ichigo podía ser tan obstinado.

–**¿Me estabas buscando, Kurosaki-kun? **

– **Así es.** – Su sonrisa se borró mientras luchaba con su lengua para poder decirle el motivo por el cual la estaba buscando. – **Grimmjow me llamó y me dijo que estabas actuando como una histérica.**

–**¿Lo conoces?** – Dejó que el aire dentro de sus pulmones salieran de golpe por la sorpresa, todo en su mente estaba girando y no tenía como hacerlo detener para volver a respirar. Nada tenía sentido. Sentía que todo estaba dando vuelvas en y de la nada ni si quiera pudo mantenerse en pie.

–**¡Inoue!** – Ichigo gritó saltando desde el peldaño más alto tomándole los brazos antes de que ella colapsara. – Creo que es mejor que te lleve a un hospital.

–**¡Estoy BIEN! –** Inoue gritó, irritada con él, con ella misma, con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

– **Inoue…** - Ichigo estaba sorprendido, nunca la había escuchado gritarle a nadie en su vida de esa forma. – **No estás bien.** – Dijo, un poco desolado y herido.

– **Lo siento… Siento haberte gritado, es sólo que…** - Sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

– **Hemos conocido a Grimmjow desde la primaria y hoy actuaste como si nunca antes lo hubieses visto. Sé que es un dolor en el trasero pero…**

– **Creo, creo que estoy un poco cansada. No te preocupes, por favor. Estoy perfectamente bien. **– Inhaló lentamente. Sabía que tenía que hacer hasta que todo volviese a la normalidad, hasta que supiera que estaba pasando. – **Por supuesto que conozco a Grimmjow-kun.**

– **Inoue…** - Ichigo sabía que estaba mintiendo, siempre podía decir cuando ella le mentía. – **Déjame al menos llevarte a casa.**

Orihime permanecía con la cabeza agachada, completamente inmóvil sin levantar sus ojos. Cerró su puño y sintió que sus manos estaban temblando. Había sido un poco egoísta todo ese tiempo, pensando sólo en ella misma sin considerar que Ichigo había perdido sus poderes en la batalla.

– **Sado-kun dijo que perdiste…**

– **Inoue.** – La interrumpió, era obvio que no se sentía cómodo hablando de ello. – **Nos hemos conocido prácticamente toda nuestra vida. Compartimos más que una simple amistad. Cuando me mientes, puedo notarlo. **– Y para su sorpresa, sintió los dedos de Ichigo bajo su mentón, levantando su cara para que lo mirara. Aquello la hizo sonrojar. - **¿Hay algo que te este molestando? Puedes confiar en mí.**

_**Este no es el Kurosaki-kun que yo recuerdo. El nunca me tocó de esta forma tan suave. Nunca fue bueno con las palabras tampoco. Nunca fue tan cálido con los demás y abierto sobre lo que sentía, solía ocultar aquello perfectamente. Mostraba que le importaban los que estaban a su alrededor con acciones, no con palabras. ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué actúa ahora de esta forma?**_

–**¿Qué quieres decir?** – Le preguntó contemplando sus ojos cafés.

– **Quiero decir… si algo te estuviese pasando, me lo dirías, ¿Verdad?** – Sacó los dedos del mentón de Inoue y comenzó a buscar su mano. La sostuvo con fuerza entrelazándola con sus dedos y aunque ambos estaban usando guantes, Inoue pudo sentir su calidez.

–**¿Kurosaki-kun?** – Ese no era ichigo Kurosaki, al menos no el Ichigo que ella conocía. Nunca durante toda su vida Ichigo le había tomado la mano, excepto cuando…

_**Excepto en mi sueño, justo después de que derrotó a Grimmjow. **_

– **Algo está mal, ¿No?** – El la conocía demasiado bien. Podía ver el miedo y la confusión en sus grandes ojos grises.

– **No sé lo que pasó Kurosaki-kun. Un momento estaba contigo, Ishida-kun y con… y con… con…** - Entonces se le olvidó, y el pensamiento quedó perdido en su mente.

–**¿Y con?** – Él preguntó.

– **Con….** – Intentó recordarlo con todas sus fuerzas, sabía que estaba a punto de decir algo importante pero fracaso miserablemente en ello.

–**¿Inoue? **

– **Lo tenía justo en la punta de la lengua y… bueno supongo que no es nada importante.**

– **Creo que te estoy presionando mucho con este asunto. Es muy pronto aun. –** Ichigo dijo, mirando la nieva a su alrededor y soltando de la mano de Inoue. Ella se sintió tan rara, sabía que él era una persona gentil y que tenía un corazón cálido, pero era la primera vez que se lo había mostrado tan abiertamente. –** Tendremos mucho tiempo para poder averiguar todo. Yoruichi-san dijo que la pérdida parcial de memoria era algo esperable después de que alguien se perdiese en el Senkaimon.**

–**¿No estás triste de que…?** – Inoue no podía dejar que siguiera hablando cuando sabía que lo único que había en la mente de Ichigo en ese momento era haber perdido sus poderes. Podía intentar ocultarlo todo lo que quisiese pero Inoue lo conocía mejor que eso para ese entonces.

– **Sí, lo estuve, al comienzo.** – Parecía bastante relajado contentando sobre el asunto. **– Pero luego lo pensé bien y me di cuenta que finalmente iba a ser capaz de tener una vida normal. ¿Quién no querría aquello? Tendré tiempo para estudiar mucho más y tal vez hasta podré entrar en una universidad. Seré capaz de ser un mejor hermano con Karin y Yuzu. Tal vez incluso tenga tiempo para jugar fútbol e ir nuevamente al Dojo. Podremos salir y comer todas esas cosas asquerosas que pareces disfrutar tanto. Todos saldremos: Sado, Ishida, Tatsuki-san… todos nosotros. **

– **Kurosaki-kun.** – Nunca lo había escuchado hablar con tanta sinceridad, pero aun había algo que faltaba en todo ello. Nunca mencionó a Kuchiki-san.

– **Estoy congelándome Inoue.** – Le dijo luego de que pasaron unos momentos en silencio. - **¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Mi mamá estaba cocinando un pie de limón cuando salí. **

–**¡¿Que…Qué?**

La madre de Kurosaki había muerto. Ella sabía sobre eso. Ella había muerto hacía 6 años. ¿Quién no lo sabría? Masaki-Kurosaki era una famosa ídolo pop, no era alguien desconocida. No tenía dudas sobre aquello. Recordaba haber leído las noticias sobre la muerte de una ídolo pop atacada por ladrones mientras volvía a su casa con su hijo. Después, Tatsuki le había dicho que ese guapo chico en su clase con el cabello naranja que lloraba todo el tiempo era su hijo. Desde ese día, había sentido una conexión especial con Ichigo Kurosaki, pues él también sabía lo que era perder a un ser amado.

_**Es por ello que está actuando de esta forma tan amable y cálida. Se ha quitado ese peso de los hombros de haber perdido a su madre. No está coqueteando conmigo o algo así, sólo está siendo dulce de la misma forma que su madre ha sido con él mientras crecía. Debe sentir que es deber de un hombre tratar así a una mujer cuando esta triste. **_

– **Uhmm… Pensé que te gustaba el pie de limón de mi mamá, ¿No? **

– **Kurosaki-kun…**

– **Siempre te escabulles a mi casa cuando ella esta horneando algo. **

Toda esa situación no estaba bien. Primero Grimmjow y ahora la madre de Kurosaki y un pie que no recordaba haber comido nunca. Esa no era la realidad en la que había crecido, era como si alguien la hubiese cambiado de lugar con una Orihime de una dimensión paralela. ¿Qué habría pasado para hacer los hechos del pasado cambiar tan abruptamente?

– **No me mires como si fuese la primera vez que me doy cuenta. Vas a mi casa y miras a mi mamá y le dices **_**"Kurosaki-san, ¿Cuándo me va a enseñar a cocinar un pie de limón?" **_**Y cuando te enseña cómo hacerlo te unes a comer pie pero jamás cocinas uno. **

Inoue se rió. Sonaba justo como sonaba el Kurosaki-kun que conocía cuando comenzaba a alegar sobre alguna cosa. Era él, pero no era él. Era algo extraño. Sentía en su corazón que ese era el chico con el que había crecido, pero no era el hombre del que se había enamorado.

– **Me encantaría ir y comer un pedacito de pie, Kurosaki-kun.** – Dijo Inoue finalmente después de que parí de reír. Él le sonrió de vuelta y le puso un brazo alrededor acercándola a él para evitar que se congelaran mientras caminaban.

– **Esa es mi chica. **


	17. El Día que Viene Mañana

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**EL DÍA QUE VIENE MAÑANA**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

_Flowers bloom in spring, oh, summer unfolds in the sky  
>They're engraved and sparkling in my heart<br>Rain falls in the morning, even on a day when I shut the window  
>The light overflowing to my chest is from above the clouds<em>

_Joy and sorrow, I hold everything close while I'm walking  
>They're things that firmly join my hand and your hand together<em>

_Autumn is at the waterside, winter lurks at the treetop  
>There's a boundless kindness deep in the world<br>Every time when night comes, lets offer a prayer  
>Lets quietly greet the day to come tomorrow<em>

_Oh, a voice calling out from far, far away guides me  
>As if it smiles, as if it sings, the sound of wind echoes<br>Joy and sorrow, I hold everything close while I'm walking  
><em>_**They're things that firmly join my hand and your hand together**_

The coming day tomorrow – Kobato

**AVISO: **

_Las lyrics de esta canción pertenecen a Kobato, una obra hermosa creada por CLAMP. Esta canción es del anime, que es tan maravilloso como el Manga. Lo recomiendo completamente, por alguna razón Kobato me recuerda a Orihime. _

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Estaba nevando una vez más. Se sentía muy bien tener copos de nueve volando a su alrededor como si estuvieran bailando mientras ella pasaba. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en la hermosa nieve que cubría el mundo como un manto suave, se sentía como estar en un sueño de invierno. Ya era pasada media noche. Había perdido el año nuevo _(shogatsu)_ así que decidió que antes de volver a clases lo mínimo que podía hacer era ir al templo sobre las colinas al oeste del parque Tsubakidai y pedirle a los dioses buena fortuna al comenzar ese nuevo año.

El lugar estaba tan calmado en el frío de esa noche de inverno que ni si quiera se sintió asustada de estar ahí completamente sola. Escuchó cómo caía el agua de la fuente de purificación en la entrada y caminó a ella con respeto. Se sacó uno de sus guantes y comenzó a lavar sus manos para purificarlas antes de entrar, pensando que sus dedos se iban a congelar. Se tomaba el asunto de los dioses con mucha seriedad, después de todo, se consideraba a sí misma una chica tradicional.

Miró hacia adelante hacia el portal torii. Dos grandes pilares de madera estaban frente a ella, esperando, con la estatua del zorro guardián en cada uno de sus lados mirándola. La viga de madera sobre ambos pilares estaba cubierta en nieve, haciendo que algunas estalagmitas de hielo colgaran de ella. En la primavera, el lugar era muy diferente cuando lo cubrían los retoños de cerezos, con sus pétalos blancos y rosa cayendo desde los árboles como si se tratara de lluvia fragante.

Pasó justo bajo el portal torii y caminó dentro, humilde y llena de paz. Estar sola ahí lo hacía mucho más fácil, podría rezar sin presión. Cuando había más gente a su alrededor rezando generalmente su cabeza se mareaba. Mientras caminaba subió los ojos y vio el _shimenawa,_ una gran cuerda de paja con papeles en forma de zigzag que colgaban. Estaba cubierto en hielo. Suspiró por su belleza al darse cuenta del efecto que le daba la luz tenue que reflejaba en ellos.

Continuó caminando debajo del arco torii, entre las vigas de madera que se levantaban una atrás de la otra. Era tan hermoso en medio de la quietud de la noche, el único ruido que se podía sentir era el de sus suaves pisadas contra las tablas de madera.

Mientras se aproximaba a la caja de peticiones, bajó su cabeza y abrió su billetera para ver el dinero que le quedaba para el resto de la semana. No era mucho pero era todo lo que tenía. Inoue vivía sola y no tenía parientes vivos cercanos, así que tenía que pasar cada mes con los pocos ahorros que su hermano y sus padres le habían dejado. No era un trabajo sencillo, pero siempre pensó que la vida no era fácil y tener que hacer un presupuesto y mantenerse con él era un desafío agradable. Arrendaba la casa de sus padres para ganar un poco más y prefería vivir en su pequeño departamento. Aun así, no le habían pagado la renta en los últimos tres meses. La familia que vivía ahí estaba teniendo problemas financieros, lo que significaba, que ella también los tendría que pasar. Sabía que ese año necesitaría trabajar y estudiar, pero no le importaba. Se sentía feliz de poder ayudar a esas personas en un momento de necesidad.

Sin embargo, todo el contenido de su billetera cayó por la caja de ofrendas. Hizo una reverencia no solo una sino dos veces, seguido por dos aplausos y otra reverencia. Suspiró después de ello, mirando la cuerda frente a ella que colgaba para que el gong sonara. La usó, tirándola hacia abajo porque realmente necesitaba que los dioses le pusieran atención esa noche. El gong vibró mucho tiempo y luego todo volvió a estar en silencio.

_**Sé que debí haber venido antes… pero no lo pude hacer. He venido hoy, para rezar por todos los que me rodean y agradecer por que estén en mi vida. Gracias por darme amigos como los que tengo, y permitirme verlos cada día ahora que el peligro ha terminado. Les rezo para que mantengan el peligro lejos, por siempre. Rezo para que ellos puedan encontrar felicidad, salud y amor. Y…**_

_**Desde que desperté después de perderme en el Senkaimon, he estado tan feliz de tener a todos cerca de mí, pero… también he estado muy triste. Siento que perdí algo esos cinco días en que dormí y no logro comprender que fue. **_

_**Mis amigos dicen, que ni si quiera reconocí a Jaegerjaquez-kun el primer día que desperté. Incluso que estuve sorprendida de ver a la madre de Kurosaki-kun horneando y yo, simplemente, ya no sé porqué aquello pudo suceder. Según todos, les preguntaba por cosas y personas… que no recuerdo. Todo se ha desvanecido desde que dormí tres días seguidos. Me siento tan cansada todo el tiempo, mi cuerpo se siente débil y me mareo o pierdo el equilibrio… creo que podría estar enferma. Estoy aterrada de enfermarme de la misma forma en que se enfermó Sora…**_

_**Pero creo que la razón por la cual mis memorias han desaparecido y mi cuerpo se siente tan cansado, es porque… yo… yo se que perdí algo… lo siento en mi corazón y si no es mucho pedir, por favor, dioses, lo quiero de vuelta. **_

_**Por favor… **_

Caminó a casa lentamente después de eso. Era alrededor de la media noche y a esas horas no era seguro caminar de vuelta a su casa. Aun así no sentía miedo. Ella estaba segura que si Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun o Tatsuki-san hubiesen sabido de ello, habrían insistido en ir con ella al templo. Esta vez, necesitaba hacerlo por sí misma.

Cada paso que dio de vuelta a casa se cubrió por el sentimiento de que algo faltaba en su pecho. Sabía que algo le había pasado en el Senkaimon que le había hecho perder la conciencia, pero no sabía exactamente que habría sido. Estaba al tanto de que Yourichi-san la había encontrado durmiendo y la había llevado de vuelta a casa y que despertó después de tener algún tipo de pesadilla o algo así que la había alterado tanto, que incluso Kurosaki-kun había estado pendiente más de la cuenta de ella. Pero ni si quiera se acordaba realmente del primer día en que despertó, apenas tenía vagas memorias de ello. Estaba convencida de que estaba tan cansada de que su cabeza no funcionaba propiamente, así que durmió. Cuando despertó habían pasado tres días y era Tatsuki-chan e Kurosaki-kun los que la movían para que volviera al mundo real luego de haber quebrado su puerta para lograr entrar a su apartamento.

La secundaria comenzó ese mismo lunes. Despertó temprano esa mañana y se preparó algo para comer luego en el colegio. Amaba cocinar temprano y le gustaba aún más empacar su comida perfectamente. Tomó un cuaderno, algunos lápices de colores y un lápiz de tinta y los puso ordenadamente en su bolso. Era todo lo que necesitaba por el momento, pues no tenía idea que tipo de cosas le enseñarían ese semestre.

Caminó fuera de su casa, aliviada de ver la luz del sol. Toda la ciudad parecía aún cubierta en nieve pero al menos no iba a tener que combatir contra una nevazón camino a la Secundaria ese día. Su pequeño uniforme escolar era gris y bastante apretado. En invierno, usaba largas calcetas blancas que le llegaban arriba de sus rodillas y justo bajo el borde de su falda. Se veía adorable como siempre, aunque como todas las mujeres naturalmente bellas ni si quiera se daba cuenta de ello. Su cabello largo estaba suelto pues ya no estaba usando sus prendedores, en cambio, los había puesto cerca de su pecho en el borde de su blazer gris esperando que sus poderes volvieran a ella junto con todo el resto de lo sucedido.

Mientras caminaba, vio muchos rostros conocidos: estudiantes de cursos inferiores, jóvenes y señoritas de cursos más arriba que el de ella y a la señora de la florería que la saludó cortésmente. Incluso vio a algunos de sus propios compañeros y justo cuando doblaba hacia la calle principal en la cual la secundaria estaba localizada, se encontró con Tatsuki-san, quien usaba el mismo uniforme sólo que sus calcetas blancas eran cortas.

– **Buenos días Tatsuki-san.** – La saludó, corriendo a su encuentro para que pudieran caminar juntas. Las puertas de la Secundaria estaba justo en frente y el gran reloj marcaba que quedaban cuatro minutos para que tocara la campana que iniciaba el día escolar.

–**¡Hola Inoue-san!** – Respondió bostezando mientras miraban a los chicos correr hacia el colegio. – **Me alegro de verte nuevamente.**

–**¡Me alegro de verte también! Todos se ven tan contentos de volver a clases, ¿No?** – Inoue sonrió, su voz era cálida y amable. Tomó el brazo de Tatsuki-san y caminó entrando a la Secundaria. Su cabellera larga y rojiza anaranja se balanceaba de un lado a otro mientras caminaba con gracia, comparada con el andar despreocupado y ahombrado de Tatsuki.

– **Probablemente sólo estén atrasados.** – El cabello de Tatsuki le había crecido levemente durante las vacaciones, lo cual la hacía ver mucho más bonita y femenina. Sin embargo era la misma chica que Inoue recordaba.

– **Tienes razón.** – Inoue le respondió mirándola, pensando que aun cuando habían cenado juntas el día anterior, el rostro de Tatsuki era uno que realmente había extrañado. Después de todo, Tatsuki-san era lo más cercano que tenía a una familia. – **Eres tan inteligente Tatsuki-san, eres increíble.**

– **No me hagas sonrojar.** – Le respondió sonriendo en un tono de burla.

–**¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!** – Inoue agachó la cabeza varias veces y muy rápido, sonrojándose. –** Es que… te extrañé. **

– **También te extrañé Inoue-san. Pero, nos vimos ayer durante la cena. **

– **Lo sé, pero…**

–**¿Pero? **

Pero tenía el sentimiento de que habían estado separadas la una de la otra por meses. Su corazón estaba sobrecogido con felicidad sólo con estar cerca de ella, caminando hacia su sala, mirando a las personas correr en apurados, otros reuniéndose con sus amigos e incluso algunos tomando bebidas calientes, después de todo era invierno.

–**¡Olvídalo! Estoy siendo un tanto tonta, es tan temprano y yo me acostumbre a dormir mucho estos días. **

Tatsuki la miró preocupada, sabía que Inoue estaba escondiendo algo y después del susto de que no le respondiera el celular por tres días, Ichigo y ella había entrado a la fuerza a su departamento para ver si estaba bien. Encontrarla durmiendo fue una gran sorpresa, especialmente porque Inoue se había dado cuenta que había dormido por tres días completos.

Acababan de llegar a las escaleras que las llevarían a su sala en el segundo piso cuando vieron a Kurosaki subiendo, despreocupado como siempre pero con ropa impecable y un poco de labial en su mejilla.

–**¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Buenos días!** - Le gritó Inoue mientras corría a su encuentro.

– **Buenos días Inoue-san, Tatsuki-san**. – Dijo mientras las miraba, parando en medio de las escaleras esperando que las chicas subieran a su encuentro.

– **Buenas Ichigo.** – Tatsuki le saludó con su usual trato hacia él. – **Tienes labial por toda la cara.**

– _**Ugh…**_ - Ichigo empezó a frotarse el rostro intentado librarse del labial, mientras que Inoue sonreía y reía quietamente viéndolo sonrojar. – **Mi madre me dio un beso de despedida hoy como si nunca me fuera a ver nuevamente, es tan irritante. **

Los tres siguieron caminando juntos a los pasillos del segundo piso. Sintieron un poco de frío, pero era mucho más cálido que el clima que estaban experimentando afuera en el patio. Vieron a algunos de sus compañeros de clases tomando sus cosas desde los lockers mientras que otros sólo hacían tonterías diciendo que iban a faltar a la primera hora del primer día de clase para ponerse al día con sus vidas.

–**¿Cómo esta Kurosaki-sama?** – Inoue preguntó, aun saboreando en su boca ese increíble pie de limón. Ichigo la había ido a ver llevándole pie de limón hecho por su madre. Siempre había sido tan gentil con ella, probablemente porque era una huérfana. Aun si esa era la razón, le gustaba sentir que había alguien que se preocupaba por ella.

– **Esta bien.** – Ichigo respondió. – **Está pensando en grabar un nuevo álbum.**

–**¡Increíble!** – Inoue suspiró de la emoción, la madre de Ichigo era una gran idol y aun así tenía el corazón de una persona maravillosa. Ichigo tenía tanta suerte y lo mejor, era que él lo sabía, cada vez que hablaba de su madre una sonrisa se le escapaba.

– **Te falto un lugar.** – Tatsuki dijo apuntándole la cara y burlándose de Ichigo, mientras que el muchacho desesperadamente comenzaba a pasarse las manos por todo el rostro buscando la forma de quitárselo.

Mientras caminaban tanto Ichigo como Tatsuki notaron la forma en que Orihime cautivaba la mirada de todos. Eso le molestaba a ambos, especialmente a Tatsuki. Todos en esa secundaria siempre hablaban de que tan adorable era Orihime, de hecho algunos de ellos iban tan lejos como para decir que era la chica más bella del colegio. Tatsuki odiaba que tan hipócritas eran todos, cuando algunos de esos mismos muchachos que ahora estaba tan 'enamorados' de ella solían golpearla y cortarle el cabello cuando eran más jóvenes, haciendo de Inoue una niña silenciosa y solitaria, justo después de que su hermano Sora había fallecido.

Se escucharon susurros mientras Inoue caminaba con ellos. Todos los chicos hablaban sobre que tan hermosa era Inoue, suspirando mientras ella pasaba. Uno incluso le sacó una foto con su celular, lo cual enfureció tanto a Ichigo que le quitó el aparato y lo tiró por la ventana. Inoue era tan ingenua que ni si quiera se daba cuenta del gran alboroto que todos hacían cuando la veían pasar.

Ichigo por otra parte estaba muy consciente de lo bonita que era Inoue. Al principio, cuando eran sólo niños, no se dio cuenta de ello. Después mientras el tiempo comenzaba a pasar descubrió que no era el único con un color extraño de cabellera, de esa forma entendió que Inoue debía pasar por las mismas cosas que él pasaba por aquel detalle que compartían. Sintió más simpatía por ella, especialmente considerando lo amable, perseverante y preocupada que era. Se hicieron amigos cuando sintió la misma necesidad de Tatsuki por protegerla. No la consideraba débil ni nada por el estilo, pero su corazón era tan amable que nunca veía cuando las personas estaban tratando de tomar ventaja de ella, o peor aún, cuando alguien la quería lastimar.

Justo afuera de la puerta de la sala vieron a Grimmjow entrar, lucía como si acababa de salir de su cama, irritado, sosteniendo su bolso justo sobre su hombre con una mano. Tanto Inoue como Tatsuki pudieron sentir que tan tensas las cosas se ponían cuando Grimmjow e Ichigo cruzaban miradas.

– **Hey.** – Dijo saludándolos. Ichigo permaneció en silencio mientras que Tatsuki levantaba una mano para saludarlo. - **¿Estás bien Hime?** – Preguntó mirando a Inoue. – **Mas te vale estarlo, de lo contrario ¿Quién me haría los tareas de matemáticas? **

– **No te pases de listo Grimmjow. Has tu propia maldita tarea aunque sea una vez.** – Dijo Ichigo, siguiendo a Grimmjow al entrar a la sala. Todos sabían que Grimmjow no pertenecía a la clase A con el resto de los mejores estudiantes de la Secundaria, sin embargo, no tenían forma de probar que había hecho trampa toda su vida para estar ahí.

–**¡Sí! Siento mucho…** - Inoue empezó a decir pero la cortaron prontamente.

– **No te preocupes por ello.** – Le respondió caminando justo en frente de ellos a la sala.

Grimmjow no era uno de "su grupo". De hecho ese verano Kurosaki y él habían estado involucrados en una seria disputa. Su problema había comenzó cuando Grimmjow e Ichigo se inscribieron en el dojo con Tatsuki y sus formas competitivas de ser los habían vuelto casi enemigos. Aun así se llevaban más o menos bien el uno con el otro a menos de que se tratara de competencias físicas. Grimmjow era uno de los mejores cuando se trataba de deportes. Era bueno en todo, especialmente corriendo. Ichigo odiaba eso, porque nunca había sido capaz de vencer a Grimmjow cuando se trataba de correr los 100 metros planos.

Pero Grimmjow era amable con Inoue, o, tal amable como se puede ser con otra persona. No eran realmente amigos pero al menos la saludaba y le pedía ayuda cuando la necesitaba. Eso le molestaba enormemente a Tatsuki, ya que Grimmjow solía copiarle indiscriminadamente a Inoue o incluso, a veces, la hacía hacerle sus tareas, vagando por la vida como siempre.

Grimmjow era un popular con las chicas de la clase de último año (Tatsuki se explicaba que aquello se debía a que las chicas de último año no tenían que soportarlo día a día como ellos.)

Era casi de público conocimiento que Chiyuri-san (Una adorable chica rubia que jugaba softball y todos decían que era la más bonita del último año) y él solían tener encuentros indecorosos en el techo de la Secundaria. ¿Cómo se sabía aquello? Bueno, porque Ichigo solía subir a ese lugar junto con Keigo, Sado y Mizuiro a almorzar y más de una habían visto como Grimmjow y Chiyuri-san se besaban. Keigo le levantó el pulgar, orgulloso de él aquel día. Sin embargo, era también de público conocimiento que Grimmjow nunca se ponía serio con ninguna chica, así que… era frecuente encontrarlo con cualquiera en el techo.

De hecho, un día lo vieron con Tetsumi-san completamente uno sobre el otro y la chica se cerró el blazar cuando los vio llegar y se marchó. Grimmjow le gritó a Ichigo alrededor de 30 minutos ese día y todo aquello casi terminó en los puños. Ichigo sabía que al menos estaba viéndose con cuatro chicas distintas del último año, simultáneamente. Lo que no sabía era si esas chicas conocían de la existencia de la otra. Era posible, después de todo, Grimmjow no era un mentiroso. Era un bastardo, pero no un mentiroso. Keigo y Mizuiro lo idolatraban como un Don Juan, Ichigo pensaba que era repugnante.

Mientras caminaban dentro de la sala justo después de Grimmjow, vieron a Chizuru Honshō caminando hacia ellos. Tanto Tatsuki como Ichigo sabían que ella realmente estaba caminando en dirección a Inoue.

–**¡Hime-san! Te ves tan encantadora como te recuerdo.** – Chizuro dijo, sonrojando y abrazándola fuertemente. Tatsuki la empujó lejos sin delicadeza.

–**¡Chizuru-san!** – La sonrisa de Inoue al verla fue tan sincera, que Chizuru pensó por un momento que realmente tenía oportunidades en hacer que Inoue la amara de vuelta. – **Tu cabello se ve precioso, ese corte realmente se ve adorable en ti. **

–**¿Te diste cuenta?** – Sus ojos se pusieron llorosos mientras que su sonrisa se enanchaba. –** Eres tan dulce Hime, eres la única que podría haber notado que me lo corté.**

– **Cualquiera podría haberlo notado.** – Ichigo respondió mientras sus párpados caían levemente sin poder creer el comentario, observando la forma en que Chizuru parecía brillar alrededor de Inoue. La chica ni si quiera le prestó atención.

– **Realmente se ve bien en ti, Chizuru-san.** – Inoue dijo nuevamente. Eso era más de lo que la chica de cabello caoba podía soportar y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó directamente a abrazar a Inoue.

–**¡Aléjate de ella!** – La pierna de Tatsuki se interpuso entre ambas cuando estaba a punto de abrazarla, poniendo la planta de su pie justo en la frente de la chica para que no pasara.

Todos entraron a la sala moviéndose a las mesas donde usualmente se sentaban pues la campana estaba a punto de sonar. De pronto sintieron que alguien corría como loco por el pasillo mientras gimoteaba buscando aire. Justo en ese segundo, la puerta de la sala se abrió de lado a lado en un golpe captando la atención de todos por el ruido que hizo. Incluso Grimmjow estaba mirando.

–**¡Finalmente el día tan esperado ha llegado para que Asano Keigo vuelva a clases!** – Asano hizo una entrada tan dramática que la mayoría sintió vergüenza ajena. - **¡Bueeeeeeeeeeeeenoooooooooos díaaaaaaas Iiiiiiiiiiiiichigo!** – Gritó mientras que corría a Kurosaki para abrazarlo. La reacción de Ichigo fue golpearlo en el rostro sin inmutarse.

–**¿Podría alguien darle su medicamento **_**antes**_** de que venga a clases?** – Grimmjow preguntó tirando su bolso a la mesa y sentándose en la última fila del salón. Se veía bastante irritado de tener que volver a clases.

– **No hagas tanto escándalo.** – Mizuiro dijo jugando con su celular mientras entraba a la sala justo atrás de Keigo.

–**¿Queeee…queeeee? ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que no haga tanto escándalo cuando he estado contando los días para verlos a todos ustedes nuevamente?** – Keigo gritó mientras se presionaba la nariz para que le dejara de sangrar por el golpe de Ichigo. – **¡Conté una, dos, tres, incluso contaba mientras dormía para saber cuántos días faltaban para vernos todos nuevamente!**

– **De hecho, nunca dejamos de vernos los unos a los otros.** – Mizuiro dijo sonriendo. – **Cené con Kurosaki sólo el otro día.**

– **Tatsuki-san y yo fuimos al cine ayer.** – Inoue remarcó, sintiéndose un poco culpable de no haberlo invitado.

–**¿Queeeee?** – Keigo gritó con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se alejaba para sentarse solo. – **Así que… me han dejado fuera una vez más. **

Todos se estaban riendo por su dramatismo cuando la puerta se cerró con fuerza. Ahí estaba, la señorita Misato Ochi caminando lento y deprimida con una taza de café en su mano, preguntándose por qué la vida era tan desgraciada con ella para tener enseñar a un montón de adolescente con las hormonas alteradas.

– **Bien, buenos días.** – Dijo con tristeza. – **Siéntense y cierren la boca.** – Todos obedecieron tomando su lugar mientras comenzaban a sacar sus cuadernos, libros, lápices, lapiceras y todo lo que un estudiante normal de secundaria necesitaría para su primer día de clases. – **Su segundo semestre empieza hoy. ¿Qué suerte tienen no? En apenas un año y medio más podrán graduarse de la Secundaria y seguir sus sueños, mientras que yo me quedo aquí, estancada enseñándole a otros chicos que eventualmente se irán también. ¿Todo para qué? Todo por el ingreso mínimo mensual. Adorable. **

Todos se miraron unos a los otros, preguntándose qué bicho le había picado esa mañana. Generalmente era bastante alegre.

– **Su horario oficial es el siguiente: Primer periodo desde las 8:00 a las 9:00 AM tendrán matemáticas conmigo. No luzcan tan felices.** – Dijo sabiendo que nadie estaba muy entusiasmado con ello. – **Luego tendrán ingles de 9:05 a 10:00. Este semestre la clase de inglés será impartida por Tier Harribel, una ex alumna que alguno de ustedes podría recordar aún. Uno de los electivos que elijan se desarrollará desde las 10:05 a las 11:00, seguido por ciencias. Este semestre aprenderán Biología, Física y Química con Szayel Aporro Granz. Lunes y martes tendrán biología, miércoles y jueves química y los días viernes no tendrán el complementario a las 10:00, sino que tendrán dos horas de física. **

Inoue anotaba su horario para recordar ir a cada una de sus clases. Ella era la mejor alumna de la clase y tenía intensión de que eso siguiera siendo así. No tenía dinero para pagar una buena universidad, así que una beca basada en sus calificaciones era la única esperanza que tenía de continuar su educación.

– **Como es costumbre, de 12:00 a 1:00 PM tendrán su horario de almuerzo. A las 1:00 en punto comenzará Lenguaje Japonés. Su profesor este semestre es el señor Starrk. Probablemente la mayoría de ustedes ya ha tenido algún complementario de literatura con él. Las lecciones de japonés terminarán a las 2. Historia comenzará a las 2:10 y va a ser dictada por el Señor Barragan Luisenbarn.** - Hubo un quejido general de parte de todos. – **Sé que es aburrido, pero les sirve bien aprender de él por ser un montón de vagos. Historia terminará a las 3 para que tengan Gimnasia de 3:05 hasta las 4:15. Espero que disfruten este semestre con las clases del profesor Nnoitra Jiruga**. – Sonrió con maldad. Todos sabían que Nnoitra era famoso por hacer que todos corrieran hasta vomitar. - **¿Alguna pregunta hasta ahora?**

Algunos alumnos suspiraron escuchando que Gimnasia era la última clase del día, no sólo eso, sino que tendrían una hora y media de ella. Otros se veían muy contentos, como Grimmjow y Kurosaki, la última hora del día sería la más sencilla para ellos.

– **Perfecto.** – Dijo la señorita Ochi y empezó a repartir algunos papeles. – **Estas son sus clases complementarias y sus fichas de inscripción. Verán doce clases complementarias para escoger entre ellas. Sólo elijan cuatro. Inoue-san, por favor léeselas al curso.**

– **Sí señorita Ochi.** – Respondió tomando el papel y poniéndose de pie para leer en voz alta. – **Estimados alumnos, como ya saben van a tener que compartir las clases complementarias con el resto de los alumnos de primer año, segundo año y último año. Por favor escojan cuatro clases complementarias de la lista que se les presenta a continuación y completen sus fichas de inscripciones. Numero uno, Artes. Este semestre en la clase de arte se impartirán técnicas de cerámica, carbol, acuarelas, oleos y pintura acrílica. Clase recomendada a los estudiantes que planeen seguir con carreras del área artística tales como…**

– **Inoue-san. ¿Podrías leer sólo los encabezados? Les dejaré el resto a ustedes. **

– **Oh, está bien.** – Inoue dijo, avergonzada. – **Numero uno, Artes. Profesor: Fimtyo Satoki. Numero dos, Teatro. Profesor: Honitu Tamika. Numero tres, música. Profesor Jasiryu Yue. Numero cuatro…**

Entonces fue interrumpida. Alguien estaba golpeando la puerta de la sala. Inoue se detuvo de leer mientras los ojos de toda la clase miraban hacia la misma dirección cuando un joven entró a la sala. El corazón de Inoue comenzó a acelerarse del primer momento en que lo vio. La forma en que caminaba, la forma en que se paraba, la forma en que sus ojos la miraron directamente. No era como si realmente hubiese querido mirarla, pero, después de todo, era la única alumna en toda la clase que se encontraba de pie.

Era delgado pero se notaba que estaba a tono. Su cabello negro estaba un tanto desordenado y caía justo encima de sus hombros, sin ser demasiado largo ni muy corto. Parte de ese cabello revoltoso caía en su rostro en la forma de un mechón justo entre sus ojos. Aún así, parecía que no dejaba de fruncir el ceño mientras los miraba. Inoue nunca había visto a alguien frunciendo el ceño permanentemente. Su piel era bastante pálida, tal vez la más pálida en toda la clase. Sin embargo, no era su color de piel ni su cabello lo que llamaba su atención, sino sus enormes ojos verde esmeralda. Nunca había visto ojos así antes y pensó que sólo existían en los sueños. No eran sólo sus ojos, eran su forma y la manera en que sus pupilas no eran realmente redondas sino…

_**Es como estar mirando a un gato…**_

Mientras más lo miraba, más rápido sentía que latía su corazón.

–**¿Es esta la clase de tercer año A?** – Preguntó, moviendo su rostro hacia la profesora que se sentaba en su asiento frente a la clase.

– **Así es.** – La señorita Misaro Ochi le respondió un poco confundida por la actitud de este estudiante.

Caminó frente a toda la clase con una hoja en su mano, llevándosela a la profesora. No espero presentarse, sólo miró el asiento vacío más próximo y se caminó en dicha dirección. Cuando pasó al lado de Inoue sin mirarla dos veces, la chica sintió que todo a su alrededor se movía en cámara lenta y eran sólo ellos dos ahí. El chico se sentó justo atrás de ella y al lado de Ichigo en la fila de la sala que daba a las ventanas hacia el patio. Inoue se volteó para mirarlo y sintió que no podía hablar. Se sentó cuando la profesora le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo hiciera.

Mientras tomaba su puesto, se dio cuenta de la forma en que el nuevo alumno estaba mirando despreocupadamente hacia afuera. Para el resto de la clase, su entrada fue mal educada; había llegado sin si quiera introducirse o pedir asiento. Pero para Inoue la forma en que miraba el patio indiferente a todos y todo a su alrededor, le resultó encantador.

– **Por lo que veo, tendrán un nuevo compañero este semestre.** – Misato Ochi dijo, leyendo la hoja de transferencia del alumno. - **¿Cifer-kun? **

– **Ulquiorra.** – Respondió con los ojos fijos en la ventana. Su voz era bastante calmada, lenta y despreocupada. Las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a murmurar comentando que raro era.

– **Silencio.** – La profesora pidió de la clase. –** Cifer, Ulquiorra, ¿correcto? Veo que te transfieres desde… ¿Argentina? **

– **Sí.** – Respondió cortante.

–**¿Te gustaría compartir la historia de cómo un estudiante Argentino fue transferido a la Secundaria de Karakura?** – Para una profesora en su primera día del segundo semestre, que un alumno nuevo llegara a contar su historia le parecía genial, iba a ser un relato que contara la aventura de cómo este chico había terminado en una ciudad relativamente pequeña como lo era Karakura, sería más divertido que leer el horario toda la clase.

– **Prefiero no hacerlo.** – Respondió sin mirarla.

– **Muy bien.** – Suspiró, ahí se le escapaba la oportunidad de perder algunos minutos de clases. – **Entonces presentare.** – Ordenó.

Volteó el rostro que mantenía fijo en la ventana para mirarla y sin pararse comenzó a hablarle a la profesora evitando mirar a cualquier otra persona.

– **Mi nombre es Ulquiorra Cifer. Tengo 17 años. Soy japonés y nací en esta ciudad, aunque crecí en el sur de Argentina. **

– **Bueno, bienvenido a nuestra clase. Espero que seas mucho mejor estudiante que la mayoría de tus nuevos compañeros. Y para el resto de ustedes, asegúrense de mostrarle a Cifer-kun las cosas para que no…**

– **Eso no será necesario.** – Interrumpió. – **Soy perfectamente capaz de encontrar todo por mi cuenta.**

– **Esta bien…** - Ella dijo, aun confundida por la actitud de este chico, preguntándose si tendría que citar a sus padres prontamente a discutir sobre él. – **Inoue-san, ¿Podrías continuar leyendo la lista de cursos complementarios? **

– **Sí.** – Respondió poniéndose una vez más de pie. -**Nu…numero…cuatro…ma…mate…matemática…a…avan…zada…** - Estaba sonrojándose. No tenía ningún deseo de seguir parada frente a él. Sentía que el peso de todo el mundo caía sobre sus hombros. Mientras empezaba a tartamudear tanto Ichigo como Tatsuki la miraron, dándose cuenta de la forma en que sus cejas y manos estaban temblando. - ¿**Podría alguien más continuar leyendo, señorita Ochi? **

–**¿Te sientes bien Inoue-san?** – Tatsuki le preguntó.

– **Estoy…¡Estoy bien!** – Respondió con su usual sonrisa. - **¿Podría excusarme?** – No esperó la respuesta, sólo corrió hacia la puerta para irse directamente al baño.


	18. Y Siempre Puedo Encontrar de Nuevo

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**Y SIEMPRE PUEDO ENCONTRARTE DE NUEVO**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Incluso ahora puedo sentir tu mano_

_Gentilmente sobre la mía_

_Casi sin peso en lo absoluto_

_Incluso ahora puedo sentir tus ojos_

_Mirando cómo me desgarro_

_Muy tarde de noche_

_Incluso ahora puedo ver tu sonrisa_

_Puedo escuchar tu tatareo_

_Puedo escucharte cantar_

_Y siempre puedo encontrar de nuevo_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ulquiorra pensó que el tiempo era algo extraño mientras caminaba por el pasillo de su nuevo colegio. Años podían pasar sin que nada interesante pasaran en la vida de una persona, y de un momento a otro, el detalle más pequeño podía cambiarlo todo. Ese era el motivo por el cual se estaba congelando en ese país en vez de haber estado disfrutando del verano en Argentina. No le importaba realmente de un modo u otro. Odiaba el sol ya que siempre hacía que su piel se quemara y le quedara roja. Otras personas podían disfrutar del sol y darse bonitos tonos bronceados en su piel durante el verano, él simplemente no podía. No era como si quisiera hacerlo tampoco, pero si se exponía a la luz del sol por mucho tiempo, siempre pagaba el precio de ello luego.

Estar en Japón había sido su propia elección. Seguía recordándose eso constantemente, preguntándose cuando tiempo se demoraría en volver a su hogar desde el colegio. En la mañana había seguido a esa extraña chica de cabello rojizo anaranjado cuando la vio salir del edificio antes que él. Pensó que si portaban el mismo uniforme entonces debían estar camino a la misma Secundaria.

Después de llegar al lugar había dado vueltas por todas partes preguntando dónde quedaba el Tercer año A, llegando tarde su primer día de clases. Ese era un error que no pensaba cometer dos veces. Tenía que graduarse pronto ya que no podía permitirse perder tiempo en la vida. Sin embargo, los estudios tampoco eran algo que realmente le interesara. De hecho, no le interesaba nada alrededor de él. Había sido así por mucho tiempo ya, desde que podía recordarlo. Era sobresaliente en todo lo que hacía o trataba de hacer, pero nada llenaba sus propias expectativas. Por lo tanto, iba por la vida haciendo el mínimo posible.

La campana indicando que había terminado el primer periodo sonó mientras el caminaba. Como la profesora había dicho, tenían que rellenar esa hoja de inscripción de los cursos complementarios y llevárselas a las personas que las estaban recibiendo en el pasillo. Tenían completa libertad el resto del día para ir a ver los cursos complementarios e informase a sí mismos de ellos personalmente.

Ulquiorra se había parado y había salido al pasillo sin darle mayor importancia a nadie de esa clase. Sabía que por alguna parte había visto unas máquinas dispensadoras de comida y bebidas y tenía sed. Aunque hubiese nacido en Japón, nunca antes había vivido ahí, por lo cual todo lo que esas máquinas vendían le parecía realmente asqueroso. La comida en ese lugar era lo que más le desagradaba. Por lo cual en vez de comprarse algo cuando encontró las maquinas, suspiró pesadamente y caminó directamente a las mesas en donde algunos estudiantes estaban recibiendo las hojas de inscripción.

Sus padres, siendo científicos, se habían cambiado de residencia muchas veces alrededor del mundo trabajando en proyectos en distintas ciudades. Antes de su muerte ya había vivido en siete lugares: Washington D.C, Toledo, Florianópolis, Cairo, Londres, Atenas y Karakura (aunque no se acordaba de la mayoría de ellas). Cuando sus padres murieron, se mudó al sur de Argentina con familiares lejanos quienes lo cuidaron. Aun así, nunca sintió que perteneciera a un lugar. De alguna forma sabía que tenía que volver a la casa de sus padres en Karakura. Pero nunca espero que la casa a la cual llegó fuera tan grande, por lo cual pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era venderla, no tenía ningún tipo de vínculo emocional ni con la casa ni con sus padres a quienes apenas recordaba. Arrendó un pequeño lugar en el segundo piso de un complejo de departamentos en un área un tanto periférica de la ciudad. No necesitaba de mucho espacio ya que iba a vivir solo. El dinero que obtuvo de la venta de la casa lo había mantenido durante las semanas siguientes sin la necesidad de pedirle dinero a sus familiares. Les mandó la mitad de las ganancias de la venta para pagarles su deuda con ellos y el resto se fue a su cuenta de ahorros. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo durar hasta que terminara sus estudios universitarios. Aunque, el dinero para él no era un inconveniente, podía sacar su dinero del fideicomiso o del seguro de vida de sus padres pronto cuando cumpliera 21 años. Sin embargo, prefería no tomar riesgos.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, vio a esa extraña chica observándolo.

_**Inoue, su nombre es Inoue.**_

Sus ojos se cruzaron por un segundo y ella le sonrió tímidamente. Él no lo hizo. Suspiró un tanto irritado por esa muestra de amabilidad y siguió caminando preguntándose si esa chica habría fumado alguna cosa antes de clases para actuar de ese modo. No estaba ahí para hacerse amigo con nadie de cualquier forma. Pensaba que la mayoría de las personas cerca de él eran estúpidas, muy simplonas o demasiado extravagantes. Cuando escuchó a esa chica leer en clase inmediatamente pensó que sólo un niño de segundo grado podría haber leído de esa forma. Pero todos alrededor del lugar en donde se habían sentado empezaron a hacer un escándalo cuando la chica había salido de la sala con tanto apuro. Como si a él le importase lo que fuera a hacer ella. Siempre le había irritado cuando las personas sobreactuaban sobre cosas tan insignificantes como esa. Aún así, había tenido una extraña sensación cuando entró a la clase y la vio parada. Se sintió bastante familiar por algún motivo, aunque, no le interesaba tanto como para averiguar el motivo de ello. Tal vez esa chica se pareciera a alguien en su ex clase en Argentina.

Mientras caminaba a las mesas donde estaban recibiendo las fichas de inscripción, se preguntó si podría haberla dejado en blanco y que de alguna forma la Secundaria escogiera por él al azar. No era porque tuviese pereza de rellenar la hoja, pero no entendía como saber o no saber hacer platos de cerámica iba a cambiar en algo su vida. Por lo cual, escogió matemática avanzada (Cada carrera universitaria necesitaba de conocimientos básicos de matemática avanzada), Español (Para no perder el hábito del idioma), economía domestica (ya que nunca sabía que hacer con su propio hogar y no era demasiado bueno en esas cosas) y sólo porque no sabía que más hacer, escogió inglés avanzado. Después de todo, el inglés era algo que se necesitaba siempre.

Hizo la línea esperando su turno para entregar la hoja y cuando finalmente le tcó a él, extendió el formulario a una chica de cabellera roja que le sonrió coquetamente. Mientras acercaba su mano para tomar la hoja de él, le rozó el pulgar patéticamente sobre su piel. Ulquiorra no movió la mano, pero su ceño fruncido se volvió más severo.

–**¿Eres un nuevo alumno, no? Nunca antes te había vis… **- Estaba diciendo.

– **Sueltamente la mano.** – La interrumpió mirándola como si de un momento a otro la fuera a asesinar.

– **Lo siento, quizás podría compensarte invitándote a comer algu… **

Ni si quiera esperó que terminara de hablar, sólo se alejó de ella en silencio.

Todo el asunto de las mujeres y el sexo opuesto le era algo extraño. Deseaba a veces sentirse atraído por cualquiera de ellas y acabar con el asunto, pero… las chicas hermosas, las chicas preciosas y las chicas perfectas usando faldas cortas, mostrando sus cuerpos, sonriéndole o tocándolo nunca le habían llamado la atención. Sabía con certeza que no era gay ya que los hombres tampoco le atraían. Claro, podía decir que una mujer era bonita o que era atractiva físicamente sin sentir vergüenza de ello, pero las mujeres en general simplemente no lo cautivaban. Se había hallado a si mismo mirando a una mujer más de una vez, como cualquier tipo de 17 años. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos en el asunto eran que la atracción era simplemente instinto. En el mundo en que vivían sentir verdaderos sentimientos hacia alguien era una pérdida de tiempo. No creía en el concepto del amor y a su modo de ver, los sentimientos estaban sobrevalorados. La felicidad era saber que no necesitaba depender de nadie aparte de sí mismo. Ese pensamiento sistemáticamente lo había alejado toda su vida de tener amigos o novias. De verdad, aquello no le importaba. De hecho se sentía aliviado de esa forma, sin tener la necesidad de socializar o cumplir las expectativas de una chica.

Aun así, cuando pensaba en el tipo de mujer con la cual eventualmente esperaba terminar en el futuro lejano, siempre parecía desaparecer antes de que le pudiese tomar la mano. Sabía que había un tipo de mujer con la que se suponía debía estar, sólo que cada vez que trataba de verla en su mente sólo veía una cosa: dos hermosos ojos grises acuosos sonriéndole.

– **Ul…Ulquiorra-kun.** – Esa voz lo irritaba. Volteó el rostro pero ya sabía quién era antes de verla si quiera.

– **Inoue.** – Dijo. - **¿Ese es tu nombre, no? **

–**¡S..sí! Orihime Inoue.** – Respondió sonriéndole. - ¿Cómo sabes eso?

– **La profesora dijo tu nombre cuando te pidió continuar leyendo**. – Respondió girando los ojos. – **y tú nombre está escrito en tu bolso.**

–**¡Es cierto! Que tonta de mi parte…** - Dijo sonrojándose mientras miraba en su bolso las palabras _"Inoue Orihime"_ bordeado. - **¿Has disfrutado de la ciudad de Karakura?**

–**¿Por qué no habría de disfrutarla?** – Respondió con sarcasmo.

– **Me alegro.** – Parecía que esa chica no entendía el sarcasmo. – **Si necesitas cualquier cosa, por favor no dudes en pedirlo, por favor.** – Le sonrió, mientras Ulquiorra pensaba para sí mismo que esa era una de las personas más extrañas que había conocido en su vida. - **¿Qué complementarios tomaste?**

– **Matemáticas avanzadas, inglés avanzado, español y economía doméstica. **

No entendía completamente por qué esa chica le estaba hablando ni por qué él le estaba respondiendo. Sin duda había sido la conversación más larga que había tenido en Japón que incluyera más que monosílabos con alguien de su propia edad. Sin embargo, mientras hablaban se percató como muchos ojos miraban en su dirección. No eran miradas amistosas. Sus ojos se movieron de un lado a otro, como si fuera un animal evaluando su territorio. Estaba seguro entonces, todos los estaban mirando, susurrando, como si fueran de pronto el centro de atención. Se sintió bastante molesto por ello. Después de todo, las cosas eran iguales en todos los países. Cada vez que una chica le hablaba a alguien del sexo opuesto, todos parecían disfrutar de chismosear sobre ello.

–**¡Yo tomé matemáticas avanzadas, español y economía del hogar también! Seremos compañeros en ello.** – Dijo con alegría, mostrándole la hoja de inscripción. Notó que no sólo había escrito sus cuatro complementarios, sino que había llenado la hoja de corazones, conejos, mariposas y otros garabatos de niña. Se preguntó por qué le estaría mostrando la hoja o por qué si quiera le estaba hablando cuando no le había preguntado qué clases había tomado. – **Economía domestica es genial, cocinamos, hacemos ropa y a veces incluso muebles. Aunque no soy muy buena en matemáticas, tal vez tu me puedas ayudar a mejo….**

–**¿Podrías parar de hablar?** – Se sentía incómodo alrededor de esa chica, quería alejarse lo máximo posible de ella y de esa sonrisa irritante. Empezó a caminar una vez más, ignorando que su sonrisa se había borrado completamente de su rostro. – **Me tengo que ir.**

–**¡Ulquiorra-kun! **

Le tomó la muñeca mientras pasaba a su lado. El contacto con su mano lo hizo detenerse como si sus pies ya no le hicieran caso. Levantó sus ojos a los de ella y sintió que ya había vivido ese momento, como si todo aquello fuese un muy mal _déjà vú_. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas nuevamente, Ulquiorra levantó los párpados mientras miraba pasmado hacia su mano. ¿Realmente le había sorprendido su acción? No, eso no era posible, nada lo sorprendía.

Levantó su mirada a la de ella nuevamente. Inoue pudo sentir que le estaba pidiendo la razón del por qué lo había tocado sólo con los ojos. Entonces, ella lo soltó como si estuviese tocando fuego y se hubiese quemado por ello, tan rápido que Ulquiorra ni si quiera pudo decirle "no me toques".

–**¿Te gustaría almorzar con Tatsuki-san y conmigo? Hice biscocho de arroz, son deliciosos con un poco de… **

– **Paso.** – Respondió cortante interrumpiéndola. Esperó sólo un segundo y siguió caminando.

No se volteó nuevamente, sólo se siguió moviendo por el pasillo con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos. Mientras se acercaba a la puerta principal de la Secundaria, vio como muchas personas se estaba juntando para caminar juntos de vuelta a sus casas. No era el único que había decidido sus cursos complementarios en un pestañeo y estaba determinado a tomarse el resto del día libre. Tan pronto como abandonó la seguridad que las paredes y el techo tenían que ofrecer, sintió que tan frío estaba el día.

Observó como la mayoría de los estudiando a su alrededor usaban guantes, bufandas y gorros. Algunos iban tan lejos como para sacar zapatos de nieve para correr a sus casas. Suspiró, pensando que tan fresco era el verano en Sur América debió sentirse en ese momento. Sin mirar atrás, caminó hacia su casa mientras que Inoue miraba en su dirección desde la ventana del segundo piso de la Secundaria.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

–**¿Inoue-san?** – Estaba mirando a ese grosero nuevo alumno mientras caminaba fuera del colegio cuando escuchó que una voz familiar la llamaba.

–**¡Ishida-kun!** – Se sintió sorprendida de verlo en el colegio. Por lo que sabía Ishida tenía que descansar pues había resultado muy herido después de luchar contra Aizen. **– Estoy tan feliz de ver que estás bien. Kurosaki-kun me contó todo… fuiste tan valiente.**

– **No es nada. **– Dijo subiendo sus lentes con su dedo índice. - **¿Cómo es que estás tan sola mirando la nieve?**

– **Es una mañana tan bonita, ¿No lo crees?** – Mintió, era difícil mantener la sonrisa cuando se sentía tan miserable por dentro. Ese chico la había hecho sentir como una completa idiota.

– **Supongo que lo es.** – Ishida contestó suavemente mientras se paraba junto a ella mirando hacia afuera. – **Sado y yo quedamos en la clase B este semestre.**

–**¿La clase b? ¡Eso es increíble! ¡Felicitaciones!** – En la clase B también estaban los mejores alumnos del colegio, los mejores promedios estaban divididos en la clase A y la B, por lo cual era un honor que todos sus amigos estuviesen en ese grupo. - ¿Dónde está Sado-Kun?

– **Kurosaki y Keigo se lo llevaron para comer alguna cosa en el techo. Ya sabes que ellos piensan que ir allá es muy divertido. No me lo explico considerando la temperatura que hace hoy. **

– **Bueno…¡Mientras se diviertan!** – Dijo jovial como siempre lo estaba en el colegio.

La campana ya no iba a tocar ya que les habían dado el resto del día libre. Tenía su ficha de cursos complementarios en la mano derecha. Le dijo adiós a Ishida y camino por los pasillos hacia las mesas en que los alumnos de último año estaban recibiendo las aplicaciones. Se paró en la línea esperando que llegara su turno. Todos a su alrededor estaban hablando, riendo e incluso chismeando. Nunca parecía darse cuenta la forma en que los alumnos mayores y los menores la miraban, pero lo estaban haciendo. Se veía hermosa con sus calcetas blancas sobre la rodilla.

Y como si fuera magia, justo antes de que fuera su turno para entregar la hoja, alguien se la quitó de la mano. Se volteó lentamente para ver de quién se trataba y no le sorprendió nada darse cuenta quien estaba parado atrás de ella.

– **Uhmm… Grimmjow-kun… ¿Podrías devolverme la ficha, por favor? **

Grimmjow la estaba leyendo con cuidado, se veía bastante irritado. Inoue pudo notar que no parecía muy complacido con las elecciones que ella había hecho, pero de cualquier forma ya sabía que la iba a seguir donde fuera que hubiese elegido. Nadie más le ayudaba cuando se trataba de tareas. Todos decían que Grimmjow se aprovechaba de ella, pero no le molestaba. Grimmjow estaba solo la mayoría del tiempo, tenía que trabajar tiempo extra para ayudar a su madre y aún así, dormía solo cuatro horas diarias para ir a clases. Nadie aparte de Orihime lo sabía, pero Grimmjow tenía alrededor de tres empleos extra, si le podía aliviar la carga al ayudarlo en sus tareas escolares se sentía más que feliz de hacerlo,

– **No podías tomar alguna clase inútil este año como no se… ¿Coro?** – Parecía enojado. – **Date vuelta, necesito usar tu espalda para escribir. **

– **Oh…oki.** – Dijo mientras sentía como la forma en que sin cuidado le movía todo su cabello rojizo hacia adelante para escribir contra su espalda. Inoue se agachó levemente para ayudarlo. Estaba completando su hoja a última hora. – **Siento mucho si mis elecciones te molestan, Grimmjow-kun.**

– **Mate…maticas advanzadas, Economía domestica y… ¿Español? Rayos…** - Podía sentir como la punta de su lápiz escribía contra su ropa. - **¿Arte? No gracias. Me voy por atletismo.**

– **Kurosaki-kun también se inscribió en atletismo.** – Dijo Inoue volteándose.

–**¿A quién le importa? Puede morder el polvo mientras lo paso una y otra vez. **

–**¿Así que seremos compañeros nuevamente en tres asignaturas Grimmjow-kun? ¡Increíble!**

–**¿Tienes bastante suerte, eh**? – No estaba sonriendo. Inoue podía ver las grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos. – **Más te vale pagar mi presencia ayudándome.** – Le dio su hoja de inscripción de vuelta mientras se paraba atrás de ella en la fila.

–**¡Claro! Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda ayudarte.** – Se sentía triste por él. Deseaba muchas veces haber sido rica y poder ayudarlo un poco más.

– **Grandioso. **

Había descubierto su situación cuando tenía alrededor de 12 años y deseó comerse un helado en medio de la noche. Sora, siendo el hermano bondadoso que era, aceptó ir con ella para comprárselo. Sin embargo todo estaba cerrado cerca de su departamento, por lo que tuvieron que ir hasta en centro de la ciudad buscando algún lugar abierto. En una pequeña tienda, barriendo el piso, se encontró con Grimmjow. Era pasada media noche en un día de colegio y ahí estaba, trabajando. Cuando lo vio le dijo hola, y entonces pudo ver lo avergonzado que se sentía de que lo hubiese visto ahí. Le hizo jurarle bastante molesto que no le diría a nadie, y nunca lo había hecho. Grimmjow siempre se mostraba tan orgulloso de demostrar ese rol del chico malo y despreocupado con todo, el vagabundo, el que podía obtener a la mujer que quisiese y despacharlas como si fueran nada… pero Inoue podía ver en él mucho más que eso.

Era sólo un niño cuando su padre los abandonó y su madre lo había tenido que criar prácticamente como una madre soltera, tratando de traer comida a la mesa y darle la mejor educación que podía, y aún así, el dinero no parecía alcanzarles. Así que Grimmjow trabajada para que su madre no tuviera que aguantar tres turnos seguidos. Grimmjow cocinaba para que ella no tuviera que hacerlo cuando llegaba a su casa cansada del trabajo. Era tan buen hijo que muchas veces la esperaba con un balde de agua caliente para que ella pudiese reposar sus pies cansados y además, cuidaba de sus hermanas menores lo mejor que podía, aunque era bastante común que perdiera la paciencia con ellas. También era Grimmjow el que las llevaba al colegio en la mañana. Y aun así, al comienzo por sus propios meritos, había sido parte de los estudiantes de honor de la Secundaria de Karakura, de lo cual su madre se sentía muy orgullosa.

"_Estoy tan orgullosa de él Inoue-san"_ - un día su madre le dijo cuando los encontró en la tienda de abarrotes. Estaba abrazando a Grimmjow y él miraba hacia un costado irritado de que Inoue tuviese que ver la dinámica entre ellos. - _"Él es la felicidad de mi vida. No sé qué haría sin él. Y ahora, es uno de los estudiantes de honor de la Secundaria. Dios me bendijo con él…" _

No llegaba siempre tarde a clase porque fuera flojo o despreocupado (una imagen que él mismo se había dado diciendo que era un vago, un caso perdido, que no le importaba la secundaria, que el colegio les lavaba el cerebro…etc…) estaba siempre atrasado porque llevaba a sus hermanas menores al colegio católico al otro lado de la ciudad. Inoue podía ver todo eso, y pensaba para sí misma… que Grimmjow no era malo. Las personas usualmente juzgaban un libro por su portada, pero ella había leído las páginas de su vida, y sabía que en el fondo, tenía un corazón bondadoso que luchaba para tener la mejor vida posible.

Desde que Grimmjow no pudo seguir ocultándole su situación a Inoue, se había dado por vencido en tratar de hacer todo por su cuenta. De vez en cuando le pedía a Inoue que cuidara de sus hermanas cuando conseguía algún trabajo extra el día viernes por la noche. Siempre como agradecimiento le llevaba la comida que no se servia de los restaurantes donde trabajaba. Si no hubiese sido una persona bondadosa, ¿Para qué molestarse en hacer eso tipo de cosas por ella? Cuando Inoue le hacía las tareas o lo dejaba copiarle en alguna prueba, siempre encontraba un bizcocho de crema de mantequilla dentro de su mesa. Sabía que eran de él, incluso si no decía nada. Era por eso, que de todas las personas en la clase, aunque no hablaran abiertamente más de algunas oraciones uno al otro, era Grimmjow uno de los que más admirada ahí.

–**¿Qué debería comprarle a una niña en su cumpleaños?** – De pronto le pregunto mientras escuchaban al chico de atrás quejándose porque Grimmjow se había colado justo frente a él. Grimmjow lo ignoró.

–**¿Qué cumpleaños se acerca?** – Por un segundo, Inoue pensó que tal vez se le había olvidado el cumpleaños de alguien y se sintió avergonzada por ello. - **¿El de tu novia?**

– **Eso de la novias no va conmigo. Es el cumpleaños de Loly. **

Grimmjow tenía dos hermanas: Loly y Menoly. Esta última sólo tenía 10 años. Loly por otro lado era un poco mayor y compartía el genio de Grimmjow. Las había cuidado una vez cuando tenía 13 años y recordaba aquello como una de las peores experiencias de toda su vida. Menoly por otro lado era dulce y mucho más agradable que Loly.

–**¿Cuánto cumple?** – Inoue preguntó mientras pensaba que podría necesitar una chica como Loly, tal vez algo lindo o delicioso.

– **Quince.**

– **Uhmm… está bastante difícil, ya sabes lo… **_**especial**_**… que es Loly-chan. **

– **Dímelo a mí. A veces pienso que debí haber hecho algo realmente jodido en mi vida pasada para tener que soportarla día tras día. **

–**¿Por qué no le compras un buen libro?** – Inoue siempre amaba cuando las personas le regalaban algún libro y le escribían una bonita dedicatoria en ellos.

–**¿Un libro? Tendrá suerte si aprende a deletrear su nombre de aquí a fin de año.**

– **No seas malo. **– Inoue dijo riendo y cubriéndose la sonrisa con su mano izquierda. – **Que tal... ¿Una nueva mochila para el colegio?**

–**¿Parezco gay como para ir a comprar bolsos?**

– **Los chocolates son algo que **_**a mí**_** siempre me hacen feliz. **

– **Chocolates…** - Grimmjow parecía un poco más convencido. – **Creo que puedo costear eso. **

Le entregaron las hojas de inscripción a la persona que las recibía y cada uno caminó en una dirección diferente. Por algún motivo Grimmjow nunca admitía que los dos tenían una especie de amistad. Era como si le diera vergüenza hablarle a alguien tan amable y adorable como Inoue. Después de todo, Grimmjow pasaba el tiempo con las chicas más bonitas del curso superior y con todos los chicos mas vagos del resto de la secundaria.

A medida que pasaba la mañana Inoue caminó a la sala de todos sus complementarios a hablar con sus profesores. Estaba tan entusiasmada de aprender matemáticas y español. Quería ir a su casa rápido y prender la tele para ver el único canal que tenía que era completamente en español, _Telemundo_. Saber que finalmente iba a poder resolver ecuaciones difíciles la entusiasmada, quería recibir tarea lo antes posible.

Alrededor del medio día almorzó con Tatsuki en la cafetería. En primavera solían sentarse bajo algún árbol y almorzar o incluso acompañaban a los chicos al techo de la secundaria, pero en medio del invierno, era agradable tener un lugar para comer donde estuviera tibio el ambiente.

–**¿Qué pensaste de ese chico, Ulquiorra Cifer**? – Tatsuki le preguntó mientras se comía una manzana. Siempre comía cosas saludables, todo lo contraria a Inoue. – **Es bastante raro, ¿No? **

– **Es grosero y cruel.** – Respondió Inoue frunciendo el ceño sin estar realmente segura si debía decir cosas así de otra persona. – **Es tan…¡Hosco!**

–**¿Por qué dices eso?** – Tatsuki estaba asombrada de escuchar a Inoue hablar así. Nunca la había escuchado hablando así de otra persona.

– **Lo invité a almorzar con nosotras y fue tan maleducado, me dejó hablando sola. **

– **Que imbécil. Si yo hubiese estado ahí le habría pateado su blanco trasero. **

– **Pero...** – Su ceño se suavizó, sólo parecía estar triste. – **Es nuevo en este Colegio y además viene desde el otro lado del mundo a esta ciudad completamente desconocida para él. Probablemente se sienta solo, ¿No crees?**

–**¿A quién le importa?** – Tatsuki le preguntó mientras se comía otro mordisco de su manzana. – **Creo que te preocupas demasiado de las demás personas Inoue. **

– **Lo sé.** – Inoue respondió mientras escondía el rostro tras sus palmas. – **Lo siento.**

–**¿Por qué? Esa es una de tus mejores cualidades.** – Tatsuki le sonrió. Sabía cómo funcionaba el corazón de Inoue para entonces. – **Sólo me preocupa que al final eso siempre te termina lastimando. No me gusta verte triste. **

– **No estoy triste Tatsuki-san**. – Inoue mordió uno de sus biscochos de arroz y jugó con el resto de su comida debatiendo en su mente si realmente debía estar diciéndole lo que estaba pensando o no a su mejor amiga. - **¿Puedo confiarte algo?**

– **Claro.** – Tatsuki respondió mirando si había alguien que las estuviera escuchando hablar. – **Adelante. **

– **Yo… Yo tuve una sensación muy rara cuando entró a la sala. **

– **Lo noté.** – Tatsuki conocía lo sensible que era Inoue con todas las cosas a su alrededor. Nunca lo admitía, pero era como si tuviera un sexto sentido con las cosas anormales. Entonces, cuando Inoue decía que tenía un sentimiento raro sobre algo, Tatsuki siempre escuchaba.

– **Sentí, que ya lo conocía.** – Eso sorprendió bastante a Tatsuki.

– **Que curioso.** – Dijo. – **Ichigo dijo exactamente lo mismo.**

Mientras Inoue caminaba sola rumbo a casa, sintiendo la briza helada en sus mejillas, continuó pensando en ello. De alguna forma sentía que ya conocía a Ulquiorra de alguna parte, lo sentía en su estómago que se revolvía al pensar en él y en su pecho que dolía. Lo único en que podía pensar era en correr lejos de todo, y de hecho eso fue lo hizo en clases haciendo el completo ridículo. Pero había empeorado mucho más las cosas hablándole. Ahora no sólo se sentía estúpida, pero también ofendida y herida.

Mientras se acercaba a su departamento, se detuvo fuera de la tienda donde vendían abarrotes. Necesitaba alguna cosa para cocinar su cena, aunque, recordó que no tenía nada de dinero gracias a su visita al templo. Suspiro y siguió caminando, pensando que tal vez ese sacrificio había valido la pena. Niños corrieron a su alrededor tirándose bolas de nieves unos a los otros. Eso la hizo sonreír. Le recordó las veces que ella había corrido siguiendo a Tatsuki.

"_¿Qué estás haciendo? Es inútil. No serás capaz de rechazar esto. Mi destino es desaparecer. Mi tiempo se ha terminado. "_

Dejó caer su bolso del colegio mientras esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, gimiendo por la sorpresa de haber recordado algo que no sabía que significaba. Entonces lo sintió, una sensación cálida en su pecho, demasiado cálida. Miró hacia abajo y notó que sus prendedores de cabello estaban brillando sobre su blazer. ¿Estaban volviendo sus poderes? No podía saberlo. Había llamado al Shun Shun Rikka y no había tenido ningún tipo de respuesta hasta ese momento. Se agachó y recogió su bolsa para correr rumbo a casa. No podía probar sus poderes ahí en medio de la calle con todas las personas mirando.

Había nieve en todas partes y cada paso que daba mojaba sus zapatos un poco más. Sintió la necesidad de llegar rápido a su hogar, tanto así que ni si quiera notó que en ese momento había alguien que salía de la tienda de abarrotes con una bolsa de papel café cubriéndole parte del rostro caminando lentamente justo hacia ella.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Había comprado todo lo que necesitaba para esa semana. Era una buena elección hacerlo ese día ya que no tendría la suerte de que les dieran el día libre en el colegio siempre. Había comprado bastante comida chatarra de aquella que estaba lista en tres minutos, al agregarle el maravilloso ingrediente secreto… agua hirviendo.

También compró leche, jugo de naranja, cereales de maíz y yerba mate. Como cualquier chico criado en Argentina, no podía pasar un día completo sin beber mate y no había sido nada fácil encontrarla en Japón. La tienda de ese barrio era gigante, se preguntó mientras caminaba si todas las tiendas en Japón eran tan grandes. Estaba acomodando la bolsa de papel café cuando sintió que alguien corría justo frente a él. Pensó por un segundo, que si hubiese dado un paso adelante antes podría haber chocado con esa persona demente. ¿Acaso no sabía que nunca se debía correr cuando el cemento estaba resbaloso por el agua congelada? Hacer algo tan descuidado era sólo una escusa para caerse y romperse una pierna.

Aun así, cuando trato de ver quien habría sido la persona que tan imprudentemente había corrido en medio de la nieve, no vio a nadie. Quien quiera que hubiese sido había pasado e ido frente a él. Había niños por todas partes tirándose bolas de nieves unos a los otros. Pensó como los niños en Bariloche hacían lo mismo, sólo que eran bastante más maliciosos al haberlo ya que orinaban en la nieve antes de lanzársela. Recibir una bola de nieve amarilla era una costumbre cuando se tenía amigos. Esa era la razón por la cual probablemente él nunca recibió una. Nunca había sido muy bueno con todo ese asunto de hacer amigos.

Mientras caminaba pensó en las clases que tendría al día siguiente. También necesitaba llamar a su tía para decirle que se había mudado ya a su nuevo departamento y que estaba bien. En general, no era el tipo que le importase que los demás supieran de su paradero, pero, prefería llamarla a tener que verla a la semana siguiente buscándolo por Karakura para asegurarse si vivía o estaba muerto.

De pronto, junto frente al complejo de departamentos donde vivía, vio a alguien sentada en el suelo. Estaba quejándose de dolor, lo que le hizo pensar que se había caído. Mientras se acercaba, se dio cuenta que era esa extraña chica del colegio, Inoue Orihime, aun usando el uniforme escolar aunque ya pasaban las cuatro de la tarde. Su rodilla se había raspado y estaba sangrando. ¿Acaso sólo en ese momento había llegado a casa?

–**¡Waaaa! ¡Me asustaste!** – Gritó mientras él caminaba justo a su lado. ¿Cómo podría él haberla asustado? Estaba justo en la entrada de un edificio, se suponía que las personas entraran y salieran por ese lugar. - **¿Ulquiorra-kun?** – Ulquiorra giró sus ojos hacia arriba, tomando la bolsa de papel café con un brazo y extendiéndole su otra mano libre. - **¡Gracias! Estaba corriendo de vuelta a casa y me caí. **

–**¿Acaso tus padres no te dijeron que no se corre en el cemento cuando hay agua congelada sobre éste?** – Le preguntó mientras le tomaba la muñeca y la tiraba hacia arriba.

Sintió algo extraño. Aun cuando ella estaba usando guantes de lana sus manos eran tan tibias… justo cuando lo notó, la soltó y puso su mano dentro de los bolsillos nuevamente, intentando ignorar que aquello lo había agarrado con la guarda baja. Tenía una extraña sensación de alejarse lo más posible de ella nuevamente. Realmente comenzaba a alterarle los nervios.

– **Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía dos años. –** Le dijo sonriendo. Se preguntó cómo podía sonreír al decir algo así. Tal vez tenía alguno tipo de problema mental del cual Ulquiorra no tuviese conocimiento, aquello hubiese aclarado varias cosas. – **No los recuerdo, así que creo que nadie me dijo nunca que no corriera por el cemento resbaloso. **– Se rió quietamente mientras arreglaba su bolso y su ropa.

– **Lo que sea.** – Dijo suspirando. Realmente lo irritaba. – **Cualquier persona con sentido común no correría por el cemento congelado.**

– **Creo que no tengo mucho sentido común entonces.** – Inoue miró al piso, sus mejillas sonrojándose.

– **En eso coincidimos.** – Dijo mientras le daba la espalda empezando a caminar hacia las escaleras. Ni si quiera le dijo adiós o sintió la necesidad de tener que hacerlo.

–**¡Ey! ¡Ulquiorra-kun!** – La escuchó gritarle y volteó el rostro sobre su hombro para mirarla. - **¿Vives aquí?**

– **Así es.** – Le respondió.

–**¡Increíble!** – Dijo ella sonriendo de lado a lado. – **Somos vecinos.**

_**Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haber alquilado este lugar. **_


	19. Crush & Burn

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**CRUSH AND BURN**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Ayúdame, por favor_

_A quemar esa tristeza de tus ojos._

_Oh, anda, vuelve a estar vivo_

_No te tiendas a morir._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Subió al cuarto piso con un gesto de tristeza, caminando lentamente paso a paso, pensando para sí misma qué le habría hecho a Ulquiorra-Kun. Siempre parecía tan irritado con su presencia. La había dejado nuevamente hablando sola mientras le conversaba sobre la cena sin si quiera mirarla dos veces, pero mientras lo seguía escalera arriba al menos vio cual era el departamento en que estaba viviendo. 203.

Se sentía como una completa imbécil. Era la primera vez que conocía a alguien con quien fuese tan difícil llevarse bien. Con todos sus amigos hombres el trato era más sencillo. Kurosaki-kun era desinteresado a veces pero tenía un corazón gentil y se llevaba bien con ella incluso cuando estaba siendo tonta. Ishida-kun era dulce, la cuidaba y era bastante protector con ella, aunque a veces pudiese parecer medio tieso a otros, la hacía sentir como si le importarse tanto como un miembro de su propia familia. Sado-kun era silencioso, un poco hosco y decía lo básico, pero siempre estaba ahí para ella cuando lo necesitaba. Grimmjow-kun era, Grimmjow-kun… aunque no eran tan cercanos, esos pequeños biscochos de crema de mantequilla le mostraba todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre él. Entonces, ¿Por qué este chico nuevo sentía tanta repulsión por ella? ¿Acaso de verdad era una persona tan irritante y buena para nada?

_**¡Para! ¡Para de pensar en ello! Está bien, no le tienes que agradar a todo el mundo. Si no le agrado…eso está bien. ¡Haré que le agrade! ¡Dejaré que conozca a la verdadera Inoue Orihime y esa cara triste se transformará en una sonrisa! **_

Esa era su naturaleza; Siempre llenaba su mente con pensamientos positivos y seguía caminando día a día, sin mirar atrás, nunca dejando que se notara su tristeza. No podía dejar que algo como la tristeza interrumpiera su vida.

Pero mientras ingresaba la llave a la cerradura de su puerta para abrirla, las lágrimas no le permitieron ver. ¿Por qué ese sujeto la afectaba tanto? Sentía que su pecho dolía mientras que sus prendedores de cabello seguían brillando. Puso una de sus manos sobre ellos para sentir si ese calor seguía ahí pero había desaparecido. Fuese lo que fuese que los hubiese activado anteriormente, se había acabado de nuevo. La idea de no poder usar el Shun Shun Rikka de nuevo la aterraba, pero esperaba que en algún momento reaccionaran de nuevo.

Tan pronto como la puerta abrió, vio algo raro en la ventana que había al otro lado de la habitación, justo al lado de la rosetón de la de la cocina una figura negra con ojos dorados y profundos la estaba mirando.

–**¿Yoruichi-san?** – Inoue preguntó, sorprendida de verla dentro de su departamento.

– **Buena tardes Inoue-san.** – Su voz rasposa de hombre la saludó. Era bastante raro ver a Yoruichi en su forma de gato después de haberla visto como una mujer. - **¿Cómo te sientes?**

–**¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy bien!** – Respondió mientras se secaba las lágrimas, avergonzada. – **Tengo alergia y mientras subía las escaleras respiré una nube de polvo completa. **

– **No tienes que mentirme, ¿Sabes?** – El gato saltó del marco de la ventana y caminó en dirección a Inoue. Se veía como un gato vaganbundo y sucio, aunque Inoue nunca tuvo el corazón de decírselo. – **Ya te conozco bastante mejor que eso ahora. Tus manos están temblando y tu rodilla sangra. Es mejor que te encargues de eso, aunque tu adorable calceta blanca esta arruinada.**

– **Esta bien, puedo lavarla luego Yoruichi-san.** – Se sacó los zapatos y los dejó justo al lado de la puerta mientras caminaba a la mesa de la cocina. Aun tenía sus cosas del colegio con ella por lo cual las dejó en un estante de madera pensando que iba a hacer para cenar.

– **Te vi con ese chico. Me recuerda a alguien igual de serio.** – Se rio y sonó como la risa de un viejo, pensando en los días en que solía sacarle la cinta de cabello a Byakuya-bo. - **¿Sabes como nosotras las mujeres arreglamos situaciones como esa? **

– **Yo…Yo no…** - Iba a decir que no le molestaba, que no le importaba ese chico, pero Yoruichi no la dejó terminar.

– **Siendo mejores que ellos. Eso de seguro los vuelve locos. **_**Miau**_**… **

Cada vez que Yoruichi hablaba de sus encuentros con Byakuya (cuando éste sólo era un niño) parecía brillar de felicidad. De seguro le daba una especie de placer enfermizo recordar la forma en que lo molestaba y le hacía la vida imposible. Por su puesto, al haber sido parte de una de las familias más nobles de la sociedad de almas, Shihouin Yoruichi siempre estaba rodeaba de personas que se veían muy severas y que se tomaban la vida con demasiada seriedad. Sabía cómo tratar a la gente así.

El caso de Inoue sin embargo era diferente, o al menos así lo pensaba. Sus ojos tristes mostraban que probablemente era la primera vez en su vida que era amable con alguien y no obtenía una respuesta de bondad. Era la forma de ser de Inoue. Le decía_ "si" _a todos, intentando llevarse bien con las personas que la rodeaban fuera lo fuera que le costara, por cualquier medio, y al hacerlo cualquiera podía pasar por encima de ella sin que ella si quiera se diera cuenta de lo que le estaban haciendo. Su corazón era amable y suave, amoroso, demasiado puro para un mundo como el que vivía. Yoruichi podía ver que encontrar a un tipo como ese en su camino, que era tan indiferente a ella y a cualquier cosa que hiciese, debía ser muy duro para Inoue. En cierta forma Yoruichi sentía lástima por ella, pero, no estaba ahí para darle consejos sobre hombres sino porque los problemas la llevaban a su puerta.

–**¿Quieres leche o atún, Yuruichi-san?** – Inoue preguntó interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la mujer-gato. La chica empezó a sacarse su ropa de invierno poniendo sus guantes y bufanda sobre una silla. Yoruichi pensó acerca de su oferta, y… no importaba si perdía un poco de tiempo comiendo algo delicioso, Kisuke estaba durmiendo de cualquier modo.

–**¡Atún suena grandioso! **

Después de algunos segundos, un tarro de atún se había abierto y Yoruichi estaba comiendo encima de la mesa. Inoue estaba sentada mirándola devorarlo preguntándose qué haría la mujer en ese lugar. Nunca la visitaba y su paradero era constantemente incierto. Yoruichi-san aparecía cuando se iba a pelear alguna batalla o se avecinaba una crisis.

– **Ah… eso estuvo delicioso.** – Dijo lamiéndose las patas y pasándolas contra su pelaje en la boca.

– **Me alegro que te gustara.** – Inoue le respondió sacando la lata de la mesa y botándola a la basura.

– **Inoue-san.** – Yoruichi se sentó justo frente a ella mirando en su dirección. – **No quiero quitarte más tiempo. ¿Recuerdas alguna cosa de lo que ocurrió en el **_**Senkaimon**_**?**

Inoue sintió que se estaba ahogando de la nada. No estaba esperando una pregunta así. Después vino a su mente que era obvio que le hiciera una pregunta así, después de todo, había sido Yoruichi-san la que la encontró. Se mordió los labios, pensando, mientras que sus palmas empezaron a temblar. Sus cejas tiritaban al saber que había un gran espacio en blanco en su pecho que simplemente no podía llenar. No era sólo su memoria, era su propia alma.

– **Recuerdo haber entrado al Senkaimon con dos Shinigamis.** – Dijo Inoue. Hablo sin entusiasmo alguno, preocupada mientras se miraba los pies. – **Estaba corriendo… y la última memoria que tengo es haberme dirigido a una gran luz brillante. Después… todo se deshace.** – Se sujetó las manos una contra la otra para que dejaran de tiritar, pero no era muy útil. – **No recuerdo nada del día en que desperté por primera vez… Ichigo-kun dijo que no recordaba a alguno de mis amigos.**

– **Ya veo.** – Yoruichi respondió suspirando. – **Ve a tu habitación y dime que ves.**

–**¿Qué?**

– **Sólo hazlo. Confía en mí. **

Inoue caminó a través de su pequeño departamento justo al lugar dónde estaba su dormitorio. Todo se veía de la misma manera en que lo había dejado en la mañana, excepto por un detalle que hizo que sus rodillas temblaran y que su corazón se saltara un latido. Lo recordaba. Recordaba ese vestido que estaba sobre su cama, sabía que era suyo, incluso sabía que estaba roto porque su forma original no había sido así.

– **Esto… es mío.** – Susurró mientras que Yoruichi caminaba dentro de la habitación y saltaba a la cama. Inoue se apoyó contra la pared mientras que sus piernas lentamente se fueron debilitante y finalmente terminó sentada en el piso. – S**e que es mío, pero no sé cómo lo obtuve.** – La imagen de un cuarto oscuro apareció en su cabeza, un cuarto oscuro y frío, una persona alta haciéndola llorar mientras que cubría su desnudez con ese ropaje blanco. Pero eran sólo imágenes, nada concreto.

– **Esa es la ropa que llevabas puesta cuando te encontré en el Senkaimon. Aizen estaba usando ropas bastante similares a esas cuando atacó. **

Inoue sintió que su pecho se llenaba de angustia y dolor. Le dolía por algo que faltaba ahí dentro. Podía sentir que las imágenes se volvían más fuertes mientras que imaginaba una ventana solitaria con barras, y una luna invertida que acompañaba ese cuadro de soledad. _El viento_… escuchaba como ese sonido solitario y desgarrador del viento soplaba afuera de esa ventana. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Por qué esas imágenes venían a su mente al ver ese vestido blanco?

– **Te diré la verdad Inoue-san. El Senkaimon es algo que nadie realmente logra comprender.** – La cola de Yoruichi se movía de lado a lado mientras miraba por la ventana. – **Hay grupos completos dentro de la división del Kido y la doceava división que lo estudian y no saben casi nada útil de ese lugar. De cualquier forma, te estaría mintiendo si te dijera que creo por un segundo que te quedaste dormida por cinco días o si quiera un minuto. Yo te busqué por todas partes dentro de ese lugar, una y otra vez. Ese se suponía que era el último lugar donde habías estado. No te encontré Inoue-san, tú no estabas ahí dentro. No es sólo eso, también está el hecho de la cantidad de energía con la cual estaba cubierto tu cuerpo cuando te encontré. Y ese vestido… todo apunta a que un evento ocurrió y fue reprimido de tu memoria, tal vez mediante el uso de Kido**. – Los ojos dorados de Yoruichi la estudiaban, intentando comprender en que estaba pensando Inoue. – **Lo que me hace preguntar, si la razón por la cual desapareciste tiene algo que ver con Aizen. **

– **Me gustaría poder ayudarte, pero no recuerdo nada. **

– **No te preocupes, Inoue-san. Estás a salvo ahora, nosotros te cuidaremos.** – Yoruichi saltó desde la cama y caminó en su dirección jugando con su cola. – **Kisuke y yo descubriremos que sucedió y lo arreglaremos, si es que hay algo que necesite arreglarse. Mientras tanto, te pediré que descanses. Ichigo y los demás no saben de esto, pero Kisuke tuvo bastantes problemas estabilizando tus signos vitales. Estabas casi muerta cuando te encontré. Fue como si… algo o alguien te hubiese drenado todo el reiatsu que poseía tu cuerpo. Tu corazón apenas latía. **

– **No sé cómo agradecerles, por lo que hicieron por mí.** – Saber que casi había muerto la asustaba. No era el hecho de que su vida hubiese estado en peligro, pero si la falta de conocimiento de cómo algo así había sucedido.

– **No tienes que hacerlo, Inoue-san. Cuando te sientas lo suficientemente fuerte, visita a Kisuke, quería hacerte algunas pruebas para entender qué fue lo que pasó. Si tú sientes cualquier cosa extraña, sólo llámanos. Sabes el número.**

Esa noche, mientras miraba la hoja en donde se describían sus complementarios en contraposición a ese vestido de tres piezas, se preguntó sin poder dormir, que estaba sucediendo.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Despertó ese día, cansado y molesto. Dormir había resultado casi imposible debido a que no parada de soñar acerca de un desierto llego de arena blanca, una luna, árboles blancos y una mujer solitaria que continuaba intentando alcanzar. Siempre fallaba al acercarse a ella, no podía sujetarle la mano y ella desaparecía, o tal vez, quien desaparecía era él. No era la primera vez que soñaba algo así, pero de seguro era la primera vez que lograba ver el rostro de esa mujer. Era Inoue Orihime.

Se sintió tan irritado con ello que consideró cambiarse de residencia. La había visto en el suelo lloriqueando la noche anterior cuando volvía de comprar cosas en el supermercado. Se había convencido a sí mismo que era normal que soñara con ella por eso. Encontró cada medio posible para justificarse de que la razón por la cual su mente estaba jugándole esos trucos baratos era porque antes había visitado el desierto, el Desierto de Atacama en Chile, así que, debía ser su subconsciente manifestando algo que de seguro le había llamado la atención en el viaje. Sin embargo, eso no explicaba el motivo por el cual estaba soñando con esa chica.

Mientras salía de la cama pensó que ni si quiera se podía deshacer de ella en sus sueños. Que irritante era.

Las clases comenzaban a las ocho esa mañana. Ulquiorra había terminado el tercer año en Bariloche, Argentina y ahora tenía que hacer el segundo semestre de nuevo. No podía simplemente perderse la mitad del semestre de tercer año en Japón ni entrar al segundo semestre del último año, así que decidió que acostumbrarse a ese nuevo sistema educacional al repetir el segundo semestre no estaría tan mal.

Se dio una ducha rápida, se puso el uniforme escolar, los zapatos y después de tomar un poco de mate con un paquete de galletas salió por la puerta. Todo el tema ese de andar descalzo dentro de la casa se le hacía raro aún, sobre todo considerando que dentro de su departamento hacía demasiado frío para andar descalzo. Pero se estaba acostumbrando a eso de sacarse y ponerse los zapatos a cada rato.

La mañana estaba fría, el viento congelante le pegó tan rápido en el rostro que hizo que todo su cabello negro se volviera aún más desordenado que de costumbre. Todos estaban despertando para ir al colegio o al trabajo y una vez más se vio envuelto en medio de la sociedad y la forma en que ésta se movía. Exhaló y pudo ver como vapor aparecía justo frente a su cara y de esa forma caminó hacia la escalera.

Sin embargo, la vida era demasiado maliciosa en su propia forma, pues, justo mientras daba la vuelta al pasillo para comenzar a bajar, vio que esa chica estaba ahí también. Se miraron uno al otro por un segundo, pudo notar como Inoue tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos, se veía bastante triste y su sonrisa tan típica y desesperante había desaparecido. Pensó para sí mismo que su suerte no podría haber sido peor y se preguntó por qué esa mujer no estaba saltando de arriba para abajo con ese espíritu tan alegre que la rodeaba siempre. Entonces se dio cuenta, que no le importaba la forma en que actuara o no y siguió avanzando.

Pero mientras caminaban escalera abajo juntos, el silencio se volvió tan incómodo que supo que algo debía haberle pasado y no necesariamente algo bueno. Era como si esa chica ni si quiera estuviese ahí, mirando sus propios zapatos pérdida en sus pensamientos.

– **Ulquiorra-kun.** – Dijo en forma de saludo mientras que se movía más rápido frente a él, caminando de prisa para salir de ahí.

–**¿No me vas a dar una de tus pequeñas pláticas el día de hoy? **– Le preguntó mientras ambos salían del edificio juntos. La chica lo miró con pena y siguió caminando en silencio. **- ¿Te sucede algo? **– Se encontró a sí mismo preguntándole, ni si quiera sabiendo el por qué, ya que estaba seguro que de ser afirmativa su respuesta, no le hubiese interesado el motivo de ello.

– **N..no.** – Le respondió, dándose cuenta lo silenciosa que había estado hasta entonces, sonriendo mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos y sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Justo en ese momento antes de que él pudiese decirle algo ella salió corriendo.

_**Qué forma tan ridícula de actuar… se cayó ayer por correr en el cemento congelado y sigue haciéndolo. Retrasada. **_

Mientras caminaba sin prisa por la calle, pensó que Inoue Orihime parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar cuando salió corriendo. Era una forma tan irracional de actuar desde todos los puntos de vista. Ella era tan animosa, irritantemente amable, habladora y aun así, todas esas cualidades/defectos que había visto el día anterior ya no estaban en ella. Se preguntó si la chica que había visto esa mañana era la verdadera Inoue Orihime, no esa princesita insoportable que veía en la Secundaria.

_**¿Si quiera me importa? No realmente. **_

A pesar de ello, era muy bueno juzgando las personalidades de los demás y solía hacerlo con frecuencia. Analizaba todo y a todos sin si quiera darse cuenta que lo estaba haciendo.

Llegó a la sala sólo unos pocos minutos antes de que tocara la campana. Entró sin mirar a ninguna dirección en particular, sabiendo donde se tenía que sentar. Cruzó la línea de asientos en frente donde muchas personas estaban hablando de las asignaturas complementarias que habían tomado y que ese día iban a empezar oficialmente. Luego, se movió por la fila de mesas que daba con la ventana del patio y vio a una chica con cabello negro y corto que todos llamaban "Tatsuki-san". Aparentemente era una de las amigas de Inoue Orihime pues mientras caminaba, ambas dejaron de hablar para mirarlo. El no las miró de vuelta, pero pudo notar que Inoue había corrido a sus amigas para decir lo 'malvado' que había sido con ella.

_**¿Qué esperaba? Que la levantara del piso, la tomara en brazos y la llevara al hospital, ¿Por un raspón en la rodilla? Debería estar agradecida que le di una mano. Fue su propia culpa caerse por ser tan descuidada. **_

Miró su horario mientras se sentaba. Matemáticas estaba a punto de comenzar. Sus mejores calificaciones las sacaba en matemáticas y era por lejos el curso donde mejor le iba. Pero el hecho de que ya hubiese visto todo lo que ellos estaban a punto de aprender no le hacía sentir demasiada motivación sabiendo que tan aburridos iban a ser los siguientes 60 minutos para él. De cualquier forma, todos a su alrededor se estaban sentando también pues la señorita Misato Ochi estaba entrando a la sala con una taza de café y un montón de libros bajo el brazo.

– **Siéntense y cierren la boca.** – Ladró. – **Abran su libro de matemáticas en la página 4.**

Ulquiorra abrió ese libro tan extraño de matemáticas y vio todos esos kanjis. No le costaba demasiado leerlos pero se había acostumbrado a la escritura occidental estilo romana. Leyó el título de la primera página "ALGEBRA II".

– **Keigo-kun, léele la primera página a tus compañeros. **

Justo entonces Ulquiorra dejó de prestar atención. Ya sabía todo eso y aun así necesitaría aprenderlo por segunda vez. Era inhumano hacer que cualquiera aprendiendo sobre los triángulos más de una vez, ¿En qué momento en su vida iba a necesitar medir triángulos con formulas de algebra? Y aun así, esa era su mejor asignatura. Los números en su cabeza se resolvían con facilidad. Aunque no estuviese prestando atención, era como si cada palabra que se pronunciara cerca de él se le grabara en la cabeza. Tenía la mejor memoria posible y lo sabía, podía recordar cada detalle por más minúsculo que fuera.

– **Gracias Keigo-kun.** – La profesora dijo. – **Después de leer la introducción a Algebra II, debo advertirles que esta materia es densa y requerirá de mucho esfuerzo de su parte. Así que si en algún momento durante el curso se sienten perdidos, levanten la mano, así todos nos podremos reír.**

La mayoría de la clase comenzó a murmurar comentando que tan amable y al mismo tiempo aterradora había sido la oferta de la señorita Ochi. Ulquiorra rodó los ojos, entendiendo que esa profesora no era lo que parecía ser. Quería hacer el mínimo esfuerzo y acabar con esos 60 minutos tan rápido como fuera posible también.

– **Tatsuki-san, Inoue-san, por favor pasen estos papeles a sus compañeros. **

Mientras las dos chicas repartían las hojas de trabajo, Ulquiorra pudo escuchar la forma en que cada hombre de la sala exhalaba ruidosamente, suspirando cuando Inoue les pasaba su hoja, seguido por un cumplido como _"Gracias Hime-san",_ _"Te ves adorable hoy Orihime-san",_ _"Eres tan amable, Inoue-san"_. Lo peor era la sonrisa que ella les daba a cada uno mientras pasaba, con un rápido comentario de vuelta como _"De nada", "Me estas avergonzando", "No soy tan amable"._ Su falsa modestia hizo que rodara los ojos una vez más. Mientras miraba la escena, también se dio cuenta que cada hombre en la fila izquierda de la sala le miraba las piernas mientras pasaba dando saltitos sin darse cuenta lo corta que era su falda.

_**Que patético. **_

– **Aquí tienes Ulquiorra-kun.** – Inoue le sonrió mientras le daba el papel. No le dijo nada de vuelta, sólo comenzó a leer lo que había en éste con poco interés. Eran ecuaciones, algo que ya había visto antes.

Se trataba de cuatro problemas que al parecer debían resolver, bastante simples y sencillos al menos para él. Mientras la profesora explicaba cómo se llevaba a cabo el procedimiento al resto de la clase, todos leían sus libros de matemáticas. Por su parte, sólo escribió las respuestas. A penas tuvo que resolver una de las ecuaciones con un poco más de cuidado, siguiendo el procedimiento que ya sabía; el resto de las respuestas las respondió en su cabeza por su baja complejidad.

– **Bueno, ahora tendrán 20 minutos para hacer esos cuatro ejercicios. Quien pueda responderlos todos correctamente tendrá un punto extra para su test este viernes. **

–**¡¿Teeeest?** – Keigo gritó. – **Pero si ACABAMOS de volver a clases.**

Mientras ese tipo tan raro discutía con la profesora, Ulquiorra se puso de pie. La mayoría de la clase lo observó mientras pasaba entre los asientos donde Tatsuki y Orihime se sentaban en la primera fila de la clase. Puso la hoja de ejercicios en la mesa y se dirigió a la señorita Ochi.

–**¿Puedo retirarme?** – Preguntó educadamente. Tal vez era una persona bastante directa, pero nunca le faltaban los modales cuando se trataba de figuras con autoridad.

–**¿Terminaste?** – La profesora preguntó, sorprendida mientras tomaba el papel para revisarlo.

– **Sí.** – Respondió Ulquiorra mientras arreglaba su bolso sabiendo que la próxima clase era ingles y que tenía alrededor de treinta minutos libres frente a él.

– **Esta… esta todo correcto.** – Se escuchó carios murmullos admirando su capacidad de resolver todo eso en menos de un minuto, pero Ulquiorra no pareció querer lucirse por ello. Sería estúpido hacerlo ya que eran ecuaciones tan sencillas que incluso un niño de diez años podría haberlas hecho. – **Esto es realmente impresionante Ulquiorra-kun. ¡Gracias a dios que uno de ustedes pone atención en mi clase, idiotas! Puedes retirarte.**

Caminó al pasillo en silencio, sin expresión en su rostro como siempre.

El invierno hacía que todo fuese mucho más frío y sin estar utilizando ropa adecuada para mantener su propio calor sintió que se le comenzaban a enfriar las manos, por lo cual las puso dentro de sus bolsillos. Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al casillero que le habían designado. Lo estaba abriendo cuando se dio cuenta que la puerta de la sala se abría una vez más. Pensó que la mayoría de sus compañeros tenía sólo aire en la cabeza y que eran completos tarados que al menos se iban a demorar unos cinco minutos por cada pregunta. Así que se le hizo difícil comprender que contra su propio razonamiento, había alguien que era tan rápido como él para resolver las preguntas.

Se sorprendió aun más cuando vio que la persona que salía de la sala era Inoue Orihime, tatareando y pisando el piso con suavidad. Miro de izquierda a derecha mientras salía buscando algo o a alguien. Se escondió detrás de la puerta de su casillero, sólo en caso de que estuviera buscando alguna persona para comenzar a chacharear como siempre. Sin embargo, no se detuvo cuando pasó justo a su lado, sino que fue a su propio casillero y lo abrió, justo a unos 3 metros del suyo.

– **La forma en que resolviste esos ejercicios de matemática en tan poco tiempo fue sorprendente Ulquiorra-kun. Debes ser realmente inteligente.** – Dijo mientras tomaba sus libros y empezaba a cerrar su casillero una vez más.

– **Nunca pensé que tú fueses buena en matemáticas.** – Dijo él, tomando el libro de inglés y poniéndolo dentro de su bolso. – **No luces como ese tipo de persona.**

Le había querido decir que parecía una idiota, pero si ella tenía una pisca de ingenio lo comprendería por su cuenta. Después de que paró de hablar, se preguntó por qué le había respondido en primer lugar. No tenía deseo alguno en sociabilizar con esa chica tan extraña, de hecho, cada vez que alguien le hablaba el 80% de las veces, los ignoraba mientras se alejaba caminando.

– **No soy tan buena en matemáticas.** – Respondió humildemente.

– **Sin embargo, estás en la clase A, lo que significa que eres una estudiante de honor. No debes ser mala tampoco. **

– **Eso creo…** - Respondió un poco incómoda y riendo mientras ponía una de sus manos en su cabeza. – **También lo eres tú. Debiste haber sido un alumno brillante en Argentina. Y terminaste todos los ejercicios en como un minuto… ¡Eres increíble!**

– **No hagas semejante escándalo por ello, eran sólo cuatro ejercicios. Ser sobre el promedio significa ser brillante en esta Secundaria. **

Mintió. Sus notas eran calificaciones perfectas, excepto en arte. Su hoja de transferencia había sido aceptada y había quedado en la clase A después de tomar una prueba de admisión en la cual había sacado un 100 de 100. De pronto, se dio cuenta que esa chica no estaba hablando y movió su cara para verla. Pudo notar sus adorables ojos grises sonriéndole, debía admitir al menos, que en ese pasillo silencioso y con la boca cerrada, era _linda_. El mero pensamiento lo hizo sentir tan incómodo que cerró el casillero con rapidez.

–**¿Qué?** – Preguntó, los ojos fijos en ella al notar que no hablaba. Al mirarlo de esa forma, no pudo evitar pensar en el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. Se sintió muy ansioso repentinamente por que no le estuviese respondiendo ni diciendo nada. – **Habla. **

– **Yo…Yo…** - Sus mejillas se estaban volviendo rojas de nuevo. Ulquiorra se preguntó si estaría enferma o algo. Su cara siempre parecía sonrojarse. – **Yo… estoy feliz de que me estés hablando.**

–**¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?** – Habían varias razones en su mente en ese momento para responder a su propia pregunta.

– **Fui grosera contigo esta mañana. Tuve un problema anoche y me descargué contigo. Usualmente no soy así y me sentí mal por ello mientras caminaba hacia acá. Pero me estás hablando… y eso me hace muy feliz. **

– **Ya veo. **

– **Lo siento mucho. **

La campana que indicaba el recreo sonó y las personas empezaron a salir al pasillo. Antes de que Inoue pudiese decir alguna otra cosa Ulquiorra comenzó a alejarse caminando por el pasillo. No quería ser el centro de atención para todos aquellos que no tenían nada mejor que hacer con sus vidas que estas chismeando, sobre todo si los veían solos juntos en el corredor.

Pensó que alguna de las maquinas dispensadoras podrían tener alguna cosa que no fuera repugnante mientras miraba a través del vidrio. Finalmente eligió un jugo de naranja y caminó de vuelta a la sala, sentándose en su lugar hasta que la campana sonó nuevamente.

La profesora que entró a la sala era rubia y de piel morena. Se preguntó qué tipo de estilo era ese. Se veía que no era japonesa con esas trenzas y su pelo teñido. Sin embargo, era bastante casual para ser una profesora, usaba jeans apretados un sweater blanco y apenas se veía algunos años mayor que la mayoría de ellos. Mientras se presentaba como _"Tiar Harribel"_ dijo que era una ex alumna de la Secundaria y que tenía el privilegio de que la hubieran dejado hacer su práctica como profesora de ellos. Mientras hablaba, Ulquiorra no pudo evitar notar que los ojos de la mujer se enfocaban en él más de lo normal. Considerando que no tenía recuerdo alguno de haber nacido y vivido en Karakura, tenía un presentimiento extraño de que conocía a esa mujer. Tal vez le recordara a alguien de Argentina, donde la mitad de las chicas eran rubias y la otra mitad quería serlo o se teñían rubias.

– **La mejor forma de aprender un idioma extranjero es practicarlo lo máximo posible.** – Dijo con una voz aterciopelada. – **Por lo tanto, esta no será una de esas clases en que estén leyendo textos aburridos en inglés.**

Se sentó sobre la mesa mientras algunos chicos susurraban lo bella que era. Ulquiorra pensó que había algo realmente perturbador en esa clase y que la mayoría debía tener problemas mentales para estar fijándose en dichas cosas.

– **Todos tienen el libro de inglés de tercer año en el que se les explica detalle a detalle cómo se escribe y se habla el idioma Inglés. Ahora, pondremos eso en práctica durante mi clase. Su primera tarea es leer los capítulos que van desde el primero al quinto para el día de mañana. Trabajaremos en ellos lo que queda de la semana.** – Se escuchó un quejido general pero a ella no le pareció importar. – **Su segunda tarea es escribir un ensayo que deberá ser entregado el próximo lunes. Es un trabajo individual. Aquí hay una lista de 15 películas que he elegido, apropiadas tanto para su edad como su nivel de madurez. Las verán y escribirán un ensayo sobre ellas. Sólo sobre una de ellas ¿Simple no? **

Empezó a escribir en la pizarra (En inglés) lo que quería que escribieran en el ensayo. A Ulquiorra le pareció refrescante volver a ver letras romanas de occidente. Debía ser un ensayo de 2000 palabras, escrito a mano, incluyendo la trama de la película y un corto resumen de cómo ellos afrontarían una situación como la que se mostraba en la película.

Cuando escribió la lista de películas algunos de los tipos de la clase empezaron a alegar entre ellos mientras que las chicas parecían muy felices. Ulquiorra suspiró, ya que nunca había visto ninguna de las películas que estaban escritas ahí. No era muy dado a ver televisión, prefería caminar en su tiempo libre, ir donde fuera que sus pies lo llevaran… como si todo el tiempo estuviese buscando algo pero no parecía lograr encontrarlo.

La lista de películas incluía títulos tan raros para él como "Chocolat", "El lado profundo del mar", "Memorias de una geisha", "Mujercitas", "Lo que el viento se llevó" y "El padrino".

–**¿Podría alguien decirme que notan de esta lista de películas?** – Preguntó Harribel.

El chico que se sentaba junto a Ulquiorra y Orihime levantó su mano. Ulquiorra estaba seguro de que había escuchado que lo llamaban "Kurosaki".

–**¿Qué la mayoría de estas películas son para mujeres?** – Una risa general siguió a su comentario.

– **No.** – La señorita Harribel respondió calmada. – **Retírate de mi clase.**

–**¿Queee?** – Alegó sin poder entender que había hecho para que esa mujer se pusiera tan sensible. - **¡Usted preguntó!**

– **No toleraré que uno de mis alumnos haga comentarios sexistas en mi clase. Las mujeres hemos peleado demasiado duro para tener una igualdad de derechos en este país para que un niño como tu venga y les falte el resto. Tendrás que escribir un ensayo de 4000 palabras como castigo.** – Ulquiorra pudo sentir como todo el ambiente se volvió tenso. – **Si alguno más de ustedes piensa que el arte de las películas y la literatura es algo que se puede medir por género, puede retirarse de mi clase también.**

Kurosaki se levantó de su sillas mientras que Keigo en un acto de lealtad se paró y lo siguió, llorando y tratando de abrazarlo de forma fraternal, a lo cual Kurosaki respondió al golpearlo en la cara en el pasillo y gritando _"Cierra la boca Asano",_ lo cual se escuchó dentro de la sala e hizo a varios reír. El resto de los chicos se mantuvo en silencio y entendió que esta nueva profesora no era alguien que fuera a aguantar tonterías por parte de ninguno de ellos.

–**¿Alguien más?** – La señorita Harribel preguntó. Inoue levantó la mano suavemente un tanto insegura. - **¿Sí?**

– **La lista… todos son títulos de libros, señorita Harribel. **

– **Gran respuesta, ¿Tú nombre?**

– **Inoue Orihime.**

Ulquiorra rodó los ojos nuevamente. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan simplona como ella pudiera saber eso? ¿No sólo era buena en matemáticas, sino que también en Literatura? Eso le parecía extraño. Una chica como esa probablemente sólo debía ser buena comprando cosas, coqueteando o haciéndose la tonta. No era racional pensar que también pudiese ser inteligente por la forma en que actuaba y hablaba.

– **Fue muy astuto de tu parte darte cuenta. Tendrás un punto extra para el ensayo. Para el resto de la clase, no quiero que ninguno de ustedes lea el libro, sino que vean la película, EN INGLES. Les ayudará con su pronunciación. **

Los estudiantes se miraron unos a los otros dubitativamente. Era la primera vez que un profesor de ese colegio les había dicho que NO leyeran un libro sino que vieran la película. ¿Qué tan simpática era ella?

– **Pueden copiar la pizarra ahora. **

La clase terminó y lo único que hicieron fue copiar la pizarra. Ulquiorra se preguntó en qué tipo de Secundaria se había metido. Había pasado dos horas de clases ya ahí y nada parecía de la forma en que una Secundaria normal actuaba y enseñaba.

El resto del día no fue mucho mejor tampoco. Matemáticas avanzadas tenía siete alumnos y la señorita Ochi les dio una hoja con diez ejercicios de trigonometría. Dijo que eran tarea pero él las terminó durante la clase en diez minutos mientras ella explicaba al resto como se resolvían esos problemas. Vio, mientras trabajaba, que Inoue Orihime escribía todo lo que la profesora decía en su cuaderno. ¿Cuál era el punto de hacer eso? Cada cosa que la profesora estaba diciendo. Le pareció tan raro pues todo estaba explicado y escrito en el libro de Trigonometría de matemática avanzada.

La clase de Biología había resultado ser una gran pérdida de tiempo también. Esperaron 30 minutos a que llegara el profesor Aporro y tuvieron que copiar todas las porquerías que él estaba dibujando sobre las partes del corazón humano. ¿Por qué no les daba una fotocopia de algún libro y seguía avanzando con su clase? Era como si todos los profesores estuviesen esforzándose por hacer el mínimo esfuerzo. Aporro había arrojado el libro de Biología a la basura y obligó al resto de la clase hacer lo mismo. Algunos estuvieron más felices de hacerlo que otros. Aporro dijo, que esos libros no eran exactos y que se rehusaba a enseñarles mentiras.

La hora del almuerzo vino por lo cual caminó a la cafetería a revisar la comida. Se sintió tan asqueado por todo lo que vio que prefirió no comer nada y esperar que terminara el día para comer algo en su propio hogar. No podía comer cosas que ni si quiera sabía qué eran, o peor aún, cosas que no sabía qué contenían. Sin embargo, mientras caminaba por el colegio buscando algo interesante que hacer durante esa hora libre tuvo la esperanza de encontrar una máquina dispensadora que vendiera comida chatarra típica como papás fritas. Aunque fracaso en ello, por lo cual volvió a la sala de clases y encontró algo que no estaba preparado para ver.

Justo encima de su asiento, alguien había dejado una servilleta blanca, una lata de coca cola, palitos para comer y algunos biscochos de arroz. Inmediatamente pensó que quien fuese que lo hubiese puesto ahí lo había hecho por error pero cuando se acercó vio una pequeña nota escrita en un papel amarillo que decía: _"Espero que te guste la comida hecha a base de arroz. Inoue-san". _La nota tenía un gato extraño garabateado que parecía más vaca que gato.

Se sentó mirando ese papel amarillo alrededor de cinco minutos, pensando por qué una chica que trataba como basura sería tan simpática con él. Miró en todas direcciones asegurándose que no hubiese nadie mirándolo y se comió uno de los biscochos de arroz. Antes de ello había pensando en botarlos a la basura, pero si algo había aprendido era que no se desperdiciaba la comida, nunca. No estaban mal, un poco desabridos para alguien acostumbrado a los sabores de la comida de sur América, pero nada mal. Al menos sabía que era sólo arroz blanco y que no tenía nada asqueroso entremedio. Tomó los palitos que había al lado del otro biscocho de arroz y se lo comió también. Abrió la lata de coca cola y se preguntó donde habría ella conseguido una. El había buscado por todo el colegio buscando una maquina dispensadora que vendiera comida y bebidas normales y había fallado en encontrarla. Tal vez luego le preguntaría.

Una vez que terminó de tomarse la bebida, pensó que la acción correcta era pagarle el dinero que había gastado ella en esa comida. No estaba acostumbrado a la caridad y rechazaba la idea ahora de aceptarla. Así que, sin pensarlo mucho, le dejó algo de dinero en su mesa bajo la nota que le escribió. Tal vez pudiese ocuparlo para pagarse la perdida que había tenido en comprar aquello. Esa era la forma de ser de Ulquiorra, nunca aceptaba cosas de nadie si luego no podía pagarlo de vuelta. Se paró pensando que antes de que comenzara la clase sería una buena idea ir a lavarse las manos y tirar la lata de coca cola a la basura.

Sonó la campana y cuando estaba caminando de vuelta a la sala vio que Inoue Orihime estaba caminando justo en su dirección. Sus párpados subieron preguntándose a sí mismo que podría querer ahora, pero no hubo palabras, sólo lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a tirarlo a una sala vacía, que resultó ser el laboratorio de ciencias del segundo piso.

–**¿Acaso has pedido la razón?** – Le preguntó con su típico tono de voz calmado mientras ella azotaba la puerta cerrándola de golpe. – **La campana acaba de…**

–**¿Qué es esto?** – Ella le preguntó, abriendo la mano y revelando lo que había dentro sobre su palma.

– **Eso es dinero.** – Le respondió mirando su mano. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió nuevamente la estaba mirando a ella.

Notó la forma en que sus mejillas se ponían rojas, pero no era como las otras veces en que resultaba estar avergonzada. Esta vez era enojo, angustia y algo más, lo que su rostro reflejaba. ¿Estaba herida? Se mordía los labios, sus cejas tiritaban, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso. Sabía que no había forma de pasar encima de ella para salir de esa sala a menos de que la moviera bruscamente, por lo cual se abnegó a escucharla. Aceptó entonces, que iban a perderse la clase de Japonés o iban a llegar tarde a ella.

–**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tienes que tratar así?** – Le preguntó, su voz temblorosa y quebrándose. Estaba a punto de llorar. Ulquiorra permaneció quieto, con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, sintiendo la necesidad de salir de ese lugar lo antes posible, sintiendo la necesidad de alejarse de esos ojos grises llorosos que siempre se imaginaba en la mujer que desaparecía cuando estaba a punto de tocar su mano. –** He sido amable contigo, me he preocupado de ti… sólo quería hacerte sonreír. Yo pensé que si se hacía feliz, tal vez dejaras de fruncir el ceño todo el tiempo.** – Su mirada era tan intensa, que Ulquiorra sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón y que su cuerpo se tensaba, en especial sus manos que se estaban cerrando dentro de sus bolsillos intentando controlar esa extraña reacción. – **Te di mi almuerzo porque vi la forma en que te fuiste de la cafetería sin comprar nada, sin comer nada, y pensé, es normal que alguien que no sea de este lugar no esté acostumbrado a nuestra comida y que sienta sospecha en que tan bien sabe o no. Sólo quería que sintieras que a alguien le importas y… y… que no estás solo en este país extraño para ti, que puedes tener gente a tu alrededor a que se va a preocupar de que estés bien.** – Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Ulquiorra no la entendía, desesperadamente deseaba en ese minuto poder entenderla pero simplemente no podía razonar sobre ella. – **Y a pesar de todo me tratas como si…**

–**¿Cómo si qué?** - Le preguntó. Quería saber como la estaba tratando según ella. ¿Acaso no había sido educado pagar su comida? ¿No había respondido a cada una de las estupideces que ella le había dicho?

–**¡Como si fuéramos completos extraños el uno con el otro!** – Le gritó.

Nunca la había visto actuando de esa forma antes. Lo cual no era de extrañar ya que sólo la conocía por dos días. Sus acciones eran confusas y contradictorias. De seguro, esa mujer era un misterio que simplemente no lograba comprender. Dio un paso adelante, incluso si ella estaba llorando no iba a consolarla ni mimarla. Esa no era su forma de ser.

– **No quiero indicar lo obvio, pero **_**somos **_**completos extraños el uno con el otro. **_**Estoy**_** solo. No te he pedido que me hagas sonreír ni que te preocupes por mis hábitos alimenticios. **

–**¿Así es como realmente te sientes?** – Frunció el ceño y más lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

Entonces sucedió, la mano derecha de Ulquiorra comenzó a temblar. Se sintió horrorizado por la sensación de querer limpiarle esas lágrimas de la cara y que su propio cuerpo lo estuviese traicionado haciendo que se quisiera mover. Había algo en ella que era tan inocente, pero eso no lo iba a engañar. No iba a dejar que esas lágrimas ni esos ojos lo vencieran en su determinación.

–**¿Qué estas tratando de hacerme,**_** mujer**_**?** – Le preguntó y su tono sonó más severo que ese tono calmado y desinteresado que ella había escuchado. Bajó el rostro y este fue cubierto por los mechones de cabello negro que le caían por la frente. La cabeza de Ulquiorra se sentía fuera de control, pensando en tantas cosas distintas al mismo tiempo, pensamientos contradiciéndose el uno al otro al punto que no podía decidir que hacer o decir.

–**¿A qué te refieres con eso?**

– **Basta. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?** – Levantó sus ojos una vez más hacia los de ella. Se sentía enfermo con toda esa conversación. Había logrado controlar el temblor de su mano y estaba listo para salir de ese estado tan patético en el que había caído por un segundo. Era increíble, pero por un momento incluso había logrado creerle todo su discurso. - **¿Crees que no puedo ver a través de ti? Estas tratando de ser alguien que no eres sólo para que todos te sigan complementando en lo amable y gentil que eres. ¿Piensas que haciendo aquello conmigo me vas a tener diciéndote **_**'Hime-san, eres tan asombrosa. Hime-san, eres hermosa. Hime-san, eres la persona más amable que he conocido'**_**? Patético. Vengo a este lugar a estudiar, no a hacer amistad con gente como tú. **

– **Yo nunca…**

– **No me engañas.** – La interrumpió. – **Si ese es tu verdadero motivo para comportarte así detente, pues no funcionará conmigo. Nadie es tan amable sin motivo. No te acerques a mi persona sólo por que sientes lástima por mí o por la forma en que vivo.**

–**¡Eso no es así! **

Inoue juntó sus manos para intentar controlar lo mucho que estaban temblando. Ulquiorra pudo ver que lo que le estaba diciendo la hería, pero eso no lo detuvo. Pensó que sólo estaba actuando, su mente le decía que estaba actuando; la lógica luego de verla todo el día le decía que estaba actuando. Pero, en lo profundo de su pecho, algo le decía que esos ojos grises eran sinceros. Eso lo irritaba aun más. No era el tipo de hombre que se cuestionaba a sí mismo.

–**¿No lo es? Te veo sonreír todo el día en este lugar, coqueteándole a cualquier tipo que cruza tu camino. ¿Crees que no he conocido a mujeres así antes? Siempre terminan solas y embarazadas antes de que termine su tiempo escolar. **

–**¿Cómo te atreves?** – Le gritó dejando que el dinero de Ulquiorra se le resbalara por las manos y cayera al piso. Era perceptible por su mirada irascible que no sólo estaba herida, estaba también comenzando a enojarse. – **¡Tu no me conoces realmente como para decir algo así!**

– **Creí que ya habíamos establecido que somos extraños el uno con el otro. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te di en un punto sensible? ¿Estoy acaso mintiendo?** – Le preguntó intentando mantener su calma. Ya no le importaba si esa mujer lloraba o no, realmente no le importaba, se lo seguía repitiendo en la cabeza una y otra vez. Antes había hecho llorar a varias mujeres y nunca le importó. - **¿Acaso no te das cuenta la forma en que todos te miran y la forma en que los miras de vuelta? Claro que te das cuenta. Nadie puede ser **_**tan **_**ingenua o tonta, especialmente cuando tus puntajes están entre los más altos del tercer año. **

–**¿Eso es lo que soy a tus ojos? ¿Sólo una chica que coquetea para llamar la atención?** – Inoue ya ni si quiera estaba llorando. La ira en sus ojos habían remplazado las lágrimas.

– **Sí.** – Le respondió cortante, adelantándose un paso hacia ella. – **Eres un fraude. Eres ridícula, sonriendo todo el día cuando en realidad no tienes motivo alguno para hacerlo. Eres detestable y nunca pareces darte cuenta de que no me agradas y no quiero si quiera hablarte a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. **

– **Detente…** - La estaba hiriendo, podía notarlo por la mirada que le daban esos ojos llorosos. Nadie era tan buena fingiendo sus emociones, pero ya había comenzado y no podía parar ahora.

– **Desearía que no me hablaras todo el tiempo. ¿No lo entiendes? En mis ojos, Inoue Orihime, eres insignificante. Eres menos que nada… **

Ni si quiera lo vio venir, aunque debió hacerlo. Su rostro estaba ardiendo cuando se dio cuenta que esa chica lo había bofeteado. Su rostro se movió hacia el lado por la fuerza con que lo golpeó, incluso dudó por un momento que esa mujer hubiese sido la causante de semejante golpe. Conocía hombre que no podían golpear tan fuerte como eso.

– **No soy insignificante.** – Dijo, con tanta convicción que Ulquiorra llegó a jadear sorprendido. – **Nunca he sido insignificante en toda mi vida.**

– **Así que te he ofendido.** – No se había movido mientras ella le hablaba, ni si quiera la estaba mirando, pero sus ojos esmeralda si lo hicieron después de que habló. Se quedó callado observando su reacción. Sintió que su propia respiración estaba agitándose y volviéndose pesada por la súbita rabia que lo invadía. Todo su cuerpo se estaba poniendo ansioso y rígido por ese acto tan irracional que la mujer había realizado. La tensión entre ellos era tan fuerte, que pensó que estaba a punto de hacer algo estúpido. Ella no cuestionó ni un momento sus palabras ni sus acciones, no había remordimiento en esos ojos grises llenos de ira.

– **Yo…**

Caminó hacia la puerta pasando a su lado. Sabía que si se seguían mirándose de esa forma más tiempo iba a perder el control.

– **He terminado contigo.** – Dijo sin mirar atrás.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió. Kurosaki Ichigo estaba parado ahí con la respiración bastante agitada. Ulquiorra se preguntó como sabría que ellos estaban ahí si la ventana de la sala no apuntaba hacia el pasillo.

–**¡Inoue! ¿Estás bien?** – Caminó rápidamente hacia su amiga y la tomó de los brazos para poderle ver el rostro, pero ella miraba hacia el piso, sin hablar. La otra chica que siempre estaba con Inoue entró a la sala también, Tatsuki era su nombre por lo que Ulquiorra recordaba. – **¡Bastardo! ¿Qué le hiciste a Inoue?**

–**¡Inoue-san!** – Gritó Tatsuki corriendo hacia ella.

– **Pregúntale tú mismo.** – Ulquiorra dijo, enfermo por toda la situación.

–**¡Vuelve acá!** – El tipo le exigió mientras Tatsuki sostenía a Inoue entre sus brazos. **- ¡Vamos a saldar cuentas tu y ya aho…!**

– **Kurosaki-kun.** – Inoue susurró, interrumpiéndolo. – **Estoy bien.** – Levantó su rostro y empezó a sonreír aunque sus mejillas, nariz y ojos estaban rojizos evidenciando que había llorado. – **Ulquiorra-kun sólo me estaba ayudando, me caía por el cemento resbaloso afuera, ¿Ves?** – Se corrió su calceta y les mostró el raspón que tenía en la rodilla. – **Me duele cuando me muevo y Ulquiorra-kun me vio llorando e intentó ayudarme. **

– _**Tsk…**_ - Ulquiorra grunó, caminando fuera de la sala sin mirarlos dos veces, alejándose de toda esa basura, sintiendo más rabia con cada paso que daba.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_Muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer este fic. De verdad, si no hubiese visto tantos comentarios positivos y de gente que le ha gustado, no lo hubiese traducido (flojera xD). Pero me alegro de haberlo hecho._

_Aprovecho para hacerle publicidad a mi otro fic __**"Amenaza Rosa",**__ una historia sobre Yachiru y Byakuya. Si les gusta mi estilo de escritura, encontraran lo mismo en dicho fic xD Aunque un poco más cómico y tal vez van a ver escenas mucho más subida de tono que aquí (por ahora 1212)._

_Finalmente, quería desearles a todos una feliz navidad con aquellos a quienes aman, con sus familias y que sea un día en que se les cumplan todos sus deseos :] ¡Feliz Navidad a Todos! _


	20. Perdido Encontrado

**CAPÍTULO 20**

**PERDIDO ENCONTRADO**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_And I wait staring at the northern star  
>I'm afraid it won't lead you very far<br>He's so cold, he will win the world tonight  
>All the angels kneel into the frozen lights<br>Feel their hearts they're cold and white  
>And I want you<br>And blessed are the broken  
>And I beg you<br>No loneliness, no misery is worth you  
>Oh tear his heart out cold as ice it's mine<em>

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Su mano le ardió toda la semana, pero lo que más le ardía era el pecho. Ella no era así, nunca había hecho algo por el estilo. Se sentía tan deprimida por ello que faltó a clases dos días, acurrucándose en su cama, tapándose con su plumón y dejando que la lluvia del invierno golpeara su ventana. Lo había abofeteado, sin poder controlarse más. Cada vez que lo recordaba sentía deseos de llorar, y fue justamente eso lo que hizo más de una vez, peleando contra su propia voluntad para no bajar dos pisos y suplicarle que la perdonara.

¿Había Ulquiorra realmente merecido algo así de parte de ella? Claro, había sido grosero, cruel y malo con ella, pero ¿Eso le daba el derecho para golpear a otro compañero de clase?

_**Soy una persona horrible…**_ - Pensó una y otra vez por las 48 horas siguientes, preguntándose por qué ese chico la podía hacer sentir así de miserable. Recordó la vez en que Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro cuando la pequeña Shinigami le dio sus poderes a Ichigo, tanto que la habían hecho quebrarse y llorar en su departamento cada vez que estuvo sola. Pero ese dolor que sintió por celos y por no poder ser alguien así para Ichigo, no se comparaba en lo absoluto con lo que sentía ahora. Literalmente sentía que un pedazo de su corazón había sido destruido en muchos pedacitos.

Era Jueves, siete de la tarde cuando alguien golpeó su puerta. No le importó lo suficiente como para ir a abrirla. Si era el cartero podía dejarle su correspondencia por debajo de la puerta. Si era alguien más, no estaba en condiciones para seguir fingiendo una sonrisa. Le había dicho algo muy cierto….

"_Eres ridícula, sonriendo todo el día cuando en realidad no tienes motivo alguno para hacerlo."_

Siempre pretendía estar feliz alrededor de todas las personas en la Secundaria pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que no estaba tan feliz como una persona normal podía llegar a serlo. Había sido de esa forma desde que Sora había muerto. Quería ser feliz con toda la fuerza de su corazón y por ello se forzaba a si misma a sonreír y reír en el intento de conseguir encontrar ese sentimiento que hace tanto había perdido. Sin embargo, se sentía vacía la mayoría del tiempo sabiendo que cuando el día terminara, estaría sola en su departamento.

El teléfono sonó pero no tenía la fuerza para levantarse de su cama y atenderlo. Ni si quiera le interesaba moverse por lo que sólo cerró los ojos mientras que lágrimas caían desde sus mejillas a su almohada. Entonces sonó su celular y la puerta fue golpeada con más fuerza. Podía incluso sentir una voz lejana llamándola _"Inoue"_ pero estaba tan lejos… tan lejos.

Su cama no lo estaba.

Su cama era el lugar que realmente atestiguaba sus verdaderas penas. Había sido el primer lugar en dónde había soñado despierta con que Kurosaki-kun la amaba de vuelta y también el primer lugar en donde se había dado cuenta que ella no era la indicada para hacerlo feliz. Era el lugar en dónde había llorado por la muerte de Sora y también era el lugar en dónde había deseado con todo su corazón que él volviera. Entre esas sábanas se escondió del mundo el día en que le cortaron el cabello porque sus compañeros pensaron que estaba intentando lucirse con éste. Y ahora… su almohada era la compañía que necesitaba cuando se dio cuenta de que, Ulquiorra Cifer, la veía como algo que nadie más parecía notar… un fraude. ¿Por qué seguir intentando reír? ¿Por qué si quiera seguir intentando reunir los pedazos de su alma? ¿Acaso no era más simple poder rendirse y quedarse ahí escondida?

Sostuvo su shun shun rikka contra el pecho, rezándole a los seis espíritus que volvieran a su vida. Extrañaba sus voces y su compañía, en especial la de Tsubaki regañándola. Pero las pequeñas estrellas en sus prendedores no reaccionaron, ni si quiera cuando ella los llamó en voz alta. Eso la entristeció. Despues de todo, eran la única verdadera compañía que tendría sin importar que pasara. Kurosaki-kun eventualmente encontraría alguna mujer que lo completara y la dejaría de lado; Tatsuki-san tenía sus sueños sobre estudiar en el extranjero y participar en muchos torneos de karate alrededor del mundo, así que no la veía a futuro junto a ella; Ishida-kun probablemente seguiría los pasos de su padre y se convertiría en un doctor, para ello, era más que claro que tendría que irse de Karakura; Sado-kun tenía intenciones de volver a México con su familia algun día y la dejaría también. Así que al final de cuentas, sólo estaba Orihime Inoue, sola, con las memorias de todos aquellos a quienes amaba alejándose de ella, sólo el Shun Shun Rikka se quedaría ahí.

Ulquiorra Cifer tenía razón diciendo que no valía nada. Ni si quiera podía protegerlos ahora que sus poderes se habían ido.

De pronto, en la mitad de su desesperación, escuchó un fuerte sonido proviniente del living. Ni si quiera le importó lo suficiente como para levantarse de la cama y ver si estaba bajo ataque, si alguien había entrado a robar o un hollow volvía por ella. Escuchó que alguien la llamaba, pero era un sonido tan distante.

– **¿Estás enferma? **

Sintió aquella voz un tanto más cerca y clara. Sus ojos se movieron desde su almohada hacia la dirección en que escuchó las palabras. Levantó sus sábanas de la oscuridad en que se había envuelto para encontrarse con un hombre de caballera azulada, manos dentro de sus bolsillos mirándola en esa habitación en penumbras. Por un segundo sintió escalofríos, recordando esa imagen en su mente acerca de esa figura oscura que la había puesto de rodillas destrozando su ropa, haciéndola cubrir su desnudez con ese extraño vestido blanco de tres piezas.

– **Has estado llorando, ¿Ah?** – Realmente no podía saber si estaba burlándose de ella o estaba intentando ser serio. – **Tu rostro es un desastre, levántate y ve a lavarlo. **

– **¿Grimmjow-kun? ¿Cómo pudiste ent…?**

– **Rompí la puerta, ¡Duh!**

Eso era bastante obvio pues ella no lo había dejado entrar. La única explicación para que él estuviese ahí era que de hecho hubiese roto la cerradura o botado la puerta. Pero no le importaba que lo hubiese hecho, al contrario, se preguntó por qué alguien como Grimmjow estaba ahí cuando Tatsuki-san, Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun y Sado-kun no habían llamado ni ido a visitarla.

– **¿Qué haces aquí?** – Le preguntó suavemente.

– **¿Qué qué hago aquí? ¿Qué haces**_** tú**_** aquí? **– Estaba parado justo bajo el marco de la puerta de su habitación, lejos de su cama y del desastre en que se había envuelto. Sólo parte del rostro de Inoue era visible para él pues se había vuelto a acurrucar en las sábanas en una forma en que cubrían casi todo su cuerpo.

– Yo vivo aquí. – Respondió, sentándose sobre su colchón. Los ojos de Inoue parecían tan tristes y lejanos que hasta Grimmjow lo podía notar. En vez de sentir pena por ella, sintió rabia.

–**¡No te pases de lista conmigo! Quiero decir que no has ido a clases en dos días ya.** – Caminó acercándose a ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos en esa oscuridad que sólo era alumbrada por la luz de luna.

– **No me siento bien.** – Inoue respondió volteando el rostro, sentía que Grimmjow podía darse cuenta que estaba mintiendo.

– **Tampoco te ves bien.** – Le dijo mientras que se paraba justo al lado de su cama en silencio. – **Escucha, puedes decirle a todos tus amigos que estabas enferma o lo que sea, no voy a delatarte. Pero no me mientas a la cara, carajo. No soy estúpido sabes, tienes el mismo aspecto triste que tenía mi madre cuando mi padre nos abandonó.**

– **Grimmjow-kun…** - No sabía qué decirle. Había conocido a Grimmjow la mayor parte de su vida y no era el tipo de hombre que hubiese empezado a hablar sobre cosas que lo hicieran ver débil a los ojos de otra persona. Pero su relación era especial, sabía cosas de él que nadie más sabía. – No quise preocuparte.

– _**Tsk**_**… anda, levantate.** – Le ordenó.

– **¿Para qué? ¿Qué punto tiene?** – Preguntó Inoue mientras que su mirada se perdía en el espacio frente a ella y su voz salía tan vacía como ella se sentía.

–**¡Eres tan frustrante!** – Dijo mientras se tomaba la cabeza como si de pronto le estuviera dando un terrible dolor de cabeza. – **Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia y nada bueno sucede cuando aquello ocurre. **– Se inclinó en dirección a Inoue, su figura se veía muy amenazadora desde esa posición.

– **Lo siento.** – Inoue respondió, cubriéndose en las sabanas una vez más mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo en la cama. - **¿Podrías dejarme sola por favor?**

– _**Tssk**_**… **_**argh**_

Sintió que le quitaban las sábanas de encima con tanta fuerza que incluso gimió. Levantó sus ojos grises para mirar los ojos de Grimmjow y vio que estaba frunciendo el ceño pronunciadamente. No tenía tiempo para alegar, preguntar el por qué de lo que hacía o si quiera hablar. Uno de sus brazos fue a sus piernas y tomó ambas juntas, con el otro brazo sin embargo sostuvo su torso mientras la levantaba de la cama, de las sabanas y de su soledad. Caminó de esa forma con mucha rabia hacia el baño cargándola a lo _recién casados._

–**¿Qué…qué haces?** – Le preguntó Inoue nerviosa. Mientras Grimmjow caminaba no hubo respuesta. Dios que fuerte era Grimmjow, la había levantado de la cama como si no pesara nada.

Grimmjow abrió la pequeña puerta del baño con su pierna, prendió la luz y dejó a Inoue dentro de la bañera. La chica no entendía que estaba haciendo sacándola de la cama con esa fuerza pero de seguro aquello la había traído de vuelta a la realidad. Lo que no estaba esperando por parte de Grimmjow era que el hombre diera el agua, tomara la manguera de la ducha y le empezara a tirar agua a la cara. Gritó al sentir la temperatura casi congelada del líquido golpeándole la cara, después de todo estaban en la mitad del invierno y las cañerías se volvían terriblemente frías.

– **¡Detente! ¡Está congelada Grimmjow-kun! ¿Qué estás haciendo? **– Intentó cubrirse el rostro con las manos, luchando para pararse de la bañera pero fue inútil. Grimmjow la mantenía sujeta hacia abajo con una mano sobre su pecho mientras que con la otra tomaba la manguera de la ducha.

– **¡Despierta y sal de ese estado!** – Le gritó furiosamente. - **¡Hay gente muy preocupada por ti!**

–**¡Grimmjow-kun esto no es gracioso! –** Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, estaba tragando agua mientras hablaba, ahogándose. De pronto, el agua congelada contra su piel comenzó a entibiarse.

– **¿Acaso parezco un puto payaso ahora?** – Le preguntó mientras aún el agua le golpeaba el rostro. **– Si tú faltas a clase es como si yo también faltara, ¡Maldición! ¡Sabes perfectamente que no tengo una puta idea de Algebra! ¡Hoy reprobé los ejercicios!** – Bajó la manguera y dejó de apuntarla a su rostro, sentándose en las cerámicas del baño junto a Inoue.

– **Entonces estas aquí, ¿Sólo por que necesitas que te haga las tareas**? – Preguntó decepcionada y tosiendo.

– **Sí, ese es uno de los motivos.** – Le respondió mientras cerraba la llave. – **Como dije hay gente preocupada por ti, y también soy uno de ellos.** – Se volvió hacia ella aún más enojado que antes y la miró con ira en los ojos. **- ¡Si repites que dije eso lo negaré!**

– **Grimmjow-kun…**

– **Sécate. Te traje sopa de pollo pensando que estabas enferma. La voy a ir a calentar para que comamos algo. Tengo hambre. **

Mientras abandonaba el baño los ojos de Inoue se llenaron de lágrimas. No estaba acostumbrada a que las personas le dieran ese tipo de trato o atención y de seguro no estaba esperándolo de Grimmjow quien siempre había intentando alejarse de todos. Volvió a su habitación goteando sobre el suelo, cerró la puerta y se sacó el pijama mojado para ponerse ropa seca. Sólo pantalones de buzo y una playera un tanto grande. Cuando entró a la cocina notó un montón de papeles puestos sobre la mesa mientras que Grimmjow revolvía la olla en donde había puesto a calentar la sopa.

–**¿Qué son estos papeles?** – Inoue preguntó secándose el pelo con una toalla mientras se acercaba a Grimmjow.

– **Son tus tareas y tus deberes para mañana. Faltaste dos días de clase después de todo.**

–**¿Y esa bolsa? –** Le preguntó mientras la abría. Encontró dos palillos y lanas de muchos colores. Parecían instrumentos para tejer. - **¿Es para mí?**

– **Economía domestica, es tu tarea para la próxima semana. Tatsuki los mandó. **

– **¿Hablaste con Tatsuki-san? **

– **La sopa esta lista.** – Miró a la olla con una ceja levantada, se podía ver que cocinar no era una de sus mejores habilidades pero lo hacía con frecuencia ya que su madre trabajaba la mayoría del tiempo. - **¿Quieres?**

– **Sí, eso sería muy amable de tu parte, ¡Gracias!** – Dijo sonriendo mientras su cabellera mojada caía sobre sus hombros. - **¿La hiciste tú?**

– **La compré. **

– **¡Asombroso!** – Inoue indicó mientras tomaba el plato que Grimmjow le pasaba. Era raro verlo actuar de esa manera pero no podía evitar sonreír. – **Huele delicioso.**

– **Más vale que huela delicioso. No fue barata.** – Murmuró despacio lo último para que Inoue no lo escuchara.

Inoue comenzó a tomarse la sopa cucharada a cucharada frente a Grimmjow sintiendo que la energía volvía a su cuerpo. No tenían mucho de qué hablar por lo cual el silencio se volvió un tanto sobrecogedor para ambos. Si Inoue hubiese sido cualquier otra chica Grimmjow hubiese saltado sobre ella, coqueteándole, intentando seducirla, cualquier cosa… pero era Inoue Orihime, la chica más amada en toda la Secundaria y también era la que se merecía ese cariño más que nadie. Era cálida, siempre preocupándose al punto que llegaba a ser un tanto irritante para él. Pero si había aprendido algo en la vida, era que había veces en que había que dejar a las personas solas y otras en que había que estar con ellas, incluso si esa compañía era en completo silencio.

Cuando terminó su sopa, ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta y le prometió que la vería en clases la mañana siguiente.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

– **Esta hecho.** – Grimmjow dijo mientras que salía del complejo de departamentos para saludar a dos chicos sentados en la escalera, congelándose a morir.

Si hubiese sido él, hubiese tomado a la chica cubriéndola con sus brazos para mantener el calor, pero Ichigo era un sujeto extraño en cuanto a las mujeres. Grimmjow solía pensar que era secretamente gay o algo por el estilo, estaba rodeado de mujeres hermosas siempre y parecía ni si quiera notarlo. Estaba Inoue por un lado que lo seguía como un cachorrito perdido mirándolo con sus largas pestañas y él no parecía notarlo. Estaba Tatsuki que a pesar de ser un tanto más brusca y tosca, tenía un cuerpo moldeado por el ejercicio, su violencia de seguro era algo que agradecer en la cama. Despues estaba Rukia, esa chica pequeña y de aspecto bello que cada vez que aparecía en la Secundaria, Ichigo la trataba como si fuera su hermana perdida o algo así, una relación bastante jodida. Pero no parecía notar a ninguna como algo más que amigas.

De cualquier modo, ambos estaban tan helados que sus rostros estaban pálidos, los dos tiritando y gimiendo de frío.

– **¿Está bien?** – Tatsuki preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.

– **Sí, le di una ducha helada.** – Grimmjow respondió mientras pasaba justo al lado de ellos y comenzaba a caminar hacia su propia dirección. Tenía turno esa tarde en la pastelería y ya había perdido demasiado tiempo ahí jugando a ser Mary Poppins.

– **¿¡Qué!** – Kurosaki preguntó. - **¿Estás loco? El frío esta que congela ¡Imbécil!**

– **¡Ey!** – Grimmjow respondió tomándolo con brusquedad por el abrigo. **- ¡Dijiste que no ibas a cuestionar mis métodos!**

– **¡Pedazo de mierda!** – Kurosaki le gritó de vuelta.

Siempre había bastante tensión entre Kurosaki Ichigo y Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Eran extremadamente competitivos y siempre chocaban en todo lo que hacían e intentaban golpearse el uno al otro. Tatsuki no hubiese ido tan lejos como para describirlos como enemigos o amigos, pero su relación estaba junto bordeando el medio.

– **¿Podrían detenerse ya? **– Tatsuki les gritó poniéndose junto al medio de ambos. **– Son tan irritantes.**

– **¡Cierra la boca!** – Le gritaron de vuelta simultáneamente mirándola como si la fueran a asesinar también.

– **Grimmjow.** – Tatsuki preguntó volviéndose seria nuevamente. - **¿Te lo dijo?**

La razón principal por la cual Grimmjow había subido solo a la habitación de Inoue sin ser seguido ni por Ichigo ni por Tatsuki, era porque ellos creían que Inoue nunca diría que le pasaba si estaban ahí. Era parte de su naturaleza no preocupar a nadie con sus asuntos y solía sonreírle a sus problemas y dejárselos para ella misma. Habían visto la forma en que su sonrisa había perdido el brillo desde que la guerra contra Aizen había terminado. Ichigo le había preguntado más de una vez si estaba bien a lo cual ella siempre respondía que sí, que no le pasaba nada. Kisuke no estaba tan seguro de eso, por lo cual le advirtió tener ambos ojos sobre Inoue el mayor tiempo posible. Quería pensar que no había fallado en eso, pero era muy difícil cuidar de Inoue ahora que había perdido sus poderes de Shinigami. Hasta su reiatsu había desaparecido. No podía sentirla, ni ver pluses, ni hollows… nada.

Tatsuki por otra parte si podía hacerlo, ella había sido la que le había dicho ese día que algo le sucedía a Inoue cuando estaban en la mitad de la clase de japonés y habían pedido permiso para ausentarse de la sala por un momento. El señor Starrk se los permitió mientras veía una revista esperando que todos terminaran el trabajo que les había dado para que hicieran ese día. Cuando la encontraron con Ulquiorra sola en esa sala, lo peor se cruzó por la mente de Ichigo. Estaba seguro que ese tipo estaba planeando alguna cosa… y ver a Inoue llorando hizo que se sintiera incluso más desconfiado respecto a él.

– **Está enferma, eso es todo.** – Grimmjow respondió sin mirarlos. No iba a traicionar la confianza que Inoue le tenía, ella nunca le había dicho a nadie de sus propios asuntos. – **Deberían dejar de preocuparse tanto por ella. Es una mujer crecida ya, ¿Saben?**

– **¿Enferma? ¿Estás seguro?** – Tatsuki le preguntó mirándolo.

– **Sí. Deja de meter tu nariz en los asuntos de otras personas.** – Dobló en la esquina de la calle y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su trabajo. – **Si dice que esta resfriada, entonces está resfriada**.

El menos en la mente de Grimmjow lo que necesitaba Inoue era que alguien le diera un buen sacudón y la trajera de vuelta a la realidad de vez en cuando. A veces las personas necesitaban eso, una cachetada en una situación difícil para que mantener la calma, palabras fuertes para que se enfrentaran a sus miedos o incluso darles una paliza cuando hablaban mucho. Esa chica necesitaba alguien en su vida que le mostrara que no era el fin del mundo sólo por un mal día. Quería creer que había él había logrado eso.

Tanto Tatsuki como Ichigo continuaron caminando a sus respectivos hogares. Ya que vivían cerca el uno del otro tomaron la misma ruta.

– **Estoy preocupado.** – Ichigo confesó después de algunos minutos de completo silencio.

No era el tipo de persona que le hablara mucho de sus emociones a otros, prefería quedarse en silencio cuando se sentía triste o tenía problemas, pero toda esa situación con Inoue no sólo le estaba afectando a él sino que a todos. Ishida pareció sentirlo desde el primer día en que se reiniciaron las clases. Sado le comentó algo que no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

"_Me preguntó si recordaba a un tal Yommy y Keigorra… que nos habían atacado. Pero cuando le pregunté de nuevo cuando la vi en la sala el primer día de clases, no sabía de que estaba hablando. Genuinamente no sabía."_

– **¿Alguna vez has escuchado el nombre Yommy o Keigorra?** – Ichigo preguntó.

En su mente, el nombre sonaba similar a Ulquiorra, pero no iría impulsivamente contra ese tipo nuevo en el colegio que siempre parecía tan alejado de todos, silencioso y sin entrometerse en los asuntos de nadie. Si de verdad era el enemigo, ¿Por qué se mostraba tan indiferente contra todos ellos?

– **No, no he escuchado esos nombres antes.** – Tatsuki respondió. -** ¿Por qué?**

– **Nada… no es nada. **

– **Estás realmente preocupado, ¿no? **

De hecho lo estaba. Había evitado mostrarlo pero no había forma de ocultarle cosas a Tatsuki. Habían sido compañeros en el Dojo desde niños, siempre pasaba metida en su casa, su mamá la consideraba una más de sus hijas. Por ello si le hubiese dicho que no estaba preocupado por Inoue y las cosas que estaban pasando alrededor, Tatsuki le llamaría la atención respecto a eso y odiaba pelear con esa chica por horas ya que siempre se ponía bastante física para sacarle la verdad.

– **Inoue no está hablando sobre todas las cosas que le están pasando, pero algo anda mal. Lo puedo sentir. **– Ichigo dijo mientras las luces sobre ellos pestañaban rápidamente, mostrando que estaban a punto de quemarse. – **No es sólo ella, es todo alrededor de nosotros. ¿No lo has sentido? **

– **Se a lo que te refieres**. – Tatsuki respondió mirando de lado a lado, sintiendo por algún motivo que alguien los seguía.

– **Es como si todo fuera insignificante, como…**

– **¿Cómo si todo esto fuera demasiado bueno para ser verdad? **

– **Exacto. La vida se siente demasiado sencilla. **

Ichigo movió una mano hasta su pecho. De pronto sintió una fuerte presión sobre su cuerpo, como si le faltara el aire, pero pasó tan rápido que ni si quiera tuvo que preguntarle a Tatsuki si ella se sentía bien. Era probablemente lo frío que estaba la noche. Tatsuki por otro lado miró en todas direcciones nuevamente mientras empezaba a apurar el paso. Ichigo lo notó, pero no digo nada al respecto.

– **Todo lo que siempre he querido se volvió realidad en mi vida**. – Dijo finalmente, mirando sus propios pies, las manos dentro de sus bolsillos para evitar el frío. Es como, si hubiese habido un gran deseo en mi corazón y después de pelear contra Aizen, ya no está ahí.

– **¿No has pensado que te sientes así porque perdiste tus poderes Ichigo?** – Era un poco obvio que se sentía incompleto desde que perdió esos sentidos mucho más desarrollados con los que había nacido. Tatsuki sabía de ello ya que Ichigo los juntó a todos y les contó la verdad de lo que había pasado ese día en que se despertaron en la mitad de la calle y todo el resto estaba durmiendo. – **Para mí, es como si cada pieza de un puzle se hubiese puesto en su lugar por sí misma.**

– **No se trata sobre mis poderes Tatsuki. Es mucho más que eso. No puedo protegerla, no puedo protegerla de esto… **

Ichigo sonaba demasiado triste. Incluso, mientras Tatsuki lo miraba notó la forma en que sus ojos mostraban su dolor. Su relación con Inoue siempre había sido bastante fuerte y ahora, que sentía que necesitaba protegerla aún más, ella no se lo estaba permitiendo. Tal vez Inoue temía que se lastimara por ello. Tal vez quería evitarle preocupaciones a las personas, pero cada vez que algún amigo de Ichigo estaba en problemas se sentía miserable.

–**¿Por qué dices eso? Tal vez no seas la misma persona que eras antes pero… sigues siendo fuerte. **

– **No entiendes a lo que me refiero. Podría protegerla si su vida está en peligro… encontraría una forma, fuera lo que fuera que me sucediera a mí.** – Levantó su cabeza y miró hacia la acera mientras los negocios cerraban. – **Pero no puedo protegerla cuando lo que está en peligro es su corazón.**

– **¿Su corazón?** – Tatsuki preguntó, sorprendida ante sus palabras. ¿Por qué estaría el corazón de Inoue en peligro?

– **¿No lo has notado? Es como si le faltara un pedazo a su alma.** – Sacó su propia mano del bolsillo y se apretó el pecho. –** En todas nuestras almas. **

– **Siempre he podido sentirla, incluso cuando se fueron todos ustedes lejos este verano… pero ahora… lo que siento de ella es tan distinto, como si estuviese muy muy lejos.** – Tatsuki bajó el rostro con tristeza. - **¿Crees que esto tiene algo que ver con ese tipo nuevo?**

– **No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que no confío en él ni un poco. **

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Su mejilla le molestó toda la semana, pero lo que más le molestaba era su orgullo.

Ella lo había bofeteado. Nunca había conocido a una chica antes que se alterara de esa forma para hacerle algo así. Ni si quiera había tenido una conversación larga con una mujer aparte de su propia madre, hasta _ese _día. Cada vez que lo recordaba, sentía deseos incontrolables de herirla, hacerla llorar, sufrir y suplicarle perdón. No la había visto por dos días ya y todos parecían haberse dado cuenta que había faltado. Todos los recreos las personas entraban a la sala y le preguntaban si había visto a "Inoue-san", "Hime-san", "Orihime", "Inoue-senpai" y algunos iban tan lejos como para decir "Orihime-sama". Le molestaba tremendamente. Consideró la idea de pedir que lo trasladaran de clase e incluso fue a la oficina del director para pedir las hojas de transferencia, pero le dijeron que las otras clases de alumnos destacados estaban llenas.

Esos dos días transcurrieron normalmente, todos haciendo el mínimo esfuerzo como siempre y por primera vez en su vida académica, aparte de arte, Ulquiorra se encontró completamente perdido cuando en Economía Doméstica le pidieron que tejiera. Las personas a su alrededor comenzaron sus proyectos tejiendo guantes, sweaters, bufandas cortas, bufandas largas, pero cuando él vio la lana y los palillos se dio cuenta que estaba completamente jodido. No había forma que él fuera bueno en algo como eso.

Por otro lado, un chico llamado Ishida Uryuu sorprendió a todos cuando tejió un gorro de lana con orejas de conejo en exactamente dos minutos. Miró apático mientras intentaba al menos dar unos puntos, pero era completamente inútil. Cuando terminó la clase lo único que tenía frente a él era un gran nudo de lana, lo que significaba que tendría ir a la tienda y comprar lana nuevamente. Por ello, obtuvo su primera nota de reprobación en la vida. Ni si quiera en arte se había sacado una nota tan baja, lo cual lo hizo pensar que tomar economía domestica había sido un gran error.

También se preguntó si es que todos esos sucesos podrían tener algo que ver con el hecho de que no podía concentrarse desde el _incidente_. Aun así, el profesor le había dado una nueva oportunidad para redimirse y presentar el proyecto final la próxima clase. Eso no lo había hecho muy feliz, pero tampoco era malo. En el peor de los casos podía comprar alguna cosa hecha de lana y presentarla como su propia obra. Pero no era el tipo de persona que haría una cosa así. Prefería mantener su estatus de reprobado en el proyecto que presentar algo que no había hecho él mismo.

Ese viernes Inoue Orihime volvió a clases. Tan pronto como entró a la sala se miraron el uno a otro por algunos segundos. Pudo sentir la tensión entre ellos mientras se miraban sin decir palabra alguna. Inoue bajó los ojos y caminó a su asiento seguida de una gran cantidad de alumnos preguntándole como estaba y que le había ocurrido. Respondió que había estado enferma y que se había tomado dos días para descansar en cama.

Ulquiorra se preguntó cuando esa chica sabría sobre su castigo por faltar a clases de japonés sin motivo mientras leía el papel en su mano que decía que como sanción por faltar a clases con Inoue Orihime ese día, tendrían que cumplir dos semanas de limpieza después de clases. Se sentía tan molesto con ello que dejó el papel sobre la mesa de Inoue sin preocupación alguna y caminó hasta el pasillo hasta que sonó la campana. Alterarse o molestarse por cosas tan insignificantes como esa no era algo frecuente en él y detestaba el sentimiento que le producía. Detestaba a Inoue Orihime. Realmente sintió que la despreciaba con todas sus fuerzas cuando escuchó a una alumna dándole un cumplido sobre alguna cosa.

Esa basura llamada Ichigo Kurosaki junto con esa otra chica Tatsuki se habían salido con la suya ese día, simplemente, porque habían asistido a clases y habían pedido permiso para retirarse de la sala. Sin embargo, cada vez que él entraba a la sala de clases, podía sentir los ojos de esos dos enfocados en él, acosando cada una de sus acciones como si estuviesen listos para saltar sobre él en cualquier segundo.

Cuando la campana sonó, tuvieron una prueba de matemáticas. Después de eso la clase siguió igual de normal… y aburrida. Las dos horas de física fueron las peores, ya que Aporro los tuvo copiando todo lo que escribía en la pizarra y muchas veces la mayoría de ellos se quedaba atrás ya que borraba todo lo que escribía tan pronto se le terminaba el espacio.

Para alguien como Ulquiorra que no sabía mucho de Kanjis y recientemente estaba acostumbrándose a ellos, fue un infierno. Al final de la clase, cuando sólo quedaban cuatro minutos, les hizo una prueba sorpresa acerca de todo lo que había escrito en el pizarrón.

Mientras Ulquiorra miraba las preguntas con opciones múltiples se sintió completamente perdido. No era sólo él. Vio miedo en la mayoría de los ojos de sus compañeros mientras leían las preguntas. Las complicadas ecuaciones matemáticas, con variables ridículas mostraban que eran imposibles de resolver para ellos. Intentó hacer uno de los ejercicios considerando que sólo tenía cuatro minutos, si no los resolvía rápido en su cabeza estaba perdido. Sin embargo, cuando tomó el lápiz y empezó a escribir los números y las variables, era tanta información que pensó que era imposible que ese profesor esperase que pudieran hacerlo en tan sólo cuatro minutos. Eran cosas que nunca antes había visto en el tercer año en Argentina. La campana sonó y sus opciones estaban todas en blanco. No había marcado ninguna de las 15 preguntas.

– **Se acabó el tiempo.** – El profesor Grantz dijo, sonriendo con satisfacción sabiendo que todos ellos habían reprobado su prueba sorpresa. El resto de los alumnos comenzó a alegar sobre el test tan pronto como la campana sonó. Otros empezaron a completar la hoja de respuestas al azar. – **Pásenle la hoja de respuestas al alumno frente a ustedes. Pueden retirarse.**

Estaba completamente sorprendido de que hubiese fallado en algo en que sabía era bueno. Pero, indiferente, aceptó su fracaso mientras recibía las hojas de respuestas desde los asientos de atrás del suyo. Nunca consideró poner las respuestas al azar. No era ese tipo de estudiante. Al contrario, le tocó el hombro a Inoue para darle el resto de las hojas de respuestas incluyendo la suya sobre todas ellas. Mientras la joven se volteaba, sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo y se vio a si mismo reflejado en esos hermosos ojos grises que poseía Inoue Orihime.

_**¿Hermosos? ¿Cuándo comencé a considerar sus ojos hermosos? **_

Miró hacia el lado sin importarle ese pensamiento, recordándose a si mismo lo mucho que detestaba a Inoue Orihime y se paró de su asiento listo para almorzar. Mientras caminaba escuchó como el señor Aporro Grantz golpeaba el piso de forma impaciente con la suela de su zapato justo frente a Inoue.

– **¡Por favor sólo un segundo! Se me olvidó escribir mi nombre.** – Dijo Inoue suplicando y avergonzada.

_**Típico. No respondió nada como el resto de nosotros y ahora quiere marcar cualquier respuesta al azar. **_

El profesor se volteó y comenzó a recibir las hojas de la fila de en medio y la de la derecha, y cuando volvió a la fila izquierda Inoue ya había terminado de escribir su nombre y le dio el resto de las hojas. Mientras Ulquiorra salía de la sala, pasó justo al lado de Kurosaki, ese extraño genio de tejer con lana y un tipo bastante alto y moreno; cada uno de ellos lo observaron como si estuviesen listos para darle una paliza. Ignoró la provocación y continuó moviéndose hacia la cafetería.

Después de encontrar algo para comer que no lo repugnara por completo, el resto del día pasó lentamente, especialmente considerando que el Señor Barragan pensó que clases de historia significaban leer de un libro antiquísimo sobre cosas de la edad media que no tenían ninguna importancia.

La clase de gimnasia fue aún peor. Ese día el señor Nnoitra había decidido que era hora de que los chicos jugaran fútbol mientras que las chicas corrían dándole vueltas a la cancha. Lo habían escogido casi al último en uno de los equipos y cuando comenzaron a jugar todos se dieron cuenta que era por lejos el mejor jugador en la cancha. Ichigo Kurosaki estaba al arco del equipo contrario, y Ulquiorra sin si quiera intentarlo con mucho esfuerzo, le había convertido dos goles en menos de 30 minutos, lo cual provocó que Grimmjow y él discutieran al punto de casi agarrarse a combos.

Las personas en Japón simplemente no sabían jugar. En Argentina los chicos agarraban pedazos de papel diario y los presionaban todos juntos y hacían pelotas de papel pateándolas por todos lados, hasta en la calle. Jugaban en invierno o en verano, de día, de noche, con hambre, con sed… con cualquier motivo y por todos los motivos. Nunca había participado en esos partidos clandestinos, pero si había observado más de una vez la forma en que jugaban pateando la pelota con mucho interés. Los deportes que requerían de habilidad y velocidad se le hacían fáciles. Incluso el básquetbol era simple para él; considerado su altura y porte nunca lo veían como una gran amenaza, pero cuando tenía la pelota podía correr tan rápido con ella boteándola sin que nadie lo pudiese alcanzar. Los demás alumnos del tercer año de la Secundaria se le acercaron mientras todos caminaban a los camarines a asearse y le preguntaron si tenía planes de unirse al club de "soccer" después de clases, a lo que dijo no y siguió caminando desinteresado.

Cuando salió de las duchas, se vistió nuevamente con el uniforme escolar y caminó a la sala de clases de Tercero A para cumplir con su obligación de limpiar como parte de su castigo. Encontró a Inoue Orihime arreglando las mesas y recogiendo los papeles que las personas habían botado al piso ese día. No le dijo una sola palabra.

Era el primer día en que ella se presentaba a limpiar como parte de su castigo. Encontró que su presencia lo irritaba y se preguntó por qué si quiera le importaba si ella estaba ahí o no. No le habló, ni si quiera una palabra. Y tampoco lo hizo ella. Era como si finalmente hubiese entendido que no quería tener nada que ver con ella.

Se fue a la parte trasera de la sala, tomó la escoba y empezó a barrer el piso. Sus movimientos eran suaves y elegantes incluso cuando hacía una tarea tan ordinaria como esa. Nunca, ni si quiera una vez, levantó sus ojos del suelo para mirarla. Ambos sabían que se encontraban en ese lugar por culpa de ella, y no estaban hablándose por él, o tal vez por ella, o ambos.

ientras Ulquiorra limpiaba, comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo se ponía tenso. No podía si quiera entender el por qué de ello.

De pronto, la puerta de la sala se abrió y vieron a Aporro Grantz.

– **¿Disfrutando de su castigo después de clases ustedes dos**? – les pregunto, sentándose en el asiento del profesor delante de la sala, tomando el libro de notas del tercer Año A. – **Ulquiorra Cifer, Orihime Inoue.**

– **¿Sí señor?** – Inoue le preguntó, parándose derecha mientras que Ulquiorra dejó de barrer mirándolo.

– **Debo admitir que estoy muy decepcionado contigo Inoue-san**. – Movió sus lentes hacia arriba para mirarla con una enorme sonrisa un tanto coqueta. – **Te vi escribiendo y participando en clase con tanto entusiasmo que, pensé, que serías una de mis mejores estudiantes. Sin embargo, reprobaste miserablemente la prueba de hoy.**

– **¿De verdad?** – Preguntó, sonriendo y riéndose nerviosamente. – **Eso es una lástima. Prometo que lo haré mejor la próxima vez.**

– **Espero que así sea. Odio reprobar a chicas tan lindas como tú.** – El comentario hizo que el estómago de Ulquiorra se apretara de asco. – **Sin embargo, me sorprendí placenteramente cuando reviée la prueba de Ulquiorra-kun. Sacó 97 de 100 puntos. Te desconté tres puntos por la forma engorrosa y descuidada con que escribiste tu nombre.**

– **¿Qué? **

Eso no era posible. No había ninguna posibilidad de que él hubiese sacado dicha calificación en la prueba del señor Aporro. Había dejado la hoja de respuestas en blanco y a menos que un milagro hubiese ocurrido, tendría que haberse quedado de esa manera.

– **Más te vale ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez. Escribir con caligrafía clara y bella es tan importante como el resto de la prueba.** – Hizo un gesto ridículo con sus manos como si estuviese firmando su nombre en el aire.

– **No es posible que yo haya obtenido dicha calificación, señor.** – Ulquiorra respondió sin expresión alguna. Estaba siendo completamente honesto.

– **No seas tan humilde Ulquiorra-kun. Hiciste un buen trabajo ¿No?, estoy esperando ansiosamente seguir observando tu progreso en clases.** – Dijo Aporro, cerrando el libro de notas y guardándolo dentro de un estante con una llave. – **Debo irme ahora. El tiempo no tiene precio. Los veré el lunes jóvenes, cortaremos un corazón. ¿No creen que eso será excitante?**

– **Bye bye Aporro Grantz-sama.** – Dijo Inoue alegremente mientras se agachaba ante él haciendo una leve reverencia.

Luego la chica pensó dos veces sobre aquello, ¿Cortar un corazón? ¿Acaso el señor Aporro estaba loco? ¿Cómo iban a poder hacer algo como eso? La mera idea de tener que realizar un acto así hizo que se pusiera pálida y su estómago se revolviera del asco.

– **¿Tú lo hiciste?** – Ulquiorra preguntó finalmente atrás de ella, mirándola con una expresión severa. Su ceño fruncido era más notable que otras veces en que ella lo había mirado.

– **¿Hacer qué?** – Inoue preguntó nerviosa con una sonrisa y siguió limpiando las mesas con un líquido para ello.

– **Cambiar nuestras pruebas. **

– **¿Por qué pensarías eso Ulquiorra-kun? Tú eres tan inteligente. Estoy segura que tu… **

– **Silencio. Tu parloteo me irrita. **– Dijo rápidamente interrumpiéndola. Realmente la detestaba cada vez más, cada segundo sentía que la podría incluso llegado a odiar, sabiendo lo que había hecho con tanto descuido, sin que nadie le hubiese pedido que hiciera algo así. – **Hay dos explicaciones lógicas para esto. Una, que confundió mi prueba con la de alguien más lo cual no es posible pues dijo que vio mi nombre escrito engorrosa y descuidadamente. Por lo tanto, alguien cambio mi prueba con el de él o ella, y tú fuiste la última que tuvo consigo todas las pruebas de la fila. Entonces, preguntaré nuevamente, ¿Cambiaste mi prueba con la tuya?**

– **Yo… sí, lo hice.** – Respondió avergonzada mientras se cubría la cara con ambas manos, una reacción que tomó a Ulquiorra por sorpresa. ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera cuando la veía quebrarse de esa forma?

– **¿Por qué?** – preguntó suavemente. Ni si quiera sonaba enojado.

– **No respondiste nada Ulquiorra-kun.** – Inoue respondió bajando sus manos lentamente, con tanta gentileza que se veía adorable con la luz del atardecer que se escurría por las ventanas sobre ella.

– **¿Es esto este accionar motivado por la **_**"lástima"**_** que sientes por mí? –** Le preguntó fijando sus ojos en ella, sintiéndose perdido por primera vez en su vida. No tenía idea que pensar o hacer, el por qué ese sentimiento cálido se anidaba en su estómago, ¿Qué era? No era desprecio… no podía ser…

– **No.** – Ella respondió, sin miedo a mirarlo de vuelta con la misma confusión acumulándose en su pecho.

– **¿Entonces por qué arruinar la posibilidad de tener una calificación alta, por mí? **

– **No lo comprendo por completo tampoco.** – Le respondió, sonriéndole. Al menos esa vez, supo que esa sonrisa era sincera. – **Simplemente, es mi forma de ser.**

– **No tiene sentido que seas así.** – Le alegó, frunciendo las cejas y mirando el piso intentando entender esa actitud desconcertante. ¿Por qué una estudiante brillante como ella arruinaría todo su promedio para ayudar a alguien como él, quien sólo le había dicho cosas llenas de resentimiento?

– **Creo que no, Ulquiorra-kun.**

– **Me confundes. Me irritas. Y aun así… tú…** - Pero no tuvo tiempo de poder terminar esa oración.

Justo entonces, detrás de Inoue, algo traspasó la pared y se dirigió a atacarla. La reacción de Ulquiorra fue rápida, lo cual sorprendió a Inoue y también a Ulquiorra. La tomó por los brazos y la tiró hacia un lado antes de que la criatura pudiese arrancarle la cabeza.

–**¿Ulquiorra-kun?** – Preguntó confundida? - **¿Qué sucede?**

– **Necesitamos correr rápido. **– Le ordenó, mirando como esa cosa gritaba agonizante y desesperada, un ruido de ultratumba. – **Se que no lo puedes ver, pero hay un monstruo al final de la sala. **

–**¿Qué?** – Preguntó, sintiendo que ya sabía la respuesta. - **¿Qué es lo que ves?**

– **Es una cosa con una máscara blanca y un hueco en su pecho, parece un… un perro gigante. No hay tiempo para hablar, necesitamos correr. **

– **¡Un hollow!**

Pero tal como dijo Ulquiorra no tuvieron tiempo para hablar, pero tampoco para correr. La criatura los embistió con furia haciendo que todas las mesas entre ellos volaran en pedazos de un lado a otro. Ulquiorra vio la forma en que se dirigía a ellos y pateó la mesa de enfrente con tanta facilidad que incluso Inoue pareció sorprendida. La tomó por la muñeca y la tiró atrás de él viendo que no se estaba moviendo, aun asombrada por la fuerza que ese chico nuevo estaba mostrando tener.

– **Corre Inoue Orihime.** – Dijo, parándose entre esa cosa y ella. – **Rápido.**

–**¡No te puedo dejar aquí solo**! – Inoue le gritó. Estaba acostumbrada a que le dijera que corriera, se escondiera, se quedara atrás. Pero ese era el caso cuando Kurosaki-kun peleaba. Ulquiorra no era un Shinigami, no tenía forma de pelear contra esa cosa. – **Dime dónde está.**

– **Justo abajo del mapa del mundo junto a la pizarra. **

– **No… no puedo verlo.** – Dijo asustada, finalmente entendiendo con ello que sus poderes habían desaparecido.

No había forma en que ella pudiese protegerlo entonces. Justo en ese segundo, vio la mesa que Ulquiorra había pateado moverse en su rección y estuvo segura de que el Hollow los atacaría nuevamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se paró frente a Ulquiorra. Los ojos de éste se abrieron ampliamente en sorpresa cuando vio la mano de la criatura traspasar justo en medio del pecho de Inoue. Suspiró en sorpresa mientras la miraba colapsar desde atrás, sangre salpicando para todos lados.

_**¿Se puso entre ambos para evitar que esa cosa me tocara? ¿Es que ha perdido el juicio? **_

Toda la escena se desarrollo en cámara lenta frente a sus ojos, mientras que las rodillas de Inoue fallaban y caía al piso. La miró, parado sin poder moverse por el shock, sabiendo que sentía desesperanza ante la idea de que ella muriera. Sabía que tenía que correr de prisa o él era el siguiente. Maldijo a esa cosa en su mente, pensando que cambiarse a Japón haría que desaparecieran de su vida. Pero había estado equivocado. Aun así, necesitaba salir de esa habitación cerrada o sólo sería una cuestión de tiempo para que esa criatura lo alcanzara.

Sin embargo, sus pies no le respondían y sus ojos no podían moverse de la figura muerta de esa chica. Escuchó a ese ser gemir en agonía una vez más mientras embestía en su dirección. Saltó sobre la mesa y lo pateó justo en la cabeza antes de que pudiese cerrar su boca monstruosa contra su cuerpo. Eso quebró parte de la máscara que estaba usando, pero no completamente. Aquello le dio el tiempo suficiente para ir por Inoue. Estaba inconsciente y sangrando en el piso. La tomó entre sus brazos y pateó la puerta de la sala para salir.

Empezó a correr por el pasillo, sabiendo que eran seguramente las últimas dos personas que quedaban en el colegio. Estaban ahí por una situación anormal, por su castigo, era posible que ni si quiera hubiese miembros del staff en el lugar, no que eso marcara alguna diferencia. No había nadie ahí que pudiese ayudarlos, estaba solo, y no tendría ayuda. De cualquier forma, esa era la forma en que siempre había hecho las cosas, solo.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la escalera cuando otra criatura apareció. No era la que los había atacado en la sala, pues no tenía el aspecto de un perro, más bien parecía un pulpo gigante con múltiples tentáculos.

– **Maldición. **

Ulquiorra miró el rostro de Inoue. Pudo ver que estaba experimentando mucho dolor pero aun así se encontraba inconsciente. Había sido una idiota por interferir entre esa cosa y él. Ulquiorra sabía que podría haberlo esquivado con facilidad, pero no, ella tenía que protegerlo, incluso a ese punto. Por algún motivo la sujetó con _más_ fuerza contra él. No la iba a dejar caer. Y al hacerlo, al abrazarla contra su cuerpo, se sintió triste. No podía creerlo, pero realmente sentía tristeza.

El pulpo gigante abrió sus tentáculos y los lanzó en su dirección desde distintas partes. Pero Ulquiorra era rápido, por lo cual se movió a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y justo cuando un tentáculo estaba a punto de golpear a Inoue, se volteó para recibir él mismo el golpe en la espalda. Debió doler, lo hizo sangrar, pero ni si quiera gritó. No sentía dolor alguno. Un cuarto tentáculo vino desde el costado para golpearlos a ambos, pero Ulquiorra lo saltó.

_**Esta cosa nos va a matar a los dos. Podría correr si no la estuviese cargando. Pero si pierdo más tiempo podría morirse si es que no está ya muerta. ¿Qué hacer? **_

Cualquier persona normal se habría sentido aterrorizado viendo esa cosa. Él no. Había visto porquerías como esa toda su vida. Si no estaba dudando de sí mismo era porque no era sólo su vida en peligro, estaba sosteniendo a esa chica tonta también.

Cuando era un niño lo asustaba a morir caminar justo al lado de esas cosas y ver cómo les quitaban la vida a las personas. Podía ver a las personas muertas caminando alrededor de él, pretendiendo que aun estaban vivas con cadenas enormes en sus pechos, incluso vio a sus padres morir por el ataque de una de esas criaturas de máscara blanca. Siempre había sabido de sus existencias y eso lo hacía caminar alejado de todos para evitar que más personas salieran heridas. Le había traído la muerte a todo aquel que se había acercado alguna vez a su persona y aunque odiaba admitirlo… sabía que se encontraba solo en Japón por ello. Sabía que evitaba la compañía de las demás personas por esa razón, no quería que aquellos que estaban cerca resultaran dañados. Pero nunca antes había visto cosas tan grandes como esa ni habían estado tan ansiosas por matarlo.

Miró hacia abajo al rostro de Inoue Orihime una vez más, la chica que había estado intentando hacerlo sentir bienvenido y cómodo en ese lugar nuevo. Había sido amable con él… y él sólo la había alejado. Ella le había dado sonrisas y el sólo le había traído lagrimas al rostro. No podía evitar sentir odio hacia esos seres que lo habían convertido en el ser alienado del mundo que era. Bajó el rostro una vez más, sintiendo que le dolía el pecho. Esa criatura estaba justo frente a él abriendo su hocico listo para morderlos a ambos. No iba a dejar que más personas resultaran heridas por su culpa.

Entonces vio lo que podía ser la única apertura para salir de ese problema. La criatura tenía cuatro tentáculos y parecía moverlos en un orden establecido. Los primeros dos venían de una cierta altura, los otros dos venían de los costados. Solo necesitaba esperar a aquellos que venían desde los lados, saltar sobre ellos y correr a través de su propia piel hecha hueso para acercarse a su cabeza. Cualquier cosa que tuviera cabeza podía matarse, había aprendido esa lección muy joven.

Esperó con paciencia. La paciencia era una gran cualidad para aquellos que sabían ocuparla apropiadamente. Significaba no apresurarse a hacer cosas y se traducía en no cometer errores por ello. Tan pronto como vio los cuatro tentáculos yendo en su dirección, los salto y corrió encima de un tentáculo, corriendo por su vida con un equilibrio anormal dirigiéndose a la cabeza de esa cosa. La pateó tan fuerte que notó como todo el cuerpo de ese ser se convertía en cenizas. Aterrizó justo frente a las escaleras sintiendo que su pierna se había roto de seguro. Tensó su mandíbula en dolor, sabiendo que no había forma de poder volver a pararse.

– **Inoue-san.** – La llamó sin darse cuenta que era la primera vez que le decía asi. La sacudió pero no parecía que pudiese abrir los ojos. -** ¡Despierta! ¡Necesito que despiertes ahora!**

No respondía y se comenzaba a volver extremadamente pálida. Aquellas adorables mejillas que solían sonrojarse con tanta facilidad todo el tiempo estaban perdiendo su color y él ya no podía mantenerse en pie para sacarla de ahí. Se sintió impotente. Una cosa era que no le importara esa chica y las cosas que decía o hacía, otra muy distinta era ver a alguien morir en sus brazos. Se sacó el blazer y lo presionó contra el pecho de Inoue intentando evitar que la sangre siguiera escurriéndose por su cuerpo, pero era inútil. Eso le compraría algunos minutos, nada más.

– **¿HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ?** – Gritó, algo que nunca hacía. – **Maldición. **

Apretó el puño con fuerza. Sintió que su sueño se repetía nuevamente mientras intentaba alcanzar a esa mujer sin rostro, luego se dio cuenta de que tenía ojos acuosos y grises pera que finalmente tomara la forma del rostro de Orihime Inoue… y se estaba deshaciendo en el desierto. La imagen en su mente lo hizo sentir desolado. Solo. Tan solo. Deseó ya no estar solo, sinceramente deseó que pudiese tomar su mano antes de que desapareciera. Justo en ese segundo, esos prendedores de cabello que la chica mantenía en su blazer empezaron a brillar.

_Llámanos… _

– **¿Qué?** – Preguntó adolorido por sus propias heridas. Estaba seguro que había escuchado una vocecilla cerca de él.

_Llámanos, por favor… Ulquiorra Cifer. Llámanos. _

– **Estoy perdiendo la razón.** – Susurró, el dolor era demasiado intenso para poder soportarlo.

_Es la única forma de salvarla. Llámanos… dí Ayame y Shun'o. Esos son nuestros nombres. Llámanos por favor. Eres el único que puede llamarnos ahora. _

– **Ayame, Shun'o.** – Dijo, repitiendo esas palabras sin creer que dos brillantes chispas de luz estaban volando fuera de ese prendedor en forma de estrella.

_Di, __Sōten Kisshun, por favor. _

– _**Sōten Kisshun.**_– Dijo Ulquiorra sin confianza preguntándose si era sólo una cosa más de la cual se arrepentiría más tarde.

Esas chispas cubrieron el pecho de Inoue en una luz dorada y brillante, tan brillante que apenas podía mirarla directamente. Mientras la observaba cubierta entre sus brazos sintió que todo aquello era un sueño. Nunca había visto o sentido algo así antes. Era cálido, olía como la nieve y los pinos en invierno, chocolate caliente y el perfume de su madre. Olía como todas sus cosas favoritas combinadas y se preguntó si su mente estaba jugando con él. De pronto se dio cuenta que dos pequeñas hadas estaba levitando alrededor de ella.

Una de esas hadas era una hermosa niña pequeña con ojos brillantes, largo cabello dorado y alas blancas. Estaba usando ropajes dorados con pequeños detalles brillantes sobre ésta. La segunda hada era prácticamente igual con la diferencia que sus alas blancas eran más grandes y cubrían parte de su cabeza como si estuviese usando una capa. Su cabellera era negra y su vestido dorado con flores plateadas.

– **Muchas gracias por llamarnos**. – La pequeña hada rubia dijo. Los párpados de Ulquiorra subieron sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. – **No pudimos venir antes.**

– **Esto no está sucediendo.** – Susurró mirando hacia abajo una vez más.

– **¿Te asustamos?** – El hada de cabello negro preguntó, acercándose a él mientras levitaba justo sobre su nariz. – **Por favor, no tengas miedo. No estamos aquí para lastimarlos. Simplemente no pudimos venir antes.**

– **¿Por qué no?** – Preguntó contra su sentido común. Sus ojos lo estaban viendo, no era posible que todo eso fuera falso. Lo estaba oliendo, tocando, sintiéndolo contra su piel.

– **Somos parte del alma de Orihime Inoue-sama.** – Dijeron al mismo tiempo. – **Somos el Shun Shun Rikka.**

– **No creo en ese concepto de alma. Esto no es real. Estoy perdiendo la razón. **

– **Eres muy gracioso. Somos pedazos de su alma. Sentimos mucho molestarte tanto, pero sería más fácil para nosotras hacer nuestro trabajo si dejas de pelear tanto contra el concepto de nuestra existencia, nos haces sentir débil… cuando dudas… de nuestro…** - Dijo la pequeña rubia gimiendo por aire. La morena comenzó a caer como si estuviera perdiendo sus sentidos, por lo cual Ulquiorra apenas extendió la palma de su mano para que el hada no cayera al piso. – **Sabemos todo sobre ti, Ulquiorra Cifer. Aunque, te ves distinto de la última vez que te vimos. Deberé pedir que me perdones, pero aún no estamos completamente sanadas. Esto podría demorar más de lo usual.**

– **Si son pedazos de su alma, y la están sanando, ¿Por qué no pudieron venir hasta que las llame? Si son parte de su alma y ella muerte, ¿No morirían ustedes también?**

– **Así es, moriríamos.** – El hada de cabello negro respondió con gran pesar mirando hacia Inoue.

– **Verás, Inoue-sama deseó algo con tanta fuerza y fe, que se volvió realidad. Sin embargo, sus poderes se salieron de control. Nadie esperaba que pudiera hacer algo así, nadie podía ver la grandeza que había dentro de su alma. Antes que ella, nadie había usado una habilidad así en esa escala. Desde entonces, no hemos sido lo suficientemente fuertes para volver a aparecer. El alma de Inoue-sama esta…** - La pequeña hada rubia levantó un brazo y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza buscando las palabras apropiadas. – **No diría rota…**

– **¿Gastada?** – La interrumpió la de pelo negro sobre la palma de Ulquiorra

– **¡Tampoco es eso Ayame!**

– **¿Cansada?**

– **¿Agotada?**

Estaban buscando palabras cuando Ulquiorra dejó al hada de cabello negro en el piso con sus ojos aun mostrando su sorpresa. Nunca había visto algo así y sintió estar en medio de una muy mala película de Disney. Estaba esperando que apareciera Peter Pan a rescatarlos o que el reloj marcara las 8 PM y Orihime Inoue volviera a convertirse en una calabaza.

– **Soy Shin'o. Encantada de conocerte, Ulquiorra-kun.** – La rubia dijo, haciendo una leve reverencia con su cabeza, sonreía amablemente. Se parecía un poco a Inoue en esa posición. – **Verás… es como… tenemos un cierto limite que ni si quiera nosotros podemos pasar. Se llama el LITIME DE AMATERASU, impuesto por los dioses. En esa frontera, el tiempo y el espacio de fusionan para crear algo maravilloso y único llamado **_**vida**_**, como la diosa Amaretasu lo hizo alguna vez. El principio de la vida es que, es única, y a los ojos de los dioses, es justamente esto lo que la hace tan especial. Todo tiene un significado, es destino existe, las almas gemelas están destinadas una a la otra desde el momento en que comienza su existencia. Es por ello que ningún ser mortal puede alterar con esta línea de hechos preestablecidos. **

– **Pero de alguna forma, ella logró ir sobre este límite y entrar en un territorio completamente desconocido para un cuerpo humano.** – El hada de cabello negro dijo. – **No importa que tan fuerte sea su alma realmente, tiene un cuerpo humano y está prohibido por las leyes de los dioses que pase su frontera natural. Desde que rompió con esa regla, ha estado pagando el precio, con su propia…**

–**¡Shhh! No debemos decirle eso ¡Esta prohibido saber cuándo o cómo Ayame!** – Shin'o dijo cubriéndole los labios a Ayame con ambas manos.

–**¡Lo siento!** – Ayame intentó empezar a hablar pero se puso a llorar al no conseguirlo.

– **Ulquiorra Cifer. La razón por la cual pudiste llamarnos ahora es…** - Shin'o voló justo frente a su rostro. – **Algo que tendrás que averiguar por ti mismo.** – Se rió fuertemente cubriendo su boca. - **¿Realmente pensaste que te lo iba a decir?**

– **No es gracioso.** – Dijo Ulquiorra dejando caer sus cejas.

– **Lo sabemos. Tal vez, el tiempo te ayude a entenderlo.** – Dijo Shin'o mientras iba al piso y miraba la pierna de Ulquiorra. – **Por ahora, por favor ten la seguridad que puedes llamarnos. De cualquier modo, déjanos rechazar ese hueso roto, por favor**

– **Estaré bien.** – Respondió mirando en otra dirección. – Sánenla a ella.

– **El evento ya fue rechazado**. – Ayame dijo mientras que la luz brillante y dorada desaparecía. – **Debería despertar en cualquier minuto ahora.**

–**¡Inoue-san!** – Una voz fuerte gritaba desde el final del pasillo mientras que Ulquiorra sentía un grito potente como si alguien hubiese matado a un animal. -** ¡Inoue-san! **– Escuchó una vez más mirando en esa dirección.

– **Aquí.** – Dijo Ulquiorra sin levantar la voz.

Corriendo por el pasillo vio a ese chico tan extraño que usaba lentes y que había tejido un gorro en menos de cinco minutos.

_**Ishida Uryuu, así lo llamó el profesor. **_

Estaba portando un raro objeto de energía en su brazo. Mientras corría hacia ellos la luz en su desaparecía al momento que se tiraba al piso junto a Inoue buscando heridas en su pecho al ver la sangre que cubría a Ulquiorra también.

– **¿Qué pasó?** – Preguntó mientras que el Shun Shun Rika levitaba alrededor de ellos. - **¿Está bien?**

– **Estas **_**cosas**_** dicen que lo está.** – Ulquiorra respondió mirando hacia otra dirección. No le gustaba hablar con gente extraña. No era el tipo de hombre que pedía ayuda tampoco.

– **¡No somos cosas!** – Shin'o gritó moviendo sus brazos arriba y abajo rápidamente. –** ¡Yo soy Shin'o y ella es Ayame!**

– **¿Deberíamos llevarla al hospital?** – Uryuu preguntó a Shin'o y a Ayame.

– **Rechazamos su herida por completo. Sólo está descansando, intente despertarla.** – Ayame dijo con su voz suave de niña.

–**¡Inoue-san!** – Uryuu gritó mientras que la sacudía. - ¡**Despierta!**

Por un segundo, en medio de los brazos de Ulquiorra, Inoue no reaccionó. Pero cuando sintió que alguien la estaba llamado, sus párpados se movieron de arriba abajo rápidamente despertando. Exhaló con pesadez, sus cejas tiritando por la angustia que la situación le había hecho sentir.

– **¿Ishida-kun?** – Inoue susurró mientras abría los ojos. – **Salva…salva a Ulquiorra-kun… un hollow…**

Los párpados de Ulquiorra se alzaron en duda cuando escuchó su suplica. ¿Por qué a esa chica él le importaba tanto? Nunca había conocido a alguien que sintiese algo tan fuerte por él. La miró, sintiendo su aliento cálido salir de su boca una y otra vez rápidamente mientras intentaba recuperar su fuerza. Deseó poder sostenerla contra él con más fuerza, su instinto se lo ordenaba.

– **Estoy bien**. – Dijo Ulquiorra cortante, dándose cuenta que aun estaba sosteniéndola. Se sintió paralizado y muy avergonzado por ello. - **¿Puedes moverte? **

– **Sí…** - Ella murmuró mientras lo miraba a los ojos, sonrojándose, percatándose de que estaba entre sus brazos. Se miraron el uno al otro por tanto tiempo que ella pensó que se habían estado mirando a los ojos toda su vida. - **¡Oh! ¡Lo siento!** – Dijo mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban al punto de parecer rojas como cerezas. Se sentó en el piso y se movió lejos de Ulquiorra. Se sentía tan avergonzada de que hubiesen estado tan juntos que deseó poder salir corriendo. -** ¡Lo siento tanto Ulquiorra-kun!**

– _**Tsssk**_**… Deja de hacer un alboroto por cualquier cosa. Es irritante.** – Se puso de pie y sintió de inmediato el dolor punzante en su pierna. Necesitaba un médico y rápido.

– **¿Estas herido?** – Inoue le preguntó cuando se paró y vio que había sangre que le estaba goteando desde la espalda. Su ropa estaba rasgada en esa área y ella sabía que seguramente había recibido un golpe en la espalda para proteger su cuerpo. Sus ojos se mostraban tan preocupados por él que hasta Ishida se dio cuenta que había ahí algo más que una simple preocupación.

– **No. No es nada. Se me pasará**. – Dijo mientras cojeaba hacia la sala de clases. – **Necesitamos terminar de limpiar. **

– **No lo hagas.** – Ishida lo interrumpió poniendo una mano para interferir en el camino de Ulquiorra. – **Yo me encargaré de eso. **

– **¿Ishida-kun?** - Inoue murmuró, mirándolo con duda.

– **Si te sientes bien, llévalo a su casa Inoue-san.** – Ishida dijo, suspirando. – **No lo admitirá pero su pierna está rota, se debe haber roto un hueso. Necesita ver un médico o ser sanado por ti.**

– **¿Qué? Lo siento tanto, que te rompieras una pierna por mí.** – Inoue dijo llena de tristeza sosteniendo sus manos una contra la otra.

–**¿Cómo es posible que tú sepas eso?** – Ulquiorra le preguntó sin creerle mientras miraba por la ventana rodando los ojos. Se sostuvo contra la pared para poder seguir parado incluso ahí cuando el dolor era insoportable.

– **No estás apoyando tu peso corporal en la pierna izquierda, sino que en la derecha. La postura de tu cuerpo te delata.** – Ishida respondió mientras levantaba sus lentes con el dedo índice. – **Además, mi padre es médico. Sé de estas cosas.**

– _**Ugh**_**… ¿A quién le importa? No es nada**. – Dijo Ulquiorra mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la sala nuevamente como si no hubiese escuchado a Uryuu. **– No te he pedido que me ayudes. Yo limpiaré. Llévate a esa **_**mujer**_** a su casa. **

De esa forma, caminó solo la sala siendo observado por Inoue e Ishida. Ulquiorra volvió a limpiar el desastre en que había quedado ese lugar preguntando a si mismo sobre toda esa ráfaga de emociones que había experimentado, sin poderlo creer. Él sabía, que estar lejos de ella en ese momento era lo más sabio que un hombre podía hacer.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Mientras que el invierno avanzaba ese fin de semana, sin tener que ir al colegio, Inoue no podía evitar preguntarse el motivo por el cual su Shun Shun Rikka no la había defendido. Se sentía triste por ello, se sentía realmente miserable al saber que no podía ni si quiera ver un hollow y se sentía aun peor sabiendo que Ulquiorra sí podía hacerlo. Eso significaba, que tal como ella él era un humano con una energía espiritual mayor de aquella que poseían la mayoría de las personas. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad ese día viernes de preguntarle sobre ello pues Ishida la había llevado a casa, pero él dijo que Ulquiorra había derrotado un hollow por sí mismo. Eso la hizo pensar sobre la vez en que Sado-kun y ella habían hecho algo parecido al sacar el alma de sus objetos más apreciados. Tal vez Ulquiorra era como ellos.

A Ishida le preocupaba el asunto, pero dijo que Ulquiorra no podía ser peligroso si la había defendido arriesgando su propia vida. Inoue sabía eso, pero lo que no tenía sentido alguno era que su Shun Shun Rikka le hubiese sanado las heridas sin que ella se los hubiese pedido, había intentado llamar a Shun'o para que se lo explicara, pero sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles. Ni Shun'o ni ninguno de los otros vinieron y se quedó dormida, sólo para despertar al día siguiente pasado medio día.

Estaba sentada en su sofá tejiendo, sabiendo que necesitaría entregar su proyecto de economía domestica. Había empezado con una franja de negro, y luego una de verde, y pensó que dichos colores se veían tan bonitos que siguió utilizándolos intermitentemente. Había estado tejiendo hasta pasada las ocho con los colores que Grimmjow-kun le había llevado. Aun tenía lana rosa y blanca y pensó hacerse un par de guantes. Mientras daba las últimas puntadas miró la bufanda y se dio cuenta de qué le recordaban esos colores.

_**Ulquiorra-kun…**_

Sonrió, poniendo una de sus manos sobre su pecho y se envolvió la bufanda al cuello, tratando de recordar como se había sentido cuando despertó en sus brazos.

–**¡Aaaah! ¡Para para para!** – Dijo cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, sonriendo y sonrojándose, moviendo su cara de un lado a otro en negación. – **Estas siendo tonta… cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo. **

De pronto se dio cuenta que había estado pensando en Ulquiorra-kun todo el tiempo mientras tejía. Eso la puso triste y feliz al mismo tiempo. Sabía que a él ella no le agradaba, se lo había dicho varias veces. Aun así, la había sostenido contra su cuerpo con tanta fuerza, la había mirado con tanta intensidad, que pensó que su pecho se comenzaba a derretir. Sonrió pensando en ello.

Entonces recordó algo que borró esa sonrisa. Esa era la primera vez que un hollow atacaba después de que se había perdido en el Senkaimon. Intentó pensar arduamente que había pasado en ese lugar, pero no podía recordarlo. Rehusando ser una carga para nadie, determinada a tener sus poderes de vuelta, caminó a su closet y sacó ese vestido blanco de tres piezas. Si estaba vistiendo aquello cuando se perdió, quizás si se lo ponía nuevamente recordaría todo lo que su mente había perdido.

Se puso las tres piezas del vestido y se comenzó a mirar al espejo. El vestido estaba roto en la parte de los hombros y por mucho que intentó recordar cómo había pasado, simplemente no pudo.

– **Es inútil Sora.** – Susurró mirando la imagen de su hermano. – **No puedo…**

Y justo cuando estaba sacándoselo, un objeto brillante de metal cayó al piso. Se agachó para tomarlo y vio una especie de brazalete bastante simple y hasta feo. Lo miró con cuidado y se lo colocó. Estaba mirando su muñeca cuando de pronto lo escuchó…

_Estaba preguntándome cuando lo encontrarías nuevamente._

Inoue suspiró con fuerza mirando a todos loados preguntándose quién le estaba hablando.

_Debo admitir que estaba comenzando a sentirme bastante solo. _

– **¿Quién eres?** – Preguntó, moviéndose de lado a lado buscando a la persona que le estaba hablando pero estaba sola, no había nadie más ahí.

_El hecho que tengas que preguntar me decepciona. Parecías ser tan inteligente a mis ojos. Después de todo, siempre fuiste una criatura tan asombrosa. _

– **Aizen…**

_Me siento muy halagado de que no hayas olvidado mi voz, mi querida Orihime. Siéntate y no desesperes ya que tú y yo debemos tener una larga conversación. _


	21. Aléjate Rápido

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**ALEJATE RÁPIDO**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Caminar con un yeso no era nada placentero. Su pierna le dolía muchísimo. El yeso iba desde arriba de la rodilla hasta más abajo de su tobillo. Había tomado algunos analgésicos que el doctor le había recomendado después de ver que se había fracturado tanto la tibia como la fíbula de su pierna izquierda.

Mientras estaba acostado mirando el techo pensó por qué esas cosas aun lo seguían. Pronto se dio cuenta que no tenía mucho sentido seguir pensando en ello. Finalmente pudo cerrar los ojos e intentar descansar. Le habían pedido que se quedara quieto y ojalá en cama el máximo tiempo posible para evitar forzar su pierna. Por mucho que le molestara, eran las 11:30 PM y aun no podía conseguir dormir. Seguía pensando en ese monstruo cubierto en una máscara de hueso blanca y la forma en que había atacado a Inoue Orihime.

_**Lo llamó un hollow **__(hueco)__**. Tiene sentido, por el hueco en su pecho… **_

Sin embargo ahora estaba seguro que ese sujeto Ishida e Inoue Orihime no eran seres normales. Ishida podía ver esas cosas tal como él, y aun mejor tenía una forma para luchar de vuelta que no le significaban tener que visitar el hospital. Inoue por otro lado no los podía ver, pero esas pequeñas hadas…

_**Estoy rodeado de cosas que no puedo explicar…. **_

Sabía que tenía que bastantes tareas escolares pendientes. Tanto que hacer y romperse una pierna justo en ese momento era estúpido de su parte. Debió haber dejado que esas cosas lo sanaran de la forma en que habían sanado a Inoue. De esa forma podría haber caminado normalmente sin preocuparte de que la lluvia le arruinara el yeso o que su pie se mojara.

De pronto sintió que alguien tocaba a su puerta. Pero no era un sonido normal, más bien era casi una urgencia de alguien por entrar ahí. Si hubiese sido un golpe normal, ni si quiera se habría movido… pero ya que sonaba tan apremiante se sentó en la cama y tomó las muletas que le habían dado para caminar hacia la puerta.

Apenas la abrió vio a Inoue Orihime respirando con dificultad, buscando poder inhalar aire desesperadamente. La miró sorprendido, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo en su departamento a esas horas de la noche.

Pero no era su presencia lo que más lo confundía, sino el hecho de que estuviese utilizando una vestimenta blanca, un vestido con líneas negras que hizo que se le revolviera el estómago. Todo eso lo hacía sentir nostalgia por algún motivo. Se sentía tal como cuando estiraba su mano en esos sueños buscando a la mujer que se volvía cenizas.

–**¿Vas a una fiesta de disfraces?** – Le preguntó burlando de ella mirado su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, aunque su tono no dejó en claro si estaba bromeando o no. - **¿A lo mejor a un evento de cosplay? Ese vestido te sienta bien. **

Pero Orihime no entendió la broma o tal vez estaba completamente distraída ya que seguía respirando con fuerza con los ojos fijos en el piso. Ulquiorra estaba sintiendo dolor por estar parado y el hecho de que no le hablase lo hicieron comenzar a sentirse ansioso por una respuesta. Aun así, si había algo que siempre tenía era paciencia, su propio credo era "nunca te apresuras a hacer nada."

– **Siento molestarte tan tarde.** – Inoue no lo miraba. Notó que su voz era temblorosa y era obvio que había corrido hasta su departamento desde donde fuera que estuviese.

–**¿Necesitas algo?** – Ulquiorra prefirió ir al grano.

– **Quería… digo… vine a ver si… ¿Cómo está tu pierna?** – Miraba su yeso a lo cual él rodó los ojos. Odiaba que cualquiera sintiera lástima por él, siempre había enfrentado todo lo que la vida le había dado y que alguien sintiera pena por su persona era algo que realmente lo irritaba.

– **Está bien.** – Respondió sin decir ni una sola palabra más.

–**¿Necesitas ayuda con alguna cosa?** – Inoue le preguntó, aunque Ulquiorra no entendía por qué estaba tan alterada sólo porque le había ido a preguntar algo tan simple como eso.

– **No, no la necesito.** – Ulquiorra respondió mirándola directamente a los ojos. - **¿Cómo te sientes tú? Estas actuando más extraña que de costumbre. **

– **Estoy bien.** – La chica sonrió. – **Gracias a ti. **

– **No hice nada con motivo de salvarte. Esa cosa nos perseguía a ambos.** – La mera idea de que alguien le importase lo suficiente como para _"salvarla"_ lo hizo sentir bastante incómodo, como si su sangre se calentara. ¿Cuándo le había dado tanta confianza como para que fuera a su casa y comenzara a decir tonterías como esa? – **Si eso es todo lo que…**

– **Ulquiorra-kun.** – Inoue lo interrumpió mientras sacaba su mirada del piso para mirarlo. - **¿Puedo preguntarte algo?**

Ulquiorra suspiró. ¿Por qué era que siempre que alguien quería tiempo para sí mismo había una persona que arruinara eso? Había sido de esa forma toda su vida e incluso ahí, en Japón, continuaba siendo de esa forma. Podía sentir la manera en que su pierna palpitaba de dolor y no sabía bien si podría estar de pie durante la duración de esa conversación.

– **Veo que quieres tener una de esas 'conversaciones sociales' tuyas.** – Abrió la puerta ampliamente y se movió hacia atrás. – **Entra.**

–**¿Qu…qué?** – Parecía sorprendida. Ulquiorra tomó sus muletas y se acomodó nuevamente reclinando su cuerpo contra ellas.

– **Mi pierna está rota.** – Odiaba tener que decir lo obvio. – **No puedo estar parado aquí toda la noche. **

– **Ohhhh… ¡Tienes razón! ¡Lo siento! ¡Mi error!** – Inclinó la cabeza rápidamente alrededor de cinco o seis veces seguidas pidiéndole disculpas. Ulquiorra no comprendía esa cultura, siempre pidiendo perdón y agachándose. O tal vez era sólo esa chica la que hacía cosas irritantes como esas todo el tiempo. -** ¡Lo siento mucho! **

– **Ya basta. Sólo entra. **

Caminó apoyándose a sí mismo con las muletas hasta la mitad de la habitación. Mientras Inoue entraba no pudo evitar notar que no había mucho ahí dentro, sólo algunos cojines en el piso y una o dos cajas con el nombre de "ropa". Recordó que Ulquiorra acababa de mudarse a Japón, tal vez aun no había tenido el tiempo para comprar más cosas con que decorar su nuevo hogar.

– **Espero que no te moleste sentarte en el piso.** – Dijo Ulquiorra.

**¿Y qué si le molesta? ¿Desde cuándo me importa lo que desea alguien más? ¿Qué diablos sucede conmigo? Estoy actuando como un completo extraño a mí mismo cada vez que esa mujer se me acerca. **

Estaba claramente incómodo por su visita, pero la había dejado entrar de cualquier forma. Evitó si quiera pensar si tenía una razón ulterior para dejar que entrara a su departamento, ese lugar era de él, su mundo, su refugio de un país que no le importaba tanto como para intentar comprenderlo.

– **Lo siento si estoy molestado.** – dijo mientras se sentaba de rodillas sobre un cojín. Ulquiorra no pudo evitar pensar por qué esa imagen de ella y ese vestido se le hacían tan familiares. Esa era la forma en que la chica en sus sueños se veía cuando usaba ese vestido blanco… pero descartó ese pensamiento de su cabeza en ese momento. No iba a permitir tener un _dejavu_ acerca de ella mientras la chica permaneciera en ese lugar.

– **¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho… -** Comenzó a decir mientras se movía a la cocina tomando una taza con una pajilla de metal. **–… que pides perdón demasiado?**

– **Creo que tienes razón.** – Inoue respondió sonrojándose. – **Siempre lo hago.**

– **Lo que sea.** – Dijo Ulquiorra, escapando de su sonrisa mientras miraba la pared. - **¿Qué quieres preguntarme? **

Con la taza de agua caliente y la pajilla de metal, cojeó de vuelta al lugar en donde se encontraba sentada Inoue. Tomó asiento frente a ella, intentando no mostrarle lo doloroso que le resultaba moverse. Nunca mostraba ningún tipo de emoción en sus expresiones faciales de cualquier forma. La mayoría de las personas a su alrededor habrían dicho que era amargado o incluso depresivo. No se trataba de eso a decir verdad… simplemente nunca sentía nada que valiera la pena mostrar en su rostro. Se había hecho a la idea de que era una persona insensible.

– **¿Qué es eso?** – Ella preguntó suavemente con una voz adorable de sorpresa, mirando la forma en que la boca de Ulquiorra absorbía el líquido por la pajilla de metal.

– **Mate.** – Respondió.

– **Oh… está bien, esperaré.**

_(Mate en japonés significa espera, por lo cual entenderán que éste es un juego de palabra)_

– **No, quiero decir, yerba mate.** – Rodó los ojos. No podía creer que hubiese alguien que fuera tan tonta como lo era ella.

–**¡Ohhh! ¡Qué torpe de mi parte! Pensé que me querías decir "espera". **

Ulquiorra suspiró mientras la observaba. ¿Cómo era posible que esa persona tan animosa y demasiado entusiasta fuera tan inteligente y tonta al mismo tiempo? Tal vez sólo pretendía ser tonta. Esa era una posibilidad real. Había calificado 97 de 100 en una prueba de física en la que él ni si quiera había conseguido responder una pregunta. No era sólo inteligente, era brillante. Estaba en el top de todo el tercer año, probablemente tendría el primer lugar en ese curso y ni si quiera parecía estarse esforzando en ello. Fue entonces que aquello lo hizo preguntarse ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Qué truco estaría utilizando esa chica para conseguir todo ello? Nadie era tan bondadoso sin motivos ulteriores, nadie quería ayudar a todas las personas como lo hacia ella, no era posible que estuviese haciendo todo ello en forma desinteresada.

– **¿Es eso lo que querías saber?** – Le preguntó sin mirarla.

– **No.** – Se tomó algunos segundos para realmente pensar en lo que iba a decir. Ulquiorra notó la forma en que estaba luchando consigo mismo para hacerle esa pregunta. – **Sé que esto no es asunto mío y siento mucho si te hago sentir incómodo por lo que te preguntaré, pero es realmente importante para mi saberlo. ¿Hace cuanto que puedes ver hollows?**

–**¿Hollows? Oh… te refieres a esas cosas.** – La miró sin expresión alguna. – **Toda mi vida.**

El silencio invadió la habitación mientras que Inoue miraba el piso. Ulquiorra no se sentía incómodo con la pregunta, aunque sí se sentía así por su silencio.

– **Pareces saber del asunto. ¿Cómo?** – Ulquiorra le preguntó.

– **Los hollows son almas que se han quedado en el mundo humano por mucho tiempo porque: estaban muy apegados a algo aquí o porque no querían abandonar sus vidas… o porque un Shinigami no les hizo el entierro de almas para llevarlos a la Sociedad de Almas.** – Inoue estaba contando las razones con sus dedos. Conocía todo tipo de razones para que las almas se volvieran hollows, incluyendo la de Sora. Recordarlo hizo que su expresión se volviera triste. – **Sé que es difícil de explicar. O incluso creerlo. A veces cuando un Shinigami no realiza el ritual es muy tarde para esas almas y su cadena espiritual desaparece. Cuando aquello ocurre, sus corazones también desaparecen, y entonces… entonces se vuelven hollows, **_**vacios.**_

– **Ya veo. **

Ulquiorra tomó otro sorbo de su mate mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que la chica estaba diciendo. Muchas cosas comenzaron a hacer sentido en su cabeza. Recordaba el día en que sus padres habían muerto, y un grupo de esos guerreros vistiendo el negro fueron a su rescate y lo salvaron de morir también. Por mucho tiempo, pensó que todo aquello había sido un sueño. Pero entonces cuando su abuelo también murió lo veía caminando por todos lados en la casa, fue en aquel tiempo que entendió que lo que hasta entonces pensaba ser un sueño era realidad.

Por mucho tiempo creyó estar loco. Era lógico pensar así si una persona estaba viendo fantasmas y cosas que los demás no podían ver. Nunca le confió aquello a nadie, temiendo que su familia quien ya lo consideraba un intruso, lo mandaran a un hospital siquiátrico si lo llegaban a saber para deshacerse de él. Pasó sus años de adolescencia y la mayoría de su infancia solo, lejos de todos, mirando como esos seres atacaban a las personas a su alrededor sin que pudiesen lograr matarlo a él. Nunca pudieron. De una forma u otra, siempre evitaba morir. Pero, eso lo convirtió en un niño que parecía estar lastimado de gravedad todo el tiempo. Con constancia estaba en el hospital con hematomas, cortes, huesos rotos. El servicio de menores pensó que era su propia tía la que lo golpeaba y decidieron mandarlo a vivir con padres sustitutos por años hasta que cumplió quince.

– **Debes pensar que estoy loca.** – Inoue susurró.

– **No es así.** – Dijo sintiéndose extrañamente conectado a ella. Ella sabía por lo que él había pasado por toda su vida. De verdad, había encontrado a otra persona que sabía lo que eran esos seres. – **He visto hombres y mujeres utilizando esos ropajes negros y peleando contra los hollows. Presumo que ellos son los Shinigami de los cuales estás hablando.**

– **A los hollows le atraen otras almas, personas con una energía espiritual alta, shinigamis o incluso otros hollows cuando su deseo es demasiado para que puedan soportarlo. Intentan comer sus almas para poder llenar el vacío en sus corazones.** – Recordaba la vez en que un hollow había intentando atacar a Tatsuki-san y ella despertó al shun shun rikka. – **Sin embargo, no puedo sentir energía espiritual en este momento. Me siento muy responsable por lo que nos pasó.**

– **Eso es absurdo de tu parte.** – Dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Inoue pensó en ello por un segundo. Él tenía razón. Acababa de decir que había podido ver hollows toda su vida. Aun así, Inoue no podía evitar sentir que el hecho de que Ulquiorra se hubiese roto una pierna era en parte su culpa. Si ya no podía pelear contra los hollows que atacaban y Kurosaki-kun había perdido sus propios poderes, eso sólo dejaba a Sado-kun y a Ishida-kun con la suficiente fuerza para enfrentarlos. No podía arriesgar a las personas que amaba, especialmente a Kurosaki-kun quien siempre se frustraba tanto cuando fallaba en proteger a todos los que lo rodeaban. No sabía si Ishida le había dicho acerca de su accidente la tarde anterior, pero si lo sabía…

– **De cualquier forma.** – Ulquiorra dijo, mirando la pared. – **Me falta interés en ti como para estar chismeando acerca de tu vida.** **Si temes que le tiré a alguien sobre tus hadas, puedes estar segura que no lo haré.**

– **Gracias.** – Inoue respondió sintiéndose levemente insultada, por lo cual se puso nuevamente de pie. Recordó la razón por la cual ese chico la hacía sentir de esa forma.

–**¿Eso es todo?** – Le preguntó mientras miraba su espalda. Inoue lo miró por sobre su hombro y él no pudo evitar pensar acerca de aquel sueño recurrente, esa chica de ojos grises caminando, alejándose de él mientras se deshacía en el aire.

– **Eso creo.** – Inoue respondió con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro.

– **Antes de que te vayas, tengo una pregunta para ti. **

– **Oh… oki.** – Dijo Inoue dándose la vuelta por completo.

– **¿Por qué te veías tan alterada cuando golpeaste mi puerta?**

Cuando Inoue Orihime entró a su departamento estaba peleando por respirar, temblando y con su voz quebradiza. Estaba usando algo que era vistoso al ojo y aun así no había explicado el motivo de ello. Claramente Ulquiorra podía ver su estrés y quería saber la razón de ello. Esta vez, ni si quiera se preguntó a sí mismo por qué le importaba ello.

– **Tenía miedo.** – Dijo Inoue, mirándose los pies. –** Yo… Yo no quería estar sola. **

– **¿Entonces, por qué buscarme a mí**? – Esa una pregunta válida, Inoue era la chica más querida en el colegio por lejos y él sabía que ella tenía muchos amigos. El no era si quiera alguien que le agradase. Se paró sujetándose de sus muletas con fuerza para darse el impulso para ponerse de pie.

– **Fuiste la primera persona en la que pensé.** – Le respondió suavemente. – **Siento mucho si….**

– **No estoy enojado porque vinieras, sólo quiero saber el por qué**. – La interrumpió. Era claro que estaba buscando una respuesta sin encontrarla.

– **¿Por qué?... no lo sé… yo sólo…**

– **Claramente ves que tú y yo no nos llevamos bien. Te he insultado y herido tus sentimientos, lo dejaste muy en claro cuando me bofeteaste. **

Dio un paso más cerca de ella con sus muletas. Sus ojos verdes estaban completamente fijos en sus ojos grises acuosos y por mucho que Inoue quisiera mirar en otra dirección, no podía hacerlo. La sensación de mirar esos ojos la hizo sentir confundida sobre todo lo que sabía con certeza y cada una de las preguntas que se había hecho a sí misma.

– **Acerca de eso yo lo siento mu…** - Empezó a decir intentando pedirle disculpas por haberlo golpeado.

– **Sin embargo, cuando volviste al colegio cambiaste nuestras pruebas y te paraste frente a mí cuando pensaste que esa cosa me iba a matar, resultando gravemente herida.** – La interrumpió. – **Tan gravemente herida que deberías haber muerto.**

– **Yo…**

– **Y ahora, te asustas, y corres hacia acá.** – No le permitió completar su oración una vez más, dando otro paso en su dirección, parándose justo frente a ella fascinado con la expresión de angustia que ella estaba experimentando. Él necesitaba una respuesta y ella no podía darle una - **¿Por qué, Inoue Orihime?**

En el pasado, cada vez que tenía un problema hubiese corrido a Ichigo para sentirse segura. Desde que Ulquiorra había aparecido en su vida seis días atrás, todo lo que sabía con seguridad ya no parecía algo tan certero, incluyendo la más importante de todas las cosa seguras en su vida… su amor por Ichigo Kurosaki. Ni si quiera había pensando en él esos días, apenas le había hablado por teléfono o en el colegio. Mientras sentía el dolor en su estómago preguntándose por qué sentía esa unión con Ulquiorra del mismo modo en que sentía estar unida a Kurosaki-kun, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sintió deseos de correr lejos de Ulquiorra pero sus pies no le permitían hacerlo.

– **Que chica tan extraña eres.** – Ulquiorra dijo dándose cuenta que estaba a punto de llorar. -** ¿Te he ofendido una vez más? **

– **No…** - Susurró mientras las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas.

Ulquiorra se paró ahí frente a ella sintiéndose un poco abnegado. Nunca antes en su vida había experimentado semejante tensión con otra persona. En una forma su tristeza la hacía ver extremadamente bella y era un privilegio poder ver como sus pómulos se volvían rosadas no por vergüenza, sino por dolor.

– **Entonces deja de llorar.** – Le dijo suavemente, moviendo su mano hacia sus mejillas y limpiándole una de sus lágrimas por instinto.

Inmediatamente se sintió paralizado. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? Si su instinto lo hacía realizar algo como eso, entonces sus instintos lo estaban intentando joder. No había una explicación lógica para semejante acción tan descuidada.

– **Ulquio…** - Empezó a decir pero ni si quiera pudo terminar de decir su nombre.

Todo lo demás en la cabeza de Inoue estaba perdido y borrado y la única cosa segura eran los ojos de Ulquiorra sobre los suyos, su mano en su mejilla, su corazón latiendo con fuerza contra su pecho.

– **Me irritas. No puedo entenderte**. – Le dijo, mirándola y haciendo un esfuerzo para lograr entender de qué se trataba todo ello. – **Quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo. Somos completamente diferentes, siempre lo seremos.**

_**Haces todo motivada por tus sentimientos. Yo hago todo motivado por la razón. Nunca nos llevaremos bien por causa de ello. **_

Ulquiorra bajó su mano de su mejilla y contemplo el líquido en la punta de sus dedos. Nunca había sabido con certeza por qué las personas lloraban. A veces pensada que casi lo había logrado comprender y entonces toda su teoría sobre el llanto se caía a pedazos. Las personas lloraban y el fallaba en comprenderlo pues nunca había sentido el deseo de llorar. Era algo que simplemente no hacía. Los sentimientos… estaban completamente sobrevalorados. Hacían que las personas fueran débiles y patéticas.

Inoue no dijo nada, su flequillo cayó cubriéndole los ojos mientras miraba sus propios pies. De pronto, inhaló buscando aire y se dio la vuelta corriendo hacia la puerta. La cerró de golpe mientras salía dejando atrás a un muy confundido Ulquiorra mirando en su dirección.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hola a todos y muchas gracias por leer! Disculpen la tardanza pero he estado muerta con cosas del tema universitario jajaja. Para compensar he decidido contarles algunas cosas que vendrán.

Primero que nada, mas personas de Bleach aparecerán en la historia. ¿Quiénes? Van a tener que seguir leyendo para saberlo. ¿Quién creen que saldrá? xD ¿Quién les gustaría que fuera?

Segundo, como pueden ver la relación de Ulquiorra y Orihime está acercándose un poco. Aun así no se sientan tan felices al respecto pues vienen muchos capítulos de transición antes de que haya escenas románticas concretas. (Tampoco he dicho que dichas escenas sean entre Ulquiorra y Orihime hahaha tendrán que esperar y ver).

Tercero, me preguntaron el por qué era posible que Ulquiorra pudiese llamar el Shun Shun Rikka de Inoue, y quería aclararlo, no es que Ulquiorra pueda usar el Shun Shun rikka, pero el alma de Inoue está completamente exhausta, utilizó mucha energía para hacer que pasara lo que pasara con la línea temporal (para saber exactamente qué fue lo que hizo van a tener que esperar y seguir leyendo eso si xD) Si leen con cuidado la ultima parte del capítulo 15 podrían darse una idea del porque Ulquiorra puede utilizar el Shun Shun Rikka en ese momento.

Gracias a todos y todas por leer. Un beso enorme! Me motivan a seguir traduciendo xD REVIEW PLEASE!


	22. Hasta que la Luz se derrame como la Miel

**CAPÍTULO 22**

**HASTA QUE LA LUZ SE DERRAME COMO LA MIEL**

_Anguish and misery fall here like a dead star_

_And everything you ever said now tears me all apart_

_He goes down, down to his bitter end_

_He knows now now it's the ghost of her_

_He goes down, down to his bitter end_

_He knows now, now you can't touch him_

_Pray for the rain oh are you up there do you listen?_

_It's the terror and the pain and I just wait 'til you have risen_

_He goes down, down to his only friend_

_He knows now, now that you love him_

_He goes down, down to his bitter end_

_He knows now, now you can't touch him_

_Hold onto you like the death of an angel_

_And I hold onto you with all the love that's in me_

_Why I'm not good enough to save you from destruction?_

_And your end and my beginning Oh they need no introduction_

_He goes down, down to his only friend_

_He knows now, now that you love him_

_He goes down, down to his bitter end_

_He knows now, now you can't touch him_

_Sweet as honey_

_I'll live forever_

_Pure as first love_

_Just come home_

_Hold on to you like the death of an angel_

_And I hold on to you with the love that's in me_

_And I hold on to you like the death of an angel_

_And I hold on to you with all the hope I have left_

_And I hold on to you watch the death of an angel_

_And I hold on to you until the light pours like honey_

HONEY – HOLE

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Inoue podía escuchar como sonaba el reloj. Las gotas de lluvia estaban golpeando su ventana con algo de fuerza. Su cuarto estaba completamente quieto, brillante y perfectamente limpio. El reloj continuaba haciendo su particular _tic…tac…tic…tac… _y aunque pudiese escucharlo, parecía más preocupada de que el tiempo no estuviese avanzando en lo absoluto.

La ropa blanca que Yoruichi-san le había dado se mantenía en el mismo lugar que lo había dejado la noche anterior, perfectamente doblaba bajo su cama. No deseaba verlas. El teléfono estaba justo delante de ella, todo lo que debía hacer era descolgarlo y marcar el número. Pero mientras la lluvia continuaba cayendo y los segundos seguían pasando, supo que no iba a llamarlo.

Se paró de la silla que había en su cocina y caminó a la ventana de su habitación, observando como la lluvia continuaba cayendo. El invierno era una época extraña, un día nevaba, el otro llovía. Inoue sabía que eso no era bueno. Sabía que ese frío en su corazón no se debía a la lluvia o a la nieve, sino, que algo le faltaba en el pecho. Kurosaki Ichigo.

_**Lo he amado toda mi vida. Cuando no estaba segura de nada que pasaba a mí alrededor, siempre pude tener certeza de que lo amaba. ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tiene que quitarme eso? **_

Para una chica como ella, que había perdido todo lo que tenía, la seguridad de saber que pasara lo que pasara siempre lo amaría, la hacía sentir segura, cómoda, como si hubiese encontrado su hogar junto a él. Siempre podía encontrar ese suave rostro familiar y sonreír cuando lo miraba, sabiendo que él daría su propia vida por la de ella. No le importaba no saber si él sentía lo mismo por ella o no, mientras se le permitiese amarlo era suficiente para ella y se consideraba una mujer afortunada por ello.

No estar completamente segura de todo ello ahora, la hacía sentir amargada ese domingo por la mañana. Quería llamarlo, invitarlo a salir, incluso tal vez ir a beber chocolate caliente y terminar el día patinando en el estanque congelado. Pero la lluvia había arruinado todos sus planes… la lluvia y las tareas escolares. Se acurrucó contra el marco de la ventana, levantando sus hombros para que la bufanda protegiera su cuello. Mientras tejía el día anterior haciendo su bufanda, cada punto que había dado sólo la hizo pensar en esos intimidantes ojos verdes.

_**¿He perdido la cordura? ¿Finalmente la he perdido? **_

Pensó en decirle a Kurosaki-kun que lo amaba ese día. Era lo que necesitaba hacer. Sabía que si pretendía que nada hacía cambiado sentiría esa seguridad de vuelta en su corazón y tendría de vuelta ese amor en silencio que sentía por Kurosaki-kun para siempre. No necesitaba que él la amara de vuelta, el simple acto de amarlo era suficiente para ella y valía la pena que sentía su corazón. Necesitaba decírselo, era la única forma de borrar y olvidarse de ese gentil toque de su mano que le había limpiado las lágrimas que se habían anidado en sus mejillas.

Suspiró recordando lo petrificada que se había puesto cuando aquello sucedió. Se sentía avergonzada y estúpida, probablemente Ulquiorra se había dado cuenta del efecto que había causado en ella su toque. Su mano se puso tensa y empezó a temblar mientras miraba la gotas de lluvia golpear la ventana.

_**No se parece en nada a Kurosaki-kun. Es amargado y malo. Es silencioso y un tanto deprimente. ¡Sólo mirarlo me hace querer bostezar! No tiene ningún respeto por las personas que lo rodean. ¿Cómo podría si quiera agradarme alguien que trata a todos con tan poco cuidado? Sus modales son viles y groseros, es hiriente… ¡Y nunca si quiera lo he visto sonreír o reír! ¡No se parece en nada a Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun es gentil y amoroso, y tiene una suave y tierna sonrisa… **_

Cerró el puño y comenzó a tensarse nuevamente. Podía estar todo el día pensando en cosas negativas obre Ulquiorra-kun y cosas positivas sobre Kurosaki-kun, pero todo se resumía en la forma en que había empezado a llorar en frente de Ulquiorra sin saber que responder cuando le preguntó el por qué estaba ahí con él y no con Kurosaki-kun.

Lo que la angustiaba era saber que Ulquiorra se había dado cuenta de la razón por la cual ella estaba ahí antes que ella. La súplica en sus ojos decía que entendía perfectamente bien que ella estaba ahí por él. Pero hasta ese momento, Inoue ni si quiera se había detenido a pensar por qué ese chico nuevo en el colegio había confundido sus sentimientos y pensamientos de esa forma. Ella no era así. Nunca se involucraba emocionalmente con tanta rapidez. Siempre estaba feliz y animada, su sonrisa nunca desaparecía del rostro, pero esos últimos días sólo había conocido lágrimas y soledad.

No era sólo Ulquiorra. Era también ese estúpido brazalete en su mesa de noche, eran esas ropas que no recordaba, era su Shun Shun Rikka que no aparecía cada vez que lo llamaba. Pero lo que le molestaba más era ese brazalete, sabía que tenía que deshacerse de él, botarlo a la basura, llevárselo a Urahara o incluso decirle a sus amigos sobre ello. Pero las últimas palabras que Aizen le había dicho antes de que se sacara la joya seguían dando vuelta en su mente.

"… '_**Desearía tener cinco vidas diferentes…'**_

_Posees habilidades tan maravillosas Orihime-san. Deseaste algo con todo tu corazón e hiciste que las mismas fundaciones del Cielo colapsaran. Es por ello que nunca podría haberte hecho daño, ¿Cómo podría yo juzgar a alguien como tú?"_

Sólo pensarlo le provocaba dolor en el estómago. Sabía que había algo temerosamente cierto en sus palabras.

Pero ya había tenido suficiente de ese día depresivo y lluvioso, había acabado ya de sobre analizar las cosas. Estaba segura que entraría a la sala de clases el día lunes, vería a Kurosaki-kun y su corazón empezaría a latir fuertemente, lleno de felicidad recordándole por qué estaba enamorada de él. ¡Las cosas volverían al estado en que estaban destinadas a suceder!

–**¡Pensamientos positivos!** – Dijo parándose desde el marco de la ventana en su cuarto. - **¡Felices, positivos, felices! ¡No puedo estar triste! **

Mientras se paraba para alistarse para comer se dio cuenta de que la luz estaba parpadeando, como si estuviese a punto de quemarse el bombillo. Miró arriba, preguntándose que sería aquello, pero como pasó de un momento a otro, simplemente caminó a la cocina a hacerse un poco de ramen con chocolate y polvo de chili, con el mágico ingrediente, ¡Mayonesa y miel!

Mientras sacaba todas las cosas que necesitaba desde el refrigerador, alguien tocó su puerta. Se puso las pantuflas y corrió a ver quién era. Mientras se apuraba deseó saber quién sería el que estaba ahí. Probablemente era Tatsuki-san, quien siempre cenaba con ella los días domingo, pero era demasiado temprano aún para que su amiga hubiese llegado. Su mente pensó en Ulquiorra, pero sabía que él nunca hubiese ido a su departamento, simplemente no le interesaba tanto como para haberla ido a visitar. Pensarlo la hizo sentir triste y decaída.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se sorprendió bastante de ver a un chico más bajo que ella parado ahí, bastante molesto, con la mandíbula tensa y mirándola como si estuviese listo para matar a alguien.

– **¿Toushirou-kun?** – Preguntó maravillosa de ver al pequeño, se veía tan tierno.

Pero Inoue no tuvo que adivinar que estaba enojado, se dio cuenta por el chirrido que hacían sus dientes mientras se apretaban en su boca.

– **¡Dilo!** – Escuchó Inoue que decía alguien afuera, por lo que sacó la cabeza hacia el pasillo y encontró a Rangiku-san picándole la espalda a Hitsugaya Toushirou con la punta de su zampakutoh. - **¡Vamos Tai-cho! Ya discutimos esto. **

– **Inoue Orihime.** – Toushirou comenzó a decir enojado, lentamente, mientras bajaba la cara. Inoue suspiró sorprendida por todo ello. Podía ver claramente como una de las venas de la frente de Toushirou estaba a punto de colapsar por la forma en que latía. - **¿Podríamos Matsumoto y yo quedarnos aquí?**

– **¡Lo estás diciendo mal!** – Rangiku-san le gritó mientras le golpeaba la cabeza con la palma de su mano.

– **¡Matsumoto!** – Gritó Toushirou tomándose la cabeza sin creer las libertades que su subordinada se tomaba cada vez que estaban en misiones en la tierra. – **Soy tu superior, sólo porque estemos en la tierra eso no te da la autoridad para…**

– **¡Cállate! En la tierra soy su hermosa y ardiente hermana mayor. **– Los ojos de Inoue se agrandaron observando la forma en que esos dos estaban discutiendo como si ella ni si quiera se encontrase ahí. – **Esta es la forma en que las hermanas mayores actúan. Debo permanecer en personaje.**

– **Podrías fácilmente pasar como mi madre, ¿Sabes? –** Hitsugaya le gritó, furioso.

– **¿Qué dijiste?...** – Los párpados de Rangiku cayeron levemente y sus ojos lo miraron como si estuviesen ardiendo en fuego.

– **No debiste decir eso Toushirou-kun.** – Inoue susurró pero era demasiado tarde, Rangiku ya lo había golpeado con fuerza en la cabeza una vez más.

– **¡Matsumoto!** – Hitsugaya gritó mientras se tomaba la cabeza, estaba obviamente furioso. - **¡Deja de pegarme!**

– **¡Tienes que decir "**_**Podríamos por favor quedarnos en tu residencia**_**"!** – Rangiku se acercó a él un paso y lo continuó picando con su zampakutoh.

– **¿Me tenías que golpear sólo por eso?** – Hitsugaya vociferó de vuelta mientras sacaba la espada de su cara. Inoue podía ver que estaban a punto de comenzar una gran discusión.

– **¡Parece ser que la única forma de que aprendas es así!** – Rangiku-san parecía crecer 30 centímetros más alta mientras que todo su rostro se volvía siniestro, diciendo las palabras lentamente. – **Ahora, dilo bien.**

– **Orihime.** – Hitsugaya comenzó una vez más.

– **¡Orihime-san!** – Rangiku lo interrumpió.

– **Orihime-SAN.** – Dijo Hitsugaya mirando a Matsumoto. Inoue notó como una de sus ojos estaba tiritando de rabia. - **¿Podríamos Matsumoto y yo quedarnos en tu residencia, por favor?**

– **¡Claro Toushirou-kun! ¡Rangiku-san! Por favor, entren.** – Inoue se apartó de la puerta y la abrió ampliamente, poniendo una de sus manos sobre su cabeza y riendo con suavidad algo nerviosa. No sabía el motivo por el cual esos dos estuviesen ahí nuevamente, pero recordó lo divertido que era tener compañía en su casa.

– **¡Espera! Te estás olvidando…** - Matsumoto comenzó pero fue interrumpida por Toushirou.

– **¡Ya te dije que no lo haré!** – Gruñó de vuelta. Ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia y alguien a tres puertas de distancia había salido al pasillo para ver a qué se debía todo ese escándalo. El rostro de Inoue se volvió completamente rojo mientras veía como su vecino rodaba los ojos y cerraba la puerta con fuerza, una señal bastante clara de que lo habían perturbado con todo ese griterío.

– **Tienes que hacerlo, ella es nuestra anfitriona.** – Rangiku-san le respondió.

– **¡No soy un maldito decorador! Hyourinmaru no es…**

– **Tai-cho… **

Se miraron el uno al otro alrededor de 30 segundos en una competencia de miradas. Inoue se rió nerviosa mientras que el viento frío y congelante movía su bufanda verde con negro de un lado a otro.

– **¡Está bien!** – Dijo Hitsugaya, sabía que no iba a conseguir que Matsumoto cambiase de opinión respecto a lo que quería que hiciera. – **Muchas gracias por dejar que nos quedemos.** – El temblor en su ojo pareció empeorar mientras miraba al piso. – **Como un gesto de agradecimiento…. **_**Souten ni zase**_**. **– Liberó su propia zampakuto haciendo que todo se volviera tan frío que Inoue pensó que se iba a congelar hasta morir. – _**Hyouten Hyakkasou…**_ - Susurró, sin estar seguro del motivo por el cual estaba haciendo todo eso.

En un segundo, el cielo se volvió oscuro y la luz desapareció del pasillo. Gigantescas cantidades de nieve empezaron a golpear los marcos abiertos de las ventanas del corredor y en todos sus bordes comenzaron a aparecer hermosas flores de hielo. Todo el pasillo se cubrió de escarcha de un segundo a otro, pero lo mejor de aquello era la forma en que la luz brillaba atravesando el hielo como un caleidoscopio gigante.

– **Increíble…** - Inoue exhaló, todo brillaba como diamantes. Rangiku-san comenzó a aplaudir animadamente mientras entraba al departamento de Inoue. – **Muchas gracias Toushirou-kun.**

– **Es Hitsugaya Tai-cho.** – Respondió mientras entraba también con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, ojos cerrados y cabeza baja.

Mientras entraban Matsumoto se puso cómoda de inmediato, sonriendo dentro de su ropa de invierno. Se veía hermosa con su corto vestido de lana café, una bufanda rosa, y guantes y botas del mismo color. Hitsugaya por su parte estaba vistiendo un largo abrigo de algodón negro y jeans. No parecía importarle el clima en la tierra. Era un tanto lógico, considerando que estaba siempre alrededor del hielo cuando entrenaba.

Tuvieron una conversación acerca de la Sociedad de Almas e Inoue tuvo la oportunidad de preguntar por sus amigos. Kuchiki-san estaba sanando su cuerpo sin problemas y tenía una autorización para descansar y cicatrizar y mejorar sus heridas en la mansión Kuchiki. Byakuya-sama estaba cuidándola personalmente y ambos habían pedido permiso para tener vacaciones familiares. Aparentemente necesitaban un tiempo solos después de aquella batalla, aunque Inoue pensó que era un tanto extraño que alguien como Byakuya-sama dejara sus deberes para remplazarlos por placeres.

Por otro lado, Abarai-kun estaba de vuelta trabajando en la sexta división. Rangiku le dijo que Renji estaba arreglando algún tipo de problema que se había dado en el Rukongai. Aparte de eso, no había más noticias sobre ellos. Aun así, se atrevió a preguntar por Aizen. Había escuchado de la boca de Toushirou que Aizen estaba sellado en la caverna de gusano. Inoue se pregunto cómo era posible que cada vez que se ponía ese brazalete pudiera escuchar su voz alrededor de ella.

Rangiku-san le dijo que estaban en una misión, pero no le indicó de qué se trataba esa misión. Toushirou apenas hablaba, estirado en el futón con sus ojos cerrados mientras que Inoue y Rangiku tomaban el té acompañado con unas galletas. Su departamento no era lo suficientemente grande para todos ellos, pero no le molestaba. Estaba feliz de saber que no estaría sola sintiéndose miserable. Era más fácil fingir una sonrisa que tener que pasar por su tristeza en soledad.

– **Así que este chico nuevo en tu colegio venció un hollow sin ningún tipo de habilidad especial… **- Rangiku parecía muy interesada en ello, ya le había preguntado alrededor de tres veces sobre el accidente. -** ¿Estás segura? **

– **Eso creo. No estaba consciente cuando eso pasó.** – Inoue le respondió tomando un sorbo de su taza de té. – **Es una persona muy… **_**inusual**_**.**

– **¿Inusual?** – Toushirou preguntó levantando una de sus cejas, aunque se arrepintió de ello. Había pasado demasiado tiempo con Matsumoto para saber a qué se refería Inoue cuando decía aquello.

– **Me salvó sin ningún tipo de poder especial aparte de su propia voluntad para hacerlo. Supongo que tiene una energía espiritual mayor a un humano normal, como Tatsuki-san. ¡Sólo me refería a eso!** – Inoue respondió sonrojándose y moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro negando que se tratara de algo más.

– **Vencer a un hollow solo con sus manos y piernas…** - Rangiku dijo, imaginando a un hombre joven y buenmozo peleando sin su camisa y tomando a Inoue por su cintura para cargarla en sus brazos como si fuera una princesa inconsciente. – **Eso es increíble si me lo preguntas.**

– **Nadie te preguntó.** – Toushirou la interrumpió. – **Inoue, aparte de eso, ¿Has visto alguna cosa rara los últimos días? **

– **Aparte del ataque de esos hollows…** - Inoue pensó en el asunto con bastante fuerza. – **Todo ha sido igual por estos lados.** – No le diría sobre sus problemas en el Senkaimon ni el brazalete. Eso era un asunto que se dejaría para sí misma. - **¿Entonces por qué están ustedes dos aquí? Aun no dicen nada al respecto. **

– **Un quiebre de seguridad ha ocurrido. –** Hitsugaya respondió sentándose en el futón y mirando a la alfombra al lado de éste. – **El rey de los espíritus le ordenó a la central 46 mandar a Shinigamis a ver qué había sucedido. Eso es todo. Soi Fong también está aquí, con Yoruichi. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber. **

– **Un…¿Quiebre de seguridad?** – Inoue preguntó un tanto asustada. Tal vez sabían que Aizen estaba hablando con ella.

– **Relájate.** – Hitsugaya dijo rodando los ojos. No podía creer que estaba rodeado de dos mujeres que eran idénticas. – **Sólo es procedimiento.**

– **Cada vez que el Rey de los Espíritus da una orden directa de que se intervenga en el mundo humano, dos capitanes son enviados con sus equipos respectivos.** – Rangiku añadió con una sonrisa mientras se comía una galleta.

– **¿Acaso Aizen se escapó?** – Inoue preguntó horrorizada. Sentía que había algo que no le estaban diciendo. - **¿Es eso?**

– **No.** – Hitsugaya respondió, parándose y comenzando a jugar con su celular. – **No hay forma de que él se escape o se libere del lugar en donde está.**

– **¿Por qué piensas eso Inoue?** – Rangiku parecía confundida, mirándola con preocupación.

– **No lo sé…** - Inoue respondió riéndose casualmente. – **Dos capitanes en la tierra, suena a que ese quiebre de seguridad debió ser muy serio. **

– **Es sólo procedimiento. El Rey puede enviar a su propia guardia real a trabajar en sus asuntos y los asuntos de la familia Real, la División Cero.** – Rangiku dijo. – **O puede pedirle a la central 46 que envíe a dos capitanes a trabajar en su petición, dependiendo de la gravedad del asunto. **– Rangiku se acercó a Inoue y le susurró. – **Para serte honesta, Soi Fong está aquí porque escuchó que Yoruichi estaba viviendo con Kisuke y se puso celosa.** – Esas palabras hicieron que Inoue riera despacio.

–**¡Matsumoto! Deja de chismear sobre la vida de otro capitán.** – Toushirou le gritó, enojado, pero entonces una pequeña campana sonó desde su celular y sus gestos se volvieron serios nuevamente mientras leía el mensaje de texto. –** De cualquier forma, debo irme. Tengo que ver a Kurosaki. **

– **¿Vas a ir a la casa de Kurosaki-kun**? – Inoue le preguntó, cuestionándose a sí misma si ella también debería haber ido y decirle a Ichigo finalmente sus sentimientos por él. Estaba determinada a hacerlo. Era la única forma de sacarse esos ojos de su cabeza.

– **Sí.** – Hitsugaya respondió. – **Necesito preguntarle algunas cosas. **

– **Está usando a Ichigo como una escusa, lo que realmente quiere hacer es ir a ver a Karin-chan**… - Matsumoto comenzó a decir riéndose pero se quedó callada cuando vio la reacción del capitán hacia ella.

– **¡Cállate!** **¡No voy a ese lugar sólo para verla!** – Le gritó. - **¡Matsumoto, tu también vas a venir!**

– **¿Por qué?** – Le preguntó quejándose. –** ¡Hace frío y estoy tomando el té con Inoue-san!**

– **¡Te estoy dando una orden!**

– **¡Bien!**

Tan pronto como Rangiku y Hitsugaya abrieron la puerta, se sorprendieron de ver a un sujeto de aspecto bastante extraño parado justo fuera del departamento de Inoue. No era realmente alto, pero tampoco era bajo, delgado, de cabello negro, piel pálida y enormes ojos verdes. Parecía que estaba a punto de golpear la puerta pues su puño estaba en el aire en esa posición. Estaba sosteniendo una bolsa de papel y miraba las flores de hielo con curiosidad. Hitsugaya pensó que se parecía un tanto a Byakuya por la forma en que no había expresión alguna en su rostro.

– **¿Ulquiorra-kun?** – Inoue preguntó, sorprendida de verlo ahí, sintiendo que algo cosquilleaba en su estómago. Rangiku le dio una mirada suspicaz a Inoue notando la forma en que sus gestos y su posición corporal la delataban en todos sus pensamientos. Hitsugaya rodó los ojos, entendiendo la complicidad entre las dos.

– **Veo que estoy interrumpiendo. Tienes compañía.** – Ulquiorra dijo. Sin esperar una respuesta, ya comenzaba a caminar alejándose de la puerta, por lo que Inoue se puso sus zapatillas de descanso y corrió fuera de la puerta.

–**¡No, no me interrumpes! ¡Ellos ya se van!** – Le gritó y Ulquiorra volteó su cabeza para mirar a Rangiku. Ella lo miraba de vuelta con un gesto coqueto, sorprendida de ver que ese era el chico del cual Inoue había estaba hablando. – **Ellos son mis… ¡Primos! **

– **No se parecen, en nada.** – Ulquiorra dijo, a lo cual Hitsugaya tuvo que asentir con un movimiento de cabeza.

– **Eres un sujeto inteligente**. – Hitsugaya dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo tomando el brazo de Matsumoto con fuerza. Sabía que eventualmente tendría que ponerle un ojo encima a ese sujeto, especialmente sabiendo que había vencido a un hollow por su cuenta y por esa extraña presión espiritual que estaba sintiendo emanando de él. – **Volveremos entrada la noche, Inoue. **

– **Ulquiorra-kun, ven a visitarnos cuando quieras. Estoy segura que Inoue-san **_**ama**_** tu compañía… **- Rangiku dijo riendo con algo de malicia a lo cual Hitsugaya sólo reaccionó arrastrándola con más fuerza. Inoue casi se ahogó cuando escuchó el último comentario. – **¡Yo soy Rangiku-san!** – Indicó con un tono de voz bastante agudo.

– …**.** – Ulquiorra se preguntó por qué las personas en Japón eran tan extrañas.

A penas se marcharon, Inoue le sonrió un tanto avergonzada. Se preguntó si Ulquiorra pensaría que tenía una familia rara.

– **No son tus familiares, ¿Verdad?** – Ulquiorra le preguntó mirando a un costado observando las escaleras del pasillo.

– **¿Por qué piensas eso? **

– **No se parecen en nada a ti. La mujer vieja es atractiva, pero tiene un aspecto un tanto vulgar al respecto. El chico pequeño parece un albino que ha fumado demasiado crack. Tu aspecto es más clásico, elegante. **

Inoue se sonrojó bastante cuando lo escuchó decir eso, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba. Pero Ulquiorra no lo había querido decir como un cumplido, sólo estaba diciendo lo que veía, la verdad que sus ojos podían ver. Entonces, Inoue bajó la mirada para escaparse de sus ojos y vio que aun estaba cargando con las muletas. Se sintió tan mal sobre ello y pensó en lo difícil que debió haber sido para él tener que subir dos pisos con su pierna enyesada.

– **¿Quieres pasar?** – Inoue le preguntó, sabiendo que era probable que Ulquiorra necesitara sentarse.

– **Sí. Necesito hablar contigo y no me apuro cuando se trata de hablar. Considerando que el frío hace que me duela la pierna, no puedo permanecer en pie por mucho tiempo. **– Dijo Ulquiorra. Inoue se le había olvidado su lesión y se sintió muy culpable por ello.

– **Lo siento. Que te quebraras la pierna es mi culpa. Debí haber sido capaz de defenderte.** – En silencio, se movió dejando que Ulquiorra pasara a su departamento.

– **Pensé ya haberte dicho que esas cosas me han perseguido toda la vida. No es la primera vez que me rompo un hueso. **

Caminaron en silencio hasta la cocina en donde se sentaron en los mismos lugares en los cuales Inoue había estado sentada con Rangiku mientras tomaban el té. Las gotas de lluvia seguían golpeando con fuerza la ventana. Ulquiorra dejó sus muletas a un costado de la mesa y dejó la bolsa de papel sobre la mesa. Inoue la miró con curiosidad.

–**¿Qué es eso?** – La chica preguntó.

– **Es una de las películas en la lista para la tarea de Ingles. La primera en la lista, de hecho. – Era obvio que la primera en la lista ordenada alfabéticamente sería "A walk to Remember".** – Necesito un reproductor de DVD para verla. ¿Podría usar el tuyo?

– **Cla…Claro.** – Inoue respondió, sonrojándose, pensando que iban a ver la película juntos como… en una _cita_. Su cabeza comenzó a girar en diferentes ideas pensando miles de situaciones distintas, cuando se dio cuenta que había pedido ver la película en su televisión, no que ella lo acompañara. –** Estaré en mi cuarto mientras la vez. Por favor, siéntete como en tu propia casa.**

– **¿No la verás también?** – Le preguntó sospechoso, preguntándose por qué de la nada esa chica que se le había pegado como una garrapata ahora quería mantener su distancia. – **No es que me importe que la veas o no, pero, necesitas hacer el ensayo también, ¿No? De esta forma nos beneficiamos los dos.**

– **No quiero molestarte.** – Inoue le respondió sonriéndole con melancolía. – **Se que mi presencia te irrita.**

– **Supongo que puedo aguantarla por…** - Miró atrás de la caja del DVD **– 102 minutos.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**NOTA DEL AUTOR**_

_Disculpen por no haber posteado nada de este Fic en unas semanas, estaba cerrando mi año universitario por ello no había tenido tiempo. Espero que ahora que tengo más libertad de deberes escolares pueda seguir actualizando esto. Muchas gracias por leer! =) _


	23. Quiero tu Sinfonía

**CAPÍTULO 23**

**QUIERO TU SINFONÍA**

_Hay una canción que está dentro de mi alma_

_Es la que he tratado de escribir una y otra vez_

_Estoy despierto en este frío infinito_

_Pero me cantas una y otra y otra vez_

_Asi que reclino mi cabeza hacia atrás_

_Y levando mi manos y rezo para ser solo tuyo_

_Rezo para ser solo tuyo_

_Se que ahora tu eres mi única esperanza_

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p>Ichigo había estado observando ese papel blanco frente a él por horas. Realmente se sentía irritado de que tuviese que escribir ese estúpido reporte escolar para esa perra de la profesora de inglés.<p>

Recordaba muy bien a Harribel de los días en que era sólo un estudiante de primaria y pasaba caminando afuera de la secundaria de Karakura cuando volvía a su casa. Harribel era difícil de olvidar por su piel morena y su cabello rubio. Recordaba lo punk que solía verse con las puntas de su cabello teñido azul. Sin embargo eso era el pasado, ella se había graduado de la secundaria de Karakura y había vuelvo sólo para torturar su alma.

Para empezar odiaba ingles y ahora tenía que escribir un ensayo sobre una película. Ichigo no era muy fan de la televisión tampoco, prefería leer mangas y cosas así; Inoue siempre le prestaba cuando se los pedía.

Ya había visto cinco películas de la lista y simplemente no se podía sentir relacionado con ninguna de ellas. Sin embargo, cuando llegó el turno de "El Padrino", se sintió horrible. Se pasó todo el sábado lamentándose del hecho de que ya no podía proteger a nadie. Podía sentirse un tanto identificado con la idea que había transmitido la película sobre el punto a que las personas llegaban cuando se trataba de proteger a los suyos.

Pero el tiempo se le estaba escapando por los dedos. Tenía que escribir ese ensayo o enfrentar las consecuencias. Estaba seguro que podía salirse con la suya si realmente se esforzaba, por lo que tomó un lápiz y comenzó a escribir con su desordenada caligrafía:

"_Cuando vi el Padrino entendí lo cierto que es que las personas harían cualquier cosa por proteger a su familia, sin importar qué. El lugar dónde naces no tiene relevancia, la familia es lo más importante seguido por los amigos, que son la familia que elegimos en la vida…"_

Detuvo su escritura y bajó el lápiz, sabía que ese ya no era su caso pues no podía proteger a nadie. Ni si quiera a sus hermanas. Se paró de la silla y caminó por su habitación notando que la bombilla de luz estaba parpadeando lista para quemarse. Necesitaría ir a comprar una nueva, el voltaje esos últimos días había bajado y subido demasiado, realmente consideró llamar a la compañía de electricidad para poner un reclamo, lo último que faltaba era que se le quemara su computador. Incluso llegó a pensar que un gran apagón de luz estaba a la vuelta de la esquina en cualquier minuto.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien abrió su ventana sin si quiera anunciarse. Ichigo levantó una ceja, preguntándose qué hacía ese niño ahí.

–**¿Te das cuenta que tengo una puerta en mi casa, verdad?** – Le preguntó mientras que Hitsugaya saltaba sobre su cama seguido por Rangiku-san.

–**Es más fácil así.** – Hitsugaya respondió con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

–**La verdad, es que le da vergüenza encontrarse a tu hermana**. – Interrumpió Rangiku, burlándose de su capitán.

–**¡No me da vergüenza Matsumoto! **– Le gritó enfurecido. –** ¡Ya basta de esos comentarios absurdos sobre la hermana de Kurosaki! ¡No toleraré que sigas con esta falta de respeto!**

Ichigo observó su pequeña pelea mientras empezaban a gritarse el uno al otro. Mientras los miraba se preguntó que querrían esos dos para estar ahí en su habitación. Hitsugaya era un capitán, no había ninguna necesidad de que él fuera a la tierra a menos de que algo muy serio hubiese ocurrido y sabiendo que acababan de vencer a Aizen no se sentía muy tranquilo con su presencia. ¿Qué más podría haber estado ocurriendo en la Sociedad de Almas?

¿Qué importaba? De cualquier forma no podría unírseles en una batalla si ésta estaba por venir. Había sacrificado sus poderes en su batalla contra Aizen y ahora era bastante inservible en ese aspecto. No tenían razones para estar ahí, pues no podría ayudarlos ahora.

–**¿Podrían dejar de gritar y decirme que diablos hacen aquí?** – Ichigo les preguntó, desilusionado con el pensamiento de que había perdido sus poderes de Shinigami y no era de ninguna utilidad si una crisis estaba por ocurrir.

–**Tienes razón.** – Hitsugaya dijo intentando recuperar la respiración. Gritarle a Matsumoto era más difícil de lo que se veía. - **¿Has notado alguna cosa extraña? Cualquier cosa. Sea lo que sea que puedas recordar será de gran utilidad.**

–**Ni si quiera puedo sentir un hollow, ¿Cómo podría darme cuenta de algo raro?** – Ichigo comenzaba a sentirse realmente irritado. No sólo habían interrumpido sus estudios sino que ahora estaban molestándolo con cosas con las que él no tenía nada que ver. Ya no era un Shinigami, si ellos salían de sus gigai para convertirse en Shinigamis ni si quiera sería capaz de verlos. - **¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Sólo por eso?**

–**Estamos aquí en una misión en el nombre del Rey de los Espíritus.** – Hitsugaya le respondió mientras se sentaba sobre la cama. – **Sabemos que no puedes ver "cosas", sin embargo, aun podrías ser capaz de sentirlas.**

–**Bueno, no he sentido nada fuera de lo común.** – Eso no era completamente cierto. Sabía que algo extraño le estaba ocurriendo a Inoue, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con los asuntos de la Sociedad de Almas o al menos eso esperaba. - **¿Por qué el rey de los espíritus mandaría un capitán del Gotei 13 cuando tiene a la División Cero?**

–**Ichigo Kurosaki, normalmente no diría esto, pero, estoy prácticamente seguro que la División Cero está aquí.** – Hitsugaya respondió mirando hacia la ventana observando la calle, sintiendo que alguien estaba también mirando en su dirección. Era verdad que el capitán de la onceaba división generalmente se guardaba todos sus pensamientos para él mismo, ni si quiera le había dicho algo a Inoue sobre el tema, pero no podía mentirle a Ichigo. Estaba en deuda con él. Después de todo, Ichigo había vencido al bastado de Aizen que había lastimado a Hinamori en tantas maneras distintas. – **La División Cero no sería mandada a la tierra sólo por diversión, creo que la situación es mucho más seria de lo que nos han dicho. Lo que no entiendo es por qué nos mandaron a nosotros en primer lugar.**

–**¿Tai-cho?** – Incluso Rangiku parecía sorprendida por lo que Hitsugaya estaba diciendo. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar sobre el tema.

–**Ni si quiera creo que sepamos la verdad atrás de nuestra misión. Creo que nos ordenaron venir acá con otro propósito.** - ¿Pero cuál era ese propósito? Hitsugaya no lo sabía. – **Debo averiguar qué es lo que ha pasado en esta ciudad últimamente para deducirlo.**

–**Todo ha estado bastante tranquilo y normal después de que derrotamos a Aizen, Hitsugaya.** – Ichigo le respondió jugando con su lapicera, pensando que aparte de la extraña manera en que Inoue había estado actuando esos días y ese sujeto nuevo en el colegio, todo lo demás estaba igual.

– **¡Es Hitsugaya-Taicho!** – Dijo irritado sin levantar la voz, gruñendo como siempre. – **De cualquier forma, creo que tampoco me serás de mucha ayuda.**

– **¿**_**Tampoco**_**?** – Esa palabra hizo que una campana de alarma sonara en su cabeza. - **¿Hablaron con alguien más antes de venir acá?**

–**Orihime Inoue.** – Hitsugaya le respondió solemnemente.

–**Nos vamos a quedar con ella mientras dure nuestra misión.** – Rangiku añadió con una sonrisa cruzando las piernas mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama de Ichigo.

–**Ya veo. Me alegra que ustedes dos se queden con ella. Si algo sucede, yo ya no puedo protegerla. Saber que estarán cerca de Inoue me hace sentir un poco aliviado.** – Ichigo suspiró; Lo importante era mantener a Inoue alejada de todas las cosas anormales que estaban sucediendo. Ya no sería capaz de protegerla de cosas con las que no podía luchar. La idea de que alguien o algo hiriera a Inoue lo irritaba y molestaba profundamente. No era sólo Inoue, la idea de que cualquiera de sus amigos que estuviese en peligro de ser herido por hollows o seres que con energía espiritual extraña lo perseguía y atormentaba. - **¿Cómo está Inoue? ¿Se ha sentido mejor? Ha estado un tanto deprimida últimamente.**

–**Supongo que ahora está bastante.** – Rangiku respondió con una mirada de complicidad escrita en toda su cara mientras volvía a sonreír. – **La dejamos en su departamento con ese lindo amigo que tiene.**

–**¿Quién?** – "Lindo amigo que tiene"… ese comentario lo hizo sentirse nauseabundo sin saber por qué. Tenía una de las peores sensaciones que alguien podría haber tenido respecto a ello.

–**Ulquiorra-kun. **

–**Ah… ese tipo. No son amigos.** – Ichigo respondió casi instintivamente, relajado. – **Ni si quiera se agradan el uno al otro. **

– **¿A quién le importa?** – Hitsugaya preguntó, sin entender por qué Ichigo se ponía tan defensivo de la nada. ¿Por qué le importaría si esa chica estaba con alguien más? No era como si a él le gustara o algo así. Habían sido amigos toda su vida y Kurosaki nunca había hecho nada por que fueran más que eso. ¿Importaba si Inoue no estaba esperando a que se decidiera? Se lo merecía por idiota. Lo que era importante en todo el asunto era el hecho de que ese chico era demasiado inteligente y había vencido a un hollow por su cuenta. – **Orihime-san dijo que venció un hollow el otro día sin ningún tipo de ayuda. ¿Qué sabes respecto a eso?**

–**¿Qué?** – Ichigo sintió que toda su habitación estaba colapsando a su alrededor. No sabía nada de ese tema. Nadie le había dicho nada. Inmediatamente supo que sus amigos lo estaban dejando fuera de ello porque ya no tenía poderes de shinigami. La mera idea de ello lo hizo sentirse enfermo. Se sentó y miró hacia el pedazo de papel que estaba escribiendo con la mirada perdida. – **Es la primera vez que escucho de esto.**

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p>Mientras los títulos aparecían con su música cursi, Ulquiorra se preguntó cuánto tiempo se podrían quedar en silencio sentados uno junto al otro. Se sintió tenso y lo justificó en su cabeza: no tenía ningún tipo de habilidad social; no porque ella lo pusiera nervioso o algo por el estilo.<p>

Nunca antes había visto una película junto con una chica. Toda la idea de hacerlo lo hizo preguntarse si ella estaría pensando cosas tan incómodas como las que él pensaba. El estigma social en una situación así decía que eventualmente encontrarían la forma de tocarse el uno al otro y comenzarían a realizar comportamientos inapropiados. Ulquiorra esperó que ningún tipo de pensamiento así estuviese dando vueltas en la cabeza de esa chica, pues no estaba ahí para intentar seducirla.

La película comenzó con un montón de personas que parecían estar en sus veinte años de edad juntándose en un tipo de fábrica o algo así. Estaban esperando a alguien a quien llamaron el "_tipo nuevo_" para hacerle una broma. Todo ello era bastante irónico considerando que Ulquiorra también era el "tipo nuevo". Pensó que esa sería una buena forma de comenzar su ensayo.

Miró de reojo a Orihime y vio lo interesada que parecía en la película, comiendo sus palomitas de maíz dulces sentada muy quieta en el otro extremo del sofá. Ulquiorra prefería comer palomitas saladas, las cosas dulces lo hacían sentirse un tanto enfermo por alguna razón. Intentó no mirar en su dirección mucho y concentrarse en la película, ya que debían hacer un ensayo sobre eso.

–**Ese sujeto no va a saltar.** – Dijo de pronto Ulquiorra.

– **¿Cómo podrías saber eso?** – Inoue preguntó sorprendida de que estuviese hablando.

–**Mira lo confiado que está y ni si quiera sabe que tan profunda es el agua. Nadie con cerebro saltaría. **

Eso era lo lógico. Nadie se arriesgara de esa forma sin antes considerar todas las posibilidades. Si saltaba era un completo imbécil y merecía morir (ya que era obvio que toda esa situación iba a herir a alguna persona, Ulquiorra lo anticipó de esa forma).

–**Tal vez sí salte…** - Inoue respondió frunciendo el ceño. -** ¿Por qué querría poner en vergüenza al otro chico?**

–**Ese es el punto.** – Dijo Ulquiorra rodando los ojos. Ella era tan ingenua. No podía creer que había una persona como Inoue. Si no estaba fingiendo ser tonta e inocente, entonces era la primera vez que Ulquiorra conocía a alguien así en su vida. Nadie podía ser _tan_ ingenuo. – **Quieren ponerlo en vergüenza.**

–**Claro que no.** – Inoue indicó con un tono sombrío. – **Tal vez sí quieran ser sus amigos y enseñarle como sumergirse en el agua.** – Orihime sonrió. Su fe y positivismo casi lo hicieron sonreír a él, casi. Pero al contrario, sólo lograron irritarlo.

–**Eres tan ingenua.** – Volvió a observar la televisión, mientras que sus párpados caían levemente al pensar en sus palabras.

Mientras la película avanzaba, Ulquiorra probó que tenía la razón. El protagonista no saltó pero sí hizo que el tipo nuevo lo hiciera. Era tan obvio que Ulquiorra no pudo comprender como Inoue no lo había visto venir también. La chica movió su rostro en su dirección dándole una mirada llena de suspicacia.

–**¡Ya viste esta película antes!** – Le dijo tirándole una palomita de maíz. – **Tramposo.**

–**No, no la he visto.** – Respondió observando la solitaria palomita de maíz en sus piernas, subiendo sus ojos hacia los de ella. – **No deberías arrojarme comida. No es muy educado de tu parte.**

–**Lo siento. Sólo era una broma. **

Pero algo le pasó al sujeto nuevo que saltó a esa laguna y los ojos de Inoue miraron tan preocupados la pantalla del televisor que por un segundo quiso decirle "_¿Sabes que es sólo una película?",_ pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. Sólo quería ver si ese sujeto iba a morir y si la trama del filme iba a girar en torno a eso. Si ese era el caso, la moraleja era "No saltes desde torres altas, idiota".

La película resultó, hecho por hecho, tal como él lo había adivinado y supuesto. Tan pronto como los adolescentes (que eran en realidad actores que pasaban los veinte años) se dieron cuenta que estaban en problemas, gran sorpresa, todos corrieron y dejaron al protagonista y al sujeto nuevo atrás.

–**Esta película es muy predecible.** – Ulquiorra dijo suspirando pesadamente, preguntándose si podía adivinar el resto.

–¿Por qué? – Orihime preguntó un tanto sorprendida.

–**Mira donde fueron sus '**_**amigos**_**' cuando los necesitaba. La naturaleza humana es realmente jodida.**

–**No eran sus amigos.** – Dijo con pena. – **Los amigos no te dejan cuando los necesitas.**

–**Todos te dejan eventualmente.** – Le respondió Ulquiorra frío como el hielo. – **Es parte de la naturaleza humana abandonar a los demás. Es mejor saber eso desde temprana edad y no engañarte a ti mismo pensando que todo dura para siempre.**

Inoue lo miró llena de tristeza, como si le hubiese dicho algo muy hiriente. Ulquiorra intentó ignorar el hecho de que sus ojos estaban atravesándolo y dejando un hueco justo en medio de su pecho.

Mientras la película avanzaba, otro personaje fue introducido. Era una chica. Le recordaba a Orihime. Una chica buena. Pero al mismo tiempo, la película se volvió lenta y aburrida, demasiado predecible y sin una trama concreta. Ulquiorra recordó de pronto la razón por la cual nunca veía películas, se sentía como una gran pérdida de tiempo.

Por otro lado, Orihime estaba completamente enfocada en el filme y en comerse sus palomitas una tras otra. Él por su parte tenía un vaso de jugo que apenas había tocado. No se sentía cómodo comiendo frente a otros o abusando de la generosidad de esa chica. No se movió, no hizo un sonido, sólo se sentó ahí junto a ella.

De pronto, Orihime se tapó la boca, estaba riendo.

–**Su castigo es limpiar después de clase, justo como nosotros.** – Inoue lo dijo con tanta ligereza que Ulquiorra se preguntó si esa chica si quiera entendía el concepto de "castigo".

Pensó por qué ella tenía que recordarlo sobre eso. Estaba muy cansado de tener que limpiar el desorden de todo el mundo por culpa de ella. Sólo pensar en esa bofetada en su rostro lo hizo cuestionarse el motivo por el cual si quiera estaba ahí. No se había olvidado por completo de ese día.

–**No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué ser un tutor sería un castigo?** – continuó Orihime. – **Es tan refrescante ayudar a los demás a que aprendan lo que no entienden y tú sí. Tal vez me convierta en una profesora cuando salgamos de la secundaria… ¡O en una astronauta! **

Ulquiorra la miró y ella sonrió. No la entendía. Realmente quería hacerlo pero fallaba. Su bondad, su sonrisa, esa sensación cálida que la rodeaba; no había explicación del motivo por el cual las cosas se sentían mejor después de que ellas las dijera. La presencia de Inoue Orihime hacía que todo se viera más brillante y el odiaba eso. Realmente odiaba esa sensación de esperanza que la cubría, pues la vida era oscura y cruel, brutalmente cruel con las personas como ella y saber que tan fuerte se iba a golpear contra el piso cuando lo descubriera lo hacía sentir muy incómodo. Alguien debía abrirle los ojos a esa niña.

–**¿Te gusta hablar durante las películas, ah?** – Le preguntó sin mirarla.

–**¿Te molesta?** – Inoue sintió que sus mejillas se volvían rojas, no se había dado cuenta que estaba hablando más de lo normal.

–**No. Creo que es…** - Ulquiorra dejó de hablar abruptamente.

– **¿Que es qué?** – Inoue preguntó suavemente.

–**No es nada. Veamos la película. **

Ulquiorra volteó el rostro hacia la pantalla y trató de pretender que ningún pensamiento había cruzado su mente. Considerar ese irritante defecto en ella algo "_adorable_", hizo que el estómago le diera vueltas. Realmente necesitaba sentarse un momento y comenzar a reconsiderar todo lo que estaba pensando últimamente. Intentaba ignorar ese súbito deseo que crecía en él: quería alejarse de ella lo más rápido y lejos posible, pero al mismo tiempo, quería estar lo más cerca que pudiera de ella. Esa era una contradicción que no pensaba dejar que su cuerpo y mente siguieran experimentando. Se conocía a sí mismo demasiado bien, no era el tipo de hombre que se volviera dependiente de otros y ella no iba a quebrar aquello.

Mientras la película avanzaba no pudo evitar notar que la protagonista actuaba bastante similar a Orihime, con todo ese positivismo y esas ansias en ayudar a los demás. En la secundaria de Karakura, ser amable hacía que Inoue se ganara el amor de todos. En la película, ser amable hacía que todos humillaran y molestaran a la protagonista.

–**Esa chica es realmente tonta.** – Ulquiorra dijo finalmente, mientras miraba la pared. Ya había visto suficiente de esa película. Lo único que lograba producir en él era que se le revolviera el estómago.

– **¿Por qué dices eso?** – Orihime le preguntó con palomitas de maíz en su boca.

–**Debería dejar de intentar hacer cambiar a ese sujeto.** – Fue entonces que sus ojos se movieron en dirección a Inoue, estaba intentando insinuarle algo con sus palabras. – **Nunca lo hará cambiar.**

–**¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro? La película acaba de empezar.** – Respondió Orihime alegremente mientras seguía comiendo palomitas.

–**Ha pasado media hora y no ha logrado nada al ser amable con él, sólo rechazo y humillación. Debería haber aprendido su lección para esta altura.** – Volvió a mirarla de reojo, observando lo descuidada que era al comer. Estaba cubierta de pequeños pedacitos de palomitas de maíz en su sweater y en su bufanda verde con negro que cubría su cuello.

–**Tal vez.** – Orihime respondió mientras bebía un sorbo de coca cola. **– Aun así creo que a él le gusta ella, aunque no lo admita. **– Los ojos grises de Inoue lo observaron con tanta intensidad que Ulquiorra no pudo evitar sino apartar su propia mirada. ¿Acaso también estaba intentando insinuarle algo?

–**Las personas se engañan a sí mismas sobre lo que es verdad y lo que quieren que sea verdad constantemente.**

–**Deberías escribir tu ensayo sobre aquello.** – Orihime le respondió mirando la pantalla, evitando hacer contacto visual con él también. – **Pareces ser un experto en el tema.**

Si había estado buscando ofenderlo con sus palabras, ¿Entonces por qué estaba sonriendo y hablándole con tanta suavidad? Realmente fracasaba cuando se trataba en entender a esa mujer.

"_Mira, no te culpo. Tampoco estoy buscando tu perdón. Sólo hice lo que debía hacer. Cuando saliste de la lluvia y entraste a mi club, aquella no fue sólo una coincidencia, ¿Verdad?_

_Nada es una coincidencia. _

_Tu rostro, te ves tan familiar. Eres como esta dama que una vez conocí, sólo que no era real… era un sueño. _

_Háblame sobre esta mujer de tus sueños._

_Bueno, no lo recuerdo. Todo lo que sé es que… eres hermosa. Ese sueño, ayúdame a recordarlo… ¿Cantarías para mí?" _

Escuchar aquel dialogo entre los protagonistas de la película hizo que la mano derecha de Ulquiorra le cosquilleara por algún motivo. Se quedó mirándola, moviendo sus dedos intentando sostener algo que ya no estaba ahí. Comenzó a sentirse realmente mal, él también estaba buscando algo o alguien que no recordaba, sólo la veía en sus sueños. Lo peor era que, justo como en esa película, Orihime Inoue se parecía a la mujer que veía, a quien intentaba alcanzar una y otra vez fracasando en el intento.

Sintió la urgencia de pararse y salir de ese lugar de una vez, pero la canción que la película comenzaba a tocar lo detuvo. Sintió los ojos de Orihime sobre su figura pero no se atrevió a mover o a mirarla de vuelta. ¿Acaso también ella estaba sintiendo esa sensación tan extraña, como si todo eso fuera sólo un déjà vu?

"_Hay una canción que está dentro de mi alma_

_Es la que he tratado de escribir una y otra vez_

_Estoy despierto en este frío infinito_

_Pero me cantas una y otra y otra vez…"_

Mientras escuchaba la canción comenzó a sentir algo raro, muy tibio dentro de su pecho. Era como si de la nada algo comenzara a hacerle sentido, aunque no entendiese quñe es lo que era. El tiempo podía pasar y hacerle malas jugadas a las personas, pero cuando las cosas de la nada comienzan a tener sentido, sólo lo hacen, y dejas de buscar razones para que todo caiga en su lugar de un momento a otro. Nunca había sentido esa sensación de paz y ansiedad al mismo tiempo.

Y entonces, de la nada, lo sintió. Era justo lo que podía calmar el alma de un hombre y darle verdadera felicidad o enterrarlo en el más absoluto y profundo de los vacíos. Miró hacia abajo, y justo en donde había estado buscando encontrar algo descubrió lo que había estado faltando ahí todo ese tiempo. La mano de Orihime estaba sobre la suya, entrelazando sus dedos mientras se acurrucaba contra su brazo.

– **¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?** – Le preguntó, sin la conciencia o fuerza para detenerla o hacer algo al respecto.

No hubo respuesta.

Todo en su cabeza le decía que se levantara de ese sillón y se fuera. Pero su cuerpo no le estaba obedeciendo. Estar de esa forma con ella se sentía como si fuese… correcto. Era petrificante y un alivio al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos se movieron hacia ella y observó su cabello, era largo y rojizo en esa luz tan suave, cayendo por sus hombros y descansado ahora en su propio cuerpo. Podía olerlo, una mezcla de cosas como el chicle, frutas y verano. Se volvió su olor favorito en un instante mientras pensaba cómo era posible que estuviese bajando su guardia tanto por esta chica a quien fallaba en entender y que ni si quiera le agradaba. Estaba seguro que no le importaba Orihime, que lo irritaba profundamente, que nunca iban a estar de acuerdo en nada, y aun así, ahí estaba él dejando que ella se acurrucara contra su cuerpo y le tomara la mano.

Intentaba alejarla de él lo máximo posible, todo el tiempo, y sin embargo había llegado a su departamento esa noche con una excusa pobre para pasar tiempo con ella ese domingo por la tarde. Sabía que podía haber encontrado otro medio para ver un DVD, incluso comprar un DVD player, pero la razón por la cual estaba ahí y estaba viendo una película había sido simplemente porque buscaba su presencia. Deseaba sus sonrisas y ese calor que sentía al verla, la había deseado todo ese día frío y lluvioso, odiándola por hacerle sentir la necesidad de tener compañía, incluso si era la compañía de alguien que no le agradaba. Se sentía confundido, nunca antes había experimentado ese choque de sensaciones.

–**Debería irme. Obviamente estas cansada y deberías descansar en tu propia cama.** – Le dijo, intentando moverse. No obstante, sintió que su mano estaba siendo apretada con más fuerza.

– **¿Podrías quedarte un poco más? **

Y se quedó.

No dijo una sola palabra ni se movió. Dejó que ella se acurrucara contra su cuerpo y que le sostuviera la mano.

Sentado sobre el sofá, miró la pared frente a él en vez de ponerle atención al resto de esa película. Sólo se dio cuenta que había terminado cuando la pantalla se volvió negra y la luz en la habitación desapareció pues ya era de noche.

No podía creer que había estado mirando una pared por tanto tiempo, sin si quiera pensar, sólo dejarse sentir esa sensación cálida junto a su cuerpo, en el lugar en donde la cabeza de Inoue estaba reclinada contra él.

Podía escuchar su suave respirar en la oscuridad, su mejilla tibia contra su brazo. Suspiró, sabiendo que no podía estar cerca de ella por más tiempo. Simplemente era demasiado tortuoso para alguien como él estar cerca de ella y sentir todas esas cosas en las que realmente no creía.

Movió su cabeza lentamente para mirarla en esa luz suave que la pantalla azul de la televisión estaba produciendo. Estaba durmiendo, era obvio que lo estuviese, su respiración tan tranquila era evidencia de ello.

Con gentileza comenzó a separarse de Orihime y se puso su cabeza sobre el descansa brazos del sofá. Se levantó con bastante esfuerzo, sintiendo ese dolor punzante en su pierna y tomó sus muletas. Miró a Inoue una vez más, durmiendo en tanta calma y sin pensarlo dos veces se retiró su chaqueta y la puso sobre el torso de la chica, era lo apropiado. Apagó la televisión y comenzó a cojear camino a la puerta.

·

·

·

·

·

_I give You my apathy_

_I'm giving You all of me_

_I want Your symphony_

_Singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

_And I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>

_Debo pedir mil perdones a aquellos que estaban leyendo esta traducción de mi fic en ingles "A Place to Rot". Siento mucho haberme detenido, pero me inspiré con otros fics y otros proyectos. Estoy reescribiendo en ingles a Place to Rot con la ayuda de un beta, pues cuando lo leí nuevamente me di cuenta que tenía muchos errores gramaticales. En fin, muchas gracias por leer ^^ _

_La película que Orihime y Ulquiorra estaban viendo se llama "A Walk to Remember". _

_Espero seguir traduciendo esto eventualmente. Si lo leen, por favor, dejen un review =) _


End file.
